


Golden Cage

by Corantien



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comeplay, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wish my babies were Rohirrim, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karl Urban as Éomer is hot, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not enough fanfics about this pair, Orcs, Porn With Plot, Post-War of the Ring, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corantien/pseuds/Corantien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot."<br/>"Why not?"<br/>"What if he says no?"<br/>"My darling brother, what if he says yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love, Duty & Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not yet completed. I'll be updating. Please enjoy :-)

"This would be a pure political marriage. You know that don't you, my friend?" Prince Imrahil, Steward of Gondor, mused out loud one night.

Éomer did not answer and glanced frowningly in his cup of ale.

"I admit I love the prospect of my daughter having such a good candidate. Alas, I must warn you. She can be a spoiled little brat and quite a handful." the Prince admitted with great regret and some sense of shame for his child.

"I wished I had spent more time at home to help raise my youngest..." he started saying but the horse master interrupted him.

"The war happened. You could not help it. It must happen. The line of Rohan should be preserved and she is yet unwedded. It would strengthen our bonds and her brother Amrothos is already wedded to my sister. It's all very fortunate."

"The war did not leave many suitors..."

"Aye, it did not."

 

* * *

 

Éomer's heart raced under his thick ceremonial cloak. Soon he would be wedded to someone he did not love. He glanced next to him and saw his sister. Radiant, pregnant and tearful. Her husband holding her steady and murmuring soft words in her ear. No doubt keeping the White Lady from making a hormone induced scene. It was no great secret that Princess LothÍriel had no love for the King of Rohan.

The ex First Marshall dared to throw a look at the man behind his brother in law and caught the eye of Captain Faramir. Now his heart skipped a beat and with a slow exhale he looked back in front of him.

Trumpets chanted loudly and he turned to see his future lady wife approach on the hand of her father.

His friend Imrahil. The man who had found Éowyn on the battle field. The man who rode besides him to the Black Gate. The man who asked, nay, begged Aragorn to come to the House of Healing and heal his sister. Faramir's savior. And now, his father in law.

LothÍriel strode confidently to the altar. Her paleness almost hurting Éomer's eyes. Yet, so very beautiful.

He raised his hand and Imrahil placed his daughter's slender one inside his. With a determined nod to his friend, he too, strode off to the side.

And so King Éomer proceeded. Locking himself, unknowingly, in a golden cage of duty and honor.

He dared not meet the pair of stunning grey eyes in the crowd again.

 

* * *

 

The King could almost hear her sigh through the door when he knocked.

"Enter." LothÍriel answered. Her high and whispering voice almost sneering him right back to the feast still going on in their honor.

Quietly he entered and watched his wife slowly taking of her bracelets and placing them on her, their, commode.

"First of all. I do not wish to make this last any longer than necessary. Every 12th of the month you may visit my chamber. That is when I am at my most fertile."

"These are our chambers. It is tradition for the King and Queen to share rooms."

LothÍriel sniffed quietly in contempt. "Is that so... How... old fashioned. This changes now. Agreed?"

Éomer did not answer, already thinking how he could explain this to his staff of court. It was unheard of for a King and Queen of Rohan to sleep separately. However, theirs was not a marriage of love and she had sacrificed her home for his.

"Agreed." he grunted.

"You shall bathe before you come here. I detest the smell of horses and stables. I wish a King in my bed, not a farmer."

His fists tightened.

"I already took care of my maidenhead, so you need not bother much with preparation on this first night."

"What do you mean?" the horse lord snapped in confusion.

"Surely, you do not wish for a crying maiden in your bed? I let my nurse remove my maidenhead without any pain. Would you rather have me bleed my first time?"

The tip of his ears started reddening.

"Oh dear." LothÍriel softly exclaimed "You do. Don't you?"

"I had wished for this to be our first time. Our real first time." the King mumbled.

"You haven't..." she started saying but his face answered enough.

"Well then. Luckily I'm already educated enough by my ladies and nurse. Let's begin." and the Queen pulled the pin out of her hair and strode in her soft pale rose colored gown to her side of the bed.

LothÍriel laid down and arranged her hair just so, so it would not ruffle too much.

With a deep breath Éomer took a step closer but her voice halted him once more.

"The lights. Blow out the candles."

It was not a question, but a command. He did so. Only the soft moonlight filtered through their, now her, bedchamber. Enough to not stumble over his feet on his way there, not enough to see what her face was looking like at the moment.

Unsure of how to proceed he started undressing methodically and slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed.

Both lay on their back, staring at the ceiling and breathing loudly. He turned and stroked her pale cheek.

"You are very beautiful."

LothÍriel just huffed again. "Just climb on top of me."

It took some awkward shuffling around but finally he settled above her body. Her legs fallen open on both his sides to grant him better entrance.

Éomer leaned down on his elbows and tried to kiss his wife but she turned her face. He tried again but she resolutely turned her face away.

"Do your duty." he received in a soft hiss.

"LothÍriel, please, don't let it be thus."

"You know it would be like this."

"I thought... We could get to know each other. Become friends. Don't let us become a bitter couple."

"Then you should have married someone else. I was perfectly happy where I was. However, you and my father decided otherwise." she snapped.

"I wish not to hurt you." Éomer whispered.

Something in his voice must have calmed her hostility one way or another because she took a deep breath and calmly replied. "I know that. Let us just do this and we will see what the future brings, husband."

The King nodded in acceptance. Defeat?

With floundering movements Éomer lifted himself up and stroked himself. His cheeks red and now glad for the darkness. LothÍriel waited patiently and when he scooted closer she lifted her hips to meet him halfway.

"You are slick?"

"Yes. I used oil to make it easier for the both of us."

Secretly he had wished for his wife to not need to do these things on their wedding night. Alas.

Gently he entered his Queen and choked on a breath at the foreign gripping feeling on his member. In less than half a stroke it had hardened even more and he felt her hiss sharply between her teeth.

"Am... Am I hurting you?" the blond man whispered.

"No. Continue."

The horse master did not know if he wished for this sweet torture to last longer or to end quickly for both their sakes.

His neglected libido of all these years decided for him and after only a couple of strokes he grunted softly, hid his face and reached climax.

Ashamed of his lack of endurance he kept hiding his face until he had regained complete control over his body.

"Did you... Did you enjoy it?" he asked when he slipped out of her. Eliciting another gasp out of her mouth. If the candles had been lit he would have seen her uncomfortable grimace.

"No. Not really."

Éomer flinched and then inexpertedly tried to extract himself from between her legs and laid back on his side. He was just pondering how to hold her against his chest when she sniffed exasperatedly.

"What are you still doing here?"

His heart had never hurt so much before and feeling completely rejected he left the bed.

"Right. Goodnight." and the King pulled on his clothes quickly and left the room.

He could not return to the festivities or else everyone would know his own wife had ejected him from their rooms. And after everything that has happened, he promised himself he would not cry.

 

* * *

 

Elfhelm stumbled in his room, well into his cups, when the presence of another human being sobered him up right away.

"My King!" he exclaimed surprised.

Feeling sufficiently mortified Éomer looked up from the bench he had been sitting on for the past three hours.

"No one can know."

Elfhelm could only nod.

 

* * *

 

Most of the guests had left and Éomer tried his very best to open up the cold heart of his wife to him.

She refused all advances. Admitted to detesting horses and remaining indoors most of the time with her ladies in waiting and her sewing.

The King did receive his fair share of beautiful clothes. But what he really wanted was a close companion.

 

* * *

 

"I do not like your wife. She is too much of a cold fish for my liking." Éowyn admitted one evening. She had remained in Edoras after the wedding to help the new Queen settle in her new home.

Her brother did not reply and kept glancing out of the window. Already feeling old with all the work he yet had to complete.

The White Lady of Rohan ruefully smiled while rubbing her swelling belly. Watching her brother and she could do nothing to ease his loneliness.

 

* * *

 

"My Lady?" Éomer softly spoke to catch the attention of his wife.

"Yes?" she interrupted her conversations with her ladies for  a moment at the table and turned to her husband.

"It is the twelfth. May I visit your chamber tonight?" He dared not look up. Afraid how LothÍriel would look at his question and already feeling pathetic to be lowered thusly by having to ask her so publicly for she had no need to see him at any other moment of the day but at the dinner table.

"Very well." she replied shortly and resumed her gossiping.

 

* * *

 

"Enter."

...

"The candles."

...

"Proceed."

...

"Leave."

"Goodnight LothÍriel."

 

* * *

 

"Oh. I thought you would remain longer with the Queen?" Elfhelm blurted out in surprise and then snapped his mouth close in fear of stepping out of line with his King.

Luckily for him, both men had been friends from when they were young lads and Éomer felt too defeated to rise to the unconscious insult.

"My wife is very practical." he only gave as answer.

 

* * *

 

"Captain Faramir!" Éothain announced and the King sat up straight in his throne. Nervously glancing at the door.

Deftly he put on a smile and received the ex-Steward of Gondor.

"How do you fare, my good friend?" Éomer smiled at the approaching Gondorian.

Faramir was still wearing his travelling clothes when he nearly blinded the horse master with a beaming smile.

"I bring news to you, my King, from your sister. News I personally wanted to convey to you. Your sister has given birth to a healthy son, Barahir."

Éomer unknowingly clutched his heart and wished he could be there, by her side. Welcoming little Barahir in person and giving his sister all his love.

"That news brightens my day like never before."

The Captain noticed the slight tremble in the lower lip of the King when he smiled back. Only his eyes were not really smiling in agreement.

 

* * *

 

"So you and young Hamling." Faramir grinned one fine morning at Elfhelm when they were out riding.

Elfhelm grinned and blushed at the same time.

"I do apologize once more, Captain Faramir."

"Please, how many times must I repeat this, call me Faramir. We are friends, are we not?"

"Aye. Still... I regret you finding us in that... Position."

"Well... It was educative." the Gondorian smirked. "Keep it in your own chamber for the future, mayhap, what if children came upon the sight it would surely scar them forever." he joked.

"We would've if my chamber wasn't occupied... I mean! Yes! Of course!"

"Occupied?"

"Please! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Tell them what? Elfhelm?"

"The King."

Faramir visibly bristled. "You and the King! He's married! How could you!"

"No! No! Nothing like that!"

The slightly jealous Captain calmed himself down and allowed his friend to explain.

"You see. The Queen does not wish to share his chamber."

"She what?"

"The King has no chamber. So... He uses mine in secret. You cannot tell anyone! Promise me, Faramir!"

"Of course I won't. The secret's safe with me."

And if anyone noticed how much the Gondorian was staring at the King that night, nobody commented on the matter.

Certainly not the King who felt like dropping everything he held in his hands that evening at the table.

 

* * *

 

Éothain did not mean to, but the missile was urgent so he walked rapidly towards the King's study and halted his movements when he heard the voice of the Queen.

Patiently he waited outside but he could not help hearing the conversation.

"I am with child." she announced to her husband.

"LothÍriel! That is wonderful news!"

The Marshall heard a chair scrape over the floor and deduced that Éomer must be standing up to embrace his wife on the joyous occasion.

"Don't." she said and all sound stopped for a second.

"Can I... Can I still visit you?"

"What on earth for??"

No answer.

"I invited my father. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course. He is always welcome here."

"Very well. I will leave you to your work."

Éothain stepped back when he heard the Queen approaching the door.

"LothÍriel, wait! Don't you think a child will bring us closer?"

Hopeful. Insecure.

No reply.

"Right then. Thank you, dear wife, for the gift you are about to bestow upon me."

"I am just doing my duty, dear husband."

"Of course."

And she left barely flicking a glance at the floundering and embarrassed Marshall waiting in the hallway.

"Sire, I have a message."

Éomer was staring outside the window. Frozen in posture. Hands clasped behind his back.

"Leave it on the desk. Thank you, Éothain."

"May I be the first to congratulate you, my King?"

The horse lord snapped his head back to look at his Marshall. "You heard? Of course you heard. Thank you. Now leave."

"Certainly, my Lord."

The older man held his own wife close that night and still could not forget the pain filled look in the eyes of their kind King.

 

* * *

 

He could not stop staring at the pink wonder lying in her crib. Softly sucking her thumb and occasionally making small grumbling noises.

"I'm sorry it's a daughter." LothÍriel exhaustedly murmured.

"What are you talking about? She is perfection. Thank you for her. Thank you."

Because he did not tear his eyes away from the little princess, he did not see his wife smile at him. Her first genuine smile.

The little bundle of joy grabbed his thumb. Her body looked so small next to his enormous hand.

"My Théodora."

 

* * *

 

Elfhelm was relieved to notice that the King had vacated his chamber after almost a year and a half.

Little Théodora had her own chamber now and Éomer spent his nights there.

It may not have been appropriate of a King of Rohan to feed a baby every two or three hours at night, but he found he did not care.

 

* * *

 

"Éomer, congratulations are in order. You have made the most beautiful princess in the world. Your sister has a rival for I am sure Théodora will contend for the title of the White Lady of Rohan. Give or take a few years." Faramir smiled at his friend.

The King just beamed proudly.

"How is the Queen?" the Captain politely asked.

"She is still fatigued and remains in her chamber."

"After almost six months. Still?" The Gondorian became worried. He had seen something similar happen with his own mother but dared not speak up about it.

"The healers say she is just exhausted. It was a very difficult birthing."

"A warrior then. Fighting her way into the life and exhausting her mother in the progress."

"Aye."

 

* * *

 

"How long has it been since you have been outside riding this freely?"

"Not since I've become King." Éomer said and enjoyed the warm rays of the summer sun.

Faramir glanced at the horse master and appreciated the beautiful picture he was displaying. Golden hair and content smile. His posture, for once, relaxed in the saddle.

"Let's freshen up and let our horses rest there." and he pointed at the bank of the river nearby.

Firefoot felt particularly frolicky and started playfully pushing his master with his muzzle once they stood in the knee deep water.

"Oi!" Éomer laughed and pushed his horse back. Faramir watched the proceedings bemused.

One push too hard made the King of Rohan slip over the wet stones on the river bedding and he dipped below the surface. Coming up sputtering water everywhere.

The Gondorian roared loudly with laughter and held out his hand to pull his friend up only to have Éomer, in an uncharacteristic display of youthfulness, pull him down too making the King smile in return.

"Trickery!" the Captain laughed when he stood up again and looked down.

His white shirt transparent and clinging to every part of his chest. He held out his hand again with a warning but playful look and pulled up the King.

Inadvertedly both men suddenly stood toe to toe. Wet chests touching, panting with their extortions and water dripping of their noses.

Éomer forgot to breath and his companion wished to drown again if only in the eyes of the man in front of him.

"We... We should go back." the blond stammered. Trying to hide his racing heart and reddening cheeks.

"Aye. We should." Faramir sadly replied.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Éomer entered the chamber of his wife.

The candles were blown out and he climbed in the bed beside her. Trembling. It had been more than a year and a half by now and his nerves were frail at best after the river incident.

"Proceed."

Gently he climbed on top of her and inserted his member. He gritted his teeth and slowly moved his hips while staring at an unseen place beyond the bed.

His movements stuttered when suddenly an image popped up in his mind. A white shirt clinging...

Tight riding trousers displaying strong muscled thighs... A laugh and freckles.

Hands gripped him tighter and he went faster.

Éomer saw soft smiling lips in front of him. Saying something. He groaned out loud and could not control the pounding in his ears nor that of his strokes.

Someone pulled his hair strongly and the sharp pain blinded him with arousal.

"Yesss...." he hissed throatily. Imagining kissing a stubble covered Adam's apple.

"Éomer." he heard.

"Éomer!"

White light made him lose his sight and he roared out his pleasure only to come back to himself and look down into a tearstained face.

A stinging pain drew his attention to the hand still pulling his hair. Another hand scratching his shoulder. Trying to push him away.

The blond went slack jawed for a moment and LothÍriel sniffed. 

His eyes widened and he threw himself back and away from his wife.

"You savage!" she screeched.

"LothÍriel! I apologize! I did not..."

"Leave!"

"Please! I am so sorry!"

"LEAVE" she screamed. "You brute!"

A vase scattered against the wall and Éomer had the good grace to quickly pull on his trousers and leave her chamber.

Once alone he slammed his fist repeatedly against the castle's wall until his knuckles bled. A scream wanted to tear his guts out but he knew that once he started he could not be certain he could ever stop screaming.

And the King vowed to himself that he could never again allow him to lose control like that again.

He was a monster.

 

* * *

 

The King reduced his contact with Faramir to a minimum. Not trusting himself ever again alone with the man of Gondor. The Queen never left her rooms for the next three months and all his free time was spent with Théodora who had just begun to crawl.

His surprise was great when a lady in waiting of his wife brought him the news.

"Sire, the Queen asked me to bring you the news. She is with child again and wishes to speak to you."

Éomer gulped deeply and entered his wife's chamber not ten minutes later after the news.

"You wished to see me, my Queen." he could not look her in the face.

"Éomer. Come here."

He stepped closer. Shamefaced and resolutely not looking at the frail and pale body in the bed.

"I should not have said those things. Nor thrown a vase at your head."

"I deserve much worse."

"You did not really hurt me, my husband. You... You frightened me with your intensity and I thought it an inappropriate reaction of a King."

"Of course. I apologize." He felt mortified once again.

"I forgive you your lapse of control."

"It will never happen again. I assure you."

"Nevertheless, I am with child. Does this please you?" LothÍriel asked.

"Aye, it does. Does this please you?" Éomer dared to ask.

"Yes, though I am afraid I am not much of a mother."

"Théodora positively adores you!"

"I know, though I must admit I wished I could spend more time with her."

"I'll ask her maid to send her more often."

"It's not that, Éomer. You see how sickly I am."

The King gave no answer to that.

"Another child may weaken me further."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you should prepare for the worst in approximately six months."

 

* * *

 

"Broda?" Théodora said.

"Yes, your mother has given you a little brother." Éomer said to his daughter on his arm. Together they entered the chamber where the Queen was resting.

LothÍriel tiredly smiled at both of them and immediately fell asleep again.

"Look, Dora, your brother Éodred." the horse lord whispered.

"Dred." the little princess whispered and gently poked the chubby cheek peeking out of the soft sheets.

 

* * *

 

LothÍriel's health rapidly detoriated and her family and friends were called to Edoras. The waiting began and it left Éomer biting all of his nails.

His hands and head full with obligations to his kingdom and sister nations. His heart getting ripped apart by his dying wife and worries for their two small children.

Éowyn proved to be very adept at distracting said children. Imrahil and Éothain calmed him during the day. By night he sat next to his wife. Daring to hold her hand. Most of the times she was barely coherent, but when she was she spoke her goodbyes to each and everyone.

The day had arrived she began her last goodbyes.

Éomer first held little Éodred close to her face so she could kiss him and gently murmur sweet things to him. Then Théodora crawled closer to her mother and they hugged. By now tears were streaming continuously down LothÍriel's cheeks.

Éowyn took both children and with one last look over her shoulder left her brother alone with his wife.

"Éomer."

"I'm here, LothÍriel."

"Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"There is. I have been thinking so much lately and I regret many things." the Queen softly gasped for air and Éomer gently helped her to some water.

"I regret being such a cold blooded Queen to you when you have been nothing but kind and patient with me."

"You did not chose to be sent here."

"And still you do not blame me after everything I've said and done." she smiled ruefully.

"We may not have loved each other but I respect you. And have always cared for you."

"And I thank thee for that. Promise me, my husband."

"Anything."

"Love our children with all the love you have."

"Undoubtedly."

"I am freeing you of your golden cage. You have another chance to be happy and I want you to grab it. With both hands."

"What do you mean?" Éomer knew perfectly well what she meant but dared not to believe.

"I have seen how you are with your men, with your friends, with your family and with Faramir. You're a King first and foremost. You have fulfilled your duty and have two heirs. Now make your own luck."

"I am sorry. I never acted upon..."

"I know that. It made me even more bitter because of my behavior. You have been nothing but good to me. Please, Éomer. Find happiness. Cease your loneliness, love our children and never change your gentle heart."

"I won't."

LothÍriel coughed loudly.

"Forgive me." she gasped.

"I forgive you." Éomer whispered and he slowly leaned forward and kissed the pale forehead of his wife.

The Queen sighed softly. Their eyes met and the King leaned in again. This time to kiss her mouth.

They closed their eyes and he remained the contact for many seconds.

Éomer sat back. LothÍriel's eyes remained closed.

 

* * *

 

It had been one year and one day since the death of his dear wife. Today he did not wear black again for the period of mourning was over.

Éodred and Théodora were both bigger now, the last even more bossy than ever and she followed him nearly everywhere.

When people came from all the corners of his kingdom to ask for his guidance or help, she stood there with her small hand in his bigger one. Listening to the stories.

Éomer saw his mother, he saw his sister and he saw his wife in Théodora. In the prideful way she held her stance and way she lifted her chin or swept her hair over her shoulder. Éothain bemoaned the fact she inherited the moodiness of her father making the girl swat the Marshall with her stuffed horse.

The audiences had been going on for almost two straight hours when a new presence was announced.

"Captain Faramir of Gondor!"

The King froze and watched the Gondorian enter the hall.

Faramir bowed low, but instead of turning his first word to the King he turned it to the little Princess instead.

"My Lady." he bowed again.

"Famir?" she tried to pronounce all the syllables.

"Lord Faramir." Éomer patiently admonished his daughter. Grateful to break the ice.

"Far!" she smiled and threw up her arms to her father. He gently lifted her from the floor and she determinedly, albeit a bit wobbly, strode to the Captain.

"Papa says you friend." and promptly hugged the leg of the surprised ex-Steward making chuckles break out all over the court hall.

"Does papa say so?" Faramir asked and kneeled to get eye to eye with the little girl and then glanced up at the King.

Éomer knew what his friend was asking without really asking. He was asking: _'Are you alright? Have you mourned enough? Am I welcome again? Is this allowed again now?'._

"Aye." The King replied to all those questions.

"In that case." Faramir grinned and pulled something out of his saddle bag.

"My little friend here has been waiting a whole week to meet you, Princess Théodora."

His hand gave way to a tiny snow white kitten. Barely eleven weeks old and already curiously sniffing the little hand of the girl.

Théodora squealed in a completely dignified princess like way at the gift. (Alright, she did not.)

"Look papa! A baby cat!"

"It's a kitten."

"A kitteuh. Kittand. Kitten." she carefully pronounced. "Kitten!"

"And it's yours, if it's allowed?" Faramir glanced back up at the King.

"Please! Please? Papa?"

Éomer rolled his eyes and waved his consent making the girl shriek again with happiness. She snatched the kitten from Faramir's hand, clumsily bowed her gratefulness to him and then decided the kitten should meet everyone in the court starting with Elfhelm who's regrettably allergic to cats.

With the attention elsewhere both men turned back to conversation.

"A white kitten? Those are very rare." the horse master lifted his eyebrow in inquiry.

"A rare gift for an unique person."

"Thank you. Know how very welcome you are... Faramir."

 

* * *

 

"It's damn maddening." Eothain grumbled to the Young Hamling.

"What is?"

"See how they act?"

Both men regarded the duo talking to each other at the dinner table. Their movements careful and skittish.

"Why are they dancing around the issue so much, Éothain?"

"I have absolutely no idea." he replied with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

"Faramir! Wait a moment, please." Elfhelm shouted alerting the Captain of Gondor who had just been leaving the courtyard of his presence.

"G'day to you, my friend. Can I be of any service?"

Elfhelm deliberately glanced around to see if the coast was clear and pulled the Gondorian closer to him.

"We are very worried for you."

"We?"

"Hama, Éothain, Hamling, me..."

"Whatever for?" Faramir chuckled surprised.

"Why are you and the King not..." embarrassedly he trailed off.

The Ranger's face paled immediately and he bent his head down to watch the tips of his shoes giving way to the dirt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Elfhelm. Now if you don't mind, I'm needed elsewhere and..."

"Don't lie to me, Faramir!" the Marshall rudely interrupted.

"We've all seen the tension there has been between the two of you for years. Years! Why is nothing happening?"

Faramir gritted his teeth audibly. Stubbornly he pointed his chin back up and snatched his arm back where Elfhelm unconsciously had been keeping a hold of him to gain his attention.

"I have been _trying_. The King is not interested in me in that way."

"He is!"

"Nevertheless, I cannot call him out on it. He is a King. He must make the first move, anything else is not allowed by court etiquette. You know that." Faramir bitterly fumed.

"Aye. We only thought..."

"You thought wrong. He won't approach me about it and..."

"And what?"

"I don't know how to be even more obvious without embarrassing myself. He's not interested." the hurt tone smothered every patronizing advice Elfhelm wanted to give.

"I am sorry, my friend."

"So am I. I just wish..." Faramir scratched the back of his neck and sighed deeply.

"Aye."

 

* * *

 

Éomer was gathering every scrap of courage he possessed in his body and stared at himself in the mirror.

_You can do this._

_Faramir, I wish to... Court you. If I may?_

 

Full of purpose he strode to the courtyard after his small pep talk and his eyes immediately zeroed in on the striking man practicing with the younglings. Pretending to take stock of the proceedings he closed in on his target.

"My Lord." a young boy saluted alerting Faramir of the new arrival on the field. He turned around and the King felt blinded in terror.

"Good morning Faramir." he said.

_What if he said no?_

"Ever so much, Sire." the man beautifully grinned back. Canting his hip just so that it made him look even more irresistible to the taller man.

"Would you..."

_Let me court you?_

"Yes?" the Ranger waited patiently for the King to resume his sentence.

Éomer's breath stocked. He suddenly noted how many eyes were watching them.

_What if he said no? I can't do this!_

"Would you mind looking over the plans again of the new bridge?"

_That's not what he wanted to say._

Faramir's hopeful smile drooped slightly. So did many shoulders in the audience.

"Of course. My pleasure. We can discuss them at dinner tonight?"

"Aye. Err. Proceed."

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

 

* * *

 

The Gondorian felt like a simpering idiot that night. Getting as close as possible to the King while trying to maintain eye contact. Even going as far as twirling his hair between his fingers whilst pretending to contemplate a new idea.

Éomer did not once look him straight in the face. Only slightly red cheeks gave way to the slight effect he may have had.

All of a sudden a small horse miniature got slapped in the middle of their plans and two tiny hands lifted between the two man.

 

"Théodora." Eomer boomed in surprise. "Where is your governess?"

"Err. She lost me." that answer got followed quickly by a cheeky grin. "What are you drawing papa?"

The King sighed and threw an apologetic glance towards his friend. Faramir shook his soft curls in a gesture of amusement and to show that the little Princess was a welcome disturbance.

"Faramir helped us draw a bridge like the ones in his own City. We're going to build it."

"I don't see a birdge."

"A bridge, sweetheart. Look here." and patiently outlined the basic structure of the bridge so she could visualize the project more easily.

"Oh, I see. You can draw very pretty, Far. But where are the flowers?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Ranger asked. Not understanding what flowers had to do with bridge building.

"To make it more pretty. People like flowers. See!" and promptly pulled out a self made wreath of flowers out of the pouch of her little apron.

"I... See..." Faramir slowly agreed with a smile.

"Put it on. Put it on." the small girl shrieked and held out the flowers to the Ranger.

"Now, honestly Dora. Faramir don't mind her she..."

Théodora started pouting making her father immediately stop his explanation.

"I don't mind." the Captain grinned and held his head down for the girl. She patted the flower wreath over his head and clapped her hands in joy at completing her task.

"There! Isn't he pretty, papa?"

Faramir shyly glanced up at a loudly sputtering Éomer. "Darling, men don't say they are pretty." he floundered.

"Oh. Right. You say Far's hansum."

"Handsome?" the copper haired man corrected the girl gleefully.

The King wished he could disappear into the floor.

"When did your papa say that, Théodora?" Faramir dared to press.

The little lady was now picking up her horse doll and started combing the mane with her fingers, absentmindedly answering the question.

"He says so when he's sleeping. He also says he lo..." a hand got slapped in front of her mouth. With a loud scrape over the floor Éomer pushed back his chair and carried the girl away from the room without a backward glance.

A ringing silence filled the hall. Never before had the King left the dining hall without a word.

 

* * *

 

It was as if the King of Rohan had disappeared from the surface of Middle Earth.

Locking himself away in his working chamber day and night after a stern talking to his daughter about breaches of privacy.

By now everyone knew what had happened and they were all waiting for a development in the case of Rohan vs. Gondor in love.

 

 

 _Nothing_ happened.

 

* * *

 

"Éothain told me how hard you work."

Éowyn started the conversation from the second she entered his office and sat herself on the comfortable chair by the window overlooking Edoras.

Her brother, bowed over numerous scrolls, just hummed in agreement. He was a King. He bloody well had to work hard!

"They also say how lonely you are."

A particular loud pen on parchment screech permeated the following silence.

"How long has it been?"

With a sigh of defeat Éomer leaned back in his chair, twirling the feather around in his hand whilst looking at his meddlesome sister.

"How long has _what_ exactly been, dear sister?"

"When was the last time your shared someone's bed?"

The man behind the desk choked on his own spit.

"None of your business!" he roared out. Shocked at the bold question. And pretended to resume writing. Hoping the dismissal would be clear.

Of course she would purposefully ignore it.

The silence grew even more tense.

With a snarl he threw the quill down. Halting the pretense and taking his day as already ruined by the turn this conversation was taking.

"Over three years by now. Satisfied??"

"You do know that as a King you have the right to remarry? To court? To take consorts?"

Éomer blushed and muttered a reply "I know _that_."

"Then why don't you?"

"There are mountains of scrolls explaining courting etiquette and such, though if you have knowledge of the existence of just one piece of paper explaining to me how to go about asking someone, I beg of you. Give it to me now." he sarcastically answered.

"You need only ask. Any person would be honored to be asked by you."

"I can't just step up to someone and say: Hello to you good fella. I noticed your handsome features and wish to inspect them in the darkest of night."

"Fella?"

Her brother threw up his arms in exasperation. She would not let it slide now.

"If you're too shy to ask..."

"I'm not shy!"

"Then why don't you just write it down?"

The blond starting pacing around feeling completely out of his depth by now.

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"What if he says no?"

"My darling brother, what if he says _yes_?"

 

* * *

 

**May I have the honor of your presence for a private meal this evening?**

 

That one question with the waxen seal of the King gave Faramir more hope than ever before and he quickly sent back a reply to Edoras. The courier had not far to ride because the Ranger had been overseeing the construction work at Emnetoras and soon Éomer held the answering missile in his hand. Heart thudding he broke the seal and gulped loudly.

 

**The honor would be all mine.**

 

He felt himself flush all the way to his toes when dispatching the new orders to Éothain.

_Yes, you heard that right. Private meal in my chambers._

 

* * *

 

"Am I on time?" Faramir smiled warmly when his taller friend opened the door.

Éomer cleared his throat. "Aye, you are, please come in." And led the way inside, closing the door quietly behind them and turning back towards the room.

Awkward silence.

"So, err, these are your private chambers?"

Prompting Éomer to give a little tour.

"The rooms have been refurbished thrice now in the last five years. First in the modern style of Rohan by my uncle, then by my wife in the style of..." he trailed off.

_Perfect conversation starter. Dead uncle. Then your dead wife. Remembering everyone of her death in this very chamber._

 

"I changed it... After."

The Ranger nodded thoughtfully. "Too painful?" he guessed.

"Aye, the memories."

Angry at himself he gestured towards the balcony.

 

Faramir gasped "The view! It's breathtaking, your Majesty."

"Please." Éomer grimaced painfully "No Sires, your Majesties or any other title."

"I never knew you were so spoiled." the Captain grinned "I would definitely kill a man for the same view of my chamber."

"Are your chambers not to your liking?"

"What? No! They're beautiful. Only I have a balcony looking out over the courtyard and it does not measure up to this spectacular view of the valley."

"Aye. You are right. I never really spend too much time here."

"On the balcony or in your chambers?"

"It's heartwarming that you spend so much time with your children." Faramir tried to ease the conversation flow again. Pulling them away from the subject of the history of the room.

Soon both men were talking easily like two comrades above the steaming plates servants brought them. Wine and laughter got shared between them and there was no more talk about the dark things that had happened in the past.

 

Night fell and stars illuminated the dark sky. Faramir would have liked to remain outdoors were it not for the mosquitoes and they migrated indoors.

Skillfully Éomer lit a fire and two brandies got poured out. Leaving Gondorian and horse master to commemorate good memories.

"You should have seen the face of the patron of that tavern after Boromir and I mastered the barrel between the two of us. I swear, he regretted taking that gamble ever again!"

The blond wiped away the tears of mirth and in return told Faramir about the first time he and Théodred got drunk.

 

A servant discreetly knocked on the door to let the King know it was midnight. With a heavy sigh he stood up and waited for Faramir to get up.

"It's midnight and tomorrow's a busy day." he smiled.

The Ranger hesitated. "I had a lovely time tonight, Éomer."

 

_It was acceptable for him to say that. Was it?_

The King tried to suppress a shudder when hearing his name fall from those lips for the first time.

"Aye. Me too." he hoarsely replied. Suddenly overtook by the desire that had been simmering low for the whole evening.

Faramir glanced past the blonds shoulder and Éomer followed that gaze. The stare was directed at the bed that seemed too big for the room all of a sudden.

"If you wish... That is..." the Gondorian subtly tried to say.

The other man panicked. Already hating himself how the thought of Faramir and bed in one sentence made him feel.

 

_What if I lost control?_

"No." he choked out. Not caring in that moment how insulting his rejection could sound.

"Oh. I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Éomer bit out. Shame crawling over his skin and he clenched his fists.

The Ranger flushed, feeling completely humiliated. He dared to breech the etiquette and got rejected. Offering himself like a cheap whore and receiving a clear _no_.

"Very well. I did not mean to offend you with my insignificant offering of myself." the hurt was bleeding profusely all over the room. Painting Éomer's regret in an even darker shade of red.

"I apologize." the Captain bit out completely mortified. With a deep bow and hurried steps he left the room. The slamming door almost echoing for eternity in the King's ears.

 

* * *

 

Faramir left the next day for the complete duration of the works at the bridge in Emnetoras. Leaving Éomer behind for months to come.

 

The King tried to eat but all he could taste were bitter ashes and only his children gave him a ray of sun in his otherwise bleak and lonely existence.

 

* * *

 

This was not his idea. Nevertheless, it must happen. The King and delegation had to come down the hill to inspect and ring in the new viaduct in Emnetoras.

He had already caught a glance of his old friend traipsing through the dirt down by the river and had needed a moment to calm his turbulent heart.

 

One of the architects, who worked closely together with Faramir, was leading the royal party through the quarters they had to built for the workers. Éomer hummed in all the right places and nodded accordingly with his followers when he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye.

His attention immediately averted from the speaker he slowly leaned back letting the others pass him by and ignored the pointed look Éothain gave him in passing.

 

There, through the gap of an opened door, he saw the man that had spooked his mind and heart for years. The Ranger was undressing himself. Removing the wet clothes he got when inspecting the fundaments by the river and stumbling toeing his muddy boots off when he felt eyes upon him. He glanced up and met the frozen face of the King standing not ten meters further down the hall. Watching him.

 

Éomer tried to tear his eyes away but found he could not. His gaze hungrily mapping the wet Captain for his own pleasure. Faramir's eyes turned in slits.

_First no and now he's practically eating me with his eyes._

Slowly, challenging the horse lord, he unbuttoned the wet shirt sticking to his chest.

The blonds' breathing sped up. Remembering the day by the river. The wet white shirt. So close to him he could almost imagine feeling that heat again. On his chest. In his loins. He groaned softly when the shirt dropped with a wet _splut_ to the floor.

Before he realized what he was doing he was purposefully striding down the hallway. Pushed open the door and closed in on the wet and aroused man in front of him.

Toe to toe. Chest to chest.

 

"Stop me now."

 

Faramir heard the whisper.

The command.

The plea.

And only turned his face closer. Bridging the gap.

 

Hot air ghosted over their cheeks for a fraction of time before their mouths fused and with a deep snarl Éomer forcefully clutched the Ranger closer. Plastering their bodies together. Slamming both of them against the wall.

Faramir's mouth opened in a gasp at feeling the air knocked out of his lungs and the horse lord took it as complete surrender. Staking his claim on that perfect mouth by licking his way into it.

Teeth clacking, biting and moaning.

Instinctively the smaller man wrapped his legs around the waist of the taller man suspending him in the air against the wall. Clutching his hair and pulling their faces closer.

 

_Who needed air after all?_

The blond moaned loudly and almost with painful strength and passion tried to claw his companion closer to him. Wrapping him in his warmth and blinding him in a haze of lust and want.

 

Both gasped for air at the same moment and Faramir pushed himself by his shoulders further from the wall making their groins deliciously rub over one another. Compelling the other man the rasp out his name in shock and want.

"Oh Gods! _Faramir_!"

His voice an octave lower than normally. Hands gripping the hips to still them and stop their torturous movements.

" _Take_ me..." the Ranger whispered hoarsely next to the flushed ear in front of him making Éomer bite down on his shoulder to strangle the embarrassing sounds he almost uttered.

Faramir swallowed down the rest of the noise coming out of the throat of his King. Silencing most of the whimpers and needy cries. His tongue skillfully conquering every place in that warm hot mouth.

The grip on his hips only tightening more and more.

"Éomer. Loosen your grip, please. It's starting to hurt a bit." the Captain murmured in a warm voice already wishing for some room so they could get undressed.

It took a couple of seconds for a dazed Éomer to understand what has been said and when he did understand he almost dropped the other man.

"I _hurt_ you?" he panted out.

Faramir glanced down at his hips and saw the red fingerprints that would surely leave bruises the next day. He looked back up with a smile, aroused even more by the passion of his partner when he noticed how the horse master was staring at his own hands in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"I... Please accept my apologies. This should not have happened."

" _What_??"

With a frightened look, the King turned around and left the room. Never once stopping when he heard the man he left behind shout his name. Out of the building and looking up at the grey sky.

 

It had started raining.

 

* * *

 

Faramir was angry. No. Furious. Livid. It might be even possible to see the steam pouring out his ears at the rate his brain was heating up from the raging inferno going on right now.

 

He was stomping up the stairs of the castle when Elfhelm and young Hamling caught up to him.

"You seem like you need a good stiff drink." Elfhelm joked.

Hamling hummed in agreement.

The Ranger sighed. Maybe he _was_ in need of some distraction before he had to put a King back in his place.

"Aye. What do you mischievous lads have in mind?" he tried to grin back.

"Mischief? We? Well I'd never!" Hamling joked roguishly back.

Only eliciting more laughter with that reply they smugly steered their friend up the stairs to their chambers were a party was already going on.

 

"It's Eothain's birthday. We might as well try to drink him in an early grave."

"Oi!" Éothain shouted indignantly, already drunk "Did somebody say something about drinking?"

More raucous laughter followed.

 

* * *

 

"No! No more!" Faramir chuckled. His spirits already completely cheered up after a couple of hours of drinking and joking.

"Faramir!" Elfhelm said "Shame or task?" trying to keep his face serious making the other men giggle like girls.

"I have no more embarrassing tales to tell by now!"

"We particularly liked the one of you and your brother wearing your mother's dresses." Éothain grinned and with a cheer he toasted the air and gulped another ale down.

"Fine! Shame! I choose shame!"

The men stomped their feet.

"Alright." Elfhelm started, stroking his beard thoughtfully "I got it! Most embarrassing sex tale!"

The Ranger's mind immediately went to the memory of Éomer rejecting him and knew he could not tell that story.

"No way."

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Sputtering he downed another ale in one go.

"Hama, shame or tasssk?" Faramir slurred with a grin.

"Task!"

Now even the Captain joined the others in stomping their feet.

"Let's see... You have to kiss the most beautiful man in this room." grinning and all of them howled with mirth.

Faramir expected Hama to grab a hold of the man next to him, what he did not expect was a sudden lap full of drunk male roaring out "Why! I thought you'd never ask, my dear Gondorian!"

An absolute horribly faked passionate kiss was shared between the two men. Pressing their lips tightly together and pretending to give a show. The hilarious laughter suddenly came to a stop and the two man pulled apart grinning after their ridiculous bout of acting when they noticed the silence.

 

The Captain turned around and dropped a confused Hama to the floor in his haste to stand at attention when he saw the King at the door.

 

Éomer's eyes were burning. He plastered on a grimacing smile and held out a small box towards Eothain.

"We heard your party all the way down to the Great Hall." Two pair of small eyes popped up behind his long legs. One boy and one girl.

_An unspoken: why was I not invited?_

"I wanted to give this to you tomorrow, but figured I could congratulate you now too." and dropped the present in his Marshall's lap.

"Thank you, my Lord." Éothain smiled warmly. Hoping he could diffuse the tension.

"You're welcome. I'll be putting my children to bed now. Don't use any weapons in your state." His joke fell flat in the room.

 

The King turned towards the door.

"Éomer..." Faramir tried to say.

The other man stiffened in the doorway.

"Goodnight." and ushered his children out the room. Firmly closing the room.

 

"Bloody hell, I'm fucked." Hama moaned pitifully.

Faramir wondered why his heart seemed to be absent and figured it must be because it had left the room together with his King in one go.

 

* * *

 

A hung-over Éothain  got called to the work chamber of the King the next day. Stumbling inside, with a head feeling like wood, he stood at attention waiting for the new orders.

"How long has Hama been into your service by now?"

It took a minute for the First Marshall to count in his pounding head.

"About fifteen years, Sire. Give or take."

"Don't you think it's time he gets a promotion?"

"Aye?" Éothain said. More question than agreement.

"Make him Captain of the Guard."

"My Lord?" the elder man asked in confusion. Captain of the Guard was not actually a step up, nor a step down but a step aside nonetheless.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the King dangerously asked.

"No Sir."

 

"King Elessar sent me a message. He needs people to scourge the borderlands for remaining Orcs. A Captain of Gondor would be perfect for that task. Dispatch the new orders."

"Aye." Éothain sadly agreed.

Even a fool could see what was happening here.

 

* * *

 

Faramir did not know how to feel. His head was still hurting but he would take that pain over the agony tearing his guts apart.

 

Éomer was sending him away.

 

Hama had cursed loudly and kicked over a chair in his anger at hearing about his 'promotion'. With a deep sigh he picked up the chair and left for the wall. Preparing himself for a lifetime of shouldering the weather in the same position day after day.

 

Éomer was sending him away.

 

He climbed on top of his horse and looked down at his assembled friends minus one.

"I'm sorry Faramir." Elfhelm murmured whilst patting the neck of the Ranger's mare.

 

"Tell him."

 

All ears pointed in attention to the next words.

 

"Tell him I regret many things. Though never that kiss. He should not have left me. One word from him will bring me back in a heartbeat. Tell him."

 

"I will." Éothain sighed heartfelt.

 

"Goodbye."

 

* * *

 

The message got delivered and the frustrated roar from the King reverberated only seconds through the deserted hallways before the crashing sounds followed from swiping everything from his desk.

 

He put his hands in his hair. Clawing at his skin. Already regretting his decisions but too prideful to admit it.

 

* * *

 

It took Éomer three months to get over his stubborn feelings of misplaced pride. A dozing Hama got woken up at sunset by a warm strong hand clasping his shoulder.

 

"My Lord." the man greeted. Immediately snapping back into gear and staring over the fields.

 

"Please forgive me, my friend. I relieve you of your duty. Consider returning to the Counsel?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have kiss..."

"Nay. It is not _my_ say. So please. _Consider_."

"Right. I'll go take a nap. Wake me before the first meeting." Hama cheerfully smiled.

A hesitant but ashamed smile tried to curl the corners of Éomer mouth in return.

 

It was a start.

 

* * *

 

Four months after his 'banishment' Faramir received a note.

 

It said:

 

**Please**

 

* * *

 

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Beaming rays of sunshine blinding the men around the Counsel table momentarily before they noticed the figure standing in front of the great doors.

 

There stood the Captain of Gondor. Dirt drying on his clothes, the smell of horses and sweat mingling with the air and a fresh wound hastily patched up on his cheekbone.

 

"Faramir!" Elfhelm exclaimed in joyous surprise quickly joined by the other men's greetings.

They all got ignored as the Ranger turned towards the man on the throne.

 

"I asked for _one_ word. One word! And I get _please_? Not _sorry_? Or my _mistake_? You were right and I was _wrong_? Please??"

"Leave us." Éomer softly commanded. Soon the others shuffled out the Hall leaving both men the privacy they surely needed.

 

" _Please_ , Éomer, _why_?" Faramir's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. Breath hitching with suppressed tears.

 

"Because... I _need_ you."

 

The Gondorian huffed exasperated "Oh, so now you _need_ me? Can you even hear yourself? This is not a game to be played!"

 

Suddenly angered Éomer stood tall with an angry stamp of his feet

 

"Do I look like I'm _playing_ , Faramir?? After _everything_!"

 

"Why did you send me away like some petulant child abusing his authority? WHY!"

 

"I admit that was wrong of me but the cause was sufficient. You _hurt_ me."

 

"I hurt you? Truly?? What about you? I offered myself and you rejected me twice! Third time's a charm now, is it?"

 

"I didn't 'not' reject you."

Faramir sighed "I don't understand you anymore. Why are you making this more complicated than it has to be? Why did you send me away?"

 

"Because you kissed another man."

"So you were jealous. Whatever for? By now you must realize we were playing a game! It didn't mean a thing. It was _just_ a kiss!"

 

"It can never be _just_ a KISS!" Éomer shouted, forgetting his composure immediately and slashing the air with his arm to put strength behind his words.

The Ranger looked taken aback.

"It was. I swear it was just a kiss. A joke."

"A kiss should not be a _joke_." the King murmured.

" _Why_?"

 

"I received my first kiss I can remember from my mother. She died shortly after giving me her last kiss. I gave my sister a kiss when I had to give her away at her wedding. Leaving me all alone here in Rohan. My own wife never... She never... And I..." Éomer choked on his words for a moment "Our first and last kiss was her last breath. Never misjudge the impact of _just_ a kiss!"

 

"And our kiss?" Faramir softly asked.

"Was my first real kiss. And you _cheapened_ it. Made a _joke_ of it. Don't tell me I take things to seriously! Have you not seen the life I must live? I never wanted to be a King! I never expected to be a father! Everything frightens me to death and if I dare open up things like this. Like us! Happen! I do my duty and that is that. I can't expect things in return out of fear of... This again. I cannot take it. Not again. So yes, _please_ , Faramir. _Please_." Éomer quickly turned his back towards the Gondorian.

 

After years and years of hiding his vulnerable emotions behind a wall of steel it all came out. Pouring. An unstoppable force. Tears spilled over his cheeks and ran into his short beard. Ashamed he tried stifling the sobs tearing his chest open. Hanging his head low.

 

"In that case." a voice sounded closer behind him "I must apologize. It was never my intention to cheapen an event so precious to me. You... You were my first kiss too and I only learned just now how to live my life fully. For most of my life I was at the mercy of War and my Father who had turned mad. I understand how a life of reluctant duty may feel like a golden cage. In the past, I sometimes wished I was never borne. The losses were sometimes too great. The hurt just too much. Now that the war is over I wanted a fresh start and from the moment I met you... I knew I had to live in every moment. To live _now_. Now I see how you are still stuck in your cage and instead of helping you carry your burdens and freeing you I turned towards more selfish purposes. Let me be clear now, my dear abandoned friend."

 

Éomer had calmed his breathing down and answered after the heartfelt apology "Then speak your mind."

 

"I am yours. In every way. Let me help you. Support you and your tasks. Let me carry the weight of your responsibilities and lighten your sorrows. Please. I want to. Need to. I'd rather be locked in a cage with you than having to watch you through golden bars until my last day on this earth."

 

"Why?"

"Why do you think, my silly man. What motivates you to ask me to come back?"

 

"You possibly couldn't..."

"Couldn't what? Care for you? Admire you? Respect you? Care deeply, nay, even _love_ you?"

"Aye."

"It's already too late for that. I have fallen irrevocably in love with you, my sweet man."

 

The taller man swiveled around in complete surprise. Baring his red rimmed eyes to the Gondorian in front of him. Tears staining those beautifully stormy grey eyes.

 

"Allow me to make Rohan my home. Damn what everyone else thinks."

 

"I'm a jealous and possessive man."

"Good. I am too." and Faramir took a step closer.

 

"I can't always control myself when I'm overwhelmed."

"I want you to trust me enough to lose control in my presence. I'm not that breakable." Another step closer.

 

"I will make mistakes."

"Being a King does not exclude you from being human." Their toes were touching again. Chests heaving.

 

"I'm not very experienced."

"We'll figure it out together." the answer got ghosted over the blond man's lips.

 

"Even though it may not seem like it, I'm very insecure." Eomer whispered shyly.

"Then I'll just need to confirm my love for you even more."

 

Their lips softly touched. Shortly.

 

"I love you." Faramir smiled.

 

Another kiss on the King's left cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

Right cheek.

 

"I love you."

 

 

By the time the Ranger reached the tip of his nose, point of his chin and after a particular tickling peck on his left ear lobe Éomer remembered how to laugh.

 

Remembered how happiness could feel.

 

And finally...

Dared to hope again.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My source of inspiration for this fanfic.  
> The quote is not mine but by Erin Hanson. Beautiful poems, go check it out.

Source: the poetic underground.

If you cannot be the poet, be the poem.

Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.


	3. Daunting Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> "You can still change this. You must, Faramir."
> 
> A veil of determination settled over the Ranger's face.

It felt completely foreign to Éomer. He was glad for the burden to be finally lifted off his shoulders. The fact that they had talked about it delighted him though it sat strangely in his stomach. Not yet used to this feeling of elation. Of happiness.

 

They had parted ways with soft whispers and gentle kisses. The space between them filled with murmured promises and longing glances. How do you act once you're in a consensual relationship?

 

That was what they were doing. Right?

Dread clutched hold again of his bones.

_Right?_

 

They were fine. Everything was going to be alright. Both Faramir and he would take this slow and this would become a steady and proper courting. He just needed some information and knew he was obliged to write about this development to his dear sister. Éowyn would have valuable knowledge for him to share.

 

Decided on writing a letter a body suddenly plastered itself to his back. A gentle kiss was placed in his neck.

"Pardon me, I missed you." a giddy Faramir grinned in the long golden hair.

 

The King huffed. Pretending to find it annoying but secretly glad for the affirmation.

"Faramir, before we go to dinner..."

The Ranger straightened up and went to stand beside the taller man.

"You don't want to tell them?"

"Not yet."

An unfathomable look came upon the Gondorian's face and then he sighed.

"Very well. Though I must admit I am not ashamed of wanting to be with you. If that is what you are worried about."

"Me neither. I just don't want to... Share this with the others just yet. Not before we can establish clear lines we cannot cross."

"I don't understand."

"We need to know what we want from each other. That cannot be decided on the spur of the moment."

"Éomer... I've been thinking about being with you for years now. There are not that many lines to speak off in my case."

"Nevertheless, there are some."

"Aye. Don't insult my brother, don't start a conversation about my father or mother unless I begin it, don't make me jealous, don't cuckold me, try to give me some confirmation too and don't..." here Faramir blushed madly.

"And?"

"And don't stick anything up my arse without asking first." that sentence sounded so loud to the horse master's ears he instinctively clasped a hand over the smaller man's mouth.

"Hush!" furtively looking around to see if any of this had carried to some passerby.

Éomer's eyebrows lifted in surprise when he felt Faramir try to silence a chuckle in the palm of his hand and he slowly lowered his arm again.

"You don't like me saying things like that?"

The King grumbled.

"Arse." the Ranger echoed.

"Faramir!"

_He'll be the death of me._

"I wonder... Cock."

 

Éomer completely froze at hearing that word coming out of those sinful lips.

"Your mouth is about to catch flies, my dear."

"Don't! Don't say those things."

His breathing was going ragged. Nobody has ever spoken to him in that way. In that delicious but filthy way.

"Or... _What_?" Faramir threatened.

That made his mouth drop open again. Without meaning to a low growl issued form his throat surprising both of them. The Captain's pupils darkened in less than an instant.

"Your very existence keeps me aroused around the clock." he groaned in reply to the growl.

The King felt so very alive and powerful, with two steps he crowded the other man into the wall. Looming darkly above him.

"Do not provoke the wrong man, Faramir."

That only made the Ranger shudder against full of want.

"There could be no man more right for me than you...So I only say this: _fuck_."

The blond tightened his grip punishingly when a door several feet from them opened. With a snarl, he pushed himself away from the other man and put distance between their disheveled bodies.

One heated glance later and he strode off to the Great Hall giving Faramir a moment to calm down and slip in during dinner without being noticed too much.

 

* * *

 

Time moved too slow for their fast and short embraces in the many nooks of the castle. They tried to spend as much time together without harboring too much attention. Going on rides in group, sparring together, talking to each other at dinner and trying to involve others in their conversations...

 

One morning Faramir found himself with a lap full of a silent Éodred. The little boy was already more than old enough to talk but he had yet to speak a word. Éomer dared not push the matter thinking it might be the trauma of losing his mother that young. Tests had been done and the child was definitely not mute.

 

The Ranger recovered quickly from the sudden development and just talked to the boy.

"Though having babies with my horse and a horse from your papa would maybe be just a mistake." Short pause when he watched the facial expressions of the boy to that. Only wide-eyed wonder met his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Faramir continued "Maybe I should just ask. You never know. Would you like to have a little horse? I know I would maybe we could ask your papa."

And just when he spoke of the man, Éomer sat down beside them at the breakfast table, wiping his hand over his tired face.

"Ask me what?"

"You look tired." the Captain worriedly asked.

"Dora was up all night throwing up. It's nothing serious, but I'll definitely have another word with the cook about giving my daughter too many sweets. They'll have to roll her down Edoras in ten years to come."

 

A giggle.

Both men incredulously looked down at the small boy.

 

Silence.

 

Éomer sighed again and started piling some bread on his plate when a sharp pull on his sleeve caught his attention again.

"What is it Éodred? Do you need to go...?"

Éodred shook his head and pulled on the sleeve again and pointed at Faramir.

The Gondorian smiled, "I'm not going to ask him."

The boy frowned and slowly opened his mouth. By now Éothain and the others were listening shamelessly into the conversation.

"Papa." Tears sprang to Éomer's eyes "Can I haz a horsie?"

The King ruffled his son's curly hair. "Of course, you can, lad. Any horse."

"I want baby horsie fom you ands Famir. Can I seez baby horsie?"

"We'll make you a baby horse. Won't we Faramir?"

"Yes, we will. Though, first, we must let them practice a lot. To get the horse right. Won't we have to let them practice, your Majesty?"

The horse lord did notice how Faramir was hiding his mischievous grin in the locks of his boy.

"Aye. Practicing to get it right. It will take a while to get you a good horse."

"I can waits. Can I wide a big horsie?"

"Eat your breakfast first and we'll see about that."

"Aye, aye, papa."

Making the table break out in laughter.

 

* * *

 

"Practicing to get the horsie right, eh?"

"Hmmm, yes, lots of practicing. We wouldn't want to get a sad horsie, now, do we?"

"You're incorrigible," Éomer muttered and stole another kiss before they went outside.

 

* * *

 

The moment Théodora heard her brother had started talking and could ride a horse today, she was up and feeling much better. Demanding she learns to ride the horse too.

 

"Faramir! Up! Up!"

A stern look of her father later.

"Please, Faramir?"

That surely got her lifted in front of the Ranger in the saddle.

 

Both children chortled in out in pleasure when the horses and their masters went over in a slow gallop

"Fasser!" Éodred cried in mirth.

 

Moments like these....

Were timeless.

 

* * *

 

Éomer hissed loudly. "What on earth are you doing?"

Staring down at the other man sucking hard on the piece of naked chest peeping out from under his shirt.

With a loud and wet pop, Faramir let go of the skin and smiled up at the blond with dark red lips.

"Marking you. You're mine. I've branded you."

The taller man took a good look at his chest and saw a dark spot there brought on with the suction by the other man.

"I want to mark you too." he nearly begged. Feeling frenzied with the need to see that happen as soon as possible.

"Anywhere you want. As many as you'd like."

"Gods yes." and the King slightly bit down on the piece of neck in front of him. For once not really caring if anyone could see the mark of their lover's moments.

 

"All yours, my King." Faramir moaned.

 

* * *

 

Market day was upon them and Éothain was carrying the little princess between the many stalls, letting her point out everything she wanted to show him when a movement caught his eye.

 There behind a stall full of dark thick cloth and drapes stood their King. Pretending to be immersed into his purchase when Faramir passed behind him.

Éothain could see them from the side and saw the fleeting touch of caressing fingers. It went by in an instant if you'd blinked you would not have seen it.

But he had and it felt like his own personal triumph.

 

* * *

 

The ending of the harvest and the Great Market brought a grand feast to Edoras. Banners were hung, bright colors painting the brownish hues of the city and cheerful singing filled every corner and crook of the town.

 

Barrels were opened, cheeses were cut, pork got roasted and all in all the atmosphere was joyous. Light. After so many years, the people of Rohan had finally returned to the days of Olde. The days before the War. Before the darkness enveloped their lands.

 

Hama and Hamling were crying with laughter while watching Elfhelm being forced to dance with the princess and her cat. Making the Marshall sneeze every other step and still trying to hang on for dear life to the wild rhythm of Théodora.

 

The Captain of Gondor was happily strolling around, meeting the eye of his love now and then, whilst making small talk with the merry folk wandering around with maybe a cup or two too much.

Éomer smiled warmly after another soft look shared between the two men and turned back to Éothain and his wife speaking to him with wildly gesturing hands.

 

 _Probably talking about their own vegetable garden again._ Faramir mused with a grin.

 

"Faramir!" A near drunk man suddenly halted him and pulled him into his circle of friends with an overly familiar gesture.

"Berthir. How nice to see you and your friends this evening." the Captain grimaced. Feeling very awkward indeed at being placed so on the spot in the middle of strangers.

 

His mind wandered off again at the drunken talk when he heard his name again.

"And then I heard his father tried to burn him alive! That is insane, is it not!" Berthir loudly asked his companions. Most of whom were just nodding their heads in agreement, not so sure anymore about what was being said.

"That is enough, Sir." Faramir angrily bit out and tried to turn away from the group but the drunk man only clasped his wrist tighter.

"Oh, lighten up, my friend! Just tell us, is it true? And then your brother died? Or was it before? That is really sad."

"Let me go." the Ranger gritted out. Trying his best not to make a scene and already feeling the back of his eyes starting to prick with concealed pain at hearing his past so callously spoken of.

"No! We just want to hear..."

"You heard the man." a sudden booming voice sounded behind the group.

Faramir felt relieved at hearing his love and they turned around to see him flanked by Elfhelm and Éothain. The three of them frowning disapprovingly at the group of overly drunk men.

"First Marshall, get the name of these men. They should know their limits and not insult a guest of Rohan."

"Aye, Sire," Éothain said, taking immediate note of the group who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Now let the man go," Éomer repeated.

"He's my friend. I can touch him, can't I?" Berthir tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"We are _not_ friends," Faramir said.

"But I thought..." Intuitively he tightened his hold even more.

"Care to make it a week into the brig for insubordination?" the King growled.

"Insub... Insibordina... What? Why?" Berthir slurred in surprise.

"For touching what is not yours to touch. Now let go of him." his presence suddenly looming over the whole group in anger and power.

All of them immediately took a step back at the threat and Berthir did not need to be asked again and let go of Faramir as if burned.

"I can protect myself." the Captain murmured.

"I know. But you'll have to deal with the fact I'm going to do this more often now you're mine."

"Very well." Faramir softly smiled and stepped behind his love.

With one more warning glare from the King, the group scurried apart. Hoping his wrath would calm down by morning.

 

The festivities had resumed without a hitch. Most people hadn't even noticed the altercation, however, that did not keep the tongues from wagging and soon the news had spread like wildfire. Eyes greedily watching the King and Ranger for a sign of their relationship.

 

"I feel as if I'm part of a rare exhibition." Faramir murmured when he leaned forward to take some grapes. Murmuring the words under his breath to keep some sort of secrecy between them.

"The cat's out the bag now." Éomer grunted in return. Feeling the eyes pierce him too.

"Maybe we should..." he started.

"We should what?"

"Never mind." the King grumbled and looked down in his cup of wine.

A knee got pressed against his behind the cover of plates full of fruit and cheeses. An imploring look begging him to continue his sentence.

"I just thought we could... Give them some evidence."

"Evidence?" the Ranger asked.

"So they had some actual proof to gossip about and they can stop watching us for a sign of a relationship."

The Captain of Gondor pensively frowned and looked away whilst replying.

"That would mean us kissing in public."

"Forget I said something."

"You want to?"

Éomer shrugged noncommittally.

"I understand you do not want any public affection." already remembering how cold and distant his wife had been. Morosely he stared at the grain of the table wood when a thigh pressed close against him.

Faramir had slid down the bench gluing their sides effectively against one another.

"You do realize that means you have to take the first step? Can you kiss me in front of your people?"

Their eyes slowly met. The horse master's eyes flicked down and up, repeatedly his eyes got pulled back to the sight of that lovely mouth only to return to the sea gray gaze.

"I might," he whispered hoarsely leaning in closer. The noise seemed to fade away to the distance and there was only them and the spark ignited between their bodies.

"Maybe you should." Faramir ghosted back.

"Won't we shock them?" the words glided warmly over the cheeks of the Ranger. Their mouths a hair apart and eyes lowered demurely.

" _Fuck_ them."

That made Éomer growl and close the gap. His strong hand finding purchase in the base of Faramir's neck, pulling them closer still while slanting their lips over each other.

 

A loud squeal tore the men out of their passionate haze before it turned filthy and they both stared at the source of the sound completely bedazzled still.

" _Dora_?" the King choked out. Feeling himself flush down his neck and immediately shoving himself apart from an embarrassed Faramir.

"Is Faramir my new mommy now?" the girl shrieked happily.

That made the King speechless.

 

* * *

 

"Doggie."

"No, Dred. No dog for you."

"Doggie."

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"..."

"No, don't even try..."

 

* * *

 

"On my heart, what on Earth is that? Two bears?"

"Our new dogs, can you get the servants to make room for them in my children's room, Éothain?"

"You spoil them," Faramir grinned.

Éomer just grumbled.

 

* * *

 

Tell the King of Rohan where he would be in four years just after the War had ended and he would think you were mad when you gave him the answer.

Covered by two enormous dogs, a mountain of pillows and blankets, two drooling children, in front of a burning fire and a purring cat that only wanted to sleep directly on his hair. Yes, mad, I'll tell you.

Winter had come to Rohan and it was one of the harshest in over two decades. More tapestry had to be hung on the walls to keep the warmth in and the cold out. Every hearth had to keep burning and ice had started forming on the window sills.

 

Faramir could not stop complaining. His Gondorian composition not even slightly close to being used to this kind of winter. Snow was something he had only seen in the mountains and now it was everywhere. Cleaning the earth and bringing in to sleep under a thick white untouched cover.

His breakfasts were passed with scalding hot tea, almost hanging in the warm steaming pot of porridge and grumbling disbelievingly about the men of Rohan who even went out bare-chested to training in the courtyard.

 

HIs teeth were chattering uncontrollably when he was asked to inspect the new viaduct. It's bridge structure had held very well during the high tide but now there seemed to be a problem with the ice forming on the base and the people of Emnetoras were scared the water flow to their underground wells would be obstructed.

 

Wrapped in thick woolen trousers, two shirts, three pairs of socks, tightly wrapped leather shoes, one vest and three cloaks with hoods he braced himself for the frozen landscape.

They needed to free one part of an accumulation of ice otherwise the bridge was fine.

"Ever went ice skating, Faramir?" the young Hamling asked while lighting up his pipe. Sitting comfortably on his horse while watching the Ranger pace back and forth near the edge of the river to keep warm while the works were underway.

"Nay, can't say I have. We never have frozen water in Minas Tirith nor in Osgiliath."

"Let's hop on."

With a nervous glance, Faramir followed his friend onto the ice. Thankfully his balance was capital due to his fighting skills. Soon both men were racing each other on the ice.

"I never thought this could be so enjoyable." the Captain beamed.

"Aye, it's... Faramir! Don't go near the edg...!"

With a loud crack, the Gondorian slipped through the ice. The last thing Hamling heard was a loud shout before the ice closed its surface up again as if nothing had happened and there wasn't just a man skating on top of it.

"FARAMIR!"

 

* * *

 

Faramir slowly woke up feeling completely well rested though a bit stiff in his limbs. With a soft groan, he opened his eyes and stared right into another set of eyes scrutinizing him.

"Eomer?"

"Good evening Faramir." the Kings' voice rumbled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Why..." Suddenly he noticed the lack of clothing on his body. Only his smallclothes remained on him. With a shocked gasp, his eyes flew back up again.

"Did we...?"

"No." the horse master grunted. Not knowing how to act in this uncommon situation.

"You fell through the ice. Hamling brought you here and you were unconscious and severely hypothermic. We needed to warm you up quickly." With a slow movement, he pulled one of the blankets down to reveal his own naked chest and covered himself back up again with a grimace.

"My apologies for taking such freedoms."

Faramir huffed. "It doesn't surprise me something like this should happen to get you naked with me in one bed for the first time."

"We're not naked." another voice suddenly interjected making the Gondorian freeze again but in a completely different way.

"And we're obviously not alone." Éomer grunted disapprovingly at Faramir's carelessly spoken words.

" _Sorry_." the Ranger mouthed apologetic. Only just now taking stock of the complete situation. Seeing the dogs, pillows, children, cat and his King in one pretty picture.

He chuckled.

"This is very comfortable."

"It was until we had to warm one human icicle. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Papa? Can we go ice skating too?"

"I wanna go ice too, papa?"

"Please?"

"Pwease?"

"Can we?"

" _I told you_." Éomer mouthed back and flopped back on the bed with a groan. Faramir only burrowed himself deeper under the blankets. For the first time since the winter began warmth began seeping back into his bones.

 

* * *

 

"So... What exactly happened? I remember falling on the ice and then... Nothing."

"Hmm," Hamling said "Must be the shock. I shouted your name and the ice was clear enough to show me where you were scrambling under the surface. It's very difficult, near impossible, to find the place where you went in again under ice, you know."

"And then what happened?" the Ranger asked while sipping another warm tea.

"My shouting attracted the attention of the workers by the bridge. They came quickly and we chopped at the ice until the hole was big enough. With a rope and the help of my horse we pulled you out and you were shivering violently and muttering unintelligibly."

"I say. I must have been freezing out of my mind by then."

"Aye. I dragged you in front of me and rode back full speed to Edoras. Trying to warm you under my dry cloak and your lips started to turn blue. I asked for the medician whilst carrying you to the King."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He never got to see you once we reached the quarters of our Lord. I forgot to knock and barged in on him playing pillow fort with his children."

Faramir chuckled.

"He took one good look at us and just started yelling at me."

"Yelling?"

"Yeah, he immediately knew what had taken place and started ripping your clothes of in a complete frenzied manner whilst keeping shouting at me that I was an idiot to go ice skating with someone who was not yet used to our Rohan winters and never had any experience with ice at all."

"He ripped my clothes off?"

Hamling grinned. "Not like that lad. Only when he started on his own clothes he started to realize what he was instinctively doing and sent me away."

 

* * *

 

"I heard you were undressing me very enthusiastically after the ice skating incident," Faramir smirked.

Éomer lay down his quill.

"It was nothing like that. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"I know love. You probably saved my life. Thank you for that."

"No thanks are required."

"I believe I should pay my hero back in some way." the Captain flirted.

A head snapped up in surprise.

"Join me in my quarters tonight?" and the Gondorian left the chamber.

The horse lord tried to concentrate on his tasks again but found he could not with the questions tumbling through his mind about what Faramir could've meant.

 

* * *

 

He had been staring at the door to Faramir's chambers for twenty minutes. His hand repeatedly resting on the door knob and being snatched back. Glad that nobody came upon the scene happening in front of that door.

 

Éomer was thinking how that door seemed to be bigger with every passing second. Spooked by what may lay behind it.

 

With a heavy sigh, he lowered his arm once more before he could knock.

 

* * *

 

"Where were you last night?" Faramir hissed the next day at the breakfast table. Feeling unexplainably hurt.

"Busy."

" _Busy_?"

Éomer could not meet his eyes.

"Have I pushed you too fast? You don't want to... You don't desire me that way?"

"I wish to change nothing about the current situation."

"Just like that. Don't I deserve an explanation?"

No answer.

"Very well." and with a big huff, the Ranger stood up again to sit beside Elfhelm at the other end of the table.

 

* * *

 

Éomer noticed it in the way the Captain held himself. How his smiles became forced. His touches underlined with sadness. His kisses strained.

The sparks did not ignite again and they saw less and less from one another.

The blond could not take it anymore.

 

* * *

 

"Faramir?"

"Hmm."

"May I visit your chamber?"

The Gondorian blinked owlishly.

"For a meal?"

Éomer gulped. "If that is what you wish?"

"To share a bed?"

A curt nod and an ashen face were his only reply.

"Please, don't do this because of me, Éomer."

"I want to. I do."

"Alright." a tentative smile and the Ranger stood up only to be halted again by a firm hand around his wrist.

"Do not decide on this lightly, Faramir. You grant me access to your rooms, I don't expect you to revoke your invitation once given. Do you understand?"

The smaller man nodded slowly and the hand let go.

 

* * *

 

"I don't suppose we will talk about the fact you did not show up? _Again_."

Éomer just scowled and pretended to busy himself with Éodred.

Faramir sighed.

 

* * *

 

The King came to a firm halt when he noticed the door was open.

With a wary eye, he gazed at the doorway into the chamber where the Ranger was reading a book near the fire.

"Are you in the habit of leaving your door open?" he inquired

Faramir shrugged.

"You would know it if I was forming this new habit."

"Why is it open?"

"I thought it might help you overcome whatever it is you need to work up to after hearing you standing in front of my doors every night for over a week now."

Éomer left.

 

* * *

 

"Will you stop your ridiculous pacing up and down my corridor and come in already?" the Captain huffed irritably.

Éomer's head snapped up and then strode down the hallway with a stormy face. It was as if he had been thinking about all sorts of violent scenarios before he once more disappeared behind the corner.

 

* * *

 

"I have absolutely no idea how to get through to him."

"He is behaving rather odd." Éowyn murmured. In Edoras on a short visit because her husband and children needed her presence soon again.

"I should not have told you all of this." Faramir already regretted spilling his heart out to the wife of his cousin Amrothos.

"You can't take it back now and I am glad you find you can trust me enough. He _is_ my brother."

"Please, tell me, what have I done wrong?" his hands trailed through his hair in act of desperation.

The White Lady hummed to herself for a moment. Watching the mesmerizing play of light on the wall by the fireplace.

"All I can make of this, is that our King is frightened. For commitment? Perhaps. For love? Possibly. For rejection? Absolutely."

"I told him he can trust me. I _won't_ reject him. The invitation has been left open, I won't take it back now. Not _ever_."

"I think this might have to do with LothÍriel..." Éowyn trailed off feeling uncomfortable breaching that subject.

The Ranger kept staring blankly at her to continue.

"I mean, she was, my apologies, a rather cold woman towards him. It was a badly kept secret she did not allow him in her rooms."

"Aye. I know that. I just don't see what this could have to do anything with his behavior."

Both thought deeply for a moment.

"Maybe... I mean.... Maybe, if I can read my brother well enough, he is still living in the past. She was his only experience with this kind of relationships. He's treating this, this between you two, as he had to treat it with his wife. He does not know anything other than that."

"They still slept together. Or how else would you explain those two little demons running around Edoras." the Captain joked rhetorically.

Éowyn felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"You love those little demons."

Faramir only smiled warmly in front of him for a moment convincing her even more of the close connection he was creating between him and the children of the King.

"I absolutely adore them." he finally admitted with a grin.

"I never mingled between them. Not even when I heard how she only wished to receive him on every twelfth of the month." she sighed in regret "Maybe I should have told him that he shouldn't have to take it just like that."

"Wait? I thought she only wanted the room for herself? She _actually_ commanded him when and where he could..."

"I thought you knew..."

"About the room not about... About _that_!"

Éowyn covered her face with her hands in embarrassment after flapping out that piece of private information.

"Oh no, I thought you knew and now I've..." she felt horrible.

"The secret's safe with me, don't you worry and I'm glad you told me. This puts everything in another perspective. What if..."

Her hands fell away to watch the musings Faramir displayed.

"He told me he didn't want to be King. To be the person to decide everything. Those facts... Placed together... Éomer had to ask her permission for affection only to be rejected. And he kept coming back out of duty... This is just too horrible for words."

The sister of the King of Rohan softly gasped.

"That means my brother must be so very lonely." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"He's terrified of going back to that and terrified of moving forward and I'm blaming him. It's my own fault I stuck him in that position. I am so terribly ashamed of myself right now." his head hung low between his shoulders in defeat. Elbows placed on his knees and staring numbly at the floor.

"You can still change this. You must, Faramir."

A veil of determination settled over the Ranger's face.

 

* * *

 

"Famir? How's baby horsie?" Éodred asked Faramir at the dinner table a couple of days after the Ranger's enlightenment.

"Thoronduil's belly is still growing strong with your horse. Just have some patience."

His mind flashed back to the memory of Éomer and him in the stables a couple of months back.

 

_"Are you sure they'll take to one another?" the Gondorian asked._

_"Firefoot has already been sniffing her impatiently for the last two weeks or so. Let's put them together and see if they can bond." The King said while leading his horse into the same stable of Faramir's mare._

_Firefoot immediately recognized Thoronduil and nosed her flank a couple of times. The grey mare sniffed irritably and turned her hind quarters several times towards the male horse._

_It took a while for Firefoot to finally take the hint when his member started growing nearly an arm long._

_"Not a very bright horse is he." Faramir had joked at the time it took for Firefoot to pick up the signals._

_"Aye." Éomer scowled towards the two horses trying to get it on._

_"No, seriously, he's really awkward." the Ranger remarked again with a grin when he noticed how Firefoot missed every attempt at covering the now very impatient mare._

_"It's his first time." the horse lord grunted embarrassedly._

_Faramir threw a glance at the blond and noticed the high red cheeks. The shy glance and the fact he tried to look everywhere except at the place where the horses tried to join._

_With a loud whinny Thoronduil pulled both men's attention towards her and saw her leaning against the stable wall to steady herself so Firefoot wouldn't shove her away again._

_One attempt and a triumphant grunt later they were joined. It took three pushes and Thoronduil neighed loudly._

_"That was fast." With a warm smile he turned towards his friend again. Glad that it all went well and their horses could bond._

_Éomer threw another agitated glance towards the smaller man and replied with a huff._

_"A new experience can be intimidating." and quickly lowered his eyes again._

 

"Famir? Famir?"

"Yes?" Faramir awoke out of his trance "Oh, yes, I apologize. You want another piece of chicken?" and reached across the table to serve the boy next to him.

His mind was racing. Had the signs always been there of how daunting this all seemed to Éomer?

 

* * *

 

It took one event with the children to make Faramir decide what he should do and take the first step.

First he had heard hushed noises coming down the corridor when he left the archives when the moon was already high.

Curiously he followed the sounds and came upon the open door of the children's quarters. The room where Éomer slept most of the time when he did not have to work too late.

With a smile he leaned in closer to the door and heard both Prince and Princess bicker quietly under their breath.

"No, I'll be the big horse."

"My doll." Dred sulked.

"Papa told us we have to share and I'm older. I can pick first." Théodora bossily decided.

"Snot fair."

"It is."

"Is not."

Aw!"

It escalated quickly from there on out and the Gondorian felt the need to intervene when nobody else did. He pushed open the door and saw the children's feet quickly disappearing under the covers. Trying to pretend they were asleep.

"I know you're awake. I just heard you." Faramir chuckled.

"Don't tell, papa!" Dora immediately begged.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Dory took my doll."

"Did not!"

"Did yes!"

"Not!"

"Ye..."

"Alright! Alright!" Faramir interrupted, holding up his hands to calm the worked up younglings.

"Show me the doll. I see you have three horses. Why the grey one?"

"Bcuz she has horsie." Éodred whispered shyly.

"Then it's supposed to be my doll, doesn't it? And look, the others are black and white. What a coincidence! The mama and papa of Thoronduil were black and white too. You get grey when you mix them, did you know?"

The children hopped up from their beds and closed in on the table scattered with toys.

"You can be the mama horse, Théodora and _you_ can be the strong papa horse."

Faramir had never known the parents of his horse, however, he forgave himself the little lie when his mind got distracted with playing into an elaborate child's play with dolls.

When little Dred started to yawn, Faramir tried to get them into bed with the promise of a bedtime story.

Soon both children were staking their claim on the Ranger by climbing him like a tree. Éodred held a close hold around his neck while laying in the crook of his right arm and the Princess had seen it fit to plaster herself to his side staring up at his mouth while he spoke.

 

_There once was a boy named Boromir..._

 

By the time Éomer came in to see if his children were behaving well, Eodrad had fallen asleep on the Captain of Gondor. Drooling in his neck and his short fingers entwined into the long copper blond hair.

The King opened his mouth to speak though held his tongue when he saw the eyelids of his daughter drooping.

"Did Boromir the Brave die?" Théodora slurred with exhaustion.

"Nay, you see..." Faramir looked up at the looming presence in the door "The man was very loved. And when you are loved so much, people will never forget you. So he will always exist deep in our hearts."

"Just like I love my papa."

"Yes, he loves you both very deeply."

Éomer leaned against the doorpost.

"Just like you love him?" and her head fell forward, finally giving way to the powers of sleep.

"Aye. _Always_." the Gondorian murmured softly not breaking eye contact with the horse master.

 

After a couple of seemingly eternal seconds the blond started to move. Carefully he extracted the little girl from Faramir's arm and laid her down in her own bed. She immediately sniffed the blankets and burrowed herself deeper into the softness.

Without turning back towards the man holding his son he softly spoke in the now almost complete dark room.

"You may stay, if you wish."

"Aye, I would like that very much."

With an efficient grace Éomer blew out the remaining candles and took of his shoes and shirt. A kind and insecure smile later brought him into the bed of his daughter. Holding her close to his chest.

The moonlight filtered through the curtains and both men lay facing. Each in their own bed, with a child clutching to them and separated by only ten long paces.

"Goodnight, Éomer."

"Goodnight."

 

It was the first time they slept together in one room on purpose. Nor was it the last. This event seemed to occur every now and then over the following months.

 

_Baby steps._

 

* * *

 

"Faramir, there you are!" Éothain loud voice boomed over the courtyard.

The Ranger looked up from the defensive strategies he had been explaining to a couple of younglings and saw the riding party arrive back home.

"How was your ride Éothain? My King?"

"Very enjoyable now that Spring is back in the country." Elfhelm grinned.

Firefoot shouldered itself forward and the other men started to return to the stables.

"I looked for you. Where were you? You could have joined us?"

"Thoronduil is nearing her time and I don't have any other horse." Faramir replied. With a nudge of his head the young men scampered off to help their Lords with putting the horses back in the stable, giving the other two men more privacy.

Éomer looked down at the Gondorian petting the neck of his horse.

"This is Rohan. We have more than enough horses for you to borrow. Or have."

"I did not dare to presume or impose on your time with your men."

"You are my man now too and I would have liked you to ride with us. Winter has had you cooped up in here too much."

"Aye" was the sighed reply "And it was your son who made my horse unavailable to me. Maybe you can make it up to me." he grinned.

The King raised his brow.

"How so?"

"Let me ride on Firefoot."

After a moment of slight hesitation Éomer started to lift himself of his horse when two hands halted him.

"With you still on it. Share a ride."

The blond held out his arm for Faramir to clasp.

"Give me the reigns."

He did so.

"Where to Ranger?" Éomer mumbled in the ear in front of him. In awe at the closeness and the way he could hold the man in front of him.

"I want to see Rohan in the Spring." and they took off. Storming through the Great Gate. The King waved towards his guards telling they did not need to follow when the two men on Firefoot galloped past them and down to the river.

 

"If you follow that stream we'll come upon a beautiful field with long grass." the blond said while pointing the direction.

Faramir leaned back, pressing their bodies even more closer while following the way Éomer had shown.

"It is indeed breathtaking." Faramir admitted. The long fresh green grass was waving in the soft Spring breeze. The sun making the water of the river light up whole patches at a time.

The Captain made Firefoot halt and with a little jump he landed on the ground.

"Where are you going?"  the horse master apprehensively asked.

Faramir only gave him a, hopefully, smoldering glance over his shoulder while making his way into the waist high grass.

He heard a grunt and some soft talking telling him Éomer had stepped down to and was leaving instructions to his horse before following the Gondorian into the field.

 

The tall man threw a shadow over the Ranger's feet.

"Éomer. If I can catch you, would you stop me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"20... 19..."

"Truly! You cannot mean to..."

"18... 17..."

"This is ridiculous!"

"16... 15..."

When the King realized the Gondorian was dead serious he threw his head sideways looking for the best direction to run. He had to keep the sun in his back and out of the wind. After riding so much he would surely give off the specific smell of man and horse. And then he took off like a bow leaving its string.

"5! 4!" He heard shouting in the distance.

The field was vast and enormous and knowing the area gave him the advantage. Thoughts tumbling through his mind. Not knowing what to expect if he got caught. Hoping he didn't. Hoping he did. Carefree for a moment like a child.

"I'll find you!" Faramir shouted.

"No, you won't." Éomer quietly muttered to himself.

He quickly dropped down and started crawling the rest of the distance. Moving sideways so the Ranger wouldn't notice any tunnels forming and then kept still.

The wind rustling the edges of all that green together and masking any noise his predator might make.

 

"Ha!" suddenly sounded close next to him.

With a completely dignified jump of fright the King stood up and tore away from his chaser.

Laughter followed him and then the game was on.

Éomer had to use all his concentration on an order of deft parries, avoiding tumbles and jumping sidesteps he had to take.

"You're one slippery bugger!" Faramir shouted making the blond turn around to see where he went when he crashed into the shrewd Gondorian.

Apparently he had made a big bow around the avoiding horse lord and came bearing down upon him from the front.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Aye, so do I." the King grinned and with an adept slide made Faramir tumble down.

The man's hands shot out taking the blond with him in his downfall.

"Ah." he exclaimed dramatically "So the hunter becomes the prey!"

 

They noticed their position and Éomer's smiling face froze in uncertainty.

" _Don't_. This is nice." the Ranger replied tenderly.

Gently, with a trembling hand, the blond brushed away the hair in Faramir's face.

Both men breathed hard in and out.

"You are so beautiful." the man on top said completely awed.

"Speak for yourself." the Gondorian answered feeling flattered.

Éomer shakily raised his eyes to meet those of the other man.

"It's all my fault we've been growing apart..." he started rushing out.

"No! Hush! Please, none of this."

The blond bit his lip in confusion and insecurity.

"I love you, Éomer."

Hesitantly Éomer leaned down to kiss the Ranger softly in response.

"I've missed this." he breathed and gently nosed the other man's cheek.

"So have I."

"If I just hadn't..."

Another firm look of the Captain made the King silence again.

"Haven't I ruined this between us?" he doubtfully asked then.

"Nay, you haven't. You could never. You need to let _go_."

"But..."

"Let _go_."

 

When Faramir looked back upon this he would note how much it seemed as if a dam had suddenly burst in Éomer.

With a passionate growl he had rested almost his complete weight on the smaller man. Closing him in and devouring his mouth.

The strong golden tanned hands entwining its fingers into the slender silvery ones and holding them up above Faramir's head against the soft grass. Keeping them there while their mouths explored each other again after their trying fallout.

"Oh, _Faramir_." Éomer rasped out against the crook of his neck, immediately biting down and moving back up again.

" _Yes_." the Ranger groaned.

A spike of lust crawled with lighting speed down towards the underside of his belly. With a gasp he puffed out his chest, trying to get even closer towards the blaze of fire pressing itself against him.

" _Yes_."

The blond panted loudly when he pulled back for a moment. Trying to center himself again and getting blinded when their hips deliciously rubbed together when Faramir arched his back and threw his head back.

Black spots appeared in his vision after that and he would be embarrassed to hear his own needy whimpers and moans over the roaring in his ears.

A ripping noise sounded that halted both men for an instant. The Captain had been clutching the roots of the grass with desperate want, both of them not even noticing the blonds' hands had been roaming around in the meantime and tearing its fingers inside the white shirt of the Ranger.

Faramir saw the telltale signs of Éomer trying to grab a hold of his control back and decided this time he wouldn't let it happen again.

" _Yes_!" he moaned loudly and started opening his shirt even more. Presenting his chest to the man above him like a sacrifice on the altar of love.

"Éomer, _please_." he begged. Not afraid of failing to act like an independent man and slanting their mouths back together. Tangling their tongues.

" _Gods_..." he heard as a silent whimper and that made him bite down hard on the lip between his teeth. In shock the blond pulled his head back with a snap. Amazed at the drop of blood falling down and staining the white shirt with a crimson red star shaped drop of blood.

" _You_..." he tried to say in disbelief.

"I. Am. _Not_. Breakable. _Understand_?" Faramir hissed in need.

 

Caught in a second. In a ripple of the wind and then tide crashed upon them.

 

With a frantic scuffle they both started scrambling to remove the white, suddenly offending, shirt.

"So beautiful..." Éomer groaned and raked his nails down the sides. His mouth rapidly descending again from mouth, over neck, towards chest and suckling on a nipple.

The Gondorian wrapped one leg around his almost lover, bringing them closer and creating a friction so deliciously sinful.

Veins grew wider on the horse master's forearms, trembling to hold himself up as to not smother the other man too much when making love to his chest with kisses, broad licks and slight bites.

His hips had started pumping unconsciously to bring the two hot lumps in their clothes together.

Faramir started scrambling under the King's shirt. Feeling deprived of that handsome expanse of skin and with a soft cry Éomer understood and tore his shirt quickly over his head. Hating to interrupt their lip lock even for a second.

"Gorgeous!" the Captain gasped when he felt mouth close over his nipple again.

The blonds' groin felt aflame and his smooth instinctive strokes abruptly stuttered.

"I... _Fuck_!" he tried pulling back in panic but Faramir would not allow him.

"Please! Please!" he begged instead and the slender hands flew downwards gripping the hard member of his partner. Stroking it softly and then roughly making Éomer's mouth drop open in surprised pleasure.

"I'm... _Stop_!"

"No!" the Ranger growled and with a mischievous smile popped open the button on top of the straining trousers.

"No. No."

Tentatively Faramir let his hands remain there. Letting his King the time to make a decision and hoping he would not pull away again.

"I smell like horse and sweat." the blond tried as an apology.

"Yes, I noticed and it arouses me to the edge of pain."

"You. You... You first." Came out in a small voice.

"Yes. Of course." the Gondorian sighed happily and continued their kissing. Waiting patiently for Éomer to get his mind back on the right track. It did not take very long after Faramir slightly twisted a dark brown nipple between his skillful fingers.

" _Oh_."

The silvery hands made their way back down again now to clutch the border of his own pants. Their eyes slid down in synchronized movement to watch the proceedings.

Slowly, deliberately teasing, Faramir untied the ribbons holding up his trousers. The horse lord's mouth ran dry when the bulge there started lifting itself up and tried to protrude through the cloth wraps.

The Ranger pulled back the flaps and bared his most private part to the man he loved.

His reply a choked gasp and then the taller man sat up, hurrying to open his buttons and without a moment of hesitation shoved down his bottoms.

They gazed upon the other's cock with hunger and amazement and then plastered themselves together again making both men groan loudly when their stiff members, already wet with arousal, touched.

Éomer stifled a loud cry the moment Faramir closed his hand around the both of them.

The friction. The right amount of chafing. The scent of his lover's sweat and excitement spiraled the King even higher until he became dizzy.

Forcefully he trusted up against the smaller man. Nothing could stop him now. He was racing. Climbing. Higher. Higher!

 

The burn in his lower back was excruciatingly divine and then... Then...

He screwed his eyes shut and turned his face sideways. Biting his own shoulder to silence his lack of control.

Gentle and warm hands pulled him away from his stiff and cramped position. Fearful for rejection or laughter he looked down at Faramir and tried to halt the stuttering movements of his hips.

"Do not turn away. _Watch_ me." the Ranger whispered and with another loud cry he pushed his groin hard from the ground.

Éomer quickly glanced down and saw the angry redness of their cocks rubbing together and then one, two, more spurts of whiteness spraying high up on the smaller man's chest.

His mind halted, got fried and turned upside down. With a howl he felt it claw its way up, up, up...

The slickness of Faramir's come easing his movements even more and he couldn't stop it. Not even if he wanted to.

 

Éomer nearly blacked out and felt himself spurt all over the man under him. His seed slipping down the Ranger's sides into the grass.

Tears rolled down his face and his trembling arms could no longer support him so he dropped down sideways close next to the man he had just claimed as his own. Officially.

Panting breaths while they looked up the sky. Watching white fluffy clouds and golden rays of sun.

Noise started returning and Faramir noted birds nearby. Firefoot huffing in the distance.

"Did... Did you enjoy it?" Came from next to him.

The Captain slightly turned sideways too to face his lover better before he could reply.

"That was the single most amazing experience in my life."

Never before had he seen someone beam so wide as Éomer did just now.

"I would even ask you to take a nap with me here, though as it is... They are probably expecting us back in Edoras." he grinned.

"Let them wait." the King smiled and lazily kissed the Gondorian in the tall grass.

"Whatever you say, my Lord."

That got him a slap on the middle of his chest. Remembering both of them of the unpleasant drying stickiness forming on their bellies and chests.

"Let's clean up first then". Éomer murmured.

Pulling up their pants, shirts slung over their shoulders, they made their way towards the stream. Firefoot soon impatiently waiting behind them while they cleansed their... Indiscretions.

Unnecessary small and light touches were traded all the time. Blushes and grins painting their expressions.

 

"I'd better ride behind you this time." Faramir muttered with a lopsided smile.

"What for?" Not yet looking forward to be sitting in the front like a child or a woman. Only Faramir could take that place with pride in front of the King.

"Because." Was all the Ranger said.

Éomer turned around and saw how the other man tried to clasp the rip on the front of his shirt together.

"Err, yes." the blond deeply blushed and already hoping they got inside unnoticed. "Let's go." he said after another kiss.

 

* * *

 

No such luck. They were spotted by no less than ten people. Some maids, a servant, a stable boy and one beaming Elfhelm who rubbed his hands together with this new piece of gossip making Éomer groan loudly in exasperation.

 

 

 


	4. Promises Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser 1:
> 
> "Come back to me," he nearly prayed.
> 
> "Always."
> 
> Teaser 2:
> 
> "This will be quick. It will be rough and you will enjoy it very much." the Ranger whispered in his ear making the King shiver sharply.

 

"Were you waiting for me?" Éomer asked when he came out of his study.

"Aye. I'm inviting myself." the Gondorian lowly spoke and took a hold of the hand of his lover.

Stupidly trailing behind Faramir, the King let himself be pulled towards his own bedroom.

"The children..." he started.

"Already tucked in and asleep."

"Thoronduil..."

"Checked on her half an hour ago. The baby is not coming yet for several months to come and she is fine."

"Elfhelm asked me to..."

"I've given him the instructions you told me at dinner. He will be riding out with his riders tomorrow morning at sunset to patrol the borders. If there have been any sightings of Orcs, they won't get away."

"My room is not prepared for a stay..."

"Éothain took care of it. I asked it of him just this afternoon and he sent two maids. Fresh blankets, the room has been aired and fresh water has been brought in."

"You are awfully secure of your position here, Ranger."

They had come upon the private chambers of the horse lord and the men halted to stare at the door.

A soft push and the door swung open. Éomer entered and took stock of the preparations.

Faramir hovered in the door opening, waiting patiently for an invitation and looking up at his lover.

"To sleep.," the blond asked and stated at the same time.

"For now." the Captain replied and slipped inside, silently closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Their first morning together, privately I might add, quickly turned awkward the moment both men sleepily tried to open their eyes.

Faramir was blinking against the soft sunlight when he felt rather than saw the evidence of Éomer's morning problem.

The King had a close hold of the Ranger. Spooning them tightly together as if he were afraid of Faramir running from his bed any moment now. His hard member poking the backside of the warm and safely ensconced smaller man.

"Good morning, your Highness." he smiled.

Éomer, not yet as awake as his partner, went from bleary eyes to stiff body in an instant (no pun intended). He froze when he took stock of the situation and after another heartbeat hastily scooted backward to remove the _offending_ appendage.

Faramir turned on his back to watch the mortified face of his friend and prepared to say something comforting when the blond scrambled out of the bed, picked up his clothes and with some muttered words and a small apology quickly made his way out.

The Gondorian sighed towards the ceiling. This would take time.

 

* * *

 

Their newfound, albeit shy, closeness was too good to last. Soon a message arrived from King Elessar and Amrothos requesting the presence of Faramir, the ex-Steward of Gondor, to help with a difficult engineering problem in the long and tedious rebuilding of Minas Tirith.

Preparations were made and the two men stood in front of each other taking their goodbyes. A sniveling Théodora had just been led from the room after hugging the blood out of the Ranger's leg and after that, he had to make a vow to be just in time for the birthing of the horse for Éodred. That was the only reason the boy did not throw a temper tantrum at the leaving of his friend Faramir.

"Well, I shall take my leave now." the copper haired man mumbled. Throat slightly catching from the raw emotion he was feeling at having to say goodbye to the children. Bravely he met the eyes of the man in front of him.

The other men, the Marshalls who had refused to take their claim upon the other castles to remain by the side of their King, steadily gazed upon the Gondorian. Coming up to clasp his hand and even hug him for his leave would take several months.

Again the Ranger turned towards the blond after that had been dealt with. One staring at the other, waiting for something. _Anything_.

Éomer glowered darkly at the floor for a moment and took a quick stride closer towards his lover.

"I _hate_ to see you go."

"My responsibilities..."

"I know."

"The months will flow by and we will soon meet again."

"It will not feel like it."

"Aye," Faramir leaned closer and whispered, "And I wish you to think of me in the time we're apart."

"Undoubtedly." the horse master said back confidently.

The Captain of Gondor seductively, and out of sight of the others, let his finger trail up on the chest of the taller man.

"Not only in that way. I wish for you to imagine what we shall be doing once I return."

"And what _shall_ we be doing?" Éomer muttered, not yet picking up on the dubious signs.

"When I return..." his mouth ghosting of the ear shell of the blond "I shall devote my days and nights to exploring every piece of your body. Hours shall be too short to taste every part of it. My time parted from your Highness shall be fueled with thoughts filled with you."

The King shivered sharply, his pupil's widening in disbelief and arousal.

"You..." he choked "Shall you _touch_ yourself with thoughts of me? Is that what you mean?" he furiously whispered back.

"Aye. Already done that. And shall be doing that. Repeatedly. You have no idea of how heated you can make my skin feel, spilling over my hand whilst shouting your name in my pillows."

The blond growled lowly, forgetting his audience for a moment, and gripped Faramir's face to bring it closer. His tongue fiercely demanding entrance and battling for a closer touch.

The Ranger could not defend himself against such a passionate onslaught and could only grasp the cloak of his lover tight as to not crumple to the floor with his sudden buckling knees.

The touch of their groins, quickly turning hard and hot, made them break apart with a shuddering gasp. Breaths mingling and Éomer brought their foreheads together in an intimate moment whilst trying to regulate his breathing.

"Come back to me." he nearly prayed.

"Always."

 

* * *

 

Faramir had _lied_. The months did not flow by, nor did the time seem to pass quickly until he returned. That thought repeatedly resurfaced to the front of the mind of the King. His Ranger. _His_. Demanded by others infuriated him and simultaneously made him proud. The Captain of Gondor respected by many for his pearls of wisdom, his teachings brought by Mithrandir and life experience. Faramir had seen the brink of death and returned to tell the tale. Many men would already have succumbed to madness or anger after everything he had been through and still... The man was patient and kind and loyal to a fault.

Éomer could not have chosen a better mate. He still doubted that the Gondorian could find happiness with the King of Rohan, but what could he say or do about it. The Ranger was stubborn about bestowing the horse lord his affection and Éomer was but a fool in the eyes of...

Anyway, it was too early to speak of such things. It made his heart cramp up with a special kind of torment and his thoughts were better spent on the affairs of his own responsibilities in Rohan.

 

Helm's Deep was completely restored and Elfhelm did come back with tales of several rogue Orcs. Not yet too many to be very worried about, still... One Orc was in Éomer's mind one Orc too many in his lands and he would not rest soundly until they had all perished under swords and spears. Flames and splintered shields.

Another problem troubled the King's mind, namely that of the unusually warm summer. The hot temperature was odd and has not been seen in many decades. Rivers started to dry and people were getting worried about their crops, their animals and most of all for themselves. No water carried itself now through Edoras. The small stream had dried up and now people had to queue for water at the wells in the city or even trod down to the riverbanks to fill their buckets.

He had sent Hamling and several of his own man to inspect the spring in the mountains and they had found nothing wrong with the amount it had been giving nor any blockades were there and still the water went dry before it could reach the split of its course. One arm trailing down to the river, until this very day, the other trailing through Edoras. This one was, unfortunately, dried up. Height difference in the landscape making it impossible to alter the course of the stream by any natural means.

This kept the King and his men up until late hours were reached. Breaking their heads upon the possible solutions that may cost a fortune. The few engineers Rohan still had left came to offer guidance and they wanted to build another viaduct, like the one in Emnetoras, and yet, Éomer could not find it in his gut to start such works again. It would disrupt life at Edoras, again, cost a fortune, again, by the time it was finished it could be unnecessary and disrupt the landscape, the farmlands, and the herds higher up the hills. 

Looking over another map with calculations got interrupted when the door to his study banged open.

"My Liege! More Orcs have been sighted near the forest."

Moments like this made Éomer miss his Ranger even more.

"Prepare the entire Rohirrim. We'll strike them down hard and fast."

"The entire Rohirrim, my Lord?"

"To send a message to the other threats to our lands. Scare them away from Rohan for good."

"Aye."

Éothain left quickly to dispatch the orders and the King could hear the horn being blown in the distance.

He sighed and lifted a heavy hand to wipe his face tiredly. The crick in his neck disturbing him even more than before and he started to feel a migraine settle in the front of his head.

Loud wailing started further down the hall signaling another one of Theodora's tantrums after scraping her knee on the floor.

Éomer had told her not to keep running around like a wild horse indoors.

It seemed as if, in the absence of Faramir, he would never catch a break.

 

* * *

 

King Elessar felt forever indebted towards the ex-Steward of Gondor and it was with a sad smile he saw him go and leave again for Rohan after the works were completed.

Faramir had entrusted him with the information, before he left, of King Éomer and him slowly treading towards a steady relationship. That had made Aragorn beam wide and he shared a knowing look with his wife who was with her third child now.

 

Faramir passed by Dol Amroth. Greeting his uncle, LothÍriel's father, and demanding him to visit Edoras soon and that he would not let the matter rest until he had been assured of a visit during the hot summer. Telling him he owed it to his grandchildren and that Éomer would welcome him gladly after not seeing him for so long. Imrahil could only agree warmly with the demand and promised a visit by the end of August.

 

Due to the warmth, the Ranger traveled as close as possible to the river who had lost much of its water and its level low enough to be passed by a barefooted small child. Nearing the edge of the border, the Captain halted to stretch his legs for a moment and to water his borrowed horse.

He had barely hopped off when grunting and growling sounds reached his ears. His brown mare whinnied in panic at the sudden rustling shrubberies. To Faramir's absolute horror a frowning Orc head popped up nearby behind the bush and he loudly screeched at seeing the Gondorian in return making several others come out too.

 

"What is your business here, _Orc_!" he sneered while drawing his long sword.

"A human?" one hissed "All _alone_."

The others hiccupped with something barely passing for laughter.

"All alone." the smallest of the group repeated like some retarded beast.

"State your business in these lands, creatures!"

Faramir realized his mistake too late when another Orc came up beside his mare. The horse he stupidly had left near the vegetation in order to stretch his legs.

"Don't you dare touch my horse!" the Captain of Gondor shouted authoritatively when he saw the hungry glances out of the dark beaded eyes of the monstrosities.

"Or _what_?" one spat showing his extremely ugly forked tongue poking out from behind several rotten teeth.

 

" _Nor an Edoras, Brunhiel! Nor! Avorn! Si!_ "                                                                             _*Run for Edoras, Brunhiel! Run! Fast! Now!"*_

 

With one hesitating look back the horse ran, its high intelligence and strict Rohanese upbringing making her obey every command effortlessly.

"What have you done, _human_!" the tallest shrieked. Spit flying around.

"No blood of Rohan shall be spilled today," Faramir stated before swinging his sword with a strong swipe.

 

* * *

 

Éomer and his guards were enjoying the early morning outdoor. The sun not yet too warm to keep them from sparring and the fresh dew invigorating their exercise. His children were watching at the sides, standing closely by their governess and sometimes even trying to imitate the fighting men with sticks.

"My Lord!" a guard suddenly shouted and he pointed in the distance. A loud whiny made all men turn their heads and the surrounding horses all stood at attention in the blink of an eye.

"Faramir!" Éodred shouted happily "Father! Faramir! In time for the...", the boy trailed off when he saw Brunhiel near them. Riderless.

Éothain lowly whistled calling the mare, born from his own lineage of horses to him. She immediately obeyed and drooped her head with exhaustion. Her coat completely flushed and sweating profusely. Legs trembling from the exertion.

"She must have been running for hours." the First Marshall murmured towards his King who had yet to say a word. A great frown marring his features.

"Faramir would never part willingly from his horse." he finally said. "Gather!"

The men soon rushed towards their own horses, Firefoot already impatiently waiting next to his master.

"Take my children inside," he commanded the governess and two of his guards. "Close the gates. Elfhelm is in charge."

Éothain whispered comforting words against his mare and Brunhiel seemed to reply.

"Did he take the mountain route?" she huffed.

"Through the forest?" another huff.

"Followed the river?" she clicked her hoof several times on the ground.

"Past the forest, near the river?"

She threw her mane on the other side of her neck.

Éothain looked up towards his King and they nodded silently in agreement, jumped on their own horses, took a turn and galloped away. Trailed by twenty of his men.

 

* * *

 

They had been riding for hours now, nearing the edge with Gondor when a figure abruptly came upon their path.

"Am I glad to see all you ugly buggers again." he said with a tired voice.

The relief that gripped Eomer's heart was similar to that when he had been told Eowyn would survive the Black Breath.

"Couldn't let a Gondorian have all the fun now, could we." Hamling joked back when the group had halted immediately. Their worried eyes raving over the body of the Ranger.

"Alas! You have come upon the scene too soon. Let it not be said the riders of Rohan are slow. You can find more amusement further down the road on the other side of the forest."

The jest fell in good earth and soon the King stood beside his old lover. Not even remembering how nor when he got off Firefoot.

"How many were there? Are they dead? Could you run to safety?"

Faramir sighed "I decapitated one quickly and then ran for the forest. Another one, more Goblin than Orc, could be killed from behind the safety of a tree. The other three were smarter and stuck closer together. I believe I may have lost them. After all, I haven"t seen nor heard any sign of them the last hour."

" _Five Orcs_?" The King angrily asked. There should be none after last weeks raid with his Rohirrim. _  
_

"You doubt my _skills_?" the Ranger raised a brow.

Éomer blushed "I have a great regard for your skills."

Making the other men nearby snigger quietly, smartly trying to mask it as coughing and coming up even more suspicious indeed when ten men simultaneously got airway troubles.

The blond frowned and touched the smaller man's cheek.

"You are wounded."

"Merely a scratch. I've had worse and the day has not yet come were Orcs are faster than a Ranger in the woods."

The horse lord's eyes darkened for a moment thinking of the dark times Faramir has been put through.

"Oh, just kiss the cheeky bastard already." Hama cried out with delighted glee. Happy at seeing their friends reunited.

Éomer's cheeks reddened further and he awkwardly pecked the Ranger quickly on the lips before jumping back on his horse.

"Oh, glad to see you, Faramir. I have missed you. Did you miss me?" the Captain continued sardonically.

Firefoot's rider rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation, and held out his arm for Faramir to climb in front of him.

"No wiggling." the taller man softly said under his breath. Sending a warning glare to the abruptly pouting Ranger.

"Very well." he then smirked.

And they returned _home_.

 

* * *

 

The Gondorian nodded off several times during their more languid trip back. Obviously, he had lied about it merely being a scratch and in complete exhaustion, his head started lolling sideways to Éomer's amusement. Needing to keep a hold of the man's arm during their trek up the Castle and finally dropping like a dead weight once indoors.

"Papa, is Faramir alright?"

"Aye, Dora. He just needs his rest."

Faramir tiredly lifted his eyelids. The world hazy to his senses.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled dumbly before his knees buckled. Luckily still held by the King who escorted him to...

"Err..." Éomer halted in doubt. Elfhelm appeared at his other side.

"I prepared your bedroom for Lord Faramir's arrival, Sire. Should I send for the medician?"

"No, send a servant with some water, a sponge, and  a light meal should he awaken." Glad to not to make the decision himself he propelled the sleepy man towards his own private chamber.

Soon both of them were alone. The smaller man uselessly flopping on the bed with a grunt.

"Faramir?"

Another grunt.

"Faramir?"

A soft sigh.

Unsure of how to proceed the King started slowly and carefully undressing the Ranger. Making sure he did not peek nor paused his eyes in any inappropriate places while doing his task as a spontaneous nursemaid.

The Gondorian came by again when a wet cloth made contact with the side of his face.

With a soft hiss, he opened his eyes and saw Éomer diligently cleaning his wounds. He held his gaze upon the blond the entire time and noticed how the horse master never strayed from his task nor ogled his body during the chore. All the while attentively cleaning off dirt and sweat, rinsing the cloth, and continuing.

Faramir cleared his throat making Éomer's eyes snap up when he realized the Ranger was awake again.

"I beg your pardon! You were asleep and the... Then I...," he stuttered in abrupt terror.

"Éomer." the copper haired man gently said "You can look. And touch. No harm was done. Thank you for taking care of me."

When Faramir had said _look_ he took stock of the way the blonds' eyes quickly flitted downwards and rushed back up again with a hungry glaze.

"Have you been thinking about this?"

"You being wounded? Ambushed by Orcs?"

"Don't be obtuse. Me naked. Under your hands?"

Silence stretched between them.

"Aye." Éomer finally admitted shamefaced "All the time."

"Have you touched yourself?"

The horse lord seemed to weigh his words and then slowly replied with a _no_.

"You hesitated. Why did you hesitate?"

Done with his task the King leaned back in his chair after placing a light blanket over his lover and seemed to think about his reply.

"If I said yes, I would be lying. If I said no, it would be less so."

"Why do you always have to make things so complicated?" Faramir grinned. Secretly amused by the unsettled man.

"I tried, but there were... Other matters. Interruptions. Responsibilities."

The Ranger chuckled "I can almost imagine it."

"Please don't. My daughter almost caught me in the act and I was too ashamed to continue after that particular event."

That confession made Faramir laugh heartily until he started yawning.

"Rest." Éomer commanded.

"I thought about our reuniting during those months. This is not how I imagined it."

"Then how did you imagine it."

"At least, you would be naked too." the smaller man dared to flirt.

"Promises. Promises." were the last words he registered before sleep claimed him again.

 

* * *

 

Faramir awoke to the sound of a barely constricted giggle. Blearily he opened one eye and saw the Prince and Princess stare at him.

"Where is your governess?"

"We lost her." they proudly notified him.

"Where's your father?"

"Working." Éodred pouted.

With a groan, the Ranger lifted himself up from the comfortable bed. Taking stock of his injuries. A couple of bruises and maybe two light lacerations, already dried up and closing were the only things he found. The room spun for a moment when he stood up too quickly and he rolled his head on his shoulders. Trying to get the stiffness out of his muscles.

The Captain glanced around and saw that someone, probably a servant at the King's command, had placed a clean tunic and some fruit on the desk in the corner.

The younglings regaled him with tales of what he had been missing during his quick breakfast? Lunch? The sun stood high, so it must be around midday.

"Why is there no water?" the man mused out loud when he wanted to freshen up and change clothes.

"Father says it's too much work for the servants to keep water in the chambers with the heat." Théodora readily replied.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no water."

That made the Gondorian halt.

 

* * *

 

Even before Faramir had entered the study he caught the sound of a heavy thump. Eyebrows raised he pushed the door slowly open to see the King snap up from his desk, a paper sticking to his forehead and then twirling down. They both watched the piece fall back on the desk and then met eyes.

"Théodora told me there is no water."

Éomer groaned and with quick steps, the Ranger pulled up a chair to look over the papers while the King explained the problem.

An hour later both men were wringing their hands and pushing hair out of their faces trying to find a solution.

"Éomer, does the viaduct has to be one of stone?"

"No, I have already thought of a wooden construction but it will still take too much time."

Another pensive silence.

"My constructor's and I also thought about making a wooden slide. It's much smaller, quicker to build and I believe it might be very effective."

"A slide? The one's they build for redirecting river water to find gold or power their waterwheels? Won't it be too small?" The Ranger asked.

"At first maybe, but if we build a basin, see if we here..." the King of Rohan pointed on the map "And then through here, leveling it with the North wall near the mountain and then..." his finger slid over the chart towards the City "You see?"

The blond scratched his beard.

"Could it be that simple?" he wondered."I have to take the decision today and I'm still doubting the effectiveness of it. I have no wish to burden my people with a heave task only for it to turn out into a failure."

"The simplest answer is often correct." Faramir could only say. "You are the King and so you must make difficult decisions. Your men will follow your every command blindly and we trust whatever you will say will be the right thing even if it did turn out to be a failure. At least, you've tried your best and they'll see you are dealing with the problem as quickly as possible."

"Boy!" Éomer barked. The servant boy standing outside quickly entered.

"Yes, milord?"

"Fetch my Marshalls and ask Éothain to bring the engineers. Quickly."

When the boy left, the horse lord turned back towards his friend.

"Thank you for the reassurances. I have... Noticed it's harder for me to concentrate when you are not near." he smiled shyly. 

"Oh, so you can concentrate better when I'm in your presence?" The Gondorian grinned happily at noticing how more at ease Éomer suddenly seemed.

"That not exactly either." and slowly leaned forward on his chair as to kiss his Ranger when Elfhelm stumbled inside.

The men quickly broke apart and soon others trailed inside.

"Let's get to work men." the King said.

 

* * *

 

"Ever since the start of the building project, no, since my return, we have yet to kiss. To kiss _properly_ , that is." Faramir murmured under his breath at dinner later that week.

The project was almost finished, having entrusted a hundred people towards the building of the water slide and many carpenters had been working day and night to fill this need of Edoras.

"Aye." was the only thing Éomer could say and he gulped down another swig from his watered down wine.

"Am I allowed to make true on my promises now?" the Ranger flirted.

"Now? Here?" the blond panicked.

"Why not?" Faramir grinned and leaned closer to the side of the King, not minding the others watching them nor the way the other man took a firm grip on the arm of his chair.

"May I tell you what I have been thinking about in my absence?"

Paling a bit the horse lord bravely nodded. Reluctant to hear more and at the same time elated at the fact of his blood heating up after such a long time.

"I imagine us coming together. It could be everywhere." the Captain whispered "Maybe you were working in your study, or I was brushing of Thoronduils coat in the stables. It does not matter. The only thing that matters is the fact we stumble upon one another and are all alone."

"Then what?" Éomer rasped.

"Of course, we cannot just jump each other's bones, so we start an easy conversation. You trying to make me laugh and me finding your attempts endearing."

The blond grinned, that sounded exactly like something they might do.

"When we're both relaxed, I say something seductive. Touch you subtly. Whisper something naughty in your ear."

A loud scrape of a chair made both men halter their salacious situation for a moment. Nobody was noticing anything amiss so Faramir continued tempting the King.

"It might be first of all me saying how much I love you and missed you whilst I've been away. And then how utterly handsome you are to me. The way you laugh or how the sun catches the shine in your hair. I tell you all such things and I mean them when I notice you do not only want gentle words. Do you now?"

"No." Éomer hoarsely replied. His throat catching on the word.

"You want me to tell you how much I want you. Not only do you bewitch me with your mind and character, your features make me..." a servant leaned in for a moment and Faramir let him. Mounting the tension only further.

"They make you what?" the horse master urgently demanded when the boy was gone again.

The Ranger leered. Enjoying how much he had the attention of his Majesty.

" _What_ , Faramir?" Éomer nearly groaned in frustration, gripping the wrist of the man next to him under the table.

The Gondorian clasped the hand under the table and slowly brought it to the front of his breeches while leaning back in.

" _Burn_..." he whispered, eyes dilated "... For your _touch_ , Sire." the hand finding something hard that gave a small twitch under the cover of the table.

Eyes closing in an attempt to control his reaction, Éomer slowly pulled his hand back, not wanting to tempt himself any further.

"You _tease_." he furiously muttered. Eyes blazing with barely suppressed hunger.

"I crave you, Éomer. I want to press up against you. Sealing our bodies together, panting, rutting up against your thigh, submitting... You gripping me tight. Biting and scratching and loving."

The King's breath started coming out in short pants, his hands turned sweaty and he tried to regulate his breathing with the shred of control he still thought he possessed.

"You would want me to undress. Slowly. Or you could rip all my clothes off. It does not matter to me. The only thing that matters is how our skin feels together. Hot. Tight. Feverish."

"And then what?" the taller man nearly moaned.

"I confess how much I want to kiss you and you allow it. I worship a path from your mouth down to your neck. Nuzzling the place there as if it were made for my head to rest."

The blond sighed.

"Still traveling down I touch your chest. The arousing smattering of hair there and your tight..."

"Water, my Lord?" another servant on the other side of Faramir interrupted.

The Gondorian tightly strung with excitement bit out a _yes_ and waited impatiently for the boy to leave.

"Where was I?" he then asked jokingly.

Making the man of Rohan growl lowly. Such jokes were not permitted now.

"Oh yes, I was kissing and touching your chest. Tasting the saltiness of your body."

" _Yes_." Éomer hissed, his pants tight and straining.

"My lips tracing the shape of your muscles until I find the trail of hair on your belly. I can do nothing less than follow it down. Coming eye to eye with your magnificent... _Cock_."

The whole of the table jumped when the King's hand loudly slammed down on the wood, making cutlery and plates rattle.

When the suspicious looks died down, Faramir stopped pretending to busy himself with his dinner and turned closer again.

"Shall I continue?"

"No, I beg of you, I have never imagined such a thing but I can see where this is going."

"What would you do if I did not obey? Would you be rougher with me? Dominate me?"

Éomer threw him a dark look full of promises.

"I would advise you not to push it," he said. His mouth said the words but his eyes begged to differ.

"Would you grab a tight hold of my hair and force yourself past my lips? It would be an effective way to shut me up and I could do nothing more than moan around your..."

Tightly closing his eyes, hiding his pained look, the taller man begged "Stop. Please."

The Ranger nodded and let the issue go. Respecting the wishes of his lover. For now.

 

* * *

 

The seed had been planted. The construction work was completed and loud cheering rose up when water finally reached the center of the City again. However, the only thing Éomer could think of were the rosy lips of the Gondorian. The way he had spoken and wondering how it would feel to be... Serviced in that way.

The thought alone made walking difficult and it put the King on edge. Did Faramir always seem to pout that much?

From the moment, he caught a glimpse of the busy Ranger his member roared alive so fast he saw black spots swim in his vision. It was very distracting and also felt a little humiliating. He had turned a slave to his own body's need.

 

Nobody could have imagined the moment their good King would snap.

 

Drinking deeply from fresh water for the first time in weeks after a good sparring made him notice the way his hands were trembling. It was not of the fight he just had, nor was he nervous anymore because of the problem they had had with the dryness. A sharp glance up showed him Faramir joking with a boasting Hama, who was still nursing his bleeding nose after a vicious fight with Hamling.

The Ranger felt eyes on him and quickly searched him out of the men working out in the courtyard. Their eyes met and the heat there was undeniable.

Slowly the copper haired man caressed his body with a look from top to bottom, lingering his eyes in a particular place and licking his lips seductively. His sword, that he had been cleaning, clanked on the ground. Not noticed by anyone but Faramir under the loud fights that were still going on.

With a soft smile, the Captain excused himself from the company of his friends and he walked straight passed the King with a fleeting glance.

Éomer followed the man's path with a dry mouth and noticed him slipping inside one of the empty stables. After a quick glance around he courageously went in after the Gondorian.

Only Elfhelm noticed the two slipping away and promised to himself he would keep anyone from entering that stable. It was about time the King got some time to unwind.

 

* * *

 

" _Faramir_?" Éomer loudly whispered, feeling as if he were a tween sneaking around for the first time in his life.

A body gripped him from behind, making the blond freeze for a moment before relaxing at the familiar scent.

"This will be quick. It will be rough and you will enjoy it very much." the Ranger whispered in his ear making the King shiver sharply.

"Who said you can treat me like that?" he tried to ask as authoritative as possible.

" _This_..." said the Gondorian and gripped the warm and stiff lump straining towards freedom from the blond "... Tells me more than _enough_."

Éomer groaned noisily.

"Don't make me wait any _longer_." he pleaded empathically.

"I won't." Faramir took pity and quickly spun the taller man around, pushing him backward until his back hit the wall of the dark stable.

The horse lord gripped the copper hair and urged their mouths together, making them both groan loudly after so long apart.

While their tongues were battling, the smaller man started to pull their breeches frantically aside and Éomer shivered when his dropped to the floor. Biting the lip of the man in front of him when their heated cocks touched.

"Oh _Gods_!" he whimpered and dropped his head back against the wood. Staring up at the ceiling while trying to keep himself from climaxing too soon.

"Éomer?" the Captain asked for permission, his own voice shaky with want.

"Yes!" he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that one look too much would shame him in an instant " _Please_."

The King heard the Ranger kneel in front of him with a soft thud and had to bite his own fist when he felt a puff of hot air against his most private part.

" _Perfect_." the soft whisper brushed the heavily filled member.

With an unconscious jerk of his hips, Éomer made the tip of his cock touch the awaiting mouth of one eager Gondorian. He hissed loudly when he felt the lips split apart to carefully take him in.

The blond thought his lover would mayhap ease him into it and he was delightfully surprised when the Ranger took him hard and deep inside in one smooth slide. When the head of his stiffness hit the back of his throat he choked slightly, making his muscles spasm around the tip and eliciting another moan from the man standing up.

He showed little mercy and Éomer had to grasp the hair of the man on his knees to keep from crumpling to the floor. Not directing, merely holding the head licking up and down his shaft. Not even afraid of making a mistake on their first attempt at this.

Finally daring to glance down, the blond saw Faramir looking up at him. Not even realizing how starved he looked when swallowing down making the King bite only harder down on his hand.

With a pop the Ranger slid his mouth of the now slick and angry flushed cock, he grinned slyly and made a movement to catch Éomer's attention.

The horse master's mouth dropped open when he saw Faramir starting to stroke himself. Hard and fast, moaning softly for a moment before resuming the task of downing the taller man's member.

His heart nearly thudded out of his chest. All this stimulation made him writhe desperately for more. The hot warm and wet suction on his cock, the hand holding the base of it and seeing Faramir touch himself made the grunts follow louder and faster after one another.

He revels in the power he felt at that very moment. The moans he tears out of his Ranger, feeling it vibrate around his member and a string of unintelligible curses leave his mouth when he felt himself nearing the point of no return making Faramir grin around a mouthful.

Another look at the Captain palming himself and he is straining towards something. Pushing deeper and harder. It could have been one second or an hour, nothing mattered in that moment.

Éomer arched up in that sinful mouth feeling a raw scream claw its way out of his chest and choking him at the same time. He most definitely did _not_ mewl after a particular downward stroke with a warm tongue and lightly scraping teeth.

" _Far_..." he tried to say in warning past his erratically rutting movement past those lips only to be halted by an agreeing hum around his tingling cock.

His release explodes from him in an intoxicating rush of pleasure. Riding wave after wave deep in that throat whilst keening loudly. He barely registers Faramir freezing up and then breathing hard through his nose all the time keeping his hand flying over the spurting head of his manhood.

The sight draws his own ecstasy out and he groans once more.

He slumped back after the last jet of semen left him and stared down in awe at the man on the floor.

With a smile, the Ranger looked back up. Semen dribbling down his chin, making the King's eyes loll up again in a moment of surrender.

Barely having any power left he held out his hand and clumsily helped the Captain up and leaned forward to kiss him when Faramir pulled back.

"I've just..." and lifted a hand to wipe away the stickiness in his short beard.

Éomer quickly halted him. Licking his way in the mouth of the other man and tasting himself. With a shocked gasp, he jerked back, thinking he might have crossed an immoral line here when the copper haired man reeled him back in.

" _Delicious_." he breathed, fitting them back together and moaning into the kiss. "I might want to do that every day."

"You won't hear me complain after that performance." the horse-lord shyly chuckled making his lover crack a grin too.

 

 


	5. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> "The King..." he tried to say "Has deemed it fit to reject me. As is his right." he finally replied.

Faramir had wished to have the King's hands more upon his body and admitted to starting to feel frustrated, but the last time was all for the blond and another day will happen soon. He felt it in his bones.

 

Another day happened. And then another day.

 

Soon Prince Imrahil made true on his promise and in honor of the visit of father-in-law the Counsel decided a feast should be held. After one evening of late night drinking and throwing out ideas, they concluded a tournament should be held. To lighten the spirits, invite more people, get the markets flowing and the people's morale high.

 

Everyone was excited for the first day of the tournament. Farm works had been put down for the day, banners dancing in the wind, torches blazing and wildflower wreaths adorning every door in Edoras. Their best clothes were dusted off and brought out of the bottom of their wardrobes, children braided hair and horses were tended to.

 

Thoronduil had been carrying her child for over 315 days by now so Éodred dared not let the horse out of his sight. It would be the first birthing he was allowed to watch up close and it was also the only thing he spoke about when you asked him something.

 

"A true horseman." Éothain could only say after another broken speech of admiration gushing out of the little one's mouth.

 

Faramir desperately tried not to become angry. Elfhelm had already looked strange after he had snapped at him, almost immediately apologizing for his burst of anger he did not mean. He barely saw Éomer, busy in preparations, writing letters, keeping stock of the food and drinks, talking to his people and so on and so on. The King could not help it, however, the Ranger could do nothing but feel as if he had been shoved aside and the rest of the preparing days were spent in pouting, mumbling, helping and trying to hide his less than happy disposition from the others. Especially from Théodora. That girl was too cunning for her age.

 

Luckily the first day had finally arrived and Prince Amrothos and Princess Éowyn arrived with their brood. A blink of his eye later and the Gondorian was swamped by children. Little Elboron, Barahir and Elfwinë soon shouting for his attention and trying to tell him all at the same time of their trip here.

"And then uncle this giant sheep passed by and father said..."

"Mama forbade me from bringing my own sword but I really..."

"I found a pretty rock!!"

"Nobody wants to see a stupid rock Elboron."

"Does too!"

"No! Oh! Théodora!"

More happy children started screaming and then turned to him to demand to see the pregnant mare they've heard so much about.

"Very well, but first let me greet your parents." already feeling a headache blooming he swam his way through the crowd and bowed low.

"My Lady. Dear cousin. I am glad to see you here all in one piece... And more..." he continued when he noticed another slight baby bump on Éowyn.

The White Lady blushed and her husband gently stroked the small of her back with pride.

"Congratulations are in order, again." another voice boomed over Faramir's shoulder. He slightly turned and saw Éomer glide closer. Easily maneuvering through the shrieking children.

"Brother," she smiled and warmly embraced him for a long time. "I have missed you."

"As I have you. You are most welcome. Let me show you your chambers."

With a slight nod towards the Ranger, he left with the couple letting Faramir feel completely bereft of all emotion for a moment. Not one touch, nor one kiss.

"Well." he slapped his hands together "Who wants to see Thoronduil?"

A chorus of _'me, me'_ went up and the group trotted towards the stables.

 

* * *

 

When Imrahil arrived, it all went to hell in Faramir's eyes.

 

He did not dare to interrupt brother and sister quietly talking to each other and so kept himself busy with watching the children tumbling over the floor with laughter when Dora's cat ran around like crazy trying to catch the light reflected by the hand mirror she was holding.

 

The arrival was announced with the necessary etiquette and trumpets, a bouquet of flags waved by and bows were bowed. However, the atmosphere quickly returned to the familiar gestures they were all more used to. Imrahil, his uncle, was now talking with the Lady and Lord of Rohan and the Ranger decided that this moment was as good as any and joined them.

 

The two men clasped arms.

"Uncle."

"Cousin, I have heard you've been ambushed by Orcs. You are alright?"

"As you can see, I am quite fine, after all, the hospitality of Rohan is splendid."

"No doubt that my son-in-law takes good care of you." That reply made the King grimace.

Faramir had not seen this grimace and under cover of their ceremonial garb put his hand on the lower back of his lover.

Éomer took a slight step forward, making the hand disconnect and Faramir faltered for a moment in his small talk before pulling back his hand and clasping it tightly behind his own back. The horse master did not fail to notice the sudden strain abruptly coming from the Ranger in waves and threw a glance at his sister who too saw this.

With an admonishing glare, she stared at her brother until he took a step closer to the Gondorian to make it all right again. After glancing at Imrahil he slightly shook his head in the negative. Telling his sister without words he could not.

 

The smaller man wanted to scream. He did not understand. First Éomer rejected his touch, then his sister stared at them and then the King shook his head. Is he denying anything between us? The panicked thought immediately shattering his confident composure. The conversation fell flat and he could not help but look up at the man next to him until they met eyes.

A question in his eyes. With a slightly chagrined shake of his head, the blond broke the contact. Cutting Faramir effectively off.

"Please excuse me." the Ranger bit out and with a resentful bow to nobody, in particular, left the group.

 

He would not start a scene before Éomer and he could have a conversation about what had happened. In the mean time... The children would be a welcome distraction. He undoubtedly preferred a headache to a broken heart.

 

* * *

 

The Castle and courtyard got busier and busier, almost chokingly so, and Faramir was glad to see everyone had arrived safely. The rest of his day was spent to welcoming old friends and helping elderly lords and ladies to their rooms. Edoras had never before brimmed with so many people and everyone felt more alive and exhausted at the same time. A boisterous feast meal was had and the people of Rohan soon showed everyone how 'well' they could hold their liquor. Raucous music was sung 'til deep into the night and at the cue of Elfhelm standing on the table singing with the remaining people, he tiptoed out of the Great Hall in search for his King who had already left several hours ago.

 

He came upon the heavy door of the Lord's personal chambers and halted his knocking when he heard a strange sound. Glancing sideways he saw the corridor was deserted and with his hand still dumbly hanging in the air he leaned forward. When Faramir looked back at this moment, he would say it was one of the most undignified moment of his life. Eavesdroppers get punished for their curiosity and so did the Gondorian.

 

The muffled sounds from behind the door were unmistakably the sounds of a man and woman making passionate love. Every moan, every grunt, tore at the Ranger's heart. It seemed to go on forever before he could detach himself from the wood and stumble backward.

 

He knew he should go in, confront, or that he could go away and talk to anybody about this. To cry his heart out and drink himself stupid. Yet, he did none of these things before he bolted.

 

* * *

 

Elfhelm thought he was still drunk when he entered the stable the next day. His bleary eyes taking stock of the Ranger sleeping in the hay beside the box where Thoronduil was huffing.

 

"Faramir?"

The Ranger jumped up, already pulling his dagger when he saw who it was.

"Good morning, Elfhelm." he grumbled, putting his blade back and standing up whilst trying to clean his uniform.

"Why... Why are you not with the King?" the Marshall carefully asked.

That was the moment he noticed the red-rimmed eyes of the other man.

"The King..." he tried to say "Has deemed it fit to reject me. As is his right." he finally replied.

"Reject you?" the horse echoed the disbelieving question with a whiny.

"Aye. Does it seem that unlikely to believe? He's had his fun and I am but his subject." Faramir bitterly spat.

"No, I don't believe it for a moment. Have you spoken with Éomer about this?"

"There is nothing left to say. Leave me be so I can lick my wounds in solitude and silence." the man grabbed his gear and pushed past the stricken Marshall.

 

* * *

 

"My Lord?" a panicked Elfhelm rushed into the tent.

"It shall have to wait, my friend. I am due to the opening match."

"It's important!"

"After." the King snapped. Still angry he had not yet found Faramir to talk to after the active day yesterday.

 

* * *

 

Who was the new paramour? Who had pushed him out of the favor of the King? Where is she?

Those were the thoughts spooking through the Ranger's head while watching the proceedings. People were bustling around and making place for the fights that would soon begin.

 

There, suddenly, there he was. The King of Rohan in all his splendor. The sun catching the planes of his armor. The longsword freshly polished and the long horse mane hanging to the back of his hips from his helmet. Dark green and gold embroidery adorning the beautifully made scarlet tunic. Making many onlooking females sigh deeply in dreamy appreciation.

After everything that happened. Everything that man had made him feel, his heart still felt as if it were a nervous animal. Skittish in his cage. Fluttering. Beating.

He tried to feel at peace with the fact that deep down he had always thought himself not good enough for his King. Today was that day. Shoved aside. Heartbroken.

 

In an instant, the animal inside him was raging. Howling. Rattling the bars of his golden cage when he saw the ribbon bound around the fighting arm of Éomer.

The silvery ribbon blinking in the sunlight. Testing his patience and ripping his control to shreds.

 

"I am happy to see you two keeping to such traditions." Lady Éowyn said softly next to him.

"What traditions?" the Gondorian rasped. Not yet able to tear his eyes from the offending piece of cloth.

"The favor giving, of course, my dear Faramir."

With a pain-filled glance, he looked down at the pregnant woman.

"It is not my favor, my Lady." he choked out and promptly left the woman's side. Hoping she had not seen the tears spilling over his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Prince Imrahil carefully leaned down to talk in the ear of his son-in-law in the row sitting before him.

"Faramir does not have a clear head today." he noticed.

"Aye. I do not understand. Normally he has barely any problem with wiping down any opponent." the King muttered lowly. Confused.

"He is already straining to lift his sword. Has something happened? Was he wounded more than he previously let on with the ambush?"

"Not that I know of. I myself have seen to his wounds and bruises..." Éomer embarrassedly trailed off. Ears tipping red.

"Don't be embarrassed, my friend." Imrahil said, "I know of the two of you and am very happy indeed to see you in love."

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. I admit I would have preferred my daughter to be..." his hand found the shoulder of the man in front of him and Éomer put his own on top of it in comfort.

"I have never disrespected her. I swear."

"I know that. I know LothÍriel too, she would have wanted you happy. She was a complicated woman, yet when her core did shine through. Loving, soft, giving."

"Aye." the King muttered brokenly. "She did. Her last words were spoken of me finding happiness and our children."

They both stared at the ensuing proceedings of the distracted Ranger for a moment.

"You do not have to hide your relation from me if that is what's keeping you back."

"I have wondered." Éomer shyly admitted.

"Love is never a thing to hide. We all care for you both. Very deeply. Your happiness is my happiness too, my dear friend. Please, do not withhold it in fear. There should be no more of that."

"Thank you."

"You have my blessing, my boy." the older man then warmly said and leaned back contentedly in his comfortable chair.

 

Just in time to see a shield catching Faramir on the side of his face. It splintered and sent the Ranger reeling down amidst shocked gasp and loud exclamations.

Éomer was still processing his conversation with Prince Imrahil when it happened and needed a moment to really understand what he was seeing.

 

Faramir had gone down.

And he was _not_ standing up.

 

* * *

 

His body was frozen up in fear. Blindness. Darkness. He could not see anything. In the distance, he heard shouting and someone screaming near him. Yet, he could not register any words. Faramir was focused too much on the inability to move his body and the crippling fear of the blackness stretching in front of him.

 

Years ago he had made peace with death, or so he thought and when the moment had finally arrived.

Éomer...

He could not die.

 

Fluttering lights started to trickle back in his vision. Showing him a Godlike figure. Sunlit halo.

 

"Faramir." the beautiful voice urgently repeated.

 

"If I could but die in your arms. _One more time_." he finally whispered.

"What did he say?" another voice said.

"Something about dying?" someone else shouted.

 

But Éomer had heard.

 


	6. Progress & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> "You once told me I can make mistakes, a King does not exclude me from being human. Well then, I can honestly say that... I realize you can make mistakes too, you are not excluded from humanity because you hold... The King's love. A man humbling himself for you and only you."

With a soft groan, he came by. Awakening in a darkened room. Only the light curtains letting in some of the outside light.

 

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice asked him.

For a moment, the Ranger dumbly stared at the face of the woman near him.

"Éowyn? Head hurts. Thirsty." he then croaked.

She smiled and quickly brought a cup of water to his lips from which he enthusiastically gulped to lessen his thirst.

"You've been asleep for almost a week. The medician told us you had a concussion. Dark rooms, headache potions and a lot of rest are in your near future from now on, dear friend."

"I've missed the tournament." he moaned out pitifully.

"Boys and their toys. We're all just very glad you are still alive and are relatively unscathed."

"Éomer?"

"I shall fetch him."

"No, don't. I... don't think I should see him right now."

"Why not?"

"He is undoubtedly very busy."

"Then he shall make time for you."

"I seriously doubt that after my behavior."

The White Lady just smiled sadly and left the room.

 

The King did not pay him a visit.

 

* * *

 

A week passed by spent in silence in his darkened room. The headache had receded to a soft thudding in the back of his head, the scratches from the splinters had closed up and the bruise was already fading away.

 

Faramir was not a vain man, but he was glad for his hair to cover the lump on the side of his skull before he went out for the first time in weeks. The medician had allowed him today, for the first time, to go outside his rooms after sundown.

 

The Ranger did not know which turn to take. Towards the personal chambers of the King, the Great Hall or the Royal Study. He had no desire to speak with any of his loud friends just yet and wanted to avoid the children at all costs. Knowing that their questions would put him in an even more unbalanced state than he already was.

 

The Study it was then. He bravely straightened his back and shouldered on.

 

* * *

 

Sturdy knocks interrupted the writing of his thank you letters for the people who had already left after paying Edoras their visit during the tournament.

"Come in." Éomer said whilst taking off his ring to seal the letter he had just finished. A person shuffled inside and he did not look up, already knowing who it was and instead went on warming the wax and dripping it on the paper. Sealing it off with his symbol. Not even one moment apologetic for letting the man in the corner stew for a couple minutes more.

Finally, he looked up.

 

"You are well?"

"I am better." was the soft reply.

The horse lord hummed in agreement.

"So you are ready to be shouted at?" his eyes piercing those gray stormy ones on the other side of the study.

Faramir braced himself.

"At your disposal, Sir."

Éomer growled and with a loud scrape of his chair stood up. Slamming his hands on the desk in anger.

"Then, please, explain to me. What on Earth's name inspired you to think I would discard you that easily for another? Are you mad? Do you think so little of me? I had to hear this from Elfhelm and my own sister!" He tried not to shout and failed miserably.

The Ranger flinched and felt so ashamed that he became tongue-tied.

"SPEAK!"

"The... The..." Faramir tried to stammer. It did not happen much that he had to flounder for words to explain himself. The blond impatiently waited for the Gondorian to find words.

"The first night. The first night of the tournament I went to your chambers and heard you. With a woman. You were..." and stopped there. "Then at the tournament, you were wearing someone's favor. You shook your head to your sister, denying anything between us and rejected my hand under the eyes of our friends. What _else_ was I supposed to think?" his voice ended on a shrill note much to his own embarrassment.

 

"Faramir, I've never seen you like this." Éomer furrowed his brow in thought.

 

"You think you are the only one with the right to be insecure? To feel lonely? Or ashamed? That you are the only one thinking he could never be enough? I have the same concerns! The same fears! It has been years since I first loved you and I've shown great patience and care and I will continue to do so if you would allow it! However... I don't deserve to not be notified at the moment you decide I am to be exchanged for someone else. I, at the very least, deserve you to say it to my face. So, if you please, tell me now so I can leave and don't keep me blind with uncertainty." Tears had started piling up in his eyes and with a furious blink, they streamed downwards in his short beard.

 

"Why, why are you smiling?" the Ranger exclaimed disbelievingly.

"You. You make me smile. Come closer, Faramir."

"How _dare_ you..." the Gondorian started while stepping closer.

Éomer held up his hand to silence the other man and beckoned him closer still.

"Give me your hand." he asked and with a trembling gesture, Faramir held out his own only to be pulled chest to chest with the blond.

Shyly he glanced down, not understanding why Éomer was suddenly so sweet and gentle.

"You don't have to let me down gently." he muttered almost in the chest of the taller man in front of him.

A finger tipped his head upwards, meeting the other's eyes.

"I would be mad to favor another when I have you, my dearest, dearest Faramir." the King whispered kindly.

Threading his fingers through the copper blond hair and pulling them closer still in the embrace.

 

Faramir was stunned.

"I don't understand."

" _Misconception_ number one: I first felt I had to talk with Imrahil about us. I did not know how comfortable he would be with me displaying affection towards another that would not be his daughter. I did have that conversation, minutes before you decided to be distracted enough to get hit on the head and go completely knock-out for a week."

The Ranger tried to cringe away in mortification at his foolish behavior but the King would not let him.

" _Second_ misconception: the man and woman you heard, were..." his nose crinkled in disgust "My sister and your cousin. With most of the chambers occupied I decided to sleep with my children and had hoped you would join us, yet you didn't. The sounds probably were of Éowyn and... You get the picture." he frowned. Desperately not trying to picture that happening.

"Oh Gods, I am so stupid."

"Yes, you are. _Third_ misconception: the favor." here Éomer started to blush "I had not seen you that day before starting the match and so I asked a servant to bring a ribbon from you. He pulled one out of one of your tunics. I thought you would not object and I wished to carry your favor to bring me good luck into battle."

Faramir blinked several times, noting the bashful way his lover was staring at a point on the wall by now, not used to speaking so much about his own intimate thoughts.

"Éomer, I..."

" _Hush_ , I am not yet done with my little speech." he took a deep breath "As for your insecurities and fears. I know... I know I am not the most eloquent man you know and I shall never be. I regret the fact you still doubt my feelings about you. Knowing how deep they go. You once told me I can make mistakes, a King does not exclude me from being human. Well then, I can honestly say that... I realize you can make mistakes too, you are not excluded from humanity because you hold... The King's love. A man humbling himself for you and _only_ you."

 

"You love me?" Faramir breathlessly asked.

 

"Do you doubt it still? I've welcomed you with open arms into my land, my castle and my family. Your friends are my friends. Your family is my family. My children adore you. Even my horse is enamored with yours. Everything I have is yours. I cannot help being worried for you. All the time. Ever since the first time I saw you..." he trailed off.

 

"The coronation of Aragorn?"

 

"No..." Éomer whispered. "Ever since the first time I saw you sleep in the Houses of Healing. I passed the cot you were resting after visiting my sister and I halted when I caught a glimpse of your peaceful face. Halted I say. More like frozen into a statue. I could not move. You opened your eyes and I ran. I ran before you could see me. Even with the fastest horse on Middle Earth, I could not run fast enough for your eyes would always follow me."

 

"Éomer..."

 

"Years and years went by and I haven't lived those years. I existed. That was all. Until you returned into my life. From that moment on my time was spent surviving from every occasion I could see you to another. You kept me going."

Faramir stopped him from talking more with a gentle kiss. Éomer answered in kind. Reassuringly.

 

"I am sorry I ever doubted you. I swear I will never think so again."

The blond chuckled at that.

"What?"

"I must admit... The thought of you being jealous..."

Faramir shuddered in remembrance "Aye, I know. Not very dignified."

"No, but arousing nonetheless." Éomer softly murmured in his ear.

"Arousing?"

"I am a King but never before felt I more powerful when I realized you were green with jealousy. I can make a man such I thought. You wish to own me, as I wish to own you."

"And do I?" the Ranger throatily asked, throwing back his head when the blond started kissing down his jaw.

"After tonight, there will be no more doubt about it. You gave me permission to your chambers, I have allowed you in every crook of my life. Never before has someone taken such liberties with my body and I rejoice every moment of it. So yes, Faramir." he rasped "I own you. As you own me. You are mine and I will not let you go from this point onwards. I am loyal to a fault and shall not permit you to stray from my side."

 

"That means you have to keep me pretty busy, I guess." the flirting nature of the Gondorian finally reared its head again.

Éomer growled and with a swift movement of his arm lifted Faramir on top of his desk. Crinkling the papers and pushing of several scrolls.

"Aye, I should." and closed in. Placing his body between the faintly quavering thighs of the Captain of Gondor.

 

Both men halted their proceedings for a moment to stare at one another with thinly veiled appreciation.

And then started to kiss again. First chastely. Éomer kissing back in his soft, shy and yet endearing way. Gaining more confidence the longer the lip locking went on.

Without meaning to, but relishing it, all the same, the Captain slid his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Pulling them closer together. Their nails raking through hair and over broad shoulders, shivering and moaning.

 

Another moment was spent holding their eyes open while carefully exploring each other's mouths. Trust and love on the forefront of their mind. Then they fluttered shut. Enjoying every slide together. Every hot puff of air.

 

After a particularly loud groan from one tall blond, Faramir shuddered and threw his legs around the hips of the man standing. Their bodies as close as they could get in this position making them only moan louder.

Éomer finally tried to pull back, partly because he needed air, even more so because he wanted to say something.

"I had wished we could do this in a bed, however, I've heard it is best not to argue with a pregnant woman to demand my room back."

Faramir chuckled "I could not care where we are, as long as it's together." and resumed the love-making even more fierce than before.

With great surprise and delight, he noticed how Éomer started to remove his tunic, slowly slipping the buttons through their holes.

 

"Is this okay?" he panted.

" _Yes_." the Ranger hissed in pleasure, reveling in the hands caressing his now naked chest and going closer still.

"I could not stop thinking about this. Not since the stable." the King choked when their hips ground together.

"Me neither." and nipped fervently at the lip in front of him making the horse lord go pliant under the arousing administrations.

"Hold yourself up." the blond huffed against his swollen lips. Effectively carrying the Ranger for a moment so he could slip the trousers off and let them drop on the floor.

"I am always amazed at your beauty." the taller man groaned, holding himself still and away so he could admire the silvery body underneath him on the desk.

 

" _Faramir_ , you asked to die one more time in my arms."

The Ranger blushed at the memory.

"If I have any say about it, you will die many more times in my arms."

And before Faramir could react Éomer had taken a seat, pulling his chair closer to the table and eyeing the hardness of the Captain with hunger.

" _See_ , see how much you own me. I bow to you. And tonight a King shall feast upon you."

"Éomer, you don't have to..."

"Look at me." Faramir did so "Do you think I would do anything I did not want? I want this. I want _you_. I need to taste you. It's all I've been thinking about. Allow me? _Please_?"

With a terse nod, the Ranger gave permission and slowly inched backward until he lay back on the table. Displaying himself even more to his lover and trying to even out his shaky breaths.

 

Fortunately, he could not calm himself before he felt the first warm touch upon his cock and a strangled moan tore itself out his throat.

Éomer took the head in his mouth and experimentally sucked on it. Humming softly making the Gondorian buck his hips upwards and shudder violently.

"Is this alright?" the taller man asked after a moment of sucking softly.

"Ye...eee...es.." Faramir moaned involuntarily. Waving his hand in a shaky gesture of 'please continue'.

The King softly chortled before resuming.

The spit-slicked cock shiny in the soft candle light slipping in and out repeatedly past those red swollen lips. Éomer brought up his hands and steadied the pulsing member, angling it better while downing it like a starved man. His other hand softly starting to fondle the downy stones underneath.

 

With wide eyes he saw the Captain shout and hunching over, becoming smaller and curling in on himself from the toe curling pleasure.

"PLEASE!" the Ranger shouted, not even caring his voice carried in the room and uttered another gasp full of amazement. The blonds' eyes widened even more and kept a steady pace. With every upwards movement he gave a tiny jerk at the base of the now angry looking cock. He felt the balls draw up closely towards the body and Faramir shakily moaned. A nonstop stream of awkward babbling leaving his mouth.

The smaller man's body grew extremely taut and he started shouting.

"Éomer! Éomer! Stop! I... Oh! Oh!"

He had to close his eyes in order not to surrender to the onslaught of erotic display on his desk.

"EOMER! _Yes_! Oh! Ooohhgnn! Aaa!"

Hastily he took a firm grip on his own cock to keep him from coming when the Captain started to trash.

A furious deep throat later brought Faramir to a toe curling peak. He keened loudly, feeling Éomer milk him out and greedily lapping every spill of come up making the orgasm last a near eternity.

One tiny shock later made him drop boneless on top of the table, panting loudly, trying to fill his burning lungs with air whilst his fluttering eyes stared up at the ceiling that seemed to be dancing in front of his eyes.

 

"I've never heard you so vocal." Éomer gruffly spoke, adjusting himself while standing up so he could look better upon his lover.

"And... And that's... A good thing?" the Captain tried catching his breath.

"Aye. A very good thing." and he leaned forward swiping his tongue across the seam of the Ranger's mouth and Faramir happily sighed gaining him entrance and tasting himself making the King groan loudly. His groin unconsciously rubbing across the shin of the smaller man's left leg hanging over the side of the desk. Trying to find some sort of relief.

Éomer kept kissing him insistently until Faramir could control his own limbs again and with a soft groan he pulled himself up.

 

"What about you?" Faramir asked with a discreet glance down.

The blond, finally remembering how awkward and insecure he normally was, started blushing.

"I don't have to... Or I could, you know... Like you did in the stable. Or not. I don't know."

The Gondorian grinned slyly. "I have an even better idea."

With a hop, he jumped off the table and turned his back towards his King. Luckily Éomer caught on pretty quickly, wiggled out of his pants and soon the sound of his belt hitting the floor sounded and something poked the Ranger in his lower back.

"Wait." he whispered, making the blond halt his urgent movements "Give me your hand." Éomer did so without question.

Faramir seductively gazed over his shoulders into the blazing eyes behind him while he licked the hand held out to him. When it was good and ready he let go of it.

"Make yourself wet."

The horse master choked back a raspy groan when he touched himself. The warm spit slicked hand easing the administrations.

" _Gods_."

"Now push between my thighs." the other man throatily demanded and leaned forward so Éomer could reach better and did not need to bend his knees.

His cock easily slid between the tensing muscles of the strong thighs of the Captain. The upside gliding past the heavy stones and limp and sticky cock of the Ranger.

"Where do I put my hands?" the King muttered out loud without realizing.

"My hips. Guide yourself. Take your pleasure, my love."

Carefully not to keep a too tight hold of the hips in front of him this time, the blond tried this position out and his voice was strained when he exclaimed a soft _'fuck'_.

Another push back and forth made him curse again and bite his lip.

"Oh, fuck. This. Oh. Fuck. _Fuck_."

Faramir felt himself starting to harden again but expected he would not come again so he just hung on the table for the rest of the ride.

 

Éomer desperately fought the urge to aim a little higher and slam straight into the pliant body under him so he kept the slow pace. Drawing the pleasure out.

His strokes faltered " _Faramir_." he nearly wailed "I am... Almost undone. What do I do?" Sweat beads at his brow from keeping the tight control.

The taller man's mouth dropped open at the utter audacity of the Gondorian in front of him. After a deep breath, the Ranger pushed his buttocks even farther out, lifted his arms and put his hands on his arse cheeks. Gently prying them apart for Éomer to see.

Faramir knew that his lover could see how far the redness spread from his cheeks down his body at his blatant vulgar display.

"Wha... What?" the horse-lord asked in confusion, trying to meet the gray eyes.

The Captain continued to avert his eyes, in shock at his own actions and tried to steady his breathing before answering.

"Not... Not in... I mean. But, I thought, maybe... Against?" he asked with a strained voice, eyes clenched shut.

Éomer observed the Ranger under him with calculative eyes. His heart having to pump so loudly he turned practically deaf from that moment on.

The next instant had him pumping his lover again. Between the thighs and when he felt he would fall over the edge, he pulled back. Shallowly pushing, not in, but against, that very intimate place. _There_.

Wetness seeped from his cock and the realization at how easily he could push on. Push _through_. Made his eyes loll up his head.

All his muscles started tensing, and he may have been hesitant at first, but now he wasn't anymore.

"I could easily take you like this." he snarled.

Faramir felt the swipe of a calloused palm over his arse cheeks, taking over the place of his own right hand so he could hold the table again and feel even more naked now.

" _Yes_." he moaned in a strangled voice. His member hard and heavy rubbing over the table. Pain and pleasure blinding him.

"You would let me." another shallow thrust, making the tight ring of muscles flutter under the careful eyes of the man staking his claim.

"Oh, Gods. You _would_ , wouldn't you?"

"Yes!"

One particular thrust made the tip almost slide in and then he was roaring. Coming hard. Spurting against that puckering hole. Some almost making it inside, other whiteness dribbling down his balls and Faramir arched his back at feeling the sudden hot wetness in that private place.

Without meaning too, he howled and fell over the edge again. Éomer noticed it immediately and started crooning nonsense while his fingers slid down the crack of his arse. Gently mapping out that area.

 

The second orgasm lasted longer than the first one and the Ranger faintly registered how the blond scooped up some wetness dribbling past his thighs and lifted it again to that star shaped hole. Trying to push it in without actually going in.

"You have some nerve." Faramir chuckled when he came by again. Éomer froze but then continued his administrations.

"I even surprise myself by having these kinds of perversions." he shyly admitted while stroking another finger up the crack.

"What other perversions there may be, I wish to explore each and everyone with you."

"Very well." the taller man grinned, sat down again and pulled that delicious bottom Faramir was still displaying that eagerly closer to him.

"You asked for it." he murmured before promptly starting to lick the dirtied place.

"Ooh.." Faramir moaned "You are a depraved man." he smiled with pleasure.

Éomer hummed happily, tonguing up and around the sticky stones hanging in front of him.

Diligently working his way up and down, side to side, soon made the Captain shudder again at the touch of every swipe of his tongue.

"Éomer. Please. You're making me uncomfortable again." the Ranger squirmed. The horse lord halted his licking and noticed how unsettled his lover seemed.

"I apologize, I knew that doing such a thing was probably wrong and I..."

"No! It's not that."

"Then what? Does it disgust you?" he asked feeling completely mortified. Has he made a sexual faux-pas?

"No. I..." Faramir sighed, leaned up and turned around displaying himself for the King's pleasure.

Éomer hungrily gazed upon the flushed body in front of him. The blush going as deep down towards his bellybutton. With a grin, he looked back up when he noticed something else very noticeable.

"You _enjoy_ it." he smugly said. For once feeling the more confident one during sexual practices.

"Aye. However, it is late and I suspect you need your sleep or have to see to your children and I don't expect you to... Me... Err.. A third time. It would take a while after two times and you're keeping me on edge all the time now. Making me uncomfortable." he scratched the back of his head in an endearing way that made the blond crack a smile.

"We have time. I can sleep more when I'm dead. For now, I only want you. Forever."

 

With soft but insistent hands he pushed the Ranger back on the desk. The man meekly followed and lay back down. His back on the now wet and sticky surface full of papers.

"You'll have to rewrite these letters."

"Worth it." Éomer muttered while kissing down his body. "You want this? Tell me to stop whenever it is too much."

"I could never stop you even if I wanted to," Faramir grinned. The King halted for a moment, processing if he could continue now or not but at the smile of his lover, he too beamed back.

"Put your feet on my armrests. Spread your legs for me."

With a deep blush, the Captain did so and Éomer sat back down, admiring the view from his seat. His gaze an inferno whenever he met the shy glances of the smaller man.

"Touch yourself." the blond murmured throatily and Faramir could do nothing but obey.

Soon his fingers were flying over his angry looking flushed cock. Tugging firmly and trying to close in on that climax just beyond his reach.

" _Beautiful_." he heard a murmur and then a tongue flicked him there again. And again. And again.

He moaned.

"Can I..." the man sitting between his legs almost begged.

"Yes! Yes! _Anything_!" the chasing had become so easy now after a couple of flicks with the wet tongue, he had to halt his hand for a moment.

 

He continued when the warm mouth was back. Suckling at the junction of hip and groin, sliding lower, taking one ball at a time in its wetness. Juggling them gently and lapping greedily lower still. Fingers gliding up and down. Spreading the slickness and experimentally pressing down on the small but tensing piece of skin between stones and arse.

Precome oozed out of the head of his member, easing his erratic strokes and making his thighs tremble even more.

"Oh, Gods." Éomer muttered and started palming his own rapid returned hardness.

Deeming Faramir ready he pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Just shallowly, slightly, slowly contouring the muscle tasting like musk, sweat, and his own semen. It made him moan even louder and he slowly started to fuck that fluttering hole more earnestly with his tongue. Deeper, harder, and their strokes quickened. The Captain was straining upwards now, the tip of his toes the only thing touching the chair now. Trying to ride the King's face desperately.

One hard piercing push inside made Éomer lose his control and he shuddered out another orgasm while trying to keep the hard strokes of his tongue even.

When his own trembling eased he tried his damned best to turn his Ranger into one quivering hot mess by throwing his legs over his shoulders and burying his head even deeper into that delicious place.

Lapping, licking, sucking, growling, fucking into it.

 

Faramir's hips were completely lifted from the desk by now, resting on his shoulders he kept on stroking himself and the press of Éomer's nose on his perineum, the tongue flicking inside him and his own hand made him lose control one last time.

"Éomer!" he sobbed. Barely bringing any fluid forth by now and still feeling as if split in two. The climax coming in deep and harsh shuddering shocks due to the nose halting the flow several times by pushing in that magical place.

He slumped back, completely sweaty and exhausted by now.

The King carefully dropped the legs beside him and stood back up. His face wet, flushed red and hair sticking to all places watching his love completely blissed out on top of his paperwork.

"I don't think I can ever work at this desk again without getting aroused." he joked.

Faramir limply tried to swat at him. "You scoundrel," he grinned back.

"Let's clean up and get some rest. You still have a slight concussion to be worried about."

"I love how you take care of me."

"And I love you."

 

 


	7. Frictions In Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> "Yes, I thought it wrong but that does not a bad father make!"
> 
> "How would you know?! It's not that you have a good base for comparison!"

Faramir felt utterly content. Burrowing his face further into the bare chest beside him, he happily hummed making Éomer grunt and turn closer with a sigh.

 

Someone cleared his or her throat.

 

No, he was not yet ready to wake up. He'd rather think about last night...

 

Another scrape of the throat.

 

"Can we wake them up now?" a not quite whispering voice said.

"Ssshh!" Someone shushed. "Look at how adorable they are."

 

The Ranger slowly opened his eyes. His sight fuzzy and clouded. A sharp stab in the side of his head at noticing the sun first. He hissed and clenched his eyes back shut.

 

"The curtains. The curtains." someone said.

 

He felt as if he were some dark creature not able to stand in direct sunlight. And breathed a sigh of relief at the dimmer room. He tried again, hoping the look on his face was smiling and not grimacing. It felt as if he had but one hour of sleep.

 

His vision cleared. Six pairs of eyes were upon them and he realized that very moment how naked he was.

 

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, hitting the blond in the progress of shuffling backward.

"Orcs!" Éomer jumped up while blindly reaching for his sword and then noticing how equally naked he was like the man trying to hide beneath the sheets next to him.

"Oh, children." he mumbled then instead and slumped back down with a groan.

"And your sister," Éowyn said, the smile clearly in her voice. "We bring news."

"Papa! Thoronduil is having her baby now!"

"Shh, Dred, not so loud. Papa had a long night."

"Sleep when you're dead, eh?" the Captain joked from under the blankets. Only his eyes peeping over the edge.

"Horse!" the children shouted in unison.

"Let's give them five minutes to get dressed with some dignity, shall we? The birthing won't be happening immediately anyhow. First, we'll have breakfast."

And the sister of the King expertly herded the group of excited children outside with one warning look over her shoulder at her brother saying 'don't take too long, I don't possess magical powers to keep them all in check by myself'.

"Aye. We'll be there in five minutes." the blond grumbled and looked down at his embarrassed partner.

"Hmm, make it ten." and swooped down for a kiss.

Faramir most definitely did not giggle.

They came up for air and Éomer straddled the hips of the man under him. Their hard bodies sliding over each other.

"Make it.... Fifteen." and captured the Gondorian's mouth again with a boyish grin.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later found both men breathless at the breakfast table. Buried under active children. Their own smiles stupid and mysterious when glancing at one another.

 

"Pass me some of the bacon, dear." Éomer nodded towards his companion while buttering a piece of toast for Éodred.

"Dear?" Amrothos leaned in from the other side grinning from ear to ear like the cat that got the cream.

The King flushed red, just realizing what he had said and immediately calmed down again. They had nothing to hide.

"Here you go, _love_ ," Faramir smirked back.

Making the blond smile even wider and capture that delicious mouth again over the bowl of fruit.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Please don't start swapping saliva above the breakfast table." Éowyn teased next to her husband.

"Oh, _dear_ sister. Apparently Faramir had been..."

"Hush, Éomer." the Ranger anxiously said.

"What?" Amrothos asked.

"He thought I was having an affair."

"Oh Gods, _please_ don't..."

"Because he thought he had heard me 'swapping saliva' with someone in my bedroom on the first night of the tournament."

The White Lady could have been called the Red Lady from now on, even Amrothos sputtered around his mouthful of tea and those reactions were just what they needed to break the tension.

"Never mind, I said nothing." Éowyn then laughed in good humor "Proceed the kissing, you won't hear any complaints about me anymore."

"I like it when they kiss." Théodora bossily said, immediately pulling all the attention to her in the way her strong and confident voice already could do so.

"I think Faramir is pretty when he kisses papa." she then concluded, making the Captain blanch feeling alarmed.

The wedded couple by their sides chirped like crazy birds with giggles and laughter at the blushing Gondorian.

"Aye, very pretty is he not?" Éomer agreed with a warm smile. "My daughter has got good taste in men." he joked. That almost made the Ranger want to disappear in the ground from mortification but he had heard the compliment and his shy smile was all the forgiveness the horse lord needed for his playful banter.

 

"Papa?"

"Yes, Dred?"

"Are you ready with breakfast now?"

"Nearly ready."

"Thoronduil!"

"Very well." he sighed in mock drama.

 

* * *

 

"It's coming out!" the boy excitedly jumped up from his waiting place.

The family had been sitting there for almost two hours before the birthing finally took place. Éothain, Elfhelm, and the other children were there too. The horse medic at the side, ready to jump in from the moment he noticed Thoronduil should start to strain during birthing.

It went, practically effortlessly, and soon a slimy bloody lump of horse lay down upon the hay. The mare quickly licking its snout clean and pushing it up.

Théodora started to open her mouth to say something but she soon got hushed.

"Don't spook the horse now, darling." Éomer said and they all kept watching the proceedings with amazement.

The thin wobbly legs soon found its stability and tried taking a couple of steps. Sometimes nearly falling over but with the help of its mother it kept upright and instinctively sought out her warmth. Found a nipple and claimed it as his or hers.

 

The medic went closer to inspect the foal while it was drinking peacefully.

"It's female." he proclaimed "And its coat shall be silver with black spots on her behind."

"Thank you," Éothain said and clasped the man on the shoulder. "A filly it is."

"A filly!" Éodred shouted in delight.

"Go and welcome your horse into this world." the King said warmly.

Curiously the children went closer, one by one, petting the horse softly and snapping their hands immediately back when Thoronduil huffed for a moment.

"You'll have to share this filly until there's another foal. You understand." Éomer admonished his children "So no fighting for the right to play with the horse. You'll help with her training, clean her, feed her and love her both. You understand?" he pointed warningly with his finger.

"Yes, father." they both chorused.

 

"How is it that when you are strict with them, they call you father and when they need something it's always papa?" Faramir smiled.

"More formal, I guess. Or they know they can get away with murder when calling me papa with their sweet little innocent faces."

"Hah, innocent. I'll have you remember that time with the pudding incident and..."

"Papa!" the two younglings interrupted "We have been thinking about a name the last few weeks and we think we have a good one."

"Let us hear it, then."

"We first thought of Boronduil, after Boromir the Brave out of Faramir's stories."

The Ranger next to him tensed and he quickly stroked down the back of his love. Calming him immediately down.

"And then we thought about his other stories when he was a pupil of Gandalf. Mithranduil!" Dora decided.

"Mithranduil!" Dred echoed.

"Is that alright with you?" Éomer asked to the man next to him under his breath. Hoping the name would not pull any sad memories to his mind.

"It's perfect," Faramir smiled.

 

"Aye, welcome, Mithranduil into this world," Elfhelm said.

The others soon followed and then helped Thoronduil clean her filly with a handful of fresh hay.

"Let's leave them to it." the King muttered to his men and they left the stable. Readying themselves for their duties for the rest of the day.

 

"What shall you be doing today?" the horse master asked while taking his leave.

"I had promised to rest more to a certain person because of my concussion." Faramir said with a frown towards that certain person "And decided to go through your poorly neglected Archives until the medician declares me fit to resume teaching duties in the courtyard."

"Very well then. Off you go." Eomer said with a smile towards his lover and immediately thought of something else when the smaller man turned away.

"Faramir! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you still wish to become a man of Rohan?"

"I would be honored."

With a determined nod, the King strode off in search of his First Marshall and his sister.

 

* * *

 

"You jest." the blond stated with an inscrutable look.

"I am afraid not, dear brother."

"Éothain, can you confirm tha..."

"Aye, Sire. I thought you knew." the older man trailed off.

Both persons now looking pitying towards their Lord who was resting his face in the palm of his hands.

"We will need to circumvent this then, I wish to respect his wishes and yet have to conform to Rohanese law."

"You know what to do?" Éowyn asked.

"Yes. Give me your word nothing of this information will leave this room."

"I swear."

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

A confident knock interrupted the King's musings. He looked up from the book on Court Etiquette he was reading.

"Come in!"

Faramir entered and abruptly barraged into the conversation.

"I believe it is you I should thank for the gifting of my new horse."

Éomer noticed the frown creasing the Rangers forehead.

"Is Brunhiel not to your liking? Éothain convinced me of the bond you had with her after your... Orc obstacle. Is it not so?"

"No. I mean, yes. We have bonded and she a very intelligent mare. However, it is not necessary. I have Thoronduil."

"She is a Gondorian horse with a Gondorian upbringing."

"And is something wrong with that?" Faramir tersely asked.

"No." the blond slowly said, afraid of insulting his love "I merely meant, that you are in need of a horse of Rohan if you wish to become a man of Rohan."

"I still think it unnecessary."

"Can Thoronduil communicate with you as clearly as Brunhiel."

"No, it's not that..."

"Is the new mare not a younger more fitting horse for you?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Does Thoronduil know the battle and riding formations of the Rohirrim by heart?"

"I see your point. She will soon be pregnant again, I presume?"

"With your permission. You did promise Théodora a horse for her own." Éomer smiled.

"Aye, that I did and I do not wish to anger the Princess."

"Please, do not. Her temper tantrums are as bad as her aunt's when she was a little girl."

The Captain of Gondor grinned.

"So you gave me a new horse."

"Hmm, I do believe so."

"You don't have to buy my love, you know."

"I know. I wished to gift you this magnificent animal. And... You will need Brunhiel when you start your training."

"What training?"

"To join the Rohirrim."

An uncertain silence filled the room.

"Éomer, are you certain? Never before has a foreigner been accepted in the Rohirrim."

"Your wish to become the subject of the Rohanese Kingdom is my wish also."

"And so you honor me greatly with a position amongst your men." the Gondorian came closer and placed himself between the sprawled knees of his future King. His one and only King.

"You will have to work very hard."

"Uh huh," Faramir smiled while kneeling down.

"It is not to be underestimated." Éomer tried saying without a hitch in his voice when he felt hands palming him through his trousers.

"Of course." the copper haired man mouthed into the suddenly hot and heavy cross in front of him.

"I will... Oh... Push you until you reach... _Ye Gods_... Limits. Your limits!" he groaned when his stiff cock got nudged several times.

With dark eyes, he glanced through his lashes down towards the demon taking possession of his body.

"Maybe... I should show some _gratitude_." the Ranger hummed against the protruding cloth. Making slight vibrations that turned the King's knees into mush.

His trembling hand settled across the right cheek of his lover and he spoke with a deep guttural voice.

"You know I will never demand this from you. Not for gratitude. Not for anything, Faramir. Only when you wish it so."

Faramir lovingly looked up and kissed the palm touching him reverently.

"I honestly wish for nothing more than to love you." he kissed the hand again.

"To kiss you." the fingers, one by one, were fleetingly touched by soft lips.

"To taste you." and his head delved down again. His own hands shaking from want when he started pulling the laces of the blonds' breeches apart.

"I want this. More than anything. Forever."

"Forever." Éomer echoed and his head thumped back on the back of his chair. Leisurely he slid down further, giving his Captain all the encouragement he needed.

 

"My Lord!" a voice said through the door. Elfhelm.

The King stifled a groan and looked down startled towards the man just holding the head of his cock in his mouth.

"What is it?" Éomer unwaveringly tried to reply.

"May I come in and explain?"

That shocked both men in the movement. Éomer expectedly trying to scramble back upright in his chair.

Faramir, on the other hand, took a firm grip on the muscled thighs on each side of his head and determinedly flared his nostrils. Took a deep breath and swallowed the hard member completely down in one go to the immense surprise of the horse master.

"Ah!" he started to shout when he remembered to silence his moan.

"Sire?" the muffled voice through the door came.

"I am... Ah... Currently indisposed!" he near shrieked when he felt a throat rhythmically closing up around his sensitive head.

" _What are you doing_?" he hissed quietly towards the rebel choking himself with a hard cock.

"So... You do not wish to hear the rapport of our specialists about the harvest?" the Marshall asked again. By now leaning against the door and knowing full well what was happening behind it. He grinned.

"It is of great importance..." he trailed off. Trying to give off the vibe the rapport should be talked about right now and not any other moment.

"Then give it!" a desperate reply came making Elfhelm jump into an elaborate, and completely unnecessary, account of their harvest specialists.

 

Éomer's heart was fluttering in his side. On the one hand, he wanted to be a good ruler and listen attentively to Elfhelm and his rapport. On the other hand, he desperately needed to punish Faramir for his mischievous behavior.

He heard his Marshall starting to explain the situation with long sentences and too much detail through the heavy wooden obstacle. Thankfully granting them a shiver of privacy.

Realizing Elfhelm did not expect a reply during his monolog, the blond turned back towards Faramir who was slowly letting go of his penis with an enormous grin on his face.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" he lowly muttered.

"What? Me?" the Gondorian innocently asked, going even as far as widening his eyes in a childlike display of naiveté.

 

"We're glad to note our stocks are at full capacity..." a voice sounded in the distance and both men heard it fade even further away.

 

Slowly an evil smile took a hold of Éomer's features.

"My dear, by now you should know, a man of Rohan always rises to the challenge. Are you certain you wish to test me?"

Faramir's eyebrow went up and with another smirk, he let out a long drawn-out, and horribly fake, moan.

The King's mouth dropped open at the sheer insolence of the man by his feet.

Elfhelm's voice had just faltered for a second, but it was enough to let them all know the truth.

 

With several quick and graceful movements, the tables had turned and Faramir's chest hit the wall next to the door with a loud thud. He let out a groan at being this forcefully dominated.

"You will not embarrass me." Éomer quietly commanded at his back close to his ear.

Another couple of sharp tugs made the Ranger's breeches drop to the floor and he tried to turn but a strong hand held his head against the wall. Perspiration sticking his cheek to the tapestry.

"Éomer..." he started.

 

"And of course, the reparations of the East Mill are well underway. We estimate another four weeks and that means it would be just in time before the grain spoiled before grinding them..."

 

They froze for a moment. Not really surprised at hearing the voice so close to them, but surprised nonetheless.

 

"I've known Elfhelm for a very long time now. You could almost say we barely have any secrets. Do you wish to add some more? Some new ones?"

"What do you mean?" came the aroused reply squashed against the paneling.

"Would you share your moans? Your cries? Your release? Loudly? While he could hear?" Éomer whispered with a deadly voice.

"Of course not." Faramir muttered "I apologize. I have no desire for Elfhelm in that way I only wished to..."

"To test me?"

"No!" the Gondorian passionately cried out.

"To heighten our arousal by doing something clearly out of bounds?"

"..."

"What was that? I did not hear you?" the taller man barked while pressing the other man even flatter against the wall.

" _Yes_. Yes!" he confessed feeling completely humiliated by now at his faulty decision.

"Can you tell me why?" Éomer hissed.

"Because..." Faramir confessed with the shame coloring his cheeks "Because it excites me knowing others could hear us while... While you're ravaging me."

There was a moment of silence and now the Captain noted Elfhelm had not spoken for a while now.

 

"Did you hear all that, my good friend?" Éomer loudly asked.

"Aye, your Majesty." they could hear the grin clearly through the walls.

"Do you consider this Gondorian sufficiently punished?"

Faramir let out a pathetic whimper.

"No, I do not Sire."

"Nor do I. You are dismissed. Make sure no one disturbs us for the next... Hour or so."

"Yes, Sir." and they heard his steps silencing the further he went until... Complete silence.

 

Angrily the copper haired man finally tore himself from the vice-like grip holding him hostage against the tapestry.

"What that really necessary?" he demanded mortified.

"I cannot have you act thusly while I'm ruling."

"Then when can I call upon you when you're always working." That was more a statement than a question and it left Éomer searching for an answer.

"You can do that whenever you are certain of our privacy. In our private chamber or late at night in my office for example."

"We share chambers with your children. It would not be appropriate," he muttered in reply.

"My, my Faramir, my dear. Are you saying you feel neglected?" the blond asked bemused.

No reply.

"As soon as my sister leaves you will share my private rooms."

"I cannot ask your sister to leave quickly without insulting her or hurting myself in the progress. I enjoy her presence here. And the presence of my cousin and their children."

"Do you feel that lonely?"

The Captain scratched the back of his neck in unease.

"Not really lonely. I... I wish to only see more of you."

"We see each other daily."

"Not in that way." Faramir feeling frustrated replied through his teeth. "It's been over three weeks since..." and he glanced towards the desk. Source of so much pleasure too many weeks ago.

"I have been busy. With the harvest, my children, my sister, paperwork... The harvest mainly." Éomer ruefully added.

"I know." the Gondorian sighed "I apologize again for being so selfish." and his shoulders slumped in rejection when he reached for the doorknob.

The King had a horrible flashback.

                _"Can I... Can I still visit you?"_

_"What on earth for??"_

"Faramir."

The other man turned, a small look of hopefulness on his face.

"I did ask Elfhelm for one undisturbed hour. If you wish we could..."

His sentence had barely ended and his clothes were being opened and tossed aside.

"I thought you would never ask." the Gondorian grinned.

Éomer realized that his lover had played the pouting and innocent act all the while and had won. He growled.

"You should have been an actor." he said, looking through the slits of his eyes in annoyance.

Their naked skin touched.

"I would, if the result were to be this." Faramir mouthed against his warm chest.

"Then by all means. Take the stage for the First Act. You have one hour."

"I shall have to make the most of it." the smaller man panted and gently pulled Éomer down to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Elfhelm needed but one look at the smug look of the Gondorian and he smiled while shaking his head.

"Incorrigible." he lowly said when his friend sat down next to him at the dinner table.

Faramir flushed.

"Consider it payment for the time I walked in on you and Hamling."

"Consider my debt paid." came the wicked reply.

 

* * *

 

"I am TRYING HARDER!" The Gondorian shouted back. Finally fed up enough to raise his voice against his King.

"Not hard enough!" Éomer barked back.

The Marshalls just pretended to be busy with something else whenever the two men working in the field outside the walls looked at them.

"I really don't see the point of guiding Brunhiel blindly AND backward to the same pattern we've been repeating for the last two hours."

"It's important!"

"Sure it is!"

"It is!"

"When did the Rohirrim ever used this strategy?"

The blond stood there for a moment trying to muster a reply and when he could find none he angrily clenched his fists.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does!"

"Aargh! You're unbelievable!"

"No! You are!"

Both men were red in the face by now from all the shouting they had done when Éomer huffed and turned back closely followed by Elfhelm and Hamling he angrily stomped off towards the castle.

Faramir sighed loudly and closed his eyes for a moment when a hand on his knee pulled him back out his musings.

Defeat marred his face when he looked down from his new mare towards Éothain.

"You will learn all this in no time." he warmly said.

"No time? That's what Éomer seems to wish and I feel like an idiot when failing again and again in his eyes. I really don't see the point for these strict teachings."

"You will, my friend. Now, why don't Hama and I help you to repeat it slowly while the King lets off some steam."

"Very well. Thank you." and slightly bowed towards the two men.

"From the start!" Éothain said and Brunhiel obligingly started stepping backward when the Ranger lightly tugged on her reigns.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere between the two lovers was frosty but civil nonetheless. It spoke of a frustrating angriness lying underneath, but it was not bad enough to cause a complete fall-out.

Even when angry with one another they still could not stop touching the other. Nor stop them from scanning every room for the presence of his significant one.

Whenever their family was around the mood quickly turned playful and all discussions seemed to be forgotten until they again tried another training session.

 

"Am I so incompetent?" Faramir asked out loud, desperation tinting his tone, one fine afternoon taking tea with Éowyn and his cousin.

Amrothos just stared into his cup and dared not say anything on the matter. Hurting at seeing his cousin and friend suffer under misconceptions.

"I am sure my brother has very good reasons to push you so."

"He does." the Ranger huffed out a sarcastic laugh "'f Course he does. Why the haste, though?"

The couple remained silent.

 

"Are you looking forward to the visits next week of the Gondorian officials?"

The Captain felt himself smile.

"A great attempt at trying to change the conversation. I will allow you the illusion it succeeded."

Amrothos stood up for a moment, checking on their youngest taking a nap in the settee by the window and came back to refill their cups.

"And do you?"

"It... It will be interesting. To see so many faces from the past." the Ranger scratched his beard.

"Some I have no wish to see and others will remind me of... Boromir. Interesting nonetheless. On the other hand, it will sadden me because their arrival means your leave."

"Oh Faramir, don't be so dramatic," Éowyn smiled.

"We will remain a couple of days to greet everyone. It is our duty since you gave up on your titles and seemed it fit to bestow them upon me." her husband smiled.

"That will be a comfort." The Gondorian warmly replied.

 

* * *

 

"Do you need any help with the preparation of the Gondorian officials?" Faramir asked some days after his conversation with his cousin and his wife.

"Hmm, no thank you." Éomer said. Not even looking up from his paper.

"Papa, will you read us a story tonight?" Théodora asked. She came up next to Faramir and grasped his hand.

"Maybe, Dora, maybe. Go see your governess." the King absentmindedly responded.

Eventually, it was Faramir who told a story that night and it was Faramir who fell asleep with both children in his bed.

Éomer came upon the scene very late that night and felt deep regret. His responsibilities were pushing the ones he loved the most away.

 

It was with a heavy thud in his step he visited Eothain's rooms.

"I apologize for disturbing you so late... Or early." Éomer lamely finished when Eothain's wife opened the door.

"Can you spare your husband for a moment. I need to discuss some things with him."

"Of course, your Majesty." she worriedly said. Her hand softly patting the King's for a moment before she disappeared inside and a disheveled Éothain appeared.

"My Lord?"

"I am losing their love." the blond said to the older man. He desperately tried to control the tremble in his voice but his old friend had heard.

"Come inside. We'll talk about it and find a solution." he gently proposed and carefully led his King inside the warmth of his chambers.

 

* * *

 

"Brother, you are up early." the White Lady said with some surprise. Knowing full well how bad of a morning person he actually was. She noted the dark bruises under his eyes and frowned.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No."

"Are you well?"

"I have been... Preoccupied."

"That is a gross understatement, Éomer. I know how hard you are working and I would be blind not to notice the rift between Faramir and you."

Her brother the King flinched slightly in guilt.

"Thank you for your concern, Wynna, but I am working on it."

With a look down she saw the heavy tray in his hands. Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead.

"Are you breaking your fast alone?"

"As you can see, it is too much for me alone. I shall be sharing my breakfast with my family."

"Proceed." she grinned and let him pass by in the hallway.

Before he disappeared around the corner she called out again.

"I never pegged you for a romantic," Éowyn smiled making her brother only blush.

 

* * *

 

"Mmm." Éodred murmured lowly. His breath tickling the ear of the Ranger under him.

"I smell bacon, Far." the youngling said after an adorable yawn.

Faramir did smell bacon now too and the three of them slowly woke to the sounds of tinkling glassware and more delicious smells permeating the room.

"Good morning." a deep voice said and that was all the warning they got before the curtains got shoved aside. Throwing sunlight heavily into the room and blinding all of them for a moment.

"Eurgh, papa. Don't do that!" Théodora angrily shouted. Trying to cover herself deeper under the arm of the Captain who was holding the gaze of their father.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Eomer then shouted. Ripping the cover away and tickling Dora until she shrieked. Éodred threw himself into the battle and Faramir just leaned on his side watching the happy family reunite.

 

When the laughter died down, Eomer turned back towards the other man.

"I brought breakfast for all of us. I thought... We could use a quiet morning. Just for us."

The Gondorian slowly nodded his agreement. Still mistrusting the situation before he seated himself at the small table in the middle of the room, closely followed by the children and then Éomer.

"Oh! Pudding!"

"No, Dora. First, you have to eat two pieces of toast before you gorge yourself full on pudding. _Again_. I'm not cleaning your vomit up this time."

"One piece of toast."

"Two."

"One piece and an egg."

"Will you finish your egg this time?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Dred, let me cut that for you."

"It's fine. I've got it." Faramir silently said and took over the knife the boy had tried to use to cut up his pieces of bacon.

"You too, young man. Not only bacon." the Ranger said and stared down the defiant Prince until he nodded his agreement.

 

Their meal proceeded for a while in silence when the head of the family shyly cleared his throat.

"I... I have to apologize to you all."

The children stopped chewing for a moment and Faramir diverted his gaze into his cup of apple juice.

"I know I have not been much of a father nor a... partner these last weeks. The fact that I have a lot of work to do does not excuse me from neglecting you. My family."

"You don't have to say sorry, papa. We understand."

"You do?" the blond felt relieved for a moment.

"Rohan is your first pri-oor-ity." Dora carefully pronounced the difficult word.

Éomer snapped up in alarm.

"That's not true. Nothing is more important than you. You both are my number one priority and it's my fault you feel as if it isn't."

"You will come with us and Mithranduil, then?" Éodred softly lisped.

"Yes, I will make work of it to spend more time with you. I am so sorry."

"That's alright, papa. We love you and that means we forgive you. Always. That's right, eh, Faramir?"

Faramir couldn't reply and just nodded in answer, still not meeting the eyes of the man in front of him.

"When you're done with your breakfast, can you go to your Aunt? She'll help you dress and bathe together with the other children. We'll meet later to go visit your horse, agreed? Faramir and I need to talk."

"Yes, papa." the little Princess said and having just finished her meal dabbed her mouth properly with a napkin, took the small hand of her brother and pulled him out of the room.

 

"I do not understand why you invited me to the meal if it were to apologize to your family," Faramir muttered.

"Faramir, you _are_ my family."

"Of course, I am, with Éowyn married to..."

But the horse lord interrupted him "Even if they were not married you would still be family. I consider you part of my family. It is small and was incomplete before you took your place in it. It is still your place if you want it?"

"I would want for nothing more."

"Except an explanation for my behavior lately?"

The Ranger huffed a laugh "Yes, that AND an explanation."

Éomer took a deep breath and steeled himself before speaking.

 

"The same applies to you. I am sorry for not spending so much time with you and I shall endeavor to make more of our moments together. I spoke with Éothain and we have agreed you can, if you want that is, join him in his tasks. You would walk next to him, help him, assist him and serve me at the same time. You said... I mean... That is... You said you wished to be of help to me?"

"Aye, if you don't have time for me I rather be useful in any other way."

"So you accept the position with Éothain?"

"If it would not bother your Marshall."

"It won't. He knows what is at stake here."

This halted the Captain's thought progress for a moment.

"And what exactly is at stake here?" he asked suspiciously, squinting his eyes at the sudden squirming man in front of him.

"That leads me to another subject. About how much I am pushing you with the training for the Rohirrim."

"Yes, I have wondered about your motivations to treat me thus."

Éomer pushed the remaining pieces of scrambled eggs on his plate from one side to the other to hide his discomfort.

"Your rank. It's too low." he blurted out.

" _Excuse_ me?" the Ranger dangerously asked for clarification.

"I mean. You're just a Captain and not even that really, not here in... Rohan." he nearly choked.

" _What_?!" Faramir bit out.

"I am not explaining this very well, am I?" the horse master said. He just wished this conversation was over and done with.

"No, I believe you are not."

"Oh great, now you are angry. _Again_!" Éomer grunted.

"Yes, well. What did you expect? If I heard you right you may have just been insulting my rank?"

"You cannot be really here, a part of the family when you're not a man of Rohan!"

Faramir, now blazing with anger, shot out of his chair and slapped his hands on the table.

"You _just_ said I was part of your family!"

"You are!"

"Well, apparently, not really, _am I_?"

"No. No! I mean yes! You're confusing me!"

"I am confusing you? Maybe you should have thought more carefully about your words before confronting me!" the Gondorian now barked.

"I have been thinking about my words! I've been practicing speeches the whole night and haven't slept a wink!"

"To quote yourself Éomer: try HARDER!"

"What? You found another fault in my character?! Just add it to the rest, shall you?! 1. Neglecting you, 2. Bad father and now 3. A bumbling fool in front of you!"

"You are not a bad father."

"You implied it yesterday. Your angry looks when I hadn't the time to read my own child a bedtime story!"

Éomer had stood up too and they leaned over the table, shouting, facing each other.

"Yes, I thought it wrong but that does not a bad father make!"

"How would you know?! It's not that you have a good base for comparison!"

 

The Ranger reared back as if slapped, his mouth uselessly sagged open in surprise and hurt.

His mouth closed and his lips thinned with barely veiled furiousness.

The King was in shock at his own carelessly spoken words full of hurt.

 

"Faramir, I did not mean that. Please, Fara..."

"Not. Another. Word." Faramir quietly spoke each word. Bitten off at the end in quiet contempt.

"We're done here." the Gondorian angrily continued before turning and slamming the door behind him when he took his sudden leave.

Éomer flopped down in his seat and before he realized what he was doing he had put his face in the crook of his elbow. Leaned over the table and heavy sobs started to wrack his body.

He was burned out. So very done with all of this shite lately.


	8. Repeat Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> "This man..." he started and locked eyes with the Ranger who was silently pleading with him. To hide the truth? To lie? To what?
> 
> "This man has just made an attempt on my life. You know the law."

Faramir learned many things from Éothain about Rohan customs before the arrival of the officials. The only thing he did not want to learn or hear about was whenever the First Marshalls, or their other friends, tried to reconcile the King and his love.

It was turning absurd, with the children feeling as if they were tugged one way or another or Eowyn treated once more as the messenger between the two stubborn fools.

 

"Most of the officials have arrived and we are leaving tonight. Are you sure you don't want to join us on our journey? Just to cool down..."

"No thank you, Amrothos." Faramir desperately tried not to snap but he was sick with the others trying to involve themselves with his personal problems even though they meant it well.

"There will be others arriving tomorrow, will you greet them for us?"

"Aye, I will."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Éothain has informed me adequately.

"Of course." his cousin sadly trailed off. His fellow Gondorian did not even realize how cold and bitter he sounded to his own family and it hurt Amrothos. He prayed the two fighting men would soon reconcile for they were better off together than apart.

"I shall leave you to it. I promised Éowyn to help her load the carriages."

"We shall say our goodbyes later today." The Ranger nodded and abruptly left.

 

* * *

 

"Goodbye, Uncle Faramir." Elboron tried not to cry while hugging his Uncle goodbye.

"We'll see each other soon enough." the Captain kindly said. His heartwarming at the presence of his little nephews.

"Goodbye, Elfwinë and Barahir."

"Goodbye."

 

"You must write me once a week," Théodora said while pointing her finger in reprimand at Barahir. "You need more practice and I shall read it over for you. You know I like poems so you can practice that way."

"Yes, Dora."

"And another thing..." she started but Faramir was no longer listening. He was watching Eomer hold his sister close and murmuring some things he could not hear in her ear. The two of them broke apart after a long moment and the White Lady glanced towards the Ranger for a second, telling him they had been talking about him without words.

"Cousin." Amrothos interrupted his thinking and they clasped hands and then dissolved the close handshake for an embrace.

"Take good care."

"I will, Faramir." he threw a look towards the couple they had been looking at and he turned back "You know, he means it well and has just an atrocious way of explaining himself."

The Gondorian did not reply.

"Fix it." Amrothos then said with a warning look making Faramir feel scandalized. He had to fix bloody well nothing.

 

"Faramir." a soft voice spoke next to him and he turned towards his cousin-in-law.

"My Lady." he softly bowed.

She took his elbow and led him a distance away from the others.

"I swore Éomer I would not tell you." Faramir tried to interrupt her but she continued on pretending not to hear his protest "And I won't tell you anything, only that you are basing yourself again on misconceptions and you remember how badly you felt after the last time."

Ashamed he let his head hang down. Maybe there was some truth in the words of her and her husband.

"He insulted me concerning my idea about what a bad father makes implying I cannot have any worthy input in the matter because my own father was not the greatest example of fatherhood."

"And you are hurt, understandingly so, however... Are you hurt by the insult of by the truth?"

This reply angered the Captain once more until a boiling point but before he could react Amrothos chimed in.

"We need to leave, my love."

"Bye Dora! Bye Dred!" the children chorused from out the window of the carriage interrupting any other conversation effectively.

The little Prince and Princess waved with beaming smiles at their friends and Faramir turned back towards the White Lady.

"I... Do not believe I can make this work any longer," he whispered to her.

She smiled sadly "Would Éomer give up on you?"

Faramir remembered his love telling him of how he loved him from the moment he had seen him for the first time. How he lived from moment to moment where he could see Faramir.

The Captain of Gondor slowly turned his head feeling piercing eyes touching his chin and met the stormy eyes of his King calmly.

Shyly the blond diverted his gaze suddenly and busied himself with holding the door open for his sister.

And then they left leaving both men standing, facing each other and all the ensuing awkwardness coming with the situation.

 

"They left."Éomer gruffly said.

"Aye, they did." No one would point out the obviousness of their statements and they looked everywhere except at each other.

"You know what that means." the horse-lord said while staring at an unseeing point far above the Ranger's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Is that a yes, _yes_? Or a yes, I understand?"

"I understand what this means."

"So you won't..."

"I need time."

"By all means, take all the time you need, by now I'm well versed in waiting." Éomer angrily retorted and left too.

The Captain just shook his head in bemusement. Even when the blond was driving him up the walls he was endearing in a certain way when angry and stubborn.

 

* * *

 

The dark of the night brought an indecisive Faramir in front of the big wooden doors. After it lay a chamber finally devoid of guests. Finally theirs again if they so chose.

He pushed it open and entered the dark room.

 

It may have been very late, that did not mean Eomer had already gone to sleep. Sitting cross-legged in front of the dying fire he read over the last reports, brought in by the officials residing in his castle for now when a sound caught his attention.

He looked up and saw two dark gray eyes staring down at him.

 

Faramir closed the door quietly behind him and turned back to the softly sizzling embers and the man sitting in front of them.

 

"You came." Éomer breathed in relief.

"And you are still working."

"It must be done someday."

"Nobody expects a King to give up on his nights too. It's not healthy."

"It doesn't matter. I could not find sleep anyway."

"Because..."

"Because... Faramir. Please, please..." he begged "Accept my apology. I did not mean to insult you or your father."

"I know." the Ranger shrugged "And I was more insulted because of the truth in it. You are right, what do I know what makes a good father."

"You say that if it is rhetorical, but still I will answer it. I was wrong. I appreciate your advice in every matter and you do know what constitutes a good father."

"Not necessarily."

"My children look up at you. The same way they look up at me. You are as much their father figure as I am and you are a great father."

"I could never replace you."

"Nor could anyone replace you." the King shifted to sit on his knees "Tell me, are we really done?"

To the Captain's horror, he felt tears clogging up his throat.

"Of course not, unless you wish it so?"

" _Never_."

Faramir kneeled too, facing his love and held the tired face with both hands. Reverently he kissed the golden forehead and the eyelids fluttering close in pure enjoyment.

"You're shaking."

"I thought I lost you too." the horse-lord murmured, sadness coloring his voice.

"Never."

"I am so sorry. I should explain now what I've tried explain so badly earlier."

"Shush, none of that now. Later. First, we will rest. You look exhausted."

"No, I..." Éomer interrupted himself with a heavy yawn "... am not that tired." he finished sheepishly.

"Rest now. Talk later."

"Very well." he smiled.

 

For once Faramir spooned the taller man closely to his chest. Lulled to sleep by the soft breathing and even heartbeat he had the best night in weeks.

 

* * *

 

"My Lord! I present to you the delegates from East Gondor." Éothain boomed loudly and his rich voice filled the Great Hall.

With a generous wave, Éomer signaled to let the officials pass through until they could kneel in front of him. He threw a glance at Faramir, sitting on the side in a comfortable chair and smiled warmly at his lover.

The King regretted the fact that they had yet to speak after they had to hurry for this meeting because of their accidental too long lie-in that morning.

The Ranger demurely looked at him through his lashes filling him with warmth and happiness and the blond returned his attention towards his newly arrived guests.

 

One by one they stepped forward to greet him personally, offer him a gift and tell him their name.

One older man. Maybe 25 years older than himself stepped forward. He was average looking, with a soft belly and a slightly pointed face. His arrogance however while bowing and standing back up made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Lord Harnon. At your service." the man smirked after licking his lips not so subtly.

Éomer tried to fight the crinkling of his nose in disgust at the weasel-like tendencies of the man and turned towards his right hand again.

Éothain stepped forward and the introduction of his own court towards the visiting Lords started.

They had agreed for the First Marshall to include Faramir from now on in the introduction and it surprised the Ranger to be called forth.

His tread and eyes steady, not meeting the gaze of a certain Lord and he bowed low in reverence.

"My Lords." he intoned passionlessly.

"Captain Faramir." they chorused and bowed low.

The King had to suppress the urge to sigh at the bowing and greeting and more bowing. The etiquette was boring him out of his skull already.

"My Lord, I am delighted to see you again." Lord Harnon loudly said, breaking the normal procedure effectively and halting Faramir in his haste to leave the dais.

"Likewise." The Captain nearly spat out without even glancing towards the man speaking to him.

"You know each other?" Éomer asked.

"Oh, do we... We had to _pleasure_ of meeting... _Several_ times long ago." Harnon grinned and with an obvious leer towards the Ranger the horse master snapped his body in attention.

The statement of the Gondorian Lord brought out low murmurs from the onlookers and even Éothain was watching the proceedings unfold with an uncomfortable look.

 

The blonds' mind was racing. Lord Harnon did not just imply... Faramir and he... He lifted his chin proudly in response.

"I am glad to be witness to a happy reunion." he sneered back. Almost beating Harnon in arrogance.

Faramir frantically turned around to meet his gaze, trying to convey innocence and telling him with desperate eyes they had to talk about this.

Imperceptibly he nodded, making the other man go nearly slack with relief before he left the platform and returned to his seat. All the while followed there by the ogling Gondorian Lord.

 

* * *

 

The introductions were followed by a tour through main Edoras with Éothain and Éomer in the lead. Faramir was trailing behind. Reacquainting himself with Lords from his own homeland when Harnon pulled him aside.

The King could do nothing but stare at the pair out of the corner of his eye while leading the others around, giving them information when questions arose and making them chuckle with some of his jokes effectively easing the atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

"If it isn't little Faramir," Harnon grinned.

"What do you want?" The Ranger grumbled carefully glancing around to be certain nobody was listening in on their conversation.

"So rude!" the man only smiled wider at the Captain's insolence "I have missed you."

"I haven't."

The other Gondorian just ignored the insult and continued his self-important talk "I could never really forget... Our time together. You seem like a good wine to me. Only maturing into more beauty." and he lifted his hand to tuck a lock of copper blond hair behind Faramir's ear.

The younger man snapped back "Don't touch me!" he growled. Frenziedly looking over the heads to see if Éomer had seen this.

Harnon followed his line of sight and chuckled to himself.

"Oh, so that is how it is now? You have moved on to greater prey and poor Lord Harnon is left alone to fend for himself."

"It was never like that between us." he got as angry reply.

"Are you warming his bed now? Sitting on his lap? Does it excite you to have a King? If I had known..."

"Shut up. You disgust me."

"Enough to never have said a word about me against your lover boy? I saw his surprise when he noted we knew one another."

"I barely thought about you in all these years."

"So you have thought about me!" Harnon crowed "I am flattered. Still not to have made a mention of our intimate time together..."

"Stay away from me," Faramir warned the man before stomping away and starting an easy conversation with another Lord.

 

Unfortunately, Éomer had seen most of the heated exchange between the two men and he did not know what to make of it.

 

* * *

 

That evening all the delegates were assembled for a great feast and Harnon easily slithered his way over to King Éomer talking to some minor lords in Harnon's eyes. Soon the conversation turned towards himself and he would lie if he told he did not enjoy the attention. When the other two participants detached themselves from the group in order to fill their plates once more Lord Harnon thought the moment ideal and turned towards the taller man.

"Sire, your hospitality is very generous. I understand why I haven't seen so much of Lord Faramir these years when he could enjoy the comforts your land provides."

"Yes, I derived from earlier today you and Lord Faramir are... acquaintances?" he tested.

Harnon chuckled "I wouldn't describe it thusly."

"Friends?"

"Maybe of a more intimate nature."

"I see." came the icy reply.

"The matter is very delicate. His father could not stand me, you see, and I had to take my leave from Minas Tirith. I have missed my young companion for so many years. Alas, we grew apart and I barely heard from him."

"I would be very careful with what you may or may not be implying here. Faramir is not only my guest. He is also..." here Éomer seemed to flounder for words.

"Oh, I apologize, my Lord. I did not mean to... Surely Faramir told you of his past and I thought... Please forgive me." Lord Harnon expertly faked a confused and apprehensive state. Easily fooling the now gloomy King.

"Please, excuse me." the blond bit out.

"Of course."

The Gondorian's face split open into a wide smile. Soon Faramir would be cast aside and then he could worm his way back into his life.

 

* * *

 

When all had returned to their rooms and burrowed deeper into their beds Éomer angrily slammed the door behind him as soon as they entered their personal chamber.

"Have you or have you not lain with Lord Harnon before you knew me?"

"Éomer? _What_! No, of course not!"

"Then why is he implying it? Why did you never tell me about him if you were such _intimate_ _friends_?" he spat out.

"He is lying!"

"Why would he even do that?"

"Because he is a man of disrespectable character."

"He is a Lord!"

"So am I."

"Not really now, are you?"

"With the rank again?"

"Yes, I never knew you gave up all your other titles except the one of Captain. Why did you not tell me this too? Are there more secrets you wish to spill?"

"No, no more secrets. I never withheld the information."

"Only lied by omission."

"You're being obtuse, Éomer."

"I am? Maybe I should go off into a sulk for a few days like you would do? Leaving me in the meantime with a broken heart!"

"This has nothing to do with that."

"It has everything to do with that!"

"ALRIGHT! What do you want me to say? No, I have not slept with that disgusting creature called Lord Harnon. And YES, I gave up my titles only so your sister could marry the man she fell in love with. Amrothos his rank was not high enough for the Princess of Rohan by being the son of a Lord. He had no lands to call his own and knew only war, just like we did. So I gifted him my lands, my titles! He turned Lord, turned Prince and he and your sister can live happily ever after and I will never regret it!"

"You gave it up for my sister's happiness? What about your own? What if you wished to marry someone of a higher rank?"

"The only one I ever wanted to marry with a higher rank was already betrothed, to be married to my cousin." Faramir quietly said.

" _Oh_." Éomer breathed.

"She was lucky enough to be one of the few left over after the war so an exception was made for her lower rank to be fit your grander one. Only Amrothos was not granted the same and I could not stand in the way of their happiness."

"You swear you have not shared a bed with Harnon?"

"I swear, you need to trust me."

"As much as you have trusted me lately?" the horse-lord said with a wry smile.

"I promise you that I have never had penetrative sex with that man."

"Penetrative? So you have done other things..."

"Please, ask me no further. I beg of you."

"What are you keeping from me, Faramir?"

"Trust me. The... The truth shames me and I would not talk about it unless it became absolutely necessary. Please respect my boundaries."

"I will certainly try. Just confirm this one thing for me: I am your first, am I not?"

"Is it that important to you?"

"Aye, I need to be your first. Desperately so." Éomer confessed.

"My love, I solemnly vow that you are my first. You are the first I've ever kissed, the first man I ever touched and let me touch so intimately, the first man I tasted and you will be the first man who will ever... Mount me if I have any say in it."

The taller man smiled shyly "Than that is all the reassurance I need. I will trust you know what's best."

"Thank you for trusting me. Now can we go to sleep? I am exhausted."

"Good night, love."

 

* * *

 

Even with the officials visiting, Faramir got no respite from his training. Mostly it was Éothain leading him into the intrinsic riding pattern with a sometimes some side advice from the other Marshalls who were most of the time close by.

Éomer did not interfere that much. Trying to keep his distance so they would not bicker again and trusting his Marshalls to know what's best for the Ranger's coaching. Although he sometimes muttered about a price he should get for having the greatest patience, other than that he never complained and never demanded quicker results than he did before.

The Captain was grateful and even more determined to do it better to make himself and his love proud.

What _did_ work on his nerves was the fact Lord Harnon came down every morning to watch him blunder around.

The others had noticed too, but they did not ask any questions and remained cordial. They should not judge a situation without knowing all its components. That did not keep Elfhelm from reporting what he had seen that morning to his King and Éomer felt disquieted that Harnon kept such a close watch on his lover.

Still no more answers came forth from the Ranger and Éomer did not ask more.

 

Lord Harnon was not a fool and he observed how the King and his beloved acted and they acted not according to how he wished them to act. Not enough discord so he decided he had to up the ante.

 

Éomer was leisurely looking down from the balcony towards the training in progress. Some Lords had even joined together with their personal squires and all men were practicing their sparring skills. Mostly with swords and occasionally a wrestling party ensued to the hilarity of most men. Egging each other on even more.

Lord Harnon leaned down on the balustrade not half a meter from the resting Majesty when he cleared his throat. The horse lord looked up from following a winning Faramir, gleaming in the light with his sweaty body, towards the Lord next to him. His eyebrow lifted as if asking _'yes, what do you want?'_.

The other man gestured with his arm to the courtyard.

"Magnificent are they not?" he smiled.

"Aye." Éomer slowly replied, trying very hard not to watch his lover again.

"I remember this kind of ferocity in my friend." he continued and nodded towards the copper haired man downstairs defeating opponent after opponent.

"You often saw him spar?"

"No, not spar. Other physical pursuits, my Lord." Harnon leered as if they were two comrades who were allowed to talk about their mutual past conquests.

"You are implying again, Lord Harnon. Tread carefully." the King growled.

"Implying? That would mean lying, your Majesty, and I'd never..." he trailed off, his face set on the appropriate amount of shocked and insulted.

"Faramir says you are. Lying that is."

"If I were lying how would I know of the scar on his side in the form of a circle?"

"Anyone could have seen that one."

"The birthmark on the left side of his groin in the shape of a filled up eight?"

Éomer hesitated before replying "There can be instants where you could have seen this too."

"Then explain to me how I know that his sweat tastes fresh and salty and at the same time has an undertone of sawdust and earth and a certain spiciness I can never assign to any herb?"

"You are 25 years older." the taller man whispers, suddenly uncertain of the reassurances his lover had given him.

"Older than you. I'm quite fit, you know. Only 15 years older than Faramir. It's entirely possible and it saddens me to know he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore and even denies our past together." here he added a slight tremble of his under lip before looking away blinking furiously as if he were trying to keep the tears away.

"You have given me food for thought." Éomer then just mutters and briskly turned away. The conversation was over but the seed had been planted.

 

* * *

 

"My Lord!" Faramir shouted and caught up with a rapidly moving Éomer later that day. He had just returned from refreshing himself after the sparring and followed his King up the stairs.

"Éomer?" the Ranger then asked when he fell in step with the blond. Noticing immediately something was off.

"Lord Harnon has told me a couple of hours ago about the scar on your side."

"He what?"

Éomer stopped abruptly in the middle of the stairs.

"About the birthmark in your groin in the shape of an eight." he hissed and resumed climbing the stairs.

"He described exactly the way your sweat tastes right off your skin and I must admit your reassurances cannot fight my worries."

 

"Éomer, would I lie to you?" Faramir asked feeling completely appalled at Lord Harnon and his utterly disgusting behavior.

The taller man loomed suddenly over him.

"We already established, that yes, you would lie to me, if only by omission." he grumbled.

"I did not lie!"

They entered the Castle and the Captain just trailed after the King like a lost puppy, desperate to be believed.

"I don't want anyone to know about that scar, nor about that mark or how you taste! Those things were meant for me!"

"They are..." Faramir started when he abruptly sputtered to a halt when they entered the Great Hall and he roared in anger at what he saw.

 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the Ranger shouted furiously. Breaking apart from the blond whom he had been discussing with to tear away towards a certain Lordship touching an innocently playing Éodred.

"Faramir?" Lord Harnon lifted his hands away from the boy with a look that said he clearly thought the Ranger to be mad in the head.

"We were just talking." he smiled.

"Just talking?!" the Captain noted he was sounding slightly hysterical but he did not care and with deft hands he plucked the child from the ground and clutched Dred to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked the boy shakily.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong Faramir?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." the man repeated only it felt more as if he were trying to reassure himself.

"Éodred." Éomer closed in on them, Lord Harnon stood up so he could leave but with one wave of his hand, he made the man halt his motions. "Go play with your sister in your room. Now."

The youngling immediately obeyed hearing the 'do not argue voice' of his father in an instant.

 

When he had left the Great Hall, the King turned back and inquisitively rose his brow at the copper haired man.

"Explain."

Both men started at the same time.

"I was just talking with the Little Prince."

"I do not trust Lord Harnon."

"Stop!" Éomer barked. "One at a time. Harnon. Proceed."

 

The older man took a deep breath and explained his account of things.

"I had just met your charming little boy and we were talking about his horse and he was about to show me his horse doll when your Majesty and his Lordship came upon the scene. Lord Faramir charged at me like a lunatic and I do not even know why." He pouted and Faramir threw him a poisonous glare.

"Faramir?" the horse-lord turned towards the other man.

"I simply do not trust this man and I need you to believe me, Éomer."

Harnon huffed.

"I have to have more than that, Faramir, you know that."

The Ranger reddened and angrily glanced at his toes.

"You know that's all I can give."

There was silent for a moment before Éomer interrupted it again.

"On that note, I can say nothing untoward had happened and I do not understand why you reacted thus. My apologies, Lord Harnon. Faramir has been under a lot of stress lately, please forgive him."

"Of course, I will forgive my old friend anything."

That reply made Éomer's face sour up and he angrily glanced at his lover.

"We will speak later about what we were discussing and about..." his eyes flicked up and down "... This. Tonight. I will take my leave."

And abruptly turned to leave.

 

The blond was barely out of listening distance when Lord Harnon started whispering.

"You say anything about our past against your suitor and I will turn my attention towards more worthy persons." and his eyes rested on the doll still laying on the floor.

Faramir's mouth dropped open and in that moment, he saw clear.

"Éomer!" he shouted just before the King had left the Great Hall.

Lord Harnon started fidgeting and stared uncomprehendingly at the Ranger.

 

"What is it now, Faramir?"

"I do not trust this man because... Because he has molested me as a child."

The truth rang clear in the Hall and in a couple of strides Éomer was by his side.

 

"This is a serious accusation."

"It shames me what has happened but I cannot keep it for myself if it means bringing Éodred in danger. I am sorry I did not speak of this before." he dropped his eyes back on the floor.

The King's eyes hardened and looked at Harnon who had suddenly started sweating profusely.

"He is lying my Lord!" the other man said for the first time in decades feeling not so certain about the fear he had inspired in his victim in the past.

"I am not lying. You know I'm not." The Captain steadily gazed into the eyes of his lover.

"Do not let him fool you, Sire, only because he shares your bed." Harnon desperately said.

"When I was eight Lord Harnon came to visit Minas Tirith. You know how my father was, well my only companion was my governess or Boromir. That meant I was often alone and Lord Harnon saw me as the perfect prey. Young, innocent and gullible."

"THAT'S A FILTHY LIE!"

But Éomer was ignoring the near to apoplectic man near him and focused all his attention on Faramir.

"He started small by playing together. Giving me small gifts. It quickly turned into putting me on his lap for long periods, stroking my hair and caressing my upper body under my clothes."

"My Lord, I beg you. Lord Faramir is making this..."

"SHUT UP!" Éomer shouted making the man cower in fear.

"I felt uncomfortable at his attentions." Faramir continued "And the uneasiness grew the longer I knew him. I was very lonely and did not protest at first only when he started to try to put my hands in his breeches or when he licked..." here the Ranger shuddered in disgust at the memory "When he licked my armpits and neck. He rubbed his face against my hair and I started shouting whenever he attempted to put my hands where they did not belong. I was lucky that my brother on one of such an occasion heard me and being older than me immediately realized what has been happening for some time by now."

"What did he do?"

"He made sure I never had to see Lord Harnon again and stepped to our father. The Steward decided there was not enough proof and politely asked for Lord Harnon to not step another foot in the White City until further notice."

 

"That was it?" Éomer pitied the boy who must have felt by now he had been doing something bad.

"I felt guilty. I thought it my fault and my father did not love me enough to start an investigation. He was concerned with our reputation so it was all hushed down. It took me many years not to feel any guilt about it anymore but I still feel disgusted when I think of it."

"My Lord!" Harnon wailed.

"You are nothing but scum and I felt so ashamed I would risk you hurting my family. But not anymore." Faramir turned back to Éomer "I have told you the complete truth now and please. Take my confession seriously I do not wish another boy to fall victim to his evil clutches." and stared in contempt at the by now openly crying heap of pity on the floor.

"Guards!" the King shouted.

"You will not make me into a laughing stock!" Harnon cried and went to grab Éomer's dagger at his side.

In the blink of an eye, Faramir had knocked the man out cold and disarmed him after pushing him to the floor.

 

"Sire?" the guards asked when they came upon the scene.

Éomer rapidly thought about what way would be the best way to proceed. The case against Faramir was already barred and he did not wish for his love to have to explain his painful past in front of a complete court. He had no evidence of the malicious intentions Harnon may or may not have had for his own son. The only thing he could go on was on Faramir's confession and on how much he did or did not trust his friend.

"This man..." he started and locked eyes with the Ranger who was silently pleading with him. To hide the truth? To lie? To _what_?

"This man has just made an attempt on my life. You know the law."

"Yes, my Lord!" they snapped into attention and pulled the unconscious Harnon between them towards the abandoned dungeons. He would be the first prisoner since Grima had put Éomer there.

 

"I trust you not to have let me sent an innocent man towards his end."

Faramir grimaced "As much as it pains me to say, it was the truth, only I wish he would not die for this."

"He's not going to die for what he has done to you. He will die because he attacked me."

"He was desperate..."

"Aye and he wronged you. More than reason enough for me to kill him even if I don't like it."

"I am sorry."

"You should be. This could have been handled much better and I am disappointed in you."

The Captain nearly choked on a sob when Éomer turned his back to him.

 

Before he left the Hall, the blond paused with his hand on a doorjamb and said out loud, "I am glad you eventually told me the truth. I appreciate it that you find my son's well-being more important than your own."

"I love your children more than my life." Tears were trailing down his cheeks now.

Éomer nodded. "I know that."

"As I love you."

The King tried not to turn around at this and instead righted his shoulders, knocked on the wooden doorjamb and left the Hall.

 


	9. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser:
> 
> It started innocently enough. A couple of sneezes, some coughs and a dripping nose. He kept on working and missing hours of sleep and after another week of light symptoms his temperature began to spike.

The prosecution of Lord Harnon brought a lot of uproar to Edoras, but soon everyone settled when they knew of the charges. A: The attempt on the King and B: Assault on children.

It seemed most people were actually glad to get rid of the man and he had a cousin already jumping to take his place at the head of his Castle is East Gondor.

The trial was swift and just. The news had traveled fast and in barely one-week time men were visiting Edoras. To give their support and some even to make their own confession. Of how they never dared to speak of it because he was a Lord and they were nobodies in their eyes.

The hospitality of the King made sure the victims were all cared for and comfortable with their surroundings. Faramir could only sit and suffer in silence. He felt guilty. All of this could have been resolved much earlier if he had but been braver or more in favor with his own father. He should have spoken up as soon as he reached maturity and he did not. The War was not a sufficient enough excuse in his eyes and he cried silent tears at night when he recounted the stories of the young men who had suffered much worse at the hands of the monster.

Faramir was lucky in comparison to others and he asked himself why he got spared and they did not.

The day of the execution the Ranger confronted Harnon in the dungeon. The man was, by now, sporting a slightly graying beard and his clothes were filthy.

 

"Why did you not rape me as you have done many others?"

"I could not easily do so. I hadn't the time."

"Your victims normally are from minor houses or even farming families. Why me?"

"Because you were the most beautiful of them all and I could not have you. Your brother made sure of that."

"You deserve death," Faramir whispered in horror.

"No point in denying anymore. My faith has been sealed." and the man cackled the madness finally starting to seep through the cracks of his damaged soul.

"I will watch your beheading."

"You honor me, my dear Faramir. I'll send your brother your greetings."

The Ranger turned at the heavy port sealing the exit. "You will not be going at the same place where he is. You go to the godforsaken rotting hell where Orcs and men of evil go."

The words sunk in with Lord Harnon and he suddenly starting panicking.

"Faramir! Please! I regret my behavior! I will pay all of you! I will never touch anyone ever again, just let me go I beg of you!"

The Captain made the climb on the stairs and in the depth of the Castle, he could hear the rattling of the chains and the desperate cries.

"Faramir! Please!"

 

* * *

 

It had been two months since the beheading of Lord Harnon and the relationship between Éomer and Faramir had not yet returned to what it was before all went to hell.

They took one or two meals together, spent time with the children, helped each other and even shared the same bed.

To the casual observer, everything was fine but the more knowing people could easily see how the couple seemed to miss their usual flair of harmony. They treated one another still as close friends but there was barely any intimate touch. Nor any kiss in public to confirm they were still in a romantic relationship.

 

At night, they lay in the darkness. Backs turned and silent. Pretending they were already asleep and playing along to pretending they thought the other asleep. They were great actors. Fooling everyone but themselves.

 

Until the day, Éomer fell sick.

 

It started innocently enough. A couple of sneezes, some coughs and a dripping nose. He kept on working and missing hours of sleep and after another week of light symptoms his temperature began to spike.

 

Faramir rolled over in bed, ready to wake up when he noticed the drenched sheets and he turned towards his companion.

"Éomer?" he whispered. He gently placed his hand on the back of the blond and felt the clamminess. The perspiration and the violent shivers his King had been trying to suppress.

 

"Éomer!" Faramir shouted alarmed. He quickly ripped open the curtains, displaying the snow-covered landscape and turned back towards his love without even appreciating the view for a second.

 

"Éomer? Éomer? Can you hear me?" the Ranger grabbed the sweaty face between his hands. Stroking back the sweat matted hair from his forehead.

"Fa...Fa... Fara..." the blond tried to say through the shattering of his teeth.

"You're ill. I will call the medician."

"I'm... Ne... Never.. I... Ill."

"That did not convince me." the Captain sarcastically replied and with a smooth movement he pulled on his dressing gown already out the door to fetch Éothain and the doctor.

 

"His fever is dangerously high. The children should not come into contact with him at this moment." the medician said frowningly at the seriousness.

"What can we do?" Faramir asked while wringing his hands.

"At this moment an ice bath. His body will not take this high temperature for too long. We must make haste."

Éothain was already out the door, rounding up the first men and women he saw and commanded them to fetch fresh snow to fill a bath. The King was deadly sick. The news spread like wildfire.

 

A huge tub got carried in by Éothain, Hama, Hamling, Elfhelm and a young servant.

The almost fluid snow sloshing over the sides when it got placed down in front of the window.

"We have to place this blanket under him and carry him to the bath. Carefully."

Faramir and the others proceeded with the instructions but the moment they tried to gingerly lift their King into the ice water Éomer started to thrash violently. Striking out to defend himself. Blind in his fever dreams.

"Get away! I'll kill you Grima!" he shouted.

His fist caught Hama on the cheek and with a muffled groan he touched the now wounded part of his body.

 

"Éomer! It's me!" Faramir, desperate, sunk to his knees to get closer towards his love.

"It's Faramir." he spoke loud and clear and kept repeating this piece of information until the blond calmed down.

"Fa... Far?" he stammered.

"Yes!" the Captain could barely conceal the happiness he felt at being recognized "It's me. We're going to put you in an ice bath."

Éomer gripped him by the collar and pulled him close.

"You fi... fi... First," he said almost shyly making his Ranger smile softly in remembrance at their first time in the long grass.

"Yes. Of course," he replied in memory and that made the taller man quirk his mouth corner a bit.

 

The horse lord roared in anger when he got lifted into the ice water but Faramir soon settled behind him trying to cover up his own violent shivers by now and held his partner close to his chest. His legs on either side confining him in a safe but icy cold space.

"Oh, Gods..." Éomer muttered.

The doctor placed his hand on the flushed forehead of his sovereign and kept it there until he started to feel the temperature drop.

They had been sitting in the bath for over fifteen minutes when he gave the all clear to lift the King out again.

 

The Gondorian's lips were blue and his own teeth clattered until the back of his head starting aching. There was no time to fret on this and he helped to dry off Éomer, put on fresh clothes and tuck him into the bed that had been changed by now into clean blankets.

When that had happened he dried himself off and put on the warmest pair of sleeping robes he had, adding a pair of socks and extra breeches underneath before crawling back into the bed next to his love to keep them both warm on doctor's orders.

 

"I will come every hour to check on you. He needs fluids whenever he's awake. You can give him water or ice chips whenever he's of clear mind. Call me from the moment you see any change."

Faramir nodded determined and brought his attention towards the others.

 

"Éothain. Take care of what needs to be done in the absence of the King. I will need regular updates. You don't have to knock while he's ill and remember to enter quietly for whenever he's resting. Elfhelm, tell Dora and Dred. Make sure they don't visit us and tell their governess to keep an extra eye on them. The moment they sneeze once I need to know it. Understood?" Elfhelm nodded.

 

"Hama and Hamling. Éomer had planned to make a tour of the wall today. To scout for weaknesses and greet and thank every member of the guard. You must do so in his stead and confirm the King will make his rounds after a delay. You may tell he has fallen ill but I will not hear one word from any of you that it is something serious. He will come through and he would not want you to have told people of this momentary weakness. He has his pride. Let the kitchen brew soup and distribute them to the guards during breaks. For comfort, support and gratefulness for their doing their duties."

 

"And Elfhelm when you're done with consoling the children and keeping their minds diverted, you have to go to the King's Study and retrieve his writing desk. You boy!" Faramir barked towards the young servant dawdling in the back of the room "You will assist the Marshall with this. There is some urgent correspondence the King has yet to finish so it will have to be here."

 

Faramir gave the assembled loyal group a one over and nodded contentedly to himself.

"Thank you all for reacting so quickly and assisting in the swift recovery of our King. Now go," he commanded and with the appropriate and completely serious salutations the men and boy left the room to do what must be done.

 

"I'll take care of you and our people," Faramir whispered devotedly in the ear of the softly wheezing blond next to him.

 

* * *

 

"Any updates on the King?" Éothain softly asked when he came in the room on the next day.

Faramir looked up from his writing and shook his head. "All I can tell you is that he is stable and the doctor and I got him to drink some water. He's been asleep for the rest of the time and sometimes raves about the War." he shook his head again. This time even sadder.

"How are the children?"

"They are worried but we made sure they have their hands full. They asked you to give you these." and promptly displayed two drawings they had made.

The 'get well soon' and 'we miss you papa' made Faramir want to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I'll be sure to hang them where he can see these pieces of art whenever he opens his eyes." and affectionately took a hold of the drawings, glanced at them for a long moment with a small smile and gently laid them aside.

"How did Hama and Hamling fare yesterday with the guards? Were they angry?"

"No, they were very understanding and grateful for the soup. They wish his Majesty a speedy recovery and there have been no complaints. However there are two points on the eastern wall that could use reinforcement."

"Show me on the map."

Scrolls got pulled out and both men bowed over the map.

"Here, here and here, my Lord." the First Marshall said.

"What do you recommend?"

"These two are only minor damage to the outer wall. This one, on the other hand, is very unpredictable. I would focus on that one first."

"Then that is what we'll do. Cover up this one as quickly as possible. We have the materials?"

"Aye."

"Good, then we make reparations here and the other two we cover up for the moment with wood, hay, and tar for now. Do we have clay? Are the ovens still functional?"

"I believe we do not have to put the ovens to use. They use too much wood for only these small breaches. Tar and hay and wood will do."

"Good. Do it. Is there any more mail? And you need to send these letters out. I wrote them last night."

"Five letters and fifteen reports from the farms, my Lord. I'll send these right away."

"Thank you, Éothain," Faramir said, clearly dismissing the Marshall so he could continue his work.

The older man smiled in the door opening. Happy at how well the Ranger was taking care of Rohan for his love without even being prompted to do so.

 

* * *

 

"Wa... Water." a hoarse voice suddenly sounded in the dark of night.

Faramir used to be a light sleeper during the War, immediately crawled out of the bed to procure a cup with fresh water for the horse master.

Éomer eagerly slurped from the cup.

"Chil... Dren?" he intoned softly.

"They are fine. No sign of illness and worried about you."

"So...Sor... Sorry."

"Don't apologize for falling ill. Rest some more now."

The King nodded with a grimace. Even the slightest movement caused him pain and soon he was slumbering again.

Faramir notified the medician of the short burst of consciousness of the King before they all returned to their own respective beds.

 

* * *

 

Morning brought Faramir the happiness of seeing Éomer breath easily for the first time that week during his sleep. That too was a reason for celebration and together with Éothain and the doctor they shared a cup of herbal tea by the fireplace before they had to start their day.

 

The Ranger had to leave that afternoon for a moment and Eothain's wife came to guard the King while knitting a warm scarf she hummed softly and the King's sleep was undisturbed and peaceful.

 

When the Gondorian returned a couple of hours later he nodded towards the woman sitting by the fire in a rocking chair. With a couple of purposeful strides, he stood next to the bed and felt the forehead of the blond. Now less clammy and cooler.

 

"How did the meeting go?" she asked.

"Very good. Very efficient." Faramir answered distracted remembering how nervous he had felt for a moment before he had taken part of the Council meeting that afternoon. Luckily Elfhelm and Éothain had been nearby and together with his trusted friends they had led the meeting with the other feudal lords into good paths.

"I am glad." she smiled and with a soft pat on his head she left the room.

 

"I miss you," Faramir confessed in the silent room once she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Éothain and Elfhelm were playing chess in the corner of the room while Faramir was composing another letter for one of the complaints from a southern farm that had streamed in when the King let out a groan.

Their movements stilled waiting for another sound when Éomer breathed a soft _'Faramir'_.

 

The Ranger stood up quickly and strode towards the bed, thinking he was called and noticed the closed eyes.

"He's still asleep." he whispered to the other two. They nodded and continued their play.

Concerned he wiped a damp cloth over the brow of his love when the blond groaned again.

And again.

 _'Faramir_!' Éomer suddenly gasped out making the man whose voice he had just called out loud redden with embarrassment.

Elfhelm snickered quietly earning him a slap on the head from his superior.

 

The now moaning man in the bed starting tossing his head left and right. The moment he started biting his lip with suppressed pleasure Faramir commanded the other two to leave.

"He would feel mortified if he knew you saw this."

They soon left after, leaving the Captain alone with a heavily panting man in a bed.

 

"Éomer?" the Ranger hoarsely asked for any sign of awareness.

" _Yessss_." the ill man hissed. His hips lifted from the bed in a desperate attempt for friction.

Faramir gulped loudly and let out his own gasp of surprise when Éomer's eyes snapped open. They were dark and his pupils were considerably larger than normal.

His strong hand shot up and clasped the copper haired man behind the head pulling his face close and making their teeth clack in the collision course.

The horse lord moaned deeply into the almost kiss and sucked Faramir's upper lip in his mouth for a second.

"I miss you too." he whispered gravely before he fell back on the bed already starting to doze off again leaving the Gondorian once more feeling alone in the room.

 

Had Éomer heard Faramir's confession the night before?

Faramir could only wonder.

 

* * *

 

The smaller man's eyes snapped open only to see more darkness when he felt someone move next to him. He turned and lit a candle quickly before turning back to the man in the same bed.

 

Éomer was on his side, facing him and looking up at him with clear eyes for the first time in almost seven days.

 

"Éomer?"

"I am awake." the King said. His lips were slightly chapped with dryness and Faramir gave him a cup of water which he drank gratefully.

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

Éomer cursed inwardly.

"I must..." he started, trying to flail his arms in an upright movement.

"You must nothing." the other man clearly stated with a frown "You only need rest for now."

"Letters, people..." Faramir could ascertain from the murmurs coming out of the mouth of the blond.

"Everything has been taken care off. Your recovery is your first and foremost task at hand."

"Tell me."

"Tomorrow. First, you must rest. If you're tomorrow as sound as you are now, then I will fill you in. Not a moment sooner."

"Yes, _mother_." the still slightly flushed man muttered before closing his eyes again.

The Captain waited a moment until he heard the breath even out and then blew out his candle only to close his eyes too for some well-deserved sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Still of sound mine." was the first thing he heard as soon as his eyes fluttered open.

He turned around with a smile facing the recovering man.

"That makes me ecstatic."

"Now tell me. What has happened in my absence."

Faramir filled him in, not sparing any details and he hadn't noticed how he had been playing with the hand laying between them until both their eyes slid to it.

Blushingly he tried to pull his hand back but Éomer only entwined their fingers more.

"I remember you said you missed me. Was it that bad?"

The Gondorian tried swallowing past the lump in his throat and tried not to make eye contact.

"So it was." the King stated.

"And I remember you saying you missed me too and..." the ex-Steward flushed.

"And... What?"

"You dreamt loudly. About me." his face only heated some more.

Éomer smirked.

"Seems like a good dream to me."

"Éomer. Please. Can we stop this... Whatever have we been doing for the last months? I need you back and I am willing to do anything to make it so. You almost... The doctor said... You were very ill and I... I took care of you as good as I could... And I... I cannot lose you. I cannot lose you too."

The words seemed unsurprisingly familiar the King and he slowly smiled.

"I hated it. Skirting around the issue, not knowing how to act with the new pieces of information you gave me. I waited for you to make the first move after you told me you... Lived through _that_." he spat.

"You waited for me?" Faramir asked incredulously, "I was waiting for you to... Oh, Gods, I can't believe we are so foolish. I thought you were disgusted by me. You said you were disappointed." and the way his voice broke on that word had Éomer gathering his love closer.

"Disappointed that you would not trust me with the truth, not disappointed in you as a person. I thought I was still doing something wrong that made you not want to trust me completely."

"You doing something wrong? You are perfect!" the Captain blurted out immediately ashamed at his exclamation.

"Why thank you." the blond smugly replied.

"You are so patient and much more trusting than me when you I have done nothing but otherwise to you. I honestly don't deserve you."

"Let me be the judge of that. The first thing I wish to rectify is the misunderstanding of not being intimate anymore. My hands have been crawling with need not to just snatch you up and disappear into the darkest corner of my Castle to have my wicked way with you. And now you are telling me we could have been up and more _personal_ these last few months."

Faramir grinned. "You did seem quite needy when you were having your fever dream."

"Fever dream? It is you who are giving me a temperature at the moment. Can't you feel my _neediness_?" and he pressed his rock hard cock against the hip of his love.

"There's no mistaking _that_." the Ranger blushed.

Éomer tried pushing himself up with a groan but dropped back down with an angry curse when he noticed how weak he still felt.

"We should wait until you have recovered completely." came the sad reply.

"No fucking way I'm waiting any longer." he bit out angrily "Get on top off me, now. I need you _now_."

They shimmied out of their breeches and Faramir straddled the taller man. Their cocks aligning with red hot heat.

"Oh _fuck_!" the King moaned. "Take off your shirt," he commanded and the man on top eagerly complied.

The bunched up blankets around him hiding their feverish coupling from the cool but dry air.

Éomer took a firm grip on the hips riding him and pushed them quicker and harder together. The sleepiness was leaving his body and he found some of his previous strength. Enough to sit upright with Faramir in his lap and keep upright while guiding their movement.

Their knees bent and cocks pressed up against one another squeezed by their fronts plastered together.

"Éomer!" the Ranger keened when he started to feel himself climb higher and higher.

The blond was panting loudly, sucking a bruise directly on the neck in front of him while only pulling them rougher together.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." he could only murmur with want.

"I... I... I am nearing... Oh! The edge! Yes!" Faramir whimpered.

"Yes, that's it, love. Come. Come for me." Éomer harshly guided with his deep voice "I need you to paint me with your pleasure. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Almost!" the Gondorian threw back his head in completely unleashed pleasure when Éomer noticed the door creaking open in the corner of his eye.

Elfhelm, the doctor's and Eothain's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads when they took note of the scene.

The blond horse master snarled loudly and waved angrily at them from behind the back of a softly gasping for breath Ranger.

The door closed quickly and just in time before his love started thrashing wildly.

"I'm... I'm... Éomer! Éomer! Oh! Aaargh! _Yes_! Fuck! Fuck!" he moaned uncontrollably while climaxing so hard it nearly blinded him. He felt several ropes of semen splash high up on their chest, the disadvantage of going so long without sexual contact, painting their stomachs.

The horse master felt his orgasm rush up quickly now and he groaned lowly "Faramir, your mouth. I need your mouth. Now. _Now_."

The still dazed Captain shook himself out of his stupor and scooted backward to close his mouth around the angry looking head. Then he sucked hard and it was more than enough.

Éomer took a fierce grip on the hair on the head between his legs and pushed himself deeper. Not caring about what was appropriate. Only caring about the now. He needed his pleasure now. He needed to own this man in every way possible. Starting by using that delicious mouth in the most filthy manner possible.

"Take it all. _Please_." he moaned.

Faramir hummed around his mouthful of cock. Lapping at it as if it were the most delicious nectar he had ever tasted. Swallowing every drop that came forth until it became overly sensitive and even then he continued licking the member clean. When he was finished he climbed back up and gave an intimate and deep kiss to share the taste with his lover making Éomer moan only louder.

When the last aftershock had left the blond, the Ranger dropped down next to him with a bedazzled smile.

 

"I really needed that." he grinned at the ceiling.

"Aye, so did I." Éomer panted.

"Are you well?" Faramir worriedly asked and turned back towards his still flushed companion.

"I am. Just tired." then he continued with a cat-got-the-canary kind of smile "Not so sure about our friends at the door who caught a glimpse of my _recovery_."

" _WHAT_?"

 

The ashamed groveling Faramir displayed for the next week in front of their _witnesses_ amused Éomer to no end.


	10. Passing The Test

"PAPA!" Éodred shrieked when he caught sight of his father just about to enter the Great Hall for breakfast.

Théodora dropped her fork with a loud clatter and soon followed her brother to climb their father like a tree all the while babbling happily about what he had missed and at the same time trying to choke the life out of him.

"Are you well now? I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"I missed you more!"

"I missed you morer."

"Morer doesn't exist, Dred. It's most." Dora gently admonished her little brother.

"I missed you most." the boy repeated sullenly.

"Did not. I did."

"No, I did!"

"Children, please, please. I am barely recovered and you are screaming me right into a headache."

"msorry papa." Dred silently apologized.

"But you _are_ better now?" the Princess asked.

"Aye, much better. And hungry for the first time this week, so let your father enjoy a quiet meal with his family today."

"You should eat an apple. It's hel... Healthy." Théodora then replied and fondly watched her father obligingly take an apple on his plate with a pointed look as if to say _'see, healthy, good?_ '. She nodded in delight and the King just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Good morning." Faramir said, finally noticed by the children after the commotion.

Dred immediately asked his attention for some help for his reading assignment of yesterday and the Ranger gladly helped while helping himself to some food.

 

Éomer watched the proceedings with a smile and drank deeply from his cup of herbal tea. Warming himself with the liquid to chase away the echo of the remaining cold in his bones and clasped hands with his Captain on top of the table.

"Glad to see you back." Éothain grumbled next to them and Faramir instinctively paled. He eyes widened in fright and abruptly turned his face to his plate in embarrassment.

"Aye. I am also sad to announce it is physically _impossible_ to bleach my eyes." Elfhelm then said closely followed by chuckles of the others joining them.

"Apologies." Éomer grinned at his friends "Faramir was so kind to _assist_ me with my recovery." Earning him a slap on the shoulder by the mortified Ranger.

"Yes, well. We are all happy to see the Rohirrim riding lessons are finally paying off." the Second Marshall joked and Faramir could only try to hide his flaming face behind his hands but the taller man would not let go of his left hand and only pulled it closer to kiss it. Easing the discomfort in an instant.

"Did Faramir and papa go out riding?" Dora asked.

"Oh, yes, they did." Hamling chuckled.

"Why was I not invited?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Sometimes grown-ups need to go out riding alone." Éothain tried to lead the conversation away.

"Aye. _Sometimes_. More like every day." Hama snickered.

"Gentlemen." Éomer barked "Not appropriate for my children's ears." he stated dangerously. The men muttered their apologies and resumed other subjects while breaking their fast.

 

Only halfway through the meal did the King get updates from his men about how well everything had gone while he was out his function.

"Faramir here did a great job with the angry lad from Emnetoras." Éothain spoke.

"Aye, he showed no fear when he led the Council in for the first meeting of winter." Another said.

"All the while not neglecting his training even though we all know how he feels about the snow and the cold."

"He made sure Hama and I took care of the guards and they are expecting a visit from you as soon as your strength has returned completely."

Éomer steadily gazed at the modest man next to him who was pretending he had no idea they were talking about him.

"Who finished my correspondence?"

"Faramir did. I proofread it before sending and they were all to my liking." the elder Marshall replied.

The Ranger's head snapped up in outrage when he realized they had all been testing him and then noted they were all watching him proudly, making him duck his head again in unease.

"You fill me with pride, dearest." the horse lord said and kissed his lover in front of their friends.

"That pleases me." the Gondorian shyly murmured against the warm mouth.

 

* * *

 

The barrier between them had been shot to pieces. Crushed under their feet impatient to wait any longer before coming closer.

Especially Éomer felt no more restraint at expressing himself to his companion.

It could have been nauseating when hearing the King speaking with so many endearments, but it wasn't and it only made his men glad to see the couple so happy again after the last bleak months.

 

Faramir's overjoyed reaction when the blond brought in another desk into his Study brought a smile to anyone's face. Éomer would never admit to anyone how they pushed of their shoes the moment they sat facing each other at their own respective desks, only to play footsie under them. A sheepskin underneath, warming their feet and smirking glances thrown from behind their papers.

 

That was not the only thing that changed. The King also saw it fit to assign his lover with more responsibilities. Entrusting him with the entire Gondorian correspondence in name of Rohan. They sporadically bickered about the correct way of phrasing something in a letter or the best way to ask something about another Lord. His own workload was lighter now and he could finally breath more easily and spend more time with his children.

 

When it was time to inspect the guards, with two weeks delay, it were the two of them greeting the men on the wall and shaking their hands. Giving a word of encouragement and sharing a meal of soup and bread in the cold. Everyone could easily see where all of this was leading to, only the Ranger himself did not see it. _Yet_.

 

* * *

 

"There is nothing more we can teach him." Éothain said two weeks later at their next meeting.

"The strategies?" Éomer asked.

"Knows them by heart."

"Language shortcuts?"

"Mastered it very efficiently."

"The riding patterns?"

"Blindly."

"Did you test him with another horse?"

"Aye."

"Did you test him in group with other riders."

"Yes, your Majesty. Are you questioning my teaching skills?"

"No, of course not my friend. I only need to be absolutely sure of his progress."

"Let me assure you. He is ready."

"Very well." the King nodded.

 

* * *

 

A warm body slid under the covers next to him.

"Éomer?" Faramir groaned, already near sleep when the blond joined them that night.

"Aye. Are you tired?"

The Ranger promptly turned around to eye the nervous man next to him.

"Depends on what I need to be awake for." he grinned.

"Éothain told me he has nothing more for you to learn."

"That's good. Isn't it?" The Gondorian gaped widely.

"Yes. That also means you are ready for your test."

Faramir righted himself immediately "What test?" he asked confused.

"To become Rohirrim."

"You never said there would be a test!" the Captain exclaimed angrily.

The taller man remained silent.

"What will I have to do?"

"I cannot tell you yet Faramir."

"Testing me unaware? Unprepared?"

"It is our way. Normally it's taken by young lads."

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"No, just older than the usual test takers." Éomer grinned.

"You rascal, you." Faramir playfully bantered back. "When shall I need to prove myself? _Again_."

"Tomorrow." the horse lord suddenly serious whispered next to him in the near darkness of the room.

"There is more than one thing you are not telling me, are you?"

"Aye."

Faramir could easily tell how nervous his lover was and placed his hand on the stubble of the man next to him.

"Whatever you saddle me with, I'll succeed." he comforted.

"Aye, I think so too, but you'll hate me for it."

"Don't start saying something when you can't even finish the thought." the Captain groaned.

"I am sorry."

"Then why wake me when I shall apparently need all my strength tomorrow?"

"Because I need to love you once more. Before."

"Before the test?"

Éomer did not answer and smoothly swooped in to kiss the surprised Ranger on the lips.

"Let me have you."

"You have me, Éomer."

"I need you, my love."

"Then take me."

That was all the encouragement the blond needed and he slowly started undressing the both of them. Letting his hands trail over the suddenly bared skin to the light of the dying fireplace. Mapping the territory as if to memorize them for eternity. Devotedly. Lovingly.

 

The Ranger stretched out like the lazy white cat Théodora had and contentedly let Éomer explore his body at his own leisure.

Gently the horse master placed his ankle on his shoulder. Balancing Faramir's leg on his muscled arm and kissed the inside of his feet. Trickling upwards until he reached the knee. Then he did the same to the other leg.

He clambered higher after putting both legs at his sides and kissed a way towards the already straining groin before him. The blond missed the needy member purposefully and climbed higher. Licking and gently nudging the flat stomach, his smaller chest only to stop to capture the openly panting rosy mouth.

"You are such a tease." Faramir groaned when their bodies slid together.

" _I_ am such a tease?" Éomer growled "I'm not the one throwing seductive glances any time I can. Touching my hands and sides and knees at every mealtime. Whispering in my ears."

"I only do so because I desire you all the time."

"As I desire you. You delicious, delicious man." he suckled into the nape of his shoulder. "With your silver skin, your curly copper hair, the sky of Rohan in your eyes.. Oh." he interrupted himself at a particular slide "The taste of your skin and your slender fingers."

"My fingers are an arousing sight to you?" the Gondorian chuckled in disbelief.

"Yes. I imagine them touching me, me sucking on them, making them wet before you use them to..." the King stilled for a second and had to close his eyes. The picture he was painting all too clear in his mind.

 

"Before I use them to... _What_?" Faramir whispered throatily.

When Éomer opened his eyes again he was met with the sight of the flushed man under him biting his lip in need. His black pupils clouding over any hint of brown there should have been in absolute lust and he surged against the smaller man.

"Your fingers... Testily skittering around the edges. Slowly pressing in. Preparing yourself. _Fuck_!" his voice broke and he had to still himself again.

The ex-Steward whimpered under the heavy body shaking against his own.

The horse lord lifted himself on hands and knees on top of Faramir. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts by not touching their cocks together.

"You drive me mad." he muttered while easing his breath.

"You could you know."

Éomer's eyes snapped open.

Faramir continued "You could take me. Let me choke on your fingers and then touch me _there_. Preparing me so you can ease yourself into me. I would gladly welcome the intrusion."

"You don't know what you're asking." the blond carefully spoke.

"I do. I have tried it myself and it felt pleasurable. Only... I've never put my fingers inside. I want you to be the first to _breach_ me. To _mount_ me for the first time. To fill me _up_ and make me see stars."

 

The King slapped his hand lightning fast over the pink mouth sprouting off those filthy words that made his control shatter into a million pieces.

He tangled their tongues together and pulled back, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Let's agree there won't be any mounting until you have succeeded in your test."

"Bribery, Éomer? How sly of you." Faramir smiled.

"Do you agree?"

"Aye. Now please, don't make me wait any longer, my love. My stallion. My King." the Ranger moaned pitiful.

The bigger man's only reply was to hold his index and middle finger together in front of the Gondorian.

Faramir's eyes bulged open and he greedily took the fingers inside his mouth. Humming and licking around them as if it were the blonds' cock. Éomer felt himself almost going cross-eyed at the sensation and when he deemed them wet enough he pulled back.

"Bend your knees. Pull them to your chest. Show me."

Blushingly the Captain did so and slowly exposed himself to the hungrily looking man of Rohan.

"You're gorgeous." the horse lord breathed before gently sliding his wet fingers up and down between the Ranger's arse cheeks.

Tenderly he skirted up and down several times. Only slightly hesitating when he encountered the tight puckering bud. Their gazes locked together. Not even once straying from facing one another.

"Tell me when I hurt you."

Faramir bit his lip harder and nodded apprehensively.

Unhurriedly, bit by bit, one digit slid in and the Captain tensed.

"Does it hurt?" Eomer anxiously asked.

"No." came the strangled reply.

"Try to relax."

The Ranger nodded again and took a couple of deep breaths. Calming himself down and slowly he felt himself lose some of his tension. So did the blond and he teased that one digit in and out several times until he felt he could continue.

One part of his finger soon became two and Faramir started to strain upwards. Inching himself deeper on that one finger.

"Oh, that feels strange." he murmured softly.

"Strange? But good?"

"I can't tell yet. I need to adjust, I think." the copper haired man replied while frowning. Experimentally moving his hips to feel the slide of the finger inside him.

The King let him take the time to analyze the new feelings and patiently waited for a sign all the while trying to ignore the tight gripping feeling on his index finger. Attempting not to imagine how that would feel somewhere else when suddenly Faramir clenched up hard at a particular twisting thrust.

" _Gods_!" he shouted.

"What? _What_?" Éomer warily asked.

"When I just..." he did it again and he whimpered "There's something. Yes, yes..." he muttered while slowly trying to fuck himself in an awkward position.

"Where? Here?" the blond curiously moved his finger around.

"A little bit lower. Curl your... OH SHITE!"

The horse lord smugly grinned.

"Here?" he asked again, nudging a tiny lump on the inside. It felt harder than the surroundings and when he pressed down again Faramir seized up.

"Oh, yes! There! There! Oh, what is AAH what is that! Fuck!" the Ranger babbled. Sweat budding at his eyebrow and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Here?"

"YES THERE!"

"Here?"

"STOP ASKING.. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Theeeere!" he groaned long and loud.

Precome started oozing from the Gondorian's cock and the other man took that as a sign that he could seriously start the fucking.

 

He braced himself on one hand and used his other hand to continue on the stimulation. Rhythmically touching that spot on the inside. Alternating with soft and massagingly so to hard and fast strokes.

"Like this?" he asked. His own member starting to leak at the erotic sight underneath him.

Faramir could only garble some unintelligible words looking completely wrecked.

" _More_!" he suddenly keened and the blond carefully extracted his finger, roughly spat on his digits and without a word bluntly thrusted both fingers sharply inside the suddenly shrieking man.

The Rangers arms flailed around for a moment before he could grab a hold of the headboard. His fingers clenched around the border. White knuckled and his eyes tightly kept shut at the onslaught.

 

Éomer leaned down and took the weeping cock in his mouth while keeping up with the brutal fucking of that arse under him.

"Éomer! Éomer! More! _Please_!"

The King knew what his lover wanted, what he needed but he could not give that to him yet so he added another finger. Noting that by now the stretching should give a slight burning sensation to the Ranger. But Faramir barely seemed to notice, blind with pleasure he arched his back to take even more.

He sobbed loudly, balancing on the edge for too long and when he felt his climax rush up he lost his voice.

Mean as the horse lord could be, he pressed down hard with his thumb on the skin under the Captain's sack when he saw the body seizing under him.

The Gondorian kept screaming and with a ferocious suck of the taller man's mouth he came. He came dry. When he kept jerking his body upwards Éomer lifted his thumb, resulting in another immediate orgasm of the smaller man. This time not so dry and he had to hurry himself to swallow most of it while keeping on with the stimulation with his fingers.

" _Stop_." Faramir whimpered, feeling overly sensitive and noting he had lost his voice.

 

Gently Éomer let his fingers slip out the Ranger. Wiping them off at the sheets and with a slight slurp he let go of the limp cock in his mouth. Faramir shuddered at the feeling of the leaving fingers and silently whimpered when the cold air hit his exhausted member.

With his cleaned off hand the blond took a hold of his own straining cock and started to tug on it quickly. His eyes roving up and down over the debauched body. The body he had made such.

Not a minute later and with a loud grunt did he came. Guiding the head of his member so that he certainly would finish on the Gondorian. Marking him as his. Scenting him.

He slumped to his side and stroked back the sweaty hair of his lover.

"Do you need more time to unwind?" he grinned lazily.

"I'll have to. I need my energy for tomorrow." came the annoyed and raspy answer.

"Sleep then, my heart."

" _Yeah_." Faramir sighed, too tired to even take stock of Éomer leaving the bed to fetch a cloth to wipe him down and entering the warm bed again.

 

* * *

 

"Is he ready?" Elfhelm asked of Éomer the following morning.

" _He_ can speak for himself." Faramir replied huskily.

"Apparently, he cannot. What happened to your voice?" the Marshall smiled.

"A cold." the King readily supplied. The Ranger just threw a grateful look at him, glad at not having to explain the absence of his voice.

"Sure." Elfhelm smirked. The Captain desperately hoped his face did not betray anything and pretended to listen to the conversation stoically.

He could not fool them.

Especially not when he sat down in the saddle and let out a slow hiss. Three fingers may have been a bit more than he could chew for the first time and he threw another glance at the blond.

That man just looked anywhere but at him just to hide the smug grin at hearing the soft hiss.

No, indeed not. He could fool none of them.

 

The group drove out of the City and down the hill. They followed the river and Faramir was glad for the thick woolen cloak hiding his skinny body from the winter winds.

They rode for so long the sun was already nearing sundown when Éomer lifted his hand to halt them.

The Captain curiously looked around him and saw they were standing in a clearing surrounded by trees and large rocks.

He expected some sort of ritual and the location nearly succeeded in persuading him that this would be a simple ceremony.

How wrong he was...

 

An instant later Éomer was standing next to Brunhiel and he pleadingly looked up at his love.

"You have to get off the horse for a moment."

Faramir shrugged in agreement and stepped off, expectantly looking around at the sudden stern faces of his friends.

"And now what?"

They seemed reluctant to continue.

"You must understand Faramir, this is tradition and normally..." Elfhelm started.

"Yes, normally the participants are much younger than me. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to talk your clothes off." Éomer grumbled without looking at him.

The Gondorian froze "This is not... Err... Some sort of sexual initiation is it?" looking spooked as any other deer on a hunt.

"No!" all men exclaimed at once.

"Ah, good." Faramir exhaled relieved with a smile. "You Rohanese people..." he joked but if fell flat so he opened his cloak.

"How long do I need to be in my bare chest?" he asked while opening the top of his tunic.

"Not only your upper half. Completely." Éothain awkwardly said.

 _That_ made the Captain freeze again.

"I beg your pardon?"

No more answers came forth.

"You cannot be serious?" he exclaimed feeling outraged and met the completely serious gaze of each and every one of his companions.

"Thank you for the heads up, fellows!" he spat out, pulling off the rest of his clothes "If this is a mere joke I will kill all of you!"

He faltered at the top of his breeches, trying to shrink in on himself in shame and his hands trembled.

"Avert your eyes." their King barked. At last granting the Ranger some dignity.

The others turned their backs in respect and Éomer nodded for Faramir to continue.

"If a certain part freezes off, I'll hold you personally accountable, your Majesty." the Captain sneered furiously.

Quickly he stepped out of his smallclothes and immediately clasped his hands in front of his cold and shrunken member. Even with the icy weather did he feel the heat on his face.

"You're barbaric." he muttered with shattering teeth. "I'm going to catch my death here."

"Now we leave you and Brunhiel here. Next Sunday we'll return here. You are forbidden to make contact with other humans."

 

His mouth dropped open. "Naked?" his voice lost its force again and came out as a whisper.

"You're mad!" he hoarsely shouted.

"You have your horse and your sword."

"This is the test! Leaving me seven days by myself in the middle of winter! I'm going to lose my toes!"

"I did." Hamling said. "Two of them." Lifting his the top of his feet a bit to put actions to his words.

 

He knew his lips were starting to turn blue.

"Then bloody well leave already and abandon me here to die! You knew how I would feel about this, Éomer. That explains yesterday." Faramir spat.

The blond flinched at the accusation.

"See if I even want to return after this." the Ranger continued. Proudly he dropped his hands by his sides and clutched the reins of his mare.

"Faramir..." Éomer started, hopelessly searching for words to explain himself.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I was not prepared for a task this ridiculous!"

"That's part of..."

"The bloody fucking _test_." the Gondorian interrupted lividly and jumped back in the saddle.

"Faramir, please, you must understand..." The King tried again.

"Fuck off." the Captain answered and with a tiny nudge of his heel he stormed away towards the forest where the trees stood closer together.

 

The other Marshalls turned and saw the pale man galloping further and further away. His naked back pridefully held upright even though he must be nearly freezing to death.

"He'll make it." Éothain said and clasped the shoulder of his Majesty.

"Aye, probably. But will he forgive me..." the blond sadly said and then squatted down to gather the clothes on the ground.

 

* * *

 

His mind was going blank from the cold and he had to shake himself awake several times. Desperately trying not to succumb to sleep and exhaustion. Faramir knew he only had half an hour at most before complete darkness would envelop rider and horse.

The forest protected them from the wind and there was less snow, most of it caught on the branches so that was a first good thing he had to focus on.

The fact the forest was old made the paths smaller and smaller until he had to step of Brunhiel. Losing the warmth between his legs and keeping him from freezing a certain appendage off.

"We need to find a hiding place and get a fire starting." he told the mare. She huffed in reply.

Even though she was tougher and could withstand steep temperatures, the cold was finally catching onto her too.

 

Ten minutes later he found a huge tree, rotten on the inside and with rocks and his sword in his sheath he hollowed out the inside. The tree did not seem to collapse at any moment and he started gathering small twigs and moss.

Finding dry kindle was the hardest and he had to grit his sword harder and longer on the piece of wood than he usually would have too. When a small spark jumped from the tip of his steel he hurried to put the kindle on top of it.

Gently blowing on it and crowing in victory when the spark took to the moss and twigs.

Night has commenced and the Ranger blindly stumbled his way in the near dark, his only light the little fire he had going, to gather more dry wood. He had to keep the fire going. Had to build it bigger.

 

The Gondorian's limbs were going slower. Feeling heavier and he clenched his teeth in determination.

"As soon as I build my nest, I'll weave you a coat." he told the attentive horse.

Only his sheer stubbornness made sure he could almost completely ignore his bleeding bare feet.

"Easy girl." he murmured softly when he finished laying moss and dry grass in the hollow tree.

He would certainly need to check himself and his girl for ticks after this adventure.

 

Taking place inside his nest the Gondorian started weaving limber twigs, ivy and moss together in something that should resemble a small blanket.

It took him... He had no idea how long it took. His conception of time completely forgotten out of sight. Only the stiffness in his limbs and his creaking fingers telling him it had been a while.

 

"There you go." and threw the wannabe blanket over Brunhiel. She whinnied in gratitude and moved even closer to the fire.

"We will rest now. Tomorrow I'll find us some food."

She nudged his side with her nose and with a tired smile he curled into a tight fetal position inside his little den.

 

* * *

 

Four days had passed and a snow storm had started. Éomer spent his days behind his desk, trying to concentrate on his responsibilities and pacing up and down the place to the irritation of everyone else.

One time he was seen pacing down the corridor for over an hour. The other time he was shouting angry instructions down from the balustrade to the courtyard only to sequester himself once more into his study for the next six hours.

Even his children steered clear from him once they understood Faramir would return after he had finished his task in another three days.

Éothain, unsuccessfully, tried to calm their Liege down several times, only to give up after the thirty-second attempt.

 

"We should send a search party." the blond suddenly exclaimed at dinner.

"No, Sire. He wouldn't want you to."

"There's a blizzard outside!"

"He has his pride."

"Faramir will never speak to me again." and promptly started to bite his few remaining nails.

"He will see reason in time, my Lord. Now stop acting like a child and pretend you're the King we all believe you to be."

"You're right, Éothain. Apologies. It's just..." the rest of his sentence died in an annoyed groan at feeling this helpless.

"I understand, son." the older man gruffly said. He did not often spoke in that way but he sometimes dared too when he saw that it was needed.

Éomer threw him a grateful look and put his hand on the shoulder of his Marshall.

"Thank you, old friend." he smiled.

 

* * *

 

The Seventh Day had arrived and earlier than normal brought the King and his Marshalls on the road. Eager to greet Faramir back in their open arms.

 

They entered the clearing and it was empty. Sober and frowning they started a fire. Not many words were spoken while they waited. The silence only interrupted once night fell.

 

Hama, nor any other man, dared to say what they were all thinking.

Faramir had yet to return.

When Éomer heard a wolf howl in the distance he jumped up from his place around the fire.

"Faramir!" he shouted. The name carrying over the lands, caught by the wind and brought even further. The only response was his own echo.

 

He fiercely continued shouting out his lover's name until four strong arms lifted him back closer to the fire. The blond slumped between his men.

"He's not here." his breath came in short sharp gasps. Elfhelm stroked his back, trying to calm their skittish friend down and keep him from hyperventilating.

"He's not back!" Éomer moaned in despair.

"He will. Maybe he's breaking up camp or wants to let us wait a while longer because he was angry." Young Hamling announced.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Aye. You know Faramir." Elfhelm smiled reassuringly.

 

Impatiently they waited longer. And when daylight broke all of the men were frenzied with worry. Shouting for Faramir to stop playing around and come out.

He didn't and that is when they started thinking the worst.

 

The only reasons why he would not return.

Because he was wounded.

Because he was dead.

Because he was captured by Orcs.

 

Because he did not wish to return.

 

And Éomer did not know which was worse. The fact that his Ranger could be dead or did not wish to return to him.

 

"We have to reevaluate and coordinate." he commanded his men.

"Hama and Hamling. You both will remain here in case he returns. Elfhelm and Éothain." he turned to the other two men and continued "We will return to Edoras and put together a search party. We need to find him or... his body." Éomer's voice broke.

 

"We will need our best trackers. Let's go!"


	11. Mourning Breaks

To say the King was upset, was an understatement. The search party was still not yet assembled and the ruler of Rohan became more and more angered. Taking it out by snarling out biting commands to anyone scuffling around in front of him. Even Elfhelm and Éothain dared not move from their own assigned positions next to the blond until everyone was ready to go.

 

Grey clouds started slowly pulling together into one tight knit sky. The wind picked up and it could start to snow any moment now. It was as if even nature knew something dark was going on.

 

Almost two hours after arriving back at Edoras, the correct people were assembled, supplies put together and squires assigned to their Lords before the departure. The gates creaked loudly, protesting under the cold and wetness seeping into its parts when a figure appeared between the small space getting wider and wider with every other pull of the gate watchers.

Éomer turned his horse towards the source of attention and almost breathed a sigh of relief when thinking Faramir had returned when he noticed the person was not his Ranger.

 

It was a young man, barely a year or two older than himself and his eyes were wide open in shock when he realized the audience he had before the man even had the chance to announce himself at the Great Doors of Edoras. He bore the sigil of Ithilien and the mushy remnants of dirt ridden snow clung from the toe of his boots to the back of his ears.

 

"Sire." the exhausted messenger spoke, crumbling to his knees in fear and pain.

Éothain soon stood next to his Liege, knowing that whatever would happen he needed to be there for his friend.

"Speak." Éomer asked, his voice breaking and knowing all too well the feeling of doom approaching him and his loved ones.

 

"Lady Ithilien, your sister..." Tears spilled over the man's beard.

"She lost her child."

"Is she alive?!"the blond asked, he jumped of his horse and in an act of despair pulled up the man on his knees. Shaking him for more answers until his teeth rattled.

"Is she alive, man!?"

"She... She did not stop bleeding before I left. She cried for you and Lord Amrothos dispatched me immediately. My sincere apologies, your Majesty."

 

Éomer dropped the man like a lifeless bag of bones. He stumbled backwards and leaned against the heavy wood of his own wall. Keeping out the dangers for his people and yet they could not be spared so many other pains.

 

"My Lord?" Elfhelm gently asked. Approaching his best friend since youth like he were a skittish animal.

"Éomer?" he repeated. Afraid that the King would finally lose control.

Éothain stepped closer and together the screened off their King from the rest of the people assembled in the courtyard. Granting him privacy. Granting him his pride. Granting him time to scramble his thoughts back together.

"What do I do? What do I do?" the taller man murmured to himself in a crazed voice.

"What do I do?" he asked again, turning towards his closest friends.

 

They could not give him an answer.

"Faramir might already be dead. Or he might not."

"So could your sister, my Lord." Éothain sadly replied.

"I... I..." The blond stammered. His eyes red but dry because of the piercing winter wind. He turned his face towards the fields stretching out in front of him.

"Shall I go North or shall I go East?"

 

He closed his eyes for a moment. Took several deep breaths and turned back again towards his men. His face set. A stony unmovable face. No emotions and the depths of his gaze shut down to a dead flat look.

 

"Éothain, you will remain here. Watch my children. Send the party, Elfhelm on the lead. You, you and you three." Éomer pointed at five assembled guards close to them. "Shall accompany me to Ithilien. Now."

 

"You chose your sister?" Éothain asked, just to make sure this was the right decision.

"Don't.", his King hissed, "Ask me to explain my decision."

"Of course not." the older man hastily bowed and dispatched the team.

 

With a firm clasp Elfhelm took his leave and Éomer took another deep breath, shared a determined nod with his First Marshall and left for Ithilien.

 

* * *

It took two days of non-stop riding to reach Ithilien. Éomer was expected and without a hitch let through the gates, led up the path and accompanied inside the Castle. Amrothos already standing at the end of the Hall to welcome his brother-in-law.

 

"She is alive." were his first words and the death defying fear slid in one smooth slide from the back of the King of Rohan.

"How is she, brother?"

"Traumatized. Not eating. Not sleeping. I...", Amrothos choked for a moment, "I can't reach her. I cannot console her. Maybe you can..."

Éomer gave a terse nod and asked to be shown her rooms, glad not to encounter his nephews, and stood still in front of her door.

An icy silence stretched for a moment of eternal pain, feeling her grief soak through the thick wood and bravely he knocked. Vowing to forget his own sorrows for a moment.

 

"Wynna?"

A sob that clutched his heart with sharp nails pulled his attention towards the heap of blankets on the bed.

"Wynna?"

Her light blond head poked out from under the soft mountain. Her eyes red rimmed and streaks of tears wetting her misery even more.

"Oh, Éomer. You came."

"Of course."

"My poor baby. My poor beautiful girl." Éowyn wailed.

In three strides he stood next to the bed, pulled of his dirty shoes and cloak and slid in. Holding her close like when they were children.

The fat tears splashed on his tunic, leaving dark circles and he cradled her even closer. Slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms. Hushing her, his unintelligible words smothered in her long strands and whenever he did not know what to say he kissed her forehead.

 

What does one say to one who lost a child.

 

It's inexplicable. The hurt. The pain. Nothing can soften this enormous blow and he could only hold her.

Éomer dared not even imagine losing his bossy Théodora or his shy Éodred.

 

Gently he smoothed back his sister's hair behind her ears and shared her lament.

 

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and when they had no more tears to spend she lifted her head from his chest with the movements of a broken old woman.

 

"It's my fault."

"No. No. Don't think that."

"I went out riding too long. I did it with the others too and yet... She was too fragile. I should've known."

"You couldn't have known. Do not blame yourself for this, Éowyn."

"How can I face my husband, brother? I killed his daughter."

"Don't! You did not kill her. You hear me, woman? Never let me hear you say that again!" Éomer snapped angrily.

"I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I am for sure. Sorry for your loss. Amrothos does not lay blame on you. These things happen sadly enough."

"I sent him away. Too afraid to talk about it... I am an awful woman."

"No, just a very stubborn one. You take your responsibilities incredibly serious and have the tendency to punish yourself even if it could not have been stopped. Your shoulders may be broad after all the sword training you have done, they are not meant to be broad enough to carry all the suffering in this world, my dear sister."

Éowyn sniffled again.

"Yes." she murmured. "Yes, send him in. Don't leave Ithilien just yet."

"I wouldn't dare dream of it."

 

A ruffled looking Amrothos was already standing guard outside the hallway. Not daring to trespass on the brother-sister time. Afraid of disrespecting his wife wishes.

 

"She is ready to speak to you now."

Faramir's cousin nodded and halted when Éomer held up his hand to stop him for a moment.

"My sister blames herself for your loss. Make sure she doesn't after you speak with her."

"Thank you, Éomer."

 

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Hama asked.

Hamling's head snapped up from watching the place he had been poking in the fire.

"What?"

Another creaking noise made it to the clearing.

"That sound!"

"Faramir!" Hama shouted.

His friend just stared back into the flames. It had not been the first time Hama thought he heard something of significance. They had been sitting there for over a day and not one sound had been Faramir.

"FARAMIR!"

"I suggest you try shouting louder if you want every remaining Orc of Middle-Earth to find us." Hamling muttered.

"FARA..." Hama tried bellowing his lungs out when a twig snapped across the clearing at three o'clock. Now both men their hands were resting on the swords by their sides.

 

"Identify yourself!" Hamling barked.


	12. Coming Home

Éomer always did like the way Éothain wrote his letters because they held the most important information and were fluently read. On the third day of his stay in Ithilien, he received an extra thick envelope and feeling nervous after seeing the familiar scrawl he opened it.

 

_Sire,_

_A miracle has happened. Captain Faramir is alive and safely returned to us. At the moment he is resting and I immediately decided to write you this letter. I shall begin at the very beginning. Namely only one day after you had left._

_Elfhelm and his men left Edoras half an hour after your departure and I am writing you the account that the Second Marshall gave me._

_They rode in one swoop back to the clearing where the initiation test had taken place and an hour before arriving there they encountered a group of three people: Hamling, Hama and Faramir._

_The Ranger had blue lips, some small wounds and confessed to feeling exhausted. Hamling and Hama had both given him the clothes we had carried to the waiting place and even put their own cloaks on top of it to preserve some of the Ranger's body heat. We all know how the Gondorian is more delicate in cold weather._

_They wanted to turn their group around and ride back for Edoras, but the Captain would not allow it. He quickly explained what had happened. In one day time he had set up camp with a comfortably warm fire and put up some snares. He was adjusting himself to wait his time out before he could return to us when the Captain's horse Brunhiel started showing her unease. Faramir, like a true Rohanese, immediately felt he needed to trust his horse and broke up camp._

_Although it saddened him to leave a comfortable place after only three days, he instinctively trusted the signals Brunhiel gave him and he started following the edge of the forest. Ready to dart out in the open if he needed to flee or to hide behind the trees if necessary._

_It seemed he took the right decision because not twenty minutes later a pack of Wargs appeared at that very  forest line. They, presumably, have been travelling through the woods in search for food, water and higher grounds. The beasts noticed both rider and horse and started the pursuit._

_The Ranger fled on horseback and kept following the border of the forest until he crossed the Limlight and passed the border of Rohan to Lothlórien. Then he sharply turned West and kept on climbing, hoping the pack would give up the pursuit out of boredom or exhaustion. Surprisingly enough they didn't and Brunhiel rode for more than a day until deep into the Misty Mountains. The weather made the journey perilous for all men and creatures involved and the Wargs finally gave up following the trail of the Captain._

_Their tracks were rapidly wiped out by the fierce wind and icy snow storm. When he noticed they were not being pursued anymore Faramir made a small camp near a cave where they could rest. He did not dare close his eyes out of fear of the Wargs finding them again and he had done his best to lead them into the dangerous cold mountains instead of leading them back to one of our villages where they could do more damage._

_After a day of rest and no food, they travelled back to the Valley. The storm made it nearly impossible to navigate and they got lost for a moment until they were halted by the Elves of Lórien. They welcomed him royally even though he was naked like a newly born babe. He felt guilt for a moment because you had told him he was forbidden to speak to another human being during his test and then decided Elves were technically no humans, they were a race apart. So yes, he could speak to them._

_They fed him, watered the horse, gave him clothes and he warned them about the pack of Wargs. Lady Galadriel welcomed him in person and searched his thoughts. He gave them freely and she deemed him worthy of their assistance. She suggested we make an alliance with our best trackers to find the pack and destroy them before they can prey upon the more vulnerable people of our societies._

_The Gondorian agreed to it and she sent him back on his way telling he had lost enough time on his test and should wait a day longer out of respect for Rohanese tradition._

_He knew we would forgive him the slight trespass of living with the Elves for a day after the safe he had to pull off though Faramir being Faramir... He remained into the wilderness for one day longer and prepared to present himself naked at the Great Gates of Edoras. To prostrate himself because he had not followed the correct lines during the test. He asked me to tell you he was still angry with you but that he hoped you would forgive him for disrespecting our culture out of necessity._

_So I did, Your Majesty, and now I hope to hear from you see to know what we should do._

_The men and I would advise you to take Lady Galadriel's suggestion on and send a team for the safety of our peoples. Elfhelm already travelled through after Faramir had halted their return to Edoras and he has been given generous guest quarters in the Forest of Lórien. He is awaiting your decision to commence or end strategic discussions._

_As for the Captain of Gondor, I recommend you take the matter up with him personally._

_Also, show him some mercy for the Ranger has the disability to attract misfortunes more easily than others._

_Ever your servant_

_Lord Éothain of Wold, First Marshall of Rohan_

It seems he had to write an urgent reply to Éothain, Elfhelm and Faramir. The good news brought only a small smile to his face. Lord Amrothos and his wife's grief were still too fresh in his mind to completely feel joy at the news of Faramir' survival.

 

Éomer thought it not appropriate to enjoy his small sliver of happiness when they had just lost their footing on this world.

 

* * *

 

_My beloved Faramir_

_I hope this note finds you healthy and well rested after your ordeal. Congratulations on successfully completing your test. Know how very proud I am._

_I am sad to write that I  cannot yet leave my sister's side. She needs my companionship and draws strength from the moments spent together in complete silence. Just thinking. Letting things rest._

_Even though I cannot remise my duties here, nothing keeps me from thinking about you all the time._

_There are so many moments I regret._

_Sending you out there in the cold, the dangers you faced, the fact I was not there to protect you nor welcome you home..._

_My mind grows dark and sad and yet I plaster on a smile for the sake of my beloved Éowyn._

_Dearest Faramir, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day and I wish to hear from you as soon as possible. Give my love to my children and my regards to my men._

_And of course I forgive you for having to speak with the Elves and remaining one day longer in the woods._

_With love,_

_E._

* * *

_Faramir,_

 

_Almost two weeks have passed since your return and I have not yet heard of you personally._

_Éothain told me about what you are occupying your time with and yet... No reply by letter from you._

_I understand that you are punishing me and I know I deserve it._

_Éowyn has smiled again today for the first time since the loss of her child. As you probably imagine, it was at my expense. You know of me and my clumsiness sometimes. Stealthy in battle. Feet like wooden blocks when they put me in normal situations._

_Elboron asked something very private about you and me and I might have slipped down three or four steps in my surprise. Resulting in a bruise to my ego and Éowyn's first smile._

_No, I will not tell you what the youngling asked. I would gladly tell you if you but wrote me a reply._

_Please make sure Dora does not stuff herself with pudding in my absence._

_Your sincerely,_

_E._

 

* * *

 

_Tonight I dreamt about you. About us. I never really noticed before if I dream in color or not and after tonight there is no doubt about it. Remember our meadow with golden sunlight? The tall deep green grass and sounds of the river nearby? You told me to let go that day and I've been trying to implement that simple solution to so many aspects of my life._

_I remember the wind in your hair and how you trusted me with everything you had._

_"Do I still hold this trust?" I ask myself._

_Should I let go of my guilt?_

_Please, my dearest, the silence is killing me with impatience. Have I not been sufficiently punished?_

_You decide._

_E._

 

* * *

 

_Dearest F._

_Éowyn has shown me the letter you wrote her. On the one hand it fills me with happiness to see you have not yet forgotten how to pick up a feather and some ink to write a note. And on the other hand it hurts me to know I am not deserving of your ability to form a letter._

_Nevertheless, I thank you for the beautifully written poem you sent her and I am sure it gave my sister a new spark of hope to maybe try again for a child in the future._

_She so dearly wants to have a daughter._

_I told her before that a daughter is more of a handful than her sweet boys and she laughed my reply away._

_I am glad she can already laugh about the matter even though the subject is a very painful one._

_So thank you._

_Forever yours,_

_E._

 

_P.S.: Are you angry about me choosing to see my sister instead of going to find you?_

 

* * *

 

Éomer had just sat down at the breakfast table after taking note of his sister being distracted by her boys when a servant brought him a couple of letters on a silver platter.

Duties awaited so he started opening one by one while he broke his fast.

 

The first three were reports about affairs of state. Everything seemed to be in order. The fourth letter were the conclusions of Éothain after the Warg incident. They seemed to be off our lands completely and notes had been sent to warn Dunland in case the pack made it past the mountains. The alliance with the Elves to track the beasts was all but made.

 

Hama wrote a letter to his surprise. Éomer knew how much his old friend abhorred writing because of his left handiness and the fact he spread out ink faster than he could write words.

 

 _"Dearest Éomer."_ the letter started. This was not a letter from Hama! Faramir had tricked him so he would certainly open the letter together with the one of Éothain. So if he wrote Éothain a reply, the Ranger would surely know Éomer had seen his note too. He snorted quietly at the Captain's overly careful move and continued reading.

 

_At long last I write you a letter. Words cannot easily express how I feel and why I have done certain things. Please, review this note as a small token of lifting the veil of confusion on your part._

_Yes, I am still angry. Maybe I have blown the whole affair out of proportion, like so many other people (Elfhelm, Éothain, Hama, Hamling,...) have said. And I look back upon the facts._

_I understand the need for a test and I dared not disrespect your culture, though I cannot help feeling insulted. Months I have studied and worked hard to get every little detail right and still you expect me to face another test once more!_

_Have I not been fighting a war long before you could join the fight?_

_Have I not been an exemplary example in all matters of battle, diplomacy, politics and companionship?_

_Have I not led the pack of Wargs far away from the people of Rohan?_

_I feel as if you needed to test me once more, not only for the sake of your culture and traditions, but for the sake of you still not trusting me not to leave you._

_You push me and pull me and push me. We fight and spend weeks not talking. Then there are our weeks of bliss and happiness and they make all the headache I had about the past worth it._

_Sadly I must confess I cannot keep doing this. You must make up your mind. To trust me completely. To stop pushing me away under the pretense that you have every reason to make me pass a test when we all know it was completely unnecessary._

_If you really wanted to test me, why don't you pick up your sword and fight me? See if even that attempt at pushing me away would fail or not._

_I can promise you already. It would not._

_Also, I felt betrayed after (this is very difficult for me to write down) our intimate night of certain passions... When in the wilderness  I had a lot of time to pounder this and now I believe that the reason for that 'night' could only have two explanations._

_1\. You wished to enjoy certain exploits with me knowing it could be the last time (due to our easily predicted fight afterwards or my death in the wild or whatever else) so you decided to benefit from the arrangement and this knowledge makes me feel used._

_Did you do it because you really wanted to do this thing with ME and because you love me? Or did you do it because you just wanted to experience it? It is still my body and I would prefer to think we would have done it even if there weren't a test the next morning. I believe so, but please, reassure me._

_2\. Halting us at a certain point not to do a certain thing (I really hopes this letter does not find its way into someone else's possession) so I would be honor bound to come back? Withholding that to buy my loyalty? I do not understand. Why not go all the way (as they say) if you wished to enjoy it at least once with me before uncertainty during the test could make future repetitions impossible? Why withholding when you have the unexplainable need to keep pushing me away? Was this a test in some other way? Did you want me to push through the matter and do it anyway?_

_I probably don't make a lot of sense right now. I'm still confused myself. At least I'm speaking again to you beit by letter or real life conversations._

_On another note:_

_I have completely recovered from the Warg wounds inflicted upon me. So no worries on that front. I hope this information pleases you._

_The children miss you and ask me constantly when you will return. I gently told them their Aunt has a need of you and I tried explaining the grief Amrothos and Éowyn are experiencing. I believe the subject may have been too upsetting for them as Éodred broke down in tears and even little Théodora started sniffling. I distracted them by conjuring a sleigh at the back of your 'wolf dogs' and let them be pulled all over Edoras until they could only feel happiness again._

_They seem to be recovered now and are writing their own little notes to Barahir, Elfwine and Elboron with kind words and support. Enclosed in Éothain's next letter you will find the drawings they are now making about their dog-sleigh ride and maybe they can put another smile on the White Lady's face._

_I apologize for burdening your children with the truth, as you are not here, I try to manage as good as possible and I know I would prefer the truth instead of a glossed over version of the facts even if I were a child._

_This letter turned out longer than I expected and once again I prove I am the most eloquent one of the pair of us._

_Hopefully it finds you well._

_Waiting for a reply,_

_Faramir_

 

_P.S.: No, I could never be angry for that. In my eyes you made the right decision. So don't fret about this matter._

* * *

_Faramir,_

_My Faramir,_

_Can I still say that?_

_To finally hear news from you in person... Finally. My otherwise bleak days turned into something else. At long last I can appreciate certain things again. For example the sunlight on the fresh snow, the smell of a freshly brewed pot of mint tea,... You do not realize how much you can influence my happiness._

_Or maybe you could. It is simple. There would be none if there is no you._

_I read your letter and re-read it over and over again and I still have not made up my mind which issue to address first. I'll try to be more eloquent in my letters than before and hope it finds you and my family in good health._

_Éowyn appreciated the drawings she received later the day you sent me your letter and I immediately hid myself away to write a reply. Tell my children I am proud of them and their kindness. Our nephews draw much strength out their words. I trust your expertise on the matter what to tell them and how to tell them. I agree you should not polish the facts just so they could bear the truth. Facts are facts and even though they are children, that does not mean we should talk to them like they cannot think or speak for themselves. I rather have you going in discussion with them and debating certain things instead of withholding information or punishing them in any capacity._

_Also, Théodora loves to debate so I am sure she will appreciate your honesty now and in the future._

_It is difficult for me to admit that yes, I am still testing you. Your letter made me think and indeed, maybe unconsciously, I have been trying to push you away again in some odd need to punish myself. I think..._

_I have my reasons to let you take the official test, even though how unnecessary it seemed, reasons I will not disclose by means of letter but rather in person. It is a subject I have tried to talk about with you several times now and yet I have not found the right words to tell you how matters stand at this moment about that particular subject. I promise, nay, I swear I will find the right way to explain once I am back and every disturbance dies out. When everything turns back to peace and rest._

_Another matter I wish to enquire about is:_

_YOU WERE WOUNDED?_

_Éothain did not tell me this! How? When? Where? Are you still in pain? Do you receive the necessary care? Answer these questions quickly. Rest assured, Éothain will receive another letter explaining my discontent that he did not tell me about you being wounded. I wish I was in Edoras to see for myself... Faramir, I beg of you, spare yourself. Do not tax your body too much and take great care of it. I happen to adore the personality held by that body. And I happen to worship that body too. Do not let it become infected or there shall be hell to pay. I do not know whom will pay, but someone will._

_At long last I come upon the subject I dreaded the most to write. Your questions..._

_Our night of... You are right. This is hard to write (no pun intended). I cannot distract you from the matter, can I?_

_Our last night together._

_The memory alone turns my hands clammy and breathing haggard. I try not to think about it too much or else I'm not much of use here in Ithilien._

_Let there be no doubt. I wanted it. Desperately. With you, only with you my dear Faramir._

_Did I benefit from the arrangement? Of course I did. I benefit in life just knowing it is shared with you. You cannot hold me accountable to that. And yes, I wanted to experience it. With you._

_Would it happen again? I hope so. Only that night, that final night, brought a certain determination in my actions. It gave the night added memorability. In my eyes it did..._

_Am I guilty at some of your accusations?_

_I knew it could be the last time you wanted to share your body and your love with me._

_I was not thinking about a next time during that particular night. My mind was on the now and then._

_I did not use your body. If it were only the body I wanted I know I could have my pick._

_To reassure you, like you've asked me to, I wouldn't have done what I have done that night if it weren't with you._

_The other question about not doing a certain something, there I can only say one thing._

_I wish to treasure it until a certain exceptionable moment._

_The timing was not right to 'go all the way' and I wish not to do it any injustice._

_It will happen, if you still wish it so, only at a more appropriate time. Let's spare it for an extraordinary event and not just because lust dictates it._

_If I were not still afraid of you being angry with me I would close off this letter telling you how much I miss you and long to see and touch you, Faramir. How my lonely and cold nights are spent thinking about my grieving sister and husband and how far away you and my children are._

_I try to imagine your lips, your smile, the freckles on the bridge of your nose and notice it becomes harder and harder to be apart from the man I love. I would beg on my knees for another reply, another letter to distract me from my sadness, guilt and loneliness._

_Unfortunately, you are still mad at me, so I will end this letter with a courteous goodbye._

_Hoping you make up your mind soon,_

_Yours,_

_E._

 

* * *

A reply followed after five days and the King of Rohan impatiently ripped open the letter between the roasted turkey and boiled potatoes. Not caring about the brows that raised at his asocial behavior at the dinner table.

 

_My beloved King,_

 

_I believe I might have read between the lines and found the answer I was looking for. The subject you keep hinting about and yet cannot say out loud without insulting me. The fact you try to keep a certain something special for us. I can count one and one together and I will let this matter slide completely out of respect for your wishes and the fact that I have no reason not to trust you. Even after dropping me in the wilderness._

_You will have your reasons for it and I shall wait patiently until you will impart the complete truth to me, although I suspect many of our friends and family already have an inkling. Still! I shall not pry and I do hope it will be what I am thinking it could be. Alas, there is not yet any solid proof so I will not get my hopes up._

Éomer scratched his beard. Does Faramir really understand what was going on? Is he accepting in his own circuitous way? He continued reading.

 

_I will not change my mind. You are a depraved man. Taking advantage of the situation, thinking it might be the last time._

An ashamed flush stole over his face. Guilt swooping in once more.

 

_Relax! I was merely jesting, Éomer. I finally understand, thanks to you finding back some of your eloquence._

_I enjoyed your letter and hope to receive many more while you are visiting Ithilien. Whenever I am there I try to climb all the hills of Emyn Arnen by moonlight. Ithilien is splendid in the light of the full moon. Trust me on this account._

_I was wounded, aye, although barely. There were but a couple of minor scratched down my back. No infection and they healed fairly well. The medician told me only a couple of faint silvery scar lines remain so I hope they do not meet your disapproval once you see them..._

_As you know, I was ambushed by a pack of Wargs, they came out of nowhere and thanks to the quick reflexes of Brunhiel we ran away. One claw had passed me narrowly, but that is all. Brunhiel suffers no injuries. She was only exhausted after our trial and is benefiting from the additional care she is still receiving. With other words, she is getting spoiled and the horse just loves to be pampered._

_My anger at you has all but dissolved now that everything is more cleared up with your last letter. So yes, you may tell me how much I am on your mind. The thought gladdens me. Knowing the mighty King of Rohan still holds me dear and in his affections._

_You probably scoff now, but I owe you an apology too. I realize that now._

_My emotions should not have gotten in the way just before, during and after the test (until now). I should not have cursed so many times and scolded you in front of your men. It was insubordinate, disrespectful and right-out insulting. I am ashamed of my less than courteous attitude during that time, so I beg your forgiveness from the deepest part of my heart._

_Éothain and the others have already forgiven me after I formally requested a meeting to apologize to all of them one by one. They laughed at my seriousness about the matter and demanded I let them ply me with drinks as a punishment. I complied and had to nurse a splitting headache for the following two days._

_I believe I might have made Théodora worry for a moment when I regurgitated my breakfast at the sight of her recently slaughtered pudding. (I told her not to eat pudding but I believe the cook might be in on the complot with the little princess. She has everyone wrapped around her finger.)_

_The other men only laughed some more at my expense and my inability to hold my liquor. In return I made them patrol the walls (thank you for clearing my authorization in that area) and threw Dora's cat at Elfhelm's face while he was occupied._

_Please return soon, I might have offset a prank war here in the Castle and I am sadly not fit to defend my own back 24/7._

Éomer wiped away a tear of mirth out of the corner of his eye and was already thinking about showing this letter to his sister when the next paragraph caught his attention.

 

_Returning to the subject of you. All alone, missing me and staring at the ceiling in your cold and empty rooms. Maybe a confession of sorts could brighten your day? Because I do have sinned, my dear Éomer, several times._

_Out of anger and frustration I undressed in your rooms. Late at night. The Castle was too silent for my liking and I was (and am) missing the warmth of your fingers finding their way over my needy flesh._

_Once completely naked I started rubbing myself all over your possessions. The feeling of your soft woolen cloaks, leather riding trousers and sheepskin in front of the fire made me aroused beyond compare._

_My member hard and leaking, as if weeping at the distance between us, making me choke with pure want and I could not help myself. I sunk down in our bed. The soft mattress and many pillows and blankets swamping me into a little cave of warmth and comfort. Your smell still lingers there and I surrounded myself by it. This only heightened my need and I noticed how red the head of my cock started turning._

_Forgive me, I could not resist and touched myself._

The King slammed the letter back on the tabletop. His face flushed and breathing shallow. This was so inappropriate... And arousing. He should ignore his own stiffening member and pretend to keep eating, wait until he was in his chambers and read on.

 

The blond started doing that. Even trying to hold a conversation with some people further down the table for all but one minute when the letter seemed to be calling his name.

Not able to combat the need for discretion he hungrily pulled the letter back under his nose to resume his reading.

 

_Am I making you uncomfortable, my love? Did you stop reading or can't you resist? Is your need strong too? Mine is twitching in my hand. Jumping for more caresses. Desiring the warmth of your mouth._

_I sat up on my knees and clamped a pillow tightly between my legs. The roughness of the wool catching the sensitive skin with a subtle scratch that was barely enough for the itch that needed to be scratched._

_I rubbed myself on it. I rode it. The cloth swiping back and forth under my tight drawn up balls. Ready to explode. One hand held me steady against the headboard and I imagined it were you under me. You I was riding. You who would be watching me pleasure myself._

_Gooseflesh rose over my back and I had to wipe away the sweat at my brow. The pillow deemed an unworthy replacement for you so I had to use my other hand._

_I believe I gave quite the show, as I would have if it had been you between my thighs._

_Biting my lip to keep my keening sounds and mewls inside. Moaning when my hand was flying up and down my cock. Massaging it tight then looser and smearing the wetness at the head around to ease the strokes._

_I finally came when I realized that next time. Next time something would not be missing. You would not be missing. And I desperately wished to feel you inside me. The memory of your fingers pushed me over the edge and I aimed upwards. Painting myself in streaks of my own emission knowing how much you would enjoy seeing that. Enjoy smearing it all over us when you closed in on me to take your own pleasure._

_I hope my confession shall make the cold and lonely nights... Less cold. Less lonely._

_Full of desire,_

_Always yours,_

_Faramir_

* * *

_Ranger_

_Again I warn you not to play with fire. After your obscene and detailed letter my own sister asked me if I was unwell. I needed half an hour to get away from the table without embarrassing myself. So, to answer your question, I could not wait to read your letter completely until after dinner._

_To answer your other question. Aye, my need is strong too and I barely lasted twenty strokes after slamming the door to my personal chambers shut behind me and finally granting myself some much needed privacy._

_Your words painted vivid pictures in my mind and it helped chase away the cold and loneliness for a moment only to return with a vengeance. The heart does grow fonder in absence and mine has stretched all its limits._

_Expect me back by the end of this week. Make preparations._

_Do not be disappointed if I shan't touch you upon my return._

_I know that once I've started, I will not stop._

_I am coming home._

_Éomer_

* * *

Three weeks he had spent in Ithilien. Over four weeks it had been since he had seen his Faramir. Éowyn and Amrothos thanked him again for his time knowing that time was precious for a King.

His sister was still showing signs of sadness and depression, but less so than in the beginning.

 

The couple was finally healing and both man and wife were back to their usual ease of communicating with each other.

Éomer knew he could leave and that Éowyn was left in capable hands. Nevertheless, the goodbyes went slow and were filled with tears. Little Barahir even insisted he come with his uncle.

 

She whispered one more thing in his ear before he climbed upon Firefoot.

"Give my regards to your Faramir and tell him that Amrothos and I shall not give up hope."

 

A kind smile curled the corner of her mouth and with that promising remark the blond could return back to his land with a slightly lighter heart.

 

* * *

 

Faramir should have known. Not only does he attract bad luck, he apparently invites it too with open arms.

When the last note of Éomer arrived, he sprung to immediate action and told everyone the news. Enthusiasm filled the halls and soon people were bustling about determined to make the King's welcome back home as smooth as possible.

 

Little flags were dusted off, floors mopped and the cook put his head together with the rest of his team's to cook up a nice meal. Nothing too festive but there would be more people than normal expected to be in attendance for Éomer's return.

 

Éodred and Théodora did a happy dance on the spot and soon left to tell Thoronduil and their other friends the news. You can imagine it spread like wildfire through Edoras.

 

Now back to the fact why the Captain of Gondor is such an imbecile.

 

In his haste to share the news, he folded up the note quickly, crumpled it and stuffed it in his back pocket. He forgot it was there, too excited to keep his mind on these slight details and the next day during breakfast it must have fallen out.

 

The Ranger was desperately combing out the entire Great Hall to find his note and feared the worst. Namely that a servant had found it during clean-up and now entire Edoras could have read... That! That letter was insanely private and no one had any business knowing those things about their Liege.

 

If Éomer knew... Faramir gulped. They would be off to a good start...

 

"Faramir?" a voice sounded nearby.

The man, looking for the letter under the table, shot up straight making his head knock into the underside of the table and let out a shout in surprise and pain.

"Aw! Yes! Yes? What is it?" he asked in a panicky voice.

Hamling shuffled closer and dared not meet the Ranger's gaze.

 

"I am so sorry, Faramir. I did not mean to read it. I swear! I found it and when I realized whose it was... I wouldn't have read it!"

"Oh bugger." the copper haired man said and slid on his knees, trying to hide his flaming cheeks behind his hands and not daring to look back up at his friend.

"Please, I won't tell anyone. Don't tell the King."

"I won't. Just... Please, hand me the letter now and we will say no more about it. Ever." he bit out.

 

The door at the far end of the hall banged open and Elfhelm appeared, freshly arrived from his meeting with the Elves and ready to talk about it in the Counsel.

"Ah, Hamling! There you are! Oh, Faramir. What are you doing there on the floor?"

Éothain shortly followed the boisterous Elfhelm and nodded approvingly.

"I appreciate you two coming early to the meeting. I suspect we shall be waiting on Hama. Again."

"What do you have there?" Elfhelm asked his lover "You have some secret lover I don't know about?" he joked knowing full well his partner would not do such a thing.

And with the air of the practical joker, he always played out to be, he swiped the letter out of Hamling's hand.

 

"DON'T!" Faramir started and Hamling tried to steal back the letter.

Not able to keep his intrusiveness in check Éothain also read the letter over the shoulder of the younger man.

 

A moment of awkward silence followed until the man on the floor snapped back into movement.

He sprung up on both his feet, closed in on the duo and snatched the letter back with a furious look.

"That's the correspondence of the King. He could imprison you for this." he snarled.

 

"Please accept our apologies." Éothain started when he recovered his lost voice, "We did not know. We shall never speak about it. Elfhelm was only thinking about making a joke at Hamling's expense."

Elfhelm, the man in question, had only paled some more before turning completely beet red.

"I say." he grunted "Curiosity did kill the cat, eh?"

 

Faramir tried not to snort at that cheeky answer and with one warning glance strode out of the room.

 

"Luckily for us they are our friends or else..." Hamling started.

"Aye, I can never not remember those words out of our King's mouth. I wonder..."

"No, Elfhelm. No. Whatever you are thinking about doing to those two, don't. You have already done enough for today."

"Today? Yes. This week? No." And Elfhelm planted a quick kiss upon Hamling's cheek before leaving the Hall again.

They did not need to tell him, but they all knew the meeting for today was cancelled and he had his own preparations to make for the King's return...


	13. Anticipation

The bell sounded and every person in Edoras snapped their heads up from their work. The soldiers stood a little straighter and children and women gave each other another look-over to see if every ribbon and strand of hair was in the place it belonged.

 

Faramir nervously flattened the front of his clean tunic again. Annoyed at the cold weather that could not be kept out by his ridiculously Gondorian outfits only meant for summers and gentle winters. The white tree emblazoned on his chest and he secretly wished for the day he was permitted to wear the Horse of Rohan.

 

There he was.

The Ranger forgot the simple task of breathing until Éothain poked him with an elbow in the side.

 

Even though the King was dirty from the long ride, he still held himself in a powerful way that made any piece of mud and snow invisible and the blond slowly turned his head. Bearing his broad smile of happiness at being back home at the receiving line of friends at the bottom of the stairs.

 

With a smooth move he jumped off of Firefoot, whispered something to the stallion and nuzzled him for a moment in the strong neck before he was led off to the stables by one of the squire boys already waiting for the reins.

 

When he came closer Faramir could not help but stare at the tall man. He always forgot how muscled the frame of the King was when they had not seen each other for a while. How beautiful the light played its tricks on the planes of his armor.

 

"My King." Elfhelm loudly said and stepped forward to clasp hands. Éomer answered the greeting with a severe nod, pulled back his arm and gripped his helmet. Slowly he removed it, his eyes searching the rest of the crowd and he blinked when the long horse hair on the helmet brushed over his face.

"Hama, Hamling." the blond grunted and passed off his armor to the right not even bothering to look where, knowing someone will hold it for him and he stepped forward.

"Éothain. My children?"

"Inside, my Lord. Faramir did not wish for them to catch a cold and they are impatiently waiting for you in the Great Hall."

"Have you prepared a feast for my return?" The King asked with a wry smile.

"Would we waste our resources for that?" the First Marshall grinned back "Alright, only a small feast. We are so glad to see you return."

"Aye, glad. Not so glad like I am at seeing another person return." Nonchalantly he let his gaze fall upon the smaller man next to Éothain.

 

"Faramir." he breathed calmly but his eyes were all but calm. They were scorching his soul. Dark and blown wide with hunger and want.

The Ranger could not hold the gaze for they made his knees weak and it would not do for the newly required member of Rohan to fall into a heap on the ground.

"Sire." and beautifully bowed for his Liege.

"Faramir." Éomer repeated again, forgetting his surroundings he took a step forward putting himself almost toe to toe with the Gondorian.

"Éomer." he got as a whispered reply.

 

"My Lord, we should go inside. My Lord? Your Majesty?" the older man at their sides said.

"What?" the King barked without moving his eyes from his target.

"Inside?" Éothain suggested again.

"Very well. My children." Remembering his waiting offspring made him snap back into attention and with a determined nod he strode past Faramir. Careful not to touch him and started climbing the stairs closely followed by his train of people.

 

The copper haired man slowly let out a breath. Still feeling shaken after that intense moment and straightened his shoulders bravely when he met the smirking face of Elfhelm.

Faramir narrowed his eyes to slits, that Marshall was up to something and he would find out what precisely.

 

* * *

 

When Éomer pushed open the doors to the Great Hall he rejoiced in the calmth his home gave him. That calmth lasted all but three seconds when his two children ran up to meet him. Théodora halted shortly in front of him and grabbed the hand of her brother, effectively holding him back from jumping their father.

She curtsied gracefully and Dred followed with a still somewhat clumsy bow.

 

He had missed almost a month of them growing up and he smiled sadly, knowing he had missed them learning to bow and curtsy. He should have been here, but instead of showing this sadness he straightened up and bowed down. Low, though not as low as others should because he was a King.

"My Lady, My Lord." he intoned.

"Your Majesty." they chorused and stood back up eyeing their own father for the next step.

 

Not caring for court etiquette, he dropped down on one knee.

"My Dora and Dred. I have missed you." he softly spoke, his voice filled with warmth and love.

"Papa!" the little Princess shrieked and soon both children had fitted their little arms around his neck. Éomer embraced them in return and stood up, still holding them close to his chest.

Éodred was stroking his long hair fondly while Dora started chattering his ears off.

"I love you both so very dearly." he choked, thinking about Éowyn losing their own daughter and buried his face in their necks in front of him.

"Oh papa." Théodora murmured, knowing with the limited childlike knowledge she had that her father was grieving for their dear aunt.

 

The other people gave the family a wide birth while finding their own places, not daring to interrupt and only Faramir remained by his side. Three steps behind him as etiquette told them to stand behind their King.

 

"Let's sit, shall we." the girl said and Éomer knew it would not be long before she was ready to start with her shieldmaiden duties.

Her little hand in his big one and with his son still clutching his neck and hair, the King made his way towards his throne. For now his children would sit with him until bedtime. He could not bear to part with them at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Plates had been placed in front of the children filled with vegetables, some bread and a little piece of meat while they talked and talked about all the things their father had missed out on during his leave.

Although grown-ups were still enjoying their first course of soup and bread, the children were quickly tiring and soon bedtime approached.

 

It was hard to let them go with their governess and not to put them to bed in person but after several kisses and even more hugs Éomer watched them leave.

 

When he turned back he realized there was no more barrier of children between him and Faramir and he gulped.

The Ranger flushed and subtly leaned away from his King. As if more distance could keep the tension from buzzing between them until it became even more unbearable.

 

Éomer found he could not look away from his Ranger and when the second course came up he tore his gaze away and forced it towards the other side. Haltingly he tried to start a conversation with Éothain and his wife.

Anything to keep from making more contact than necessary with the smaller man at his other side.

 

* * *

 

Was it his imagination or was the crowd growing instead of slimming down?

"Are there more people here for the last course or is it my imagination?" Faramir asked Elfhelm at his left side.

"Aye, we decided to keep the festive meal smaller and more private but the King has returned and there should be a chance for everyone to greet him so we opened a dessert buffet."

"Dessert buffet?" the Ranger had never heard of this in Gondor.

"Yes, that is a sort of walking dinner but only with desserts. Cakes and the likes. You can pick whatever you want and then we kind of mingle. Sometimes dancing happens."

"Dancing?" Faramir said starting to feel alarmed.

"Do not worry. It is not mandatory." Elfhelm smiled back. His smile too wide to not be suspicious.

 

They had only but concluded their conversation when indeed people jumped up to fetch some tea, but in most cases more ale, and a piece of cake at the tables set up at the side of the Great Hall.

Éomer and Éothain shared a look and then the King was up and about. Conversing with his people and receiving greetings and well wishes all around.

The blond nimbly steered clear of the Ranger and he was obviously struggling not to search his partner out over the heads of the crowds.

 

Faramir respected his Liege warning and he too kept to his own as much as he could. Effectively evading any situation where he would have to talk or touch his lover.

The fiddles were playing a bunch of colorful and joyful songs making even the most strict people wag the tips of their feet with the melody. Some young soldiers and their partners took up a space in the middle of the Hall and slightly drunk started to dance and jig with great enthusiasm.

 

When Hama took to clacking the spoons on his knee, followed quickly by three other partners in crime at a particular song most of the people broke out in dancing. They laced their hands together in one long line and skipped back and forth faster and faster whilst not trying to break the chain. Elfhelm quickly pulled a quiet protesting Faramir between him and Hamling and he too had to force his feet in time with the rhythm.

 

The Captain was almost ashamed to admit it was the most fun he'd had in ages. His steps grew more confident and after a couple of more ales his laughs flowed more freely not realizing how much he caught the rapt attention of a certain blond.

"Why is the King not dancing?" he finally dared to ask Elfhelm after a short heated glance both Ranger and King had shared.

"Éomer? He never dances. Isn't that a pity?"

"Aye."

"Maybe you should ask!" Elfhelm knew all too well that Faramir was slightly inebriated and ignored the protests that immediately sprouted forth from the mouth of his friend.

"Come on!" and pulled the smaller man back into the dancing crowd, weaving in and out of the dance together until they suddenly came to a halt.

With a hard shove in the back of the Ranger, the Second Marshall slunk back into the mass and watched his plan unfold. Faramir clumsily tumbled forward into the muscular chest of his love. He slowly looked up and smiled dumbly.

 

"Hi."

"Hello yourself." Éomer gruffly replied.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away." his big hands still holding the man leaning against him steady, trying not to think about any other matter that may or may not involve them standing in this same position.

"Dance with me? Please?"

"No."

"Don't refuse me. It would make me happy."

The tall man sighed deeply, already feeling sad at having to disappoint his mate.

"No, Faramir. Go enjoy yourself with the others. I don't dance."

"Very well." The Gondorian sniffed indignantly, rendered comical by his slightly drunk behavior, and stumbled back into the crowd to keep on dancing all night if he had to.

Éomer rolled his eyes at the Ranger's behavior and knew all too well people were trying to manipulate him.

His eyes widened with mirth when he saw Faramir almost trip over his own feet and knew he may have to change some of his habits to accommodate the love of his life.

 

* * *

 

A detached part of his mind knew he was being ridiculous. Feeling hurt at Éomer's rejection to dance with him and then tripping over his own feet. He certainly was _not_ drunk! He just had some trouble finding his footing between everyone pushing and pulling and twirling around him.

 

Couples had started to form with one man in the lead, holding each other close and spinning in jumps all over the dance floor at the beat of the drums. Maybe he should go find Elfhelm again and ask him to teach him this dance* when suddenly a hand clasped his.

 

"I cannot refuse you anything." a grunting voice said closely next to his ear and the smell of a person he knew too well filled up his senses.

"Éomer."

"Follow my lead."

He waited for the new beat, pulled Faramir close to him with one arm and held his other hand up at their side and when the drum fell again he smoothly joined the dance without a hitch.

 

The King pretended not to notice the thumbs-up Elfhelm gave them from the sides nor how Éothain excitedly told the news of their dancing Liege in the ear of his wife.

 

The song turned wilder and Éomer finally willed himself to look down and meet the eyes of the man he was so enthusiastically dancing with. His gaze immediately softened at what he found there.

Sparkling eyes, tiny wrinkles at the outer corner of his eyes, freckles softly standing out on the rosy cheeks and the beautifully smiling pink mouth slightly open from the exertion.

The music built up towards a culmination point and some couples had to give up because they could no longer manage the speed of the turns, but not Éomer. He expertly guided Faramir through the last steps and when the song stopped applause sounded. For the orchestra, the people dancing but most of all for the King and his lover taking the floor.

 

Éomer willed down a blush and slightly bowed his thanks without having to let go of his Ranger. His gaze slowly slid back towards the most beautiful sight he has ever seen and they locked eyes once more. Transfixed on the tiny flecks in each other's irises.

A slow flush stole over Faramir's cheeks and he gently pried his hands out of the bigger ones meaning to push them apart to keep their feelings in check. Softly he started pushing the chest in front of him but Éomer snatched the hands back in his own holding them close to his pounding heart they could both easily feel.

 

Their mouths were closing in for their first kiss since forever when Elfhelm interrupted them with some nonsense and before they knew it both men were whisked apart to their own end of the Hall forced to discuss some matters with other people.

 

Their control had been broken and be it love or magic, their way kept crossing over and over again. Spellbound they came close and each time Elfhelm blocked their attempts at closeness to the great frustration of the King.

 

Faramir was not a complete moron and knew the Marshall was doing it on purpose. He knew that Elfhelm knew that Faramir knew Éomer's control could easily be shattered. The only thing he needed to do was dangle the King's prey in front of him but barely out of his reach forcing both men to admit their need more and more while the evening proceeded until the early morning. He should not have thrown Théodora's cat at the Marshall...

 

The joke was distasteful at first, but then the Ranger realized that he found it extremely arousing. Elfhelm must know them better as a couple than he thought. The constant pull together, the excitement rising to unbearable heights and then cold water. Again a build-up. Again a no go. He felt more alive now than he did when being pursued by a pack of dangerous Wargs. He felt powerful, seeing how Éomer had to grit his teeth together, clench his fists and force himself to take another step back once more.

 

He enjoyed being hunted and Elfhelm knew. And the moment he realized and sought out Elfhelm's gaze to confirm it, he knew that Elfhelm knew that he knew. Confusing already? Try stepping in the shoes of the Ranger drunk on love and heat.

 

Faramir could almost taste the building up tension and aggression building up inside the tense frame of their Majesty. His eyes pitch black all the time now and never losing him out of sight. Now that he knew he elegantly sauntered around the room, displaying himself even more to his hunter and hoping the flirting would be noticed by him.

He drank slowly from a cup of water exposing his defenseless neck, bit his wetted lips and turned a heated gaze downwards as if feeling demure or shy. Waiting to be conquered by a dominant force.

 

Éomer's presence seemed to grow and people started to avoid him carefully when they noticed how short his attention span had become.

Hama took one good look at his Lord and then at his Gondorian friend and grinned.

"I believe the King has had enough of this party."

"How so?" Faramir shyly asked, feeling a bit skittish under the powerful gaze not redirected for even a second from his body.

"His whole countenance is saying it. Éomer doesn't want to party anymore."

"Then what does he want?" was the whispering reply.

"He only wants to devour you and is waiting for your good-to-go signal. Trust me. There is but one man who could elicit that kind of a look from our good King."

"My _signal_?" Faramir almost squeaked in surprise.

"Aye. Allow him. For _all_ our sakes. I'll cover for you." Hama then said and left the Ranger all alone at the side of the Hall.

 

* * *

 

Éomer's member has been throbbing for most of the evening by now. Luckily it was skillfully hid by the length and thickness of his tunic. His eyes not leaving that graceful catlike body on the other side of the room.

He saw Hama conversing with Faramir, making the Ranger turn completely red and with a soft nod his Marshall left the Gondorian to fend for himself again.

 

A person moved in his line of sight and he leaned slightly sideways so he could watch his lover once more, this time their eyes met.

Faramir's eyes fluttered, he could see it from this distance and the man timidly looked down and back up. Tensely trying to convey a message. Éomer could read it in the way the Captain was holding his body. Hands fidgety by his side, his stance desperately trying to look relaxed and inviting, a flush clawing up from beneath the neck of his tunic and the fleeting glances trying to tell him something. Ask him something. Beg him something?

 

Éomer stopped leaning leisurely against the wall and straightened up. His gaze slowly undressing the man so far away, caressing it with all the heat his eyes could hold and licked his lips.

Faramir bit his own again and a full body shudder went through his frame. Barely noticeable but the King had seen. Without further delay he ploughed himself through the crowd searching but one man and determined not to be pushed apart once more.

 

Stealthily he closed in on the smaller man, not caring how others would perceive them and only stopped when their bodies stood flush to one another.

His hands on both sides of the Gondorian, pushing him against the wall and making the presence of his erection known.

 

"Our chambers. Now. We have an appointment with a certain pillow." he hoarsely said in the red tipped ear in front of him.

"Your... Your guests?" Faramir stammered.

"Fuck them. I've been more than sociable enough for today."

"We can't just leave the..."

"We can and we will. Are you with me, Faramir?"

" _Always_."

"Good." Éomer replied and gently entwined their hands, kissed the smaller one in his and softly pulled the Ranger away from the wall.

 

Éomer did not mind being seen leaving the party with a starstruck Gondorian at the end of his arm nor did Faramir take any notice of the remaining people they soon left behind them.

 

All he could think or breathe was Éomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I always imagine this dance: An Irish Party in Third Class (OST The Titanic) about halfway (1:25 Éomer pulls Faramir close) where the beat really starts is where Éomer and Faramir officially join the dance.
> 
> Link (take out the spaces): https :// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Z_CsykS5YHI


	14. Equal Heat

Faramir cowered at the desk in the corner of the room. Waiting for the first step to be taken by a gloomy Éomer. The blond had let go of his hand once they were in his rooms and then left again in search for a servant not partying with the rest of his men. Five minutes later he appeared again with a young boy by his side. They brought buckets of snow inside and hung the metal bowls above the fire on the rod meant for it.

 

Over the course of the next twenty minutes they repeated the same action over and over again until the bathtub in front of the fire was completely filled up with freshly heated snow. With a curt greeting the boy got dismissed and the King turned his attention back towards the Ranger pretending to be busy with a book on the desk.

 

"First I wish to bathe. I'm still caked with the dirt from the road."

Faramir barely managed to nod when his gaze got pulled to the nimble fingers of his Liege.

 

Slowly untying the cords of his cloak and vest. Stripping him effectively until he wore but his trousers and white undershirt. His heated glance swept over the man preparing himself for a bath and with much effort he tried to tear his gaze away before he actually saw a bare piece of skin.

 

Éomer did not make another move again until he was sure the Captain resumed watching him. Pulling his courage together he waited and waited and when they held eye contact again he continued undressing.

 

Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt. The slight smattering of chest hair glowing gold in the light of the fire and trailing down in a path hidden under his tented pants.

 

"Are you meaning to torture me?" Faramir groaned.

"This is as much torture for me as it is for you."

"Then hurry up. I cannot be accountable for my actions if you draw this out longer than necessary."

The blond grinned roguishly and with one smooth movement pulled off the white shirt hanging by his sides. He took a deep breath and tried not to redden any further when he stepped out off his pants.

 

The Gondorian choked at seeing Éomer's glorious body up and ready for him.

 

"Excited?" He smiled proudly at his own flirting talents during the course of the evening.

"You have no idea." the King grunted in frustration, stepped over the border of the tub and with a soft hiss sunk down in the hot water.

"This will take but a moment." he apologized and pulled a cloth and a bar of soap towards him.

"Wait. Let me."

 

Éomer froze in his movements and with a pounding heart he watched the Ranger wet the cloth, lather up the soap and hold out his hand. Waiting for permission.

 

"Start with my back."

That would be a safe place to start.

"I detect mint, honey and..." Faramir murmured while soaping the broad expanse of golden skin in front of him.

"... Lemon verbena and some lavender. It has a calming effect."

"Has it?" and his hand promptly slid down to massage the lower part of the King's back. Dangerously close to his buttocks.

With a soft moan the blond gripped the sides of the tub tightly in his hands. Ready to raise him out of it at any moment. Holding himself back from doing something he did not yet want to do before his bathing was finished.

"Yes. You on the other hand... All but calming."

 

The cloth got swapped for a sponge and it glided sensually over his shoulders, soaping in the top of his chest and only teasingly halting for a second at his tight nipples.

"Ranger." he growled in warning.

"Let me clean your hair."

Éomer did not give any permission, knowing that Faramir would do so anyway and almost purred at the fingers stroking over his scalp. Gently prying the strands apart and combing through it. Massaging his worries away and with a soft sigh he slid lower in the bath. Relaxing fully for the first time in weeks. His knees splayed open and just poking through the surface of the water.

 

"Close your eyes."

He did so and with a pitcher on the little stand by their side his hair got rinsed out repeatedly until no more soap remained.

 

"I am still angry with you, you know."

The bathing man's eyes snapped open. Gone was the carefree feeling and he sought out the gaze of his companion.

"Your letters... I thought they meant forgiveness."

"Partly."

"Damn it, Faramir, make up your..." he started saying when his lover moved himself and the tiny seat back at his side and he noticed the little smile in his mouth corner.

"So you are punishing me?" he grinned instead in reply.

 

Faramir rolled up his sleeve even further and started with the sponge at the ankle of the King, slowly sliding upwards. Goosebumps rose on the golden skin and Éomer had to bite his fist to remain calm when he felt the material caressing the side of his calf, the back of his knee and the slightly trembling sensitive part of his thigh.

Before he reached a certain part, the Ranger smoothly slid back down again and repeated the same gesture all over his one leg. Then his other. Never touching the place that was straining to be touched.

 

"I. Am. Trying. To do the sensible part at this very moment." the blond bit out. It was very difficult to control his temper while being teased in such a torturous way.

"Maybe I don't want you being so bloody rational all the time." and turned his attention towards the King's arms. Taking great care of cleaning between his fingers, in the crook of his elbow and under his armpit.

 

"You would make a good nurse."

"I would make a good many things, Éomer." Faramir hinted.

Only the splashing of the water at the sides of the tub permeated the silence.

 

"Angry?" the taller man continued their previous conversation.

Faramir hummed in agreement, his brow somewhat frowning in thought for an answer whilst moving his hand from arms to chest, belly and sides.

Éomer was near begging for something more and wished at the same time to continue their conversation. Hoping it would distract him from his flaming passion that was trying to turn his brain into mush.

"I am not going to leave you, Éomer.."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I am trying."

"Trust me."

"I am _trying_ , Faramir."

"Maybe I should test _you_."

 

Another long silence followed.

"What do you mean?"

"Surrender to me."

Éomer frowned deeply.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean by that."

"I mean: Surrender to me. Completely."

 

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind and each one of those made him balk at the idea of surrendering. He does not surrender.

 

"I don't surrender."

"Maybe you should." and Faramir's hand slipped past his groin, down between the cheeks easily accessible because of his splayed knees.

The King's hand shot in the water, halting the progress of the daring hand of the Ranger.

"Faramir." he warned.

The hand tried to pull itself free and he tightened his grip.

" _No_ , Faramir."

"Why not?"

"I am a King. I am not to be taken."

"But I am?"

" _Yes_."

"You're not a King. Not here. Not with me. Here we are equals, are we not?"

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it?"

"If my men knew..."

"Who would tell them? Why are you so ashamed?"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Why can't I be the one to take?"

"There shall be no taking tonight!" Éomer roared angrily and pushed himself upright facing the Ranger.

"Oh? That's news to me."

"I mean... That is to say..." the blond suddenly stammered. He did wish for some action that evening and deep inside he knew it was wrong of him to place himself above the needs of his partner. Even though he was a King... It was not necessarily that he would not be open to such a thing. He was afraid of baring himself at his most vulnerable. He was a proud Rohirrim through and through and a King to booth.

"I cannot be conquered." he concluded sadly.

"You can. I sense an opportunity. Here and now. In the privacy of our chambers. Relinquish to me. Trust me completely and I shall not betray it."

"Faramir..."

The Captain's hands shot out and pulled the wet head closer to his. Their mouths touched and all problems were forgotten for a second.

 

Éomer groaned and tried to make sense of his feelings.

"Alright." he murmured "Alright, I shall try. However, there will be no taking."

"There are plenty of other things we can do." Faramir grinned and closed in again. Roughly pulling the wet hair in his tight fists making the blond moan even louder.

"Fight me for it."

The King disentangled their bodies and stared deep into the eyes of the man he held most dear in the world. His eyes full of unspoken promises and wants.

"Fight me for it." Faramir repeated, giving Éomer what he really wanted. An opportunity. A bet. A chance for a turn of the tides.

 

With a growl he stepped out the tub, closing in on the smaller man and pulledoff his clothes whilst kissing each other hungrily.

An elbow poked him hard in the stomach and he grunted in annoyed pain, taking a step back and regretted it all but a fraction of a moment later when his arm got turned up his back and his chest pushed flat on the table.

 

"Feel this." the Gondorian panted at his back, rubbing his own hardness between the King's naked arse cheeks. Éomer tried to remain silent but couldn't help it when a whimper escaped his throat. He relaxed his pose, momentarily surrendering to his lover and spread his legs. The fire blazed down his spine and set him even more on fire.

 

Faramir felt the sudden capitulation and benefitted from the moment by letting go of the tightly twisted arm of the blond, kneeled down and licked a broad stripe up the crevice of his buttocks. It tasted like musk and mint and lavender and he reveled in the shout the man laying on the table gave at the sudden pleasure. He repeated the gesture again and again noting how the thighs beneath him started quivering. When he poked the tip of his tongue inside Éomer swung back into life and pushed himself up and away from the table, startling the kneeling Ranger who got pulled and pushed hard until his back slammed into a bookcase.

 

Books, papers and tiny figurines fluttered towards the ground and Faramir cried out in surprise. Floating on the border of pain and lust he turned his attention towards the man nearly choking him against the hard wood.

With a strong hand Éomer started ripping open his remaining clothes, while keeping the Ranger in a chokehold with his other hand.

" _Feel this_?" the blond mimicked in a low growl and kneaded the newly freed hard member roughly in the palm of his hand.

The copper haired man choked on his spit and his eyes turned upwards from the sudden onslaught of pleasure or was it because of the lack of oxygen?

 

Éomer snarled out his displeasure when he found he could not easily remove the remaining article of clothing on the Gondorian's body. He had to use both his hands and Faramir saw an opportunity to retaliate. With a stomp of his foot on the bigger one of his partner and a hard shove they pulled away from the bookcase and tumbled down the floor. Effectively knocking all the air out of Éomer's lungs and before he could recover the ex-Steward had swooped down and swallowed the weeping cock in one go down.

 

The blond knocked over a chair with his flailing arms and clutched the carpet under his body. Trying to hold it all together and obviously failing. Before he had any say in it a saliva covered finger found its way down his balls, circling the tight little hole down there for a moment long enough to protest but he didn't and Faramir gently pushed in while distracting the King from the intrusion with some marvelous tricks with his tongue on his pulsing cock.

 

Éomer seized up. The intrusion was foreign. Strange. Gripping. Uncomfortable.

 

 _Extremely_ arousing.

 

The Ranger gave him not another moment to get used to the feeling and with an expert twist of his finger found a special place deep inside him. His fingertip stroked over the sensitive spot and it made him convulse in white hot please.

 

"Again." he raspily begged. Forgetting his pride. Only feeling the now. The want.

Faramir soon joined two fingers, spat on them to ease the way and harshly fucked up into that place.

Moisture dribbled in a steady small stream down his cock onto his belly and the Ranger licked it all off. Not wasting any of it and cleaning off his surrendering lover.

 

With a triumphant smile Faramir scooted upwards. Their legs interlaced, fingers still deep inside the blond and rubbing their cocks together. Fiercely their tongues battled. Biting and licking. Never leaving a tiny speck of air between them all the while the fingers kept on shoving themselves in and out roughly.

 

"I could easily take you like this." the Gondorian growled. Copying Éomer's words of a passionate night so many months ago on a certain desk.

"Yes." Éomer whispered.

"You would let me."

"Yes." he admitted in shame. At long last he realized that they would always be equals. In everything. He loved that man just too much to let it be otherwise.

"Oh, God. You would, wouldn't you?" the Ranger grinned in between kisses.

"Yes." the man at the bottom smiled back "But not today." and promptly turned their position. The fingers slipped out and Éomer threw Faramir's legs over his shoulders. Leaning forward so the other man had to fold in half. Knees pressing his own shoulders.

"Let's see how flexible you can get, man of Rohan."

 

The Captain's brows shot up at hearing himself be addressed as a man of Rohan before he got lifted from the floor, carried like a new bride to the bed and unceremoniously dropped down.

He didn't even have the time to orientate himself in this new position when he got pulled on all fours. A hand tugging on his hair, molding back and chest together for a moment so they could kiss and then his face got pushed into a certain pillow.

"This pillow?" Éomer panted.

"Yes!" Faramir gasped. Feeling himself being surrounded by the presence at his back. Face plastered against the pillow in crime and rear stuck up. Completely defenseless.

 

His knees locked together by two strong other knees. The taller man pushed his cock in the gap between the tightly held thighs in front of him and earnestly started fucking into that space. His hard member scraping against his stones and shaft.

"Give me your hand." Éomer commanded and quickly pulled Faramir's hand between his legs so he could grab a hold of the two pricks sliding along each other.

Sweat started dripping down the blonds' face onto his chest and on the bare back in front of him.

"Hold on tight." he growled. His hips snapping back and forth with a vengeance. One hand ruthlessly pulling them together repeatedly.

 

Before he could think any longer on it he started sucking on the two fingers of his one free hand. Slicking them up and without a warning roughly slid them inside the Ranger.

Faramir shouted a long drawn out expletive and ended in a moan. Weakly trembling in defeat and lust.

"Yes?" Éomer asked. Afraid he may have pushed too fast.

"Yes." was the hoarse reply.

 

The loud slapping of their flesh filled the room, only broken by their moans and pants and the loud hitches in Faramir's voice whenever the fingers reached a whole different dimension of his soul.

Without a warning he loudly keened and spurted all over his hand, onto the bedding and over the slippery cock of his mate.

 

Éomer cursed loudly and pulled back just in time to hold the head of his manhood against the stretched out slippery and puckering hole in front of him.

"Yesss." he started hissing repeatedly when the Ranger's legs suddenly gave out and he dropped slightly backwards and without meaning to the head of his member entered for but a millimeter or two.

He felt the rush coming up and pulled back to resist sinking deeper and had not counted on his tensing lover. With a last rush of defiance Faramir pushed his arse back up and forced the tip deeper inside him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Éomer shouted and made to pull back.

" _Please_..." his lover begged.

The interruption was not long enough to keep the King from coming and with a groan he surrendered again. Not pulling out completely but pushing back in. Only his head and back out. Push in.

The tight ring of muscles pulling out the fiercest climax in his life.

With a howl he emptied himself and after the last stroke he pulled out only to see the fluttering hole dribbling out some of his come making him groan loudly all over again.

 

His arms and legs had turned to pudding and exhaustedly he dropped on his side next to Faramir who contentedly came out of his tightly drawn in position.

"You tricked me." Éomer breathed. "You seduced me."

"Not really. I only gave you a small push. Not _completely_." The Ranger cheekily replied.

"If the real thing will be more intense than this, I might not survive our first time of completion."

"I am counting on it." Faramir grinned and gently pressed a kiss to the dry lips of his lover.

"Are you still trying to draw me out and make me break my promise? I shan't take you _completely_ before..."

"Before what?"

"I cannot say."

"Then I shall continue to draw you out." he smiled.

"Challenge accepted, Ranger."


	15. Snow & Surrender

"Faramir." Éomer groaned "You're hogging all the covers."

No reply followed so blearily he opened his eyes, noticed that he was alone and that he himself had pushed the covers over his side of the bed.

"Faramir?"

 

"Sire?" a small voice spoke through the door.

"Aye, come in." hurriedly covering his nakedness before the visitor entered.

"Lord Faramir asked me to give you a message once you awoke."

The servant boy from last night dared not look up to catch a glimpse of his majesty's bare skin.

"Tell me."

"He said that he had no wish to wake your peaceful rest and has resumed his duties as normal during your absence."

"Thank you. Come back in five minutes with my fresh dress clothes. Wait, what's your name again?"

Éomer asked, knowing he had seen the boy only a couple of times before they placed him in the role of his personal valet.

"Keithred, my Lord."

"Thank you, Keithred."

 

* * *

 

The Castle was so very quiet. The Great Hall cleaned out and most of the partygoers were still in their beds. Leisurely the King wandered about. Getting back familiar with the walls he had missed so much during his leave.

 

Soft voices came out of the small chamber next to his Study and while munching on a pear, he pushed open the door only to melt a little on the inside.

 

Éodred was making a puzzle with the greatest concentration imaginable. The adorable wrinkle between his eyes and his tongue lightly peaking out while trying to figure out which piece goes where. His small feet kicking back and forth under the too high chair.

 

Faramir glanced up over the head of Théodora and gave a warm smile before resuming his attention on the princess.

"Where now the horse and the rider?" the girl was reciting from an old scroll.

"Where is the horn that was blo-blowing? Where is the helm and the how..."

"Hauberk." the Ranger readily supplied. "That's a coat of mail. Tiny rings protecting the body from attacks."

Dora nodded her understanding and continued.

"And the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the ha-har-harpstring?" she waited for a moment in case she had said it wrong and resumed.

 

"Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?" Éomer continued before she could in a deep rumbling voice, surprising both his children with his attendance.

"They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow. The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning, or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?"

 

"Good morning, papa. Faramir is teaching us the tales of Olde."

"I can see that, darling. I had no idea Faramir was so well versed in the rhymes of Rohan?"

"I did my research before involving myself with a Rohirric." the Captain of Gondor grinned.

"Morning love. Are you well rested?" the blond asked while stepping towards the desk, leaning down and dropping a tender kiss on the forehead of his lover.

"Aye. Last night left me... Exhausted."

"Tssk. Manners, Ranger. I seem to have gotten myself a personal servant?"

Éomer lifted an inquiring eyebrow at the copper haired man still bent over the scrolls.

"Keithred, yes. I appointed him myself. He has no family."

"Why not place him with the squires?"

"He lost his family and four of his fingers when they had to flee from the Wild Men of Dunland. He has no wish to fight."

"I see... Then I gladly welcome his service. What are your plans for today?"

"After breakfast I spend time with the children. Teaching them and then go talk with the kitchen to make arrangements for tonight."

"Shall we be spending the meals together?"

"If that is your wish." Faramir smiled.

"Followed by...?"

"Followed by an hour or two full of necessary correspondence. Later this day I'll go down to the courtyard to take care of Brunhiel, Thoronduil and Mithranduil. Together with Dora and Dred of course. I dare not touch their horse without their permission. Speaking of horses..."

"Aye, we'll look into that."

 

"Look into what?" Théodora asked.

"Another horse. So you each have one."

"I can have my own horse?" Dred excitedly asked.

"Yes, however!" Éomer started "That does not mean you don't have to take care of Mithranduil anymore. You both look after both horses. You only practice riding with your own and _not_ without supervision. Understood?"

Yes, father." both of them demurely answered.

 

"What will you do after the stables?" he asked after turning back towards the Gondorian.

"Hmm, I might read or otherwise if something came up." Faramir slowly said.

"Good. Meet me at four at the Great Entrance."

"Alright, don't forget we have a Council meeting at five."

"How could I forget?" the blond threw over his shoulder, nearly out the door "When both Éothain and Elfhelm have reminded me several times this past hour."

 

The last sight he had was of the Ranger smiling at the tabletop.

 

* * *

 

"Brr, spring cannot be here soon enough." Faramir chattered through his teeth when he met Éomer at the entrance. "Remind me why we are meeting here in this ankle deep snow?"

"We are picking up our swords."

The smaller man's eyes flashed towards the face of his friend.

"Because..." he testily demanded.

"Because we can. You did challenge me, dearest."

"Very well."

 

Most of the practicing space in the courtyard was empty. Only three other pairs were mad enough to brave the snow and pair up for some sparring.

"Let's wrap it up." Éomer grunted. Both he and Faramir started swaddling their swords in a thick strong layer of leather straps. The blond gave a nod towards the corner of the yard to get them moving.

"You can do it, Faramir!"

The couple blinked upwards through the lightly falling snowflakes and low sunrays. Théodora, Dred, Elfhelm, Éothain and Hamling's squire had gathered on the balcony to look upon the proceedings.

"Théodora!" the King angrily barked "Get your cloak! It's freezing out here!"

Éothain and Elfhelm guiltily looked at their feet and watched the girl dash inside and back out with a sheepskin wrapped around her instead of a cloak. Too afraid of missing a second of the fight between Faramir and her father.

Éomer made ready to grumble some more but after a hand touching his shoulder and a shrug from his lover, he turned towards the sparring space again with a frown. Another warning glare found its way towards his daughter before lifting his sword.

 

"Best out of three?" the Ranger asked.

His Liege had barely nodded his approval before a broad sword swooped down towards his head.

Thankful for his quick reflexes he jumped aside, almost losing his footing in the snow and lifted his own weapon  just in time to parry some new blows.

It seemed Faramir was the offensive party today.

"You trying to prove something here?" the blond grinned after avoiding a roughly thrusted swords towards his belly.

"Only trying to tire you out so you might soften your resolve this night."

"You shall be the first one being tired out when..." Éomer started laughing and he suddenly slipped. Not having noticed that he had been driving to the edge of the platform by the unexpected attacking nature of his Captain. An undignified tumble later had his buttocks meeting frozen over snow on the floor.

He let out a muffled groan and expected laughter but the concerned face of his love hung before him.

"You alright?"

"Aye, might have bruised my tailbone."

"That does not fit in the plans I was scheming with you for later today."

"Very subtly. Not forthcoming at all, Faramir."

"I try." the smaller man replied while rolling his eyes. He held out his hand and pulled up the blond.

"Again."

 

The second round took longer. Éomer was prepared not to be taken by surprise again. Trying to beat the other over and over again made their arms slower, clumsier and their feet started dragging. Heavy clumps of snow accumulated on their sodden shoes making them all the more conscious of their toes freezing off.

Finally the King took out the Gondorian after a deft duck and jump to the side. Catching Faramir in the side, he let his leg sweep low over the floor pulling the other's leg with it and the Ranger could do nothing but obey gravity.

 

Faramir choked on the air being slammed out of his longues and had to remain on the ground for a moment to get his vision back. Once the black spots had disappeared, the air rushed back in a normal way he looked up towards his conqueror. Not the least bit worried about him and he narrowed his eyes to slits when he saw that Éomer was looking up at the balcony. At his children while swinging his arms high in the air pretending to be one big winner.

 

With a determined smile he stood back up and with the blonds' back turned bend down again to scoop up a large amount of snow.

"Papa, look out!" Dred shouted, the little traitor, but it mattered not.

The King of Rohan was a second too late and his reaction to his son's shout made it only possible for Faramir to catch him full on the face with an enormous snowball.

Silence rang over the courtyard. Some even feeling uncomfortable. Maybe some line had been crossed. Nobody had ever before dared to attack their Liege with snow.

"Why you..." Éomer started after a stunned moment full of coldness and surprise before crouching and rolling his own snowball.

"Merely a joke, Éomer." Faramir smiled, holding out his hands because he did not want to be hit too. Dreading the snow and the cold just a thatch too much for that.

"Oh no! You're not getting out of it!"

The Ranger tried to make another sound of protest, saw it was useless and turned to flee when a big one hit him square between his shoulder blades. He lost his balance, toppled over and bit in the snow. Wetness started seeping through his collar and a chill raced down his spine in answer.

 

Éomer's whole body was shaking from laughter. Tears streaming down his face at the graceless slide his friend had made through the snow. Only coming to a stop by getting his head stuck in a pile of whiteness. It only got more hilarious when said head came back up. Matted with snow and spluttering out a mouthful of molten blubber.

 

Faramir wiped his eyes out and took one good look at the blond, slapping his knee in glee, and couldn't help himself from joining the roaring laughter. The guffawing from the balcony made both men stop and look up. With one quick glance new plans had been made and a complete snow war started between King and Ranger against the children and friends on the balcony.

 

Éodred shrieked in joy and ducked behind a too slow Éothain, catching a beard full and jumped back up again to grab more snow. Elfhelm was quicker and was starting to shove the snow resting on the side down with his feet, making it flutter down and rain over the couple. Dora pulled the First Marshall behind the corner of the wall and started instructing him to make more snowballs. Effectively supplying the snow rebels with more snow bullets. The steady stream from above made Éomer throw up his hands in surrender and laugh only louder when they did not stop their snow bombings.

 

"I surrender!" he shouted.

The snow stopped.

"I thought you didn't surrender." Faramir grinned next to his snow flaked shoulder.

"Apparently, since last night, I do now."

That earned him a sound kiss.

 

"My Lord?" Éothain suddenly spoke up after five minutes of shaking the snow out their clothes. "Shall I postpone the meeting for another half hour?"

"Aye, that would be the sensible thing to do. We'll just change into dry clothes. Meet me in the Great Hall."

Éomer turned towards his lover "Come on. You look worse than a drowned rat."

And pulled Faramir close to him, wrapping a long arm around his shoulders and setting off together towards their rooms.

 

* * *

 

"I might mention the treachery found in our ranks later today." the blond joked after seeing a lump of snow drop out of a fold of his clothing.

"Aye, and the corruption of your children."

"Bad influence. The whole bunch of them." he grunted whilst pulling his tunic over his head bearing his warm skin to the cool air in the room.

An ice cold hand made contact with his back and he hissed loudly jumping in surprise.

"Ah, bloody hell, Ranger!" Éomer started saying but a mouth in the nape of his neck silenced him abruptly.

"Let me warm my hands for but a moment." Faramir whispered. His cold fingertips mapping a way over ribs, down a muscles stomach and stopping only a second at the edge of the King's trousers.

"We don't have the time." the taller man groaned feeling himself already rise to the occasion.

"Then you should cooperate." A short struggle with clothes unsued and before they knew it their naked chests were plastered together. Not a hint of space detected between their bodies.

 

"I have cooperated, my dear Gondorian. What shall we do now?" a dark blond eyebrow lifted in enquiry.

"Gondorian, man of Rohan, Ranger, dearest... What other names shall I be given in the future?" Faramir asked trailing the tip of his cold nose over the beating pulse in the other man's neck.

"Tease." Éomer grunted when a mouth clamped itself over his nipple. The copper haired man hummed in agreement.

The mouth was lapping up the residue of sweat at his sides now.

"Minx."

Faramir huffed.

"Torturer."

Wetness reached the tip of his aching cock and Éomer gasped loudly.

"Lover. Flirt. Seducer. Tempter."

That earned him an extensive exploration that soon left him teary eyed with pleasure.

"Faramir... _Please_." he begged for an end of this wicked torment.

"What else?" the kneeling man rumbled and his mouth dipped lower, a hand splayed over the golden skin of King's belly pushing him backwards onto the desk and displaying himself even more intimately.

The blonds' brain turned upside down for a minute when Faramir's lips reached his soft pucker. And he realized how much he wanted that mouth there. That he did not care anymore about his pride nor shameful feelings.

"I love you." he shyly whispered to the ceiling.

 

Faramir halted his expedition and stood back up between the thighs of his lover.

"As I love you. More than anything." he replied.

The Ranger felt that his lover had taken a decision and he patiently waited for Éomer to come at peace with his epiphany.

With a great shudder the man on the desk lowered his eyes to stare into the grey and stormy ones in front of him.

"My Faramir. My Lord. My master. My conqueror."

A dam broke and with a loud growl Faramir plundered the mouth of the man beneath him. Surrendering without a hitch for once.

Long legs embraced his hips and with a expert move their hard members aligned. Hot against hot.

"Say it again." the Captain of Gondor demanded.

"My Lord."

A hand slipped back between Eomer's legs and softly carressed the aching space there.

"My master." the blond moaned.

" _Yes_."

The hand got pulled back to collect the wetness on their cocks and he returned the fingers to the sorely missed place. Prodding carefully and finding an eager entrance.

"My _conqueror_."

Faramir keened and his finger breached his lover. Éomer's breath halted for a second and resumed when that place was reached. Deep inside him.

One arm was placed behind him to keep him upright on the table. His other free hand soon found and encircled their weeping cocks. Stroking them quick and fast and making them both tumble faster and faster towards the edge.

Faramir kept a firm hold of the thigh closing around him while his finger got joined by another. Deftly using the surrender of the taller man to exploit this part of their sexuality.

 

"I would have you like this one day." Éomer murmured.

The Ranger was speechless and could only stare with pupils blown wide.

"On my... _Oh_... Knees. Standing... You.. _God_! Almost!"

Still awestruck the Ranger could only look down and see his King spurt over his own hand whilst feeling contractions around his fingers.

When Éomer's last convulsion left his frame, he slumped down on the desk and Faramir gently pried his fingers out of his overly stimulated body.

He kneeled again and started cleaning the cooling semen of the sated body under him.

 

The bigger man pulled him back up and they shared a kiss. Sampling the flavor with their tongues.

"Let's put our dry clothes on."

"But I haven't..." Faramir started.

Éomer's smile turned impish. "And you won't. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight you'll have me between my thighs. On my knees."

And the still aroused man's frustrated features cleared up at once.

"And what shall I do with this in the mean time?"

"Hide it?" Éomer grinned.

"You are a very naughty King."


	16. Curiosity Killed The Shire

Spring broke through and life continued as always in Edoras. Spirits soared high after receiving a message from Lady Galadriel that a nest of wargs had been discovered, smoked out and destroyed. A watchful eye was to be kept about though many hoped they had seen the last of the foul creatures.

 

On another note, when the first blossoms bloomed, Thoronduil had started huffing impatiently and soon Firefoot was let inside her corral. Éodred was over the moon with the prospect of his own horse and together with his sister they took up the trek from the castle to the stables and back several times a day to follow the progress of the mare's growing belly to the bemusement of his father and Faramir.

 

Market day approached and almost everyone streamed to the Town Marketplace to soak in the fresh spring sun and rekindle social contacts after a long absence of incoming travelers during the winter.

 

The Captain of Gondor was taking a casual stroll through the stalls when two people jumped in front of him.

"Eh, Faramir!"

They were no ordinary people. They were hobbits.

"Lord Faramir!" they shouted with glee.

"Masters Took and Brandybuck!" Faramir laughed. Without a moment of hesitation he kneeled down and clasped their shoulders.

"Dear friends, what brings you to Rohan?"

"Had we but known you were 'ere!" Peregrin said.

"Aye, we're passing through on our way to Gondor and Ithilien. We wished to retake our journey with fond remembrance." his best friend supplied in answer.

"This time! This time wi'out all the _you-know-wot_ about."

 

The Ranger felt his eyes crinkle from joy and quickly stood back up.

"Then let me hold you no longer. You must meet the King and his children."

"The... The King?" Pippin suddenly stuttered. "I have 'eard he's a... bit of a grumpy person. Isn't he?"

" _Pippin_!" Merry hissed sharply. "Don't insult the King of Rohan. He's Lady Éowyn's brother."

"I've never met 'im personally! I can have me own opinion! Assessment. You know... _conclusion_."

"I've yet to see you conclude your elbow from your buttocks."

"Oi! I resent that!"

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you!"

 

The pair of them bickered all the way up to the castle following the amused Gondorian.

The guards at the gate of the Great Hall jumped to attention when Faramir closed in on them.

"You must be an important person around 'ere." Peregrin whistled impressed.

Faramir knew not how to break the news of his liaison with the King and just let the two hobbits precede him into the hall.

 

"Sire!" a man shouted to get the attention of the King.

Several heads lifted from the plans and papers on the table but one head, blonder than the others, sought only one pair of eyes in answer.

"Faramir." the face warmly said. "How was the market?"

"Splendid. I picked up two not so very strangers to us and I confess to inviting them here with me."

"Whom have you invited?" Éomer asked and stood up to peer over the shoulders of his Council.

 

"We are pleased to see you again, your Majesty." Merry said and dutifully bowed making him even smaller than before. With a fierce elbow jab towards his companion master Took followed swiftly.

"Majesty!"

"Young masters Hobbit. I gladly welcome you here in my home. You should have sent word of your arrival. Rohan will gladly open any warm hall for your visit."

"Thank you, Sire." they both echoed. Clearly intimidated by the approaching tall figure of Éomer whom they barely knew.

With a flick of his chin Elfhelm, Éothain and the others scrambled the papers together and left him with Faramir and the Halflings.

"None of that. None of that, my friends. Faramir has told me all about the courage of your people and I shall never forget what you both have done for me."

Pippin lifted his head in confusion "What 'ave we done for you?"

"My lord." Merry whispered remembering his friend of his manners.

"Milord." Peregrin dutifully parroted.

"Stand up tall, Master Brandybuck. You have no reason to bow after protecting my sister and defending the honor of Rohan. Have you or have you not fought with the Eorlingas."

"Err."

"And have you not been victoriously? After all, you are standing here in my Hall."

"I might 'ave helped, your Lady Sister a bit, your Majesty."

"Humility only magnifies your courageous character."

Merry blushed deeply and averted his eyes from the intense gaze of the King of Rohan.

"And you Master Peregrin. You can never downplay the service you have to this country and myself personally."

Pippin scratched the back of his head to hide his discomfort.

Éomer kneeled in front of him and held his gaze.

"You saved Faramir from the fire and defended his City. Stood eye-to-eye with the Witchking of Angmar and survived the questioning mind link of Sauron in this very Castle."

"When you say it like that..." the hobbit trailed off embarrassedly.

"Rooms shall be prepared for the both of you. Stay as long as you wish and whatever your heart's desire shall be yours. I will not have you in need of something while enjoying the hospitality of Rohan."

"Thank you, Sire."

"Please do me the honor of calling me by my first name. We are, after all, among friends. Not foes."

"Thank you... Éomer." Merry incredulously tried.

 

"I thought you were scary the first time we met!" Pippin blurted out. Incomprehensive of the warmth and gentle nature radiating from the kneeling blond.

"Pippin!"

"I did! I really did! Sorry!"

Both taller men laughed loud and heartily at the spontaneous Halflings.

"Whatever did give you that impression?" Faramir smiled.

"Well, look at that." pointing at the bulky figure of the King "He was all gloomy and frowny when we first met 'im."

"Oh, kill me now." Merry muttered.

"And 'ere 'e is! All big and nice and... And cuddly. Like a giant golden teddy bear!"

Éomer blinked. And blinked again.

"Yes, well... When we met the times were dark and desperate and I had to act accordingly. Now I have everything I never dared dream of before." he shared a warm look with the guffawing Ranger.

"Keithred." the blond called. Immediately the young boy sprang forward.

"Could you please show these fine gentlemen towards the guest rooms? Make sure they are short of nothing." pausing shortly at the unintended pun he continued against the half men "Rest and refresh yourselves. Explore wherever you want and tonight we shall talk more at dinner. Introductions with my children shall follow then."

Both hobbits bowed quickly once more, completely flustered by the impulsively spoken words and were glad to retreat for the moment.

 

Faramir held out his hand to help his love up from the floor when they were alone he spoke.

"Teddy bear?"

"Aye, I have no idea where he gets that idea." Éomer grumbled.

"Admit it. You like being call a big old softy."

"There isn't anything soft about me, Ranger."

"Do tell, my golden bear."

The King growled.

 

* * *

 

Pippin and Merry shyly shuffled into the loud hall full of raucous laughter and the smell of good food pulled them quickly closer to the long table laden with several meats, breads and cheeses.

"Sire." they bowed again and it quickly tired Éomer so he waved them to halt their motions so the bow interrupted into a friendly nod instead.

 

A small girl with long blond hair and some adorable freckles on the bridge of her nose jumped up from next the King and rapidly closed in on the two visitors closely followed by a sturdy toddler.

She bowed very ladylike and graceful for her age and smiled warmly towards the two hobbits.

"Welcome, Masters Brandybuck and Took, into the Great Hall of our Majesty, Lord Éomer son of Éomund of the House of Eorl and the eighteenth King of Rohan. I am Lady Théodora, Shieldmaiden of Rohan and daughter of Éomerking. This is my brother Éodred the Fair, son of Éomer."

"My Lady." the two replied and bowed quickly when they realized they were in the company of the Prince and Princess of Rohan.

"We embrace thee, friends of the King and Lord Faramir of Gondor." And with the enthusiasm of a child she embraced first Pippin and then Merry. Something that was not so hard to do as they approached her more in length than most of the people she had to greet as Lady of Rohan.

"Welcome." Éodred pulled his weight in the greeting and confidently held out his hand to shake.

Impressed by the manners of the children, the Shire folk quickly complied and shook hands.

 

"Well done, my children." Éomer said. Making the Prince and Princess beam. "Please join us." he said to his friends holding his hand out to his left side where two empty seats awaited them.

 

Talking resumed without a hitch and the hobbits helped themselves generously to the offerings on the table. Pippin going as far as piling his plate as high as one's fist before tucking in.

Keithred filled their cups with ale and resumed his stance behind the throne.

 

"Your children are very charming, Éomer." Merry tried.

"Thank Faramir for that. He's occupying himself with most of their education."

Master Brandybuck lifted his cup in recognition towards the Ranger who nodded back and resumed talking to the small boy while helping him to more bread.

"Is Faramir a teacher then? Here in Rohan?" Pippin asked.

"Among other things."

Peregrin frowned.

"You could say Faramir's a savior."

"A savior?"

"Whenever he sees a need. He fills it."

"Do seize talking as if I am not here." the Gondorian grinned.

"Lord Faramir, the Savior of Rohan." Merry spoke effectively joining the conversation.

"And much more." the blond added. The two tall men shared a loving gaze above the heads of the children before returning their attention to their guests.

"Oh... _Oh_ , I see!" Pippin shouted when he figured the implied meaning out, tapped his nose and pointed it at Faramir with conspiring understanding.

"Filling a _need_." he grinned.

Éomer tried his very best not to blush and already regretted his choice of words. Faramir only barked a laugh.

" _Indeed_." and picked up a new conversation thread about the Shire and their friends there.

He was sad to hear of Frodo's sad health and wished Samwise all the best with his third child. Silently he vowed to write a letter to Master Baggins in the hopes of alleviating the mental pain he surely must suffer.

 

* * *

 

Pippin was glad to have escaped Merry for a moment after another one of their famous fights about who exactly was the tallest one (him of course) and who had smoked up the last of their Old Toby weed (him naturally).

 

They had been visiting Edoras for three weeks now and showed no sign of moving on after the royal welcome they had received at the hands of the King and his entourage. Their days spent with talking, riding the plains of Rohan, meeting new people, helping a hand with the gardening, playing with Dred and Dora, learning new things every day, gambling with Elfhelm, joking with Hamling and the exploration of Edoras.

 Today was a day of the latter and Peregrin turned into a yet undiscovered corridor of the ancient building.

At the end of the corridor was an old door and behind that door lay the library. Numerous scrolls towering precariously on each other filled row after row. Desks full with research, writing material and scraps of paper strewn around the enormous vacated room.

 

His fingers caressed the spines of tomes with the Tales of Olde and he halted several minutes to gaze upon a gorgeously drawn map of Helm's Deep when a creaking sound alerted him to another presence in the room. Quickly he ducked under a desk, hid himself carefully in the shadows and held his breath. Hoping desperately not to have to meet Merry for another hour or so. They knew each other well and after every row needed some time apart. Meeting shortly after a discussion would only result in another one.

 

And they called him the dim one of the two. He huffed in his mind.

 

Faramir appeared, searching among a pile of notes he obviously had made and left behind. Pippin wanted to make his presence known when the shadow of another figure on the wall aborted his actions.

The Ranger too felt the presence of another and at the sound of wind rustling papers he whipped around. Hand on his dagger. Never forgetting his instincts after years and years of war.

 

"Oh, it's you." Faramir breathed.

The Halfling frowned. Who was he talking to?

The stranger stepped forward, revealing himself to be King Éomer and only halted his steps when he was but three inches short of touching the Gondorian.

 

"Are you planning an attack on the King?" the blond asked with a glance towards the still waiting hand on the dagger heft.

Faramir cocked his hip. "I might." he replied flirtatiously.

"Are we alone?" Éomer whispered. His hand stroking a lock of copper blond hair behind the ear of the shorter man.

The hobbit wanted to point out his attendance but something in the tender display stopped him. Faramir was dear to him and he was curious about the relation between the King and Ranger.

Until now he had only seen furtive touches, warm gazes and the way their interactions ran together so smoothly. They were like two warrior dancers. Beautiful. Powerful. Elegant to behold.

"Yes."

The answer made Pippin return from his musings and he returned to spying on the couple.

"Good." the blonds' voice rumbled. Suddenly much lower and more heated than before.

His mouth descended onto Faramir's and the Ranger rested his weight on the desk behind him. Spreading his legs so the King could close in further.

After several moments of furious kissing, making the half man uncomfortable and ready to announce his presence, the Gondorian pulled back gasping.

His countenance completely wrecked by a simple bout of heavy snogging.

"Please." Faramir moaned loudly.

 

Peregrin felt his neck heat and he froze again. This had quickly turned from uncomfortable to downright embarrassing.

 

"Please _what_ , minx?" Éomer lowly asked. Nosing the neck of the heavily panting man beneath him while slowly grinding their groins together.

The Ranger keened.

"Anything. Anything!" hands clutching the cloak he pulled them closer still.

"My hands?"

"Yes!"

"My mouth?"

"God yes!"

"My cock?"

The smaller man shuddered. Completely vulnerable. Pliable underneath the skilled fingers tearing him apart.

"You want to feel me inside?"

If Pippin had a closer front row seat he would see the tears of frustration escaping the Faramir's eyes.

"Yes. Damn it, Éomer!"

"Beg me for it."

"Please!"

 

The hobbit's eyes widened at hearing the stubborn and honorable Captain of Gondor begging like a common whore for some cock. Shamefaced he felt his own temperature rise and he averted his gaze. He should not intrude on the two lovers and yet...

 

"Earn it." the blond whispered dangerously. His voice full of want and dark arousal.

Éomer need not say it twice and the Ranger gratefully dropped to his knees. Hands furiously pulling apart the heavy robes of the King.

The Rohanese halted his movements for a moment. His hand tenderly stroking Faramir's cheek and bent down to share a chaste but more intimate kiss than they had shared before.

"I love you." his deep voice rumbled.

"As I love you." Faramir replied before continuing his desperate attempt at opening the clasp of Éomer's ceremonial garb.

 

Pippin had seen enough and could not continue his disgraceful voyeurism. With a loud thump he jumped up from under the desk and slapped a hand in front of his eyes.

"So sorry to intrude!" he shouted.

He heard frantic scrambling around while he himself was trying to find his way out without looking.

"Bloody hell!" the King shouted.

"I didn't mean to! Really! I swear! Before I could say anything you both were... Err occupied. Ya know? Apologies!"

"You can open your eyes now, Master Took."

With a slight hesitation Peregrin lifted away his hand and stared sullenly at the couple.

"I didn't mean to..." he trailed off.

 

"We know you didn't." Faramir tried to smile but it turned more into a wry grin. Redness colored his cheeks. Éomer's broad back was still turned toward the Hobbit. His breathing loud and shallow. Fists placed on the desk before him.

Pippin mistook it for anger and almost felt as if he would cry.

"I won't tell anyone anything!"

"And we believe you..." Faramir started to say when the blond angrily swirled around and warningly grunted out "Not a word!"

"I won't mention it! On my mother's soul and the good grace of the Shire!"

Éomer huffed unbelievingly in reply.

"We trust your discretion." the Ranger finally smiled.

"I'll go now. Errr... Please. Don't stop on my account." the Halfling dared to utter and darted through the door and away in a matter of seconds.

 

"The bloody impertinence of that half chit..." Éomer started. Looking as if he might have an aneurysm any moment now.

"Oh shush. He won't breath a word to anyone."

"Oh no, of course not. Only to Meriadoc. And he to his friends at the Shire. And they in a letter to Gondor and before we know it Barahir stands here asking us difficult questions!"

"You exaggerate."

"EXAGGERATE?"

"I know for a fact he won't say a word."

"You do now, do you?"

"Aye, I do. Did you not see how affected he was by our... Little display?"

"Affected?"

"Yes, quite embarrassingly so."

"That is a disturbing thought."

"Aye." Faramir grinned and pulled Éomer back close for another kiss.

"Don't tell me you find it arousing."

"Was that a question?" the Ranger flirted.

"Let's put that disturbing thought together with the others. Carefully guided in a box full of things never to be mentioned again."

"You have your perversions, Éomer. I have mine."

"Hmmm." the taller man hummed when he felt soft kisses trail up his neck.

"Just imagine, my Lord."

"I don't see the appeal in it." the Rohirric admitted.

"No?" Faramir softly said "No appeal in you forcing pleasure from my body. Knowing full well how quiet I need to stay? Unraveling me whilst I need to keep the cries inside. Biting my lip. Withholding any sound or movement that may or may not betray our activities? Asserting your control over my body. My bliss. Enjoying the thrill of your dominance. You say the how. The when. And I can only..." his slender hand cupped the fully returned hardness of Éomer "... _Submit_?"

 

Éomer had gone very silent during Faramir's arousing little speech.

"I might be persuaded." he finally conceded.

The Gondorian grinned.

"You do know that this is a _public_ library, Ranger?"

Pupils wide the copper blond man nodded.

"Then submit." the King crooned.

The sound of dropping knees echoed through the room and then only dust, wood and paper were witnesses to the ensuing cries of pleasure.


	17. Heroic Hobbits

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Bells rang loudly and you could hear the feet of moving people and slamming doors echo through Edoras.

 

"Éomer?" Faramir lifted his head from the naked chest underneath him. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes with one hand he listened carefully.

"EOMER!"

"Huh?" the blond grumbled.

"Fire!"

Both men scrambled quickly off the bed. Hastily pulling on trousers when Éothain crashed into their chamber.

"My Lord!"

"I know! Faramir, fetch the children! Go!"

 

Éothain and the bare chested King ran off towards the fire while Faramir hastened away towards the room of little Dred first. Now the children had started sleeping apart it was the closest room to theirs.

 

* * *

 

"Sire! Elfhelm snapped loudly acknowledging each other and joining the two men striding down the steps of the Castle.

Hamling, Hama and others joined them at the base and updated Éomer as quickly as possible.

"Guards noticed smoke and sent someone to check." Hama said.

"Saw the flames in the South Stable and pulled the horses out before it got consumed."

"South Stable?" Éomer flicked his gaze about to watch the line of people starting to form from the well to the stable.

"The horses are safe." Hamling continued.

The blond sighed relieved at hearing Firefoot and family were save.

"Then we should focus on keeping it from spreading!"

Even the two small hobbits were pulling their weight and helping to collect buckets. Ash blackened. Éomer stared at the stable he had known since birth. Breaking down and being swallowed by flames.

Luckily it stood apart from any other building.

 

"EOMER!"

The King turned and saw Faramir rapidly moving towards him with his hands clamped around a tearful Éodred. The boy sniffed in the neck of the Ranger for comfort.

"Faramir?"

"DORA'S NOT IN HER CHAMBER!" Faramir was pale as death. Eyes wide in fear. Crossing the remaining distance hurriedly.

"What?" the taller man barked.

"She said she wanted to see Thoronduil." Dred wailed guiltily.

 

Liquid ice filled his veins and he turned back towards the stable.

The horror unimaginable.

 

A loud shriek pierced the night's smoky sky. Undeniable the sound a child in danger.

 

"DORA!" Éomer thundered and ran towards the blazing doors.

"Éomer don't!" Elfhelm and Éothain held him away from entering the death trap.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! DORA! DORA!"

Another bloodcurdling shout had him throwing his weight against his Marshalls.

"DORA!"

Faramir could do nothing but clutch Dred against him. He saw no entry. No exit. Tears tracked paths through the sooth on his cheeks.

"We can't have you risking your life, my Lord!" the First Marshall cried. His own heart shriveling up inside at following his duty while every bone in his body was screaming at him to face the flames himself.

"DORA!"

Spectators could only watch and cry. Hands held before their faces.

 

Merry and Pippin sprinted forward. A two-second game of rock, paper, scissors ensued and had Pippin emptying a bucket of water over himself.

Meriadoc held up his folded hands and with a short start Peregrin used it to jump up high. His fingers clutching the edge of the small hole  above the door and pulling himself inside the wooden construction.

Scarcely avoiding the licking flames at his bare feet and then they saw no more of the hobbit.

 

The remaining Halfling clutched his hair in despair and waited. Everyone else broke free from their trance and frantically continued throwing water at the building.

 

"DORA!" Éomer kept shouting, even going as far as hitting Elfhelm and Éothain to get away from them.

Blood streamed down the Second Marshall's nose and still. He would not let go of his friend.

 

The roar of the fire drowning out any chance of reply.

 

Through the smoke blackening out nearly everything they could suddenly see a hand. Pippin reappeared. Pulling himself forward with his head through the hole. Gasping for breath.

 

"HELP! HELP ME!" he shouted and soon the King and his men jumped forward when noticing the brave act of the half man for the first time.

"PULL HER THROUGH!" Peregrin cried and pushed two small hands out the hole next to him.

Elfhelm quickly assisted him while standing on Hamling shoulders. He pulled on the hands and wrists appeared. Followed by arms and a blackened head came into view.

 

Faramir watched with sick fascination. It was as if the body of Théodora of Rohan came forth from the stable as a new born filly being birthed from a mare.

Her body came out quickly and got passed down into the awaiting arms of Éomer who carried her a safe distance away from the heavily grating building. The others hastily pulled the Hobbit out and after ensuring he was all right, joined their Lord and the unconscious child.

 

"Is she all right?" the Ranger could finally croak out. Kneeling beside the blond and passing his hand to the delicate wrist.

"Dora?" Éomer softly asked.

The building collapsed and it was worth barely a glance from the party standing around father and daughter.

"Théodora!" Éodred cried with heavy tears when no reply came forth.

"Is she all right?" Faramir kept repeating. Sobs clogged his throat.

 

The King softly shook the unmoving body of his child. She remained unresponsive.

"No! No! No! No!" he wailed.

"Dora no! Please darling! Please!" Clinging to the lifeless body under him he listened to her heart but could hear nothing.

"Sweetheart, say something, please." he kept moaning.

 

Éothain was openly crying by now. The old Marshall feeling as if he lost his own child.

Elfhelm's knees almost gave up on him. He could not believe... It was not possible. He remembered clearly how that breathless little girl teased him with his allergy for cats. Her bossiness.

Out of necessity he clutched Hamling's arm for support. Cutting off the man's bloodstream but Hamling did not feel a thing. He could only stare.

 

"Dora..." Éomer cried. Combing as gentle as possible her hair out of her eyes. Soothingly. As if his daughter just had a bad dream and needed a reassuring touch. Kneeling here. Holding her in his lap.

Still no movement.

"Éomer..." Faramir tried.

"NO!" the blond snarled "She's not de..." his voice broke pathetically "She can't be... My sweet sweet girl."

"Éomer."

"NO! LothÍriel, I'm so sorry. I failed you. My little Princess... Please."

 

Faramir pulled Éomer's head towards him. Their foreheads touching with the small girl between them.

 

Grief tore through the King.

Never did he imagine this could happen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blind with tears he could not see the first sign of awareness.

 

The fluttering of eyelashes.

 

A soft cough pulled the King and his companion out of their mourning. Disbelief coloring their faces.

 

"Papa..." a small voice sounded.

 

Her father dropped from his knees back on his behind. Pulling her body with him. Folding it in the embrace of his long and strong arms.

"Dora." he croaked "My sweet child."

"Papa..." she repeated.

 

Relief was tangible in the air. The rubble and the slowly dying down flames of the stable all but forgotten during the drama.

 

"You're alive." Éomer cried. Not ashamed at showing his emotion in front of everyone. He could not seem to control his limbs. Shaking as they were.

A distant part of his brain noted that he must be in shock but nothing really filtered through except the fact that his oldest child was still alive.

 

"I wanted to see Thoronduil. I'm sorry papa. I fell asleep watching her and then there was a fire."

The Lord of Rohan kept touching her face to remind himself that he was not dreaming.

"It wasn't me that started the fire, papa!"

"Shush now, darling. I believe you."

She coughed again snapping Éomer effectively out of his daze and he stood up. With strong strides he went back to the Castle. Carrying her up the stairs without a word to the others. Knowing they would surely follow.

 

* * *

 

His Council remained in the Great Hall while Éomer and Faramir went to their chamber. Putting the children in the good care of their nanny and the physician.

"I shall return shortly." the King promised. He kissed Dora on the forehead. Lingering for a moment and then repeated the action with Éodred.

"Bathe them, calm them, put them to bed, check Théodora's health and remain with them." he said to the two elderly people before following Faramir out into the deserted corridor.

 

Then the shaking got worse and the taller man slumped against the wall. Clutching his chest. Above his wildly beating heart.

"Éomer. Look at me, please."

The King could only meet the stormy grey eyes with his own. Completely in a stupor he slid down the wall onto the floor. Faramir kneeled down between his legs, stroking the broad shaking shoulders in front of him in an attempt to calm the shocked man.

 

"She... She..." he slurred.

"She's fine now, love. Calm down. Breathe with me. Éomer. Look at me. In. And out. Repeat, dearest."

Éomer realized he was hyperventilating for the first time in his life. The hands upon him, soothing his arms, and the eyes holding his attention were his lifeline at this very moment.

"In and out. You're doing great. Dora is all right. She's safe. Dred is safe. We're all safe. No one is to blame. Calm your mind."

When the heaving sounds stopped coming forth from the King's mouth he knew that the man had calmed down enough and put his hands on the knees splayed open besides him.

"Good, Éomer. Repeat after me. She's safe. We're all safe."

"She's safe. Safe." the blond muttered.

A long but comfortable silence stretched giving the Lord of Rohan another moment to compose himself.

"I... Faramir. I couldn't bear it. The thought alone..." a sob escaped passed his lips.

 

"I know."

 

Another moment passed.

 

"Are you feeling better now?"

Éomer nodded.

"Then we should join our friends. The situation has yet to be dealt with."

"Yes."

Faramir helped his lover up and together they braced themselves for the public. No one could see one remnant of the terror that they had been put through.

 

* * *

 

"Sire!" Éothain said when he noticed the two men entering the Great Hall.

Éomer lifted his hand to halt all questions.

"The Princess is fine. The physician is with her now. Both my children are safe. Status?"

"The stable is lost but every horse got out in time. We lost only a fraction of our hay supply." Elfhelm said.

"What about the gear?"

Hamling stepped forward "We lost eight saddles and three barrels of oats."

"Do we know how the fire started?" Éomer asked already thinking about preventing another occurrence like this one.

"Not yet, my Lord." Hama replied.

 

The King stroked the scruff on his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Put together a team of experts and find out, Hama. At once."

Hama saluted and left the room.

"Elfhelm, put in an order to the blacksmith and tanner. We need to replace the lost materials. Also, draw up some plans, after consulting the supply of the other stables, to ration the food for our horses. I need them by noon tomorrow. Today, I mean."

Elfhelm nodded. "Hamling, join him." Éomer added.

 

"Hamling, go down and talk to the people if they have seen anything. Any witnesses. Check if there are any injuries and put together a party to clean the site. I give you a week then we'll talk about rebuilding the South Stable. I have no wish to look long upon the remains of the destruction."

"Éothain..."

"My Lord, Éomer, is she truly all right?" the older man asked with a tremble in his voice.

 

Éomer sighed and clasped the hand of his oldest friend.

"She is. Send the hobbits to me. And rest. Dora shall be up and about chattering your ears off by the end of the week."

The First Marshall smiled relieved "I should hope so."

 

Faramir and Éomer watched the last man depart from their company.

"She is like his own grandchild."

"I know." the Gondorian replied.

 

"You requested our presence?" for once the voice of Pippin sounded less joyful and more weary than ever.

"Step forward, young masters, so I can express my gratitude properly."

 

The two hobbits stepped in front of the King. Smoke was still rising from the singed hem of Pippin's shirt.

Before they could even think about bowing they got swept up in crushing hug.

 

"Thank you. Both of you. Thank you." Éomer muttered lowly.

"Not a problem." Merry said "Just doing our duty. We would hate to see anything 'appen to our dear Princess."

"Whatever you wish for a reward, name it."

The blond asked while letting the pair of them down on their feet.

"Anything, really."

"Oh no, we wouldn't..." Merry started while Pippin, at the same time, said "If it weren't a bother..."

The two halted their speech and glared at one another. Without a word and after a fierce battle of wills they seemed to be coming to an agreement.

"Some Old Toby if you 'ave any spare?" Peregrin then sweetly asked making Faramir laugh.

"Done." Éomer grinned.

 

The Halflings' face cleared up considerably after the good news and were off outside with a whistle and a nod.

 

Their clothes got replaced by splendid Rohanese ones and three barrels of Old Toby got wheeled into their chambers by the end of the week.

 

Since that night, one could only hear Éomer speak fondly of his brave and irreplaceable friends,

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

Merry and Pippin.


	18. Easy As Breathing

_"Are you absolutely certain?" Éothain asked with a smirk._

_"Yes." his King breathed. His steady gaze firmly pointed before him._

_Trumpets started blaring and with a deep intake of air, he slowly turned around. To face the sun streaming inside the Great Hall._

_"Here he comes, brother," Éowyn smiled._

_Eyes met. And luck happened._

 

* * *

 

 

Faramir had been searching far and wide throughout Edoras to find his lover. He had been down to help the Buggenhelm family with drawing up a contract to rent out parts of their land and when the Ranger had lifted his head he knew the hours had flown by.

 

With a soft curse, he excused himself to the family and promised to finish this on the morrow before taking off.

 

Finally, he found Éomer, sitting on the ridge of the stone balcony of his Castle, gazing down upon his land.

 

"I apologize, love, for making you wait. There was some slight dispute... You know how such matters can fare."

"Aye, I do. No harm was done. I found some time to finish this while I awaited you." The blond replied and lifted up the object in his hand.

"So you've finished the carving then? It's gorgeous Éomer."

"Maybe this will make Dora nag some less." and put the miniature horse by his side.

"Sit." he asked and patted the space next to him.

 

The two men sat together in comfortable silence.

"Glad for Spring to arrive." Faramir sighed. Soaking up the warmth of today's last sunlight.

No answer came forth next to him and he turned his head to the man next to him only to startle to find him staring back at him. Quite intense, if he may say so.

 

"Why so serious, my friend? Your contemplation of my person makes me curious," he grinned.

"Are you happy, Faramir?" the King softly asked.

"What's this? Of course, I am happy!"

"But are you truly? If there is anything you desire... Anything at all?"

"You know what I desire." the Gondorian replied with a heated glance.

"Anything but that." Éomer laughed.

"I only wish this can last forever. And I think it will unless you decide otherwise..."

"This will last forever."

"Good."

"I can promise you that."

"I am glad to hear it."

"I can do more than promise, Ranger." the blond suddenly grunted and stood upright holding out a hand for his partner.

 

Faramir pulled himself up standing next to his love. His hand still in the warm one of his King.

"You already gave me anything I ever wanted. Love. Warmth. A home. Trust. Truly, I am content Éomer."

 

The Lord of Rohan suddenly seemed more nervous to the Captain's eyes. Hand not letting go but clasping even more firmly.

 

"You know what day it is?" the Rohirric suddenly spoke up.

"A Saturday if I'm not mistaken."

Éomer rolled his eyes at the dry joke and continued.

"It's the 18th of March. It has been precisely five years since I've first seen you in the Houses of Healing."

"Has it now?" Faramir gulped. His throat started closing up.

 

The King went down on one knee. Shyly he lifted his eyes to meet the sudden tear-filled grey ones.

The Ranger froze.

 

"I am not much of a romantic", the blond started, "But I can give you more than warmth and a home. If you allow me... I would give you my life. My soul. Forever."

 

After a second of silence, Faramir remembered how to get his tongue unstuck and talk.

"What are you saying here exactly, Éomer?"

"Marry me." the man on his knee quickly spoke up "Make me the happiest man alive. Share with me this lifetime and those in eternity. You have my heart and I am yours. Marry me?"

 

The copper haired man choked and got grounded again when lips kissed the top of his hand.

"What you say, Gondorian?" Éomer smirked.

 

Faramir dumbly nodded his head and the King beamed.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Ye-es, I mean, yes!"

 

Éomer stood up tall and enfolded the beaming Ranger in his arms. Their lips met soft and chaste.

 

" _Thank you_." he whispered.

 

They were eternal in the golden light.

 

* * *

 

A hand got slapped before his mouth and with a grunt he got pulled behind the heavy door of the King's study.

Surrounded by a well known scent Faramir frowned.

The footsteps from the rest of their company faded away and Éomer lifted away his hand keeping the Ranger from making any sound.

 

"You do realize they'll know immediately where we have gone to?"

"Don't care. They can grant us some leeway. After all, they _are_ stealing you away right from under my nose."

"You wanted to marry me the proper way. Waiting until our wedding night for certain activities..." the Captain trailed off.

"Yes, but no one has ever told me that in Gondor the other party was to be sequestered away for a month from the groom."

"Traditions. Traditions."

"And now Éowyn and her hubby have come here to kidnap you out of the blue. We haven't had the chance to say goodbye."

"We will. Later. When I climb onto my horse."

" _Proper_ goodbye." Éomer lasciviously added.

"Well then... I believe I need a quite _thorough_ farewell before they find us."

"You do. Do you now?"

"Aye, a _ravishing_ adieu is the least you can do."

 

The door slammed closed when Éomer hiked Faramir's legs around his hips and pushed his back roughly against the wood.

Teeth nipped softly at lips. Begging for entrance.

The Ranger allowed it and moaned softly in reply when their kisses deepened.

 

"Open our trousers." the blond whispered urgently. His hands full with a handsome Gondorian.

Frantically Faramir obeyed and held up his hand to Éomer's mouth whom lathered it with his tongue.

 

They hissed when the wet hand enclosed their twitching sexes.

" _Yesss_." the King hissed against the smaller man's neck. Immediately followed by sucking on the skin. Leaving his mark.

 

"Faramir?" a voice sounded in the distance.

 

The two men froze. Panicked. Watching the other for a cue on how to proceed from this point onwards.

 

"Remember what you once told me in the library a while ago?" Éomer whispered hotly.

Faramir nodded. Stunned. The blond had been doing that more often lately.

"Continue. _Quietly_."

 

"Are they there, Wynna?" Amrothos asked. His voice closer than the one before.

"I don't know."

 

Distracted by the sounds coming from the hallway, Faramir belatedly noticed that his lover's hand was slipping lower. Pushing one of his legs up and over his shoulder for easier reach. Giving him more freedom with one arm.

His eyes rolled up when Éomer slicked up two of his fingers in his own mouth and trailed back down again. All the while he kept on pleasuring them at the same time between their bodies.

The King angled his upper body slightly backwards to give them more space and their gazes dropped down.

 

Watching their flushed cocks pressed up against each other. Golden skin subtly pumping up and down with the motion of Faramir's hand.

 

The fingers breached his behind and he started moaning. Éomer leaned back forward to swallow the sound of the moan. His eyes glittering dangerously in warning.

Shakily the Ranger nodded. He would have to try harder.

 

"My Lord?" Now Eothain's voice joined the other two.

The three persons, probably standing only a couple of meters away from their activities, started up a conversation.

No doubt it was interesting, alas nothing filtered through to the heated minds of the men humping one another.

 

Hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads, they continued.

 

Thighs trembling, Éomer knew he had to up the ante if they needed to find release sooner better than later.

His fingers returned, after slicking them back up again, and he gently inserted one fingertip inside the smaller man.

Faramir quickly bit off a moan and the conversation in the hall faltered for a moment.

"Sorry. Sorry," he whispered furiously.

The speaking continued after a short pause and Éomer breathed a sigh in relief. He may be doing his mate a pleasure by fulfilling one of his kinks, but getting caught by his own sister was not on top of his to do list.

 

A thought popped into his head and without much ado, he pulled out his handkerchief and gagged the Ranger with it.

Faramir's temper flared and his eyes screamed in outrage at him.

Éomer only grinned devilishly and pushed in one of his fingers completely to distract his lover.

 

It worked. The strokes on their hard members faltered and resumed more intense than before.

 

A second finger carefully joined the first one. Scissoring the Gondorian deftly open. Reaching deeper and hitting that sweet spot with the utmost concentration.

 

"This what you wanted?" Éomer asked quietly.

Tears streamed down the Ranger's face while he nodded enthusiastically. His whole body trembling and straining. Trying to use the door as leverage to lift his body harder up and down onto the fingers piercing him.

"See how prettily you open up for me. So eager for more."

Faramir kept nodding. White hot pleasure started to fill his body from toes to ears.

"I can't wait for you to return. When I can finally claim you completely."

 

A muffled sob was the only reply.

 

"I'll have you beg for my cock in your tight little arse. Pumping in and out until I've had my fill."

 

Black spots started appearing in his vision.

 

"Hitting you deeper and deeper. If I could I climbed inside you. You'll feel me for days to come."

 

Was he still breathing? Muffled sounds in the background.

 

"Come for me, my pretty boy. Let me see you come."

 

Straining. _Straining_.

 

"You know what the best part is..."

 

Faramir's eyes snapped open and Éomer leaned back closer. Hot air puffing next to his ear.

 

"I will fill you up so good and warm. When you walk around you'll know. Everyone will know... What's making you walk strange. The pleasurable ache... And my come running down your legs."

 

A keening sound started. Muted but still intelligible for anyone who stood close enough.

 

"That's right. Paint us." Éomer crooned and watched whiteness dribble over the hand holding him.

A last wrecking shudder tore through Faramir's body and he slumped completely. Muscles protesting. Barely holding on.

 

"My turn." the blond grunted and deftly carried his sated lover to one of his chairs. Making him lay over it with his backside exposed.

"Work with me love." he asked needy.

Faramir mumbled something around the fabric in his mouth and reached back. Prying his cheeks apart while resting his body down over the chair.

 

"That's right." Éomer whispered. Furiously pulling his cock while hungrily gazing upon the display beneath him.

"More. Almost." he hoarsely begged.

 

The Captain pushed back his buttocks for easier access and one stifled gasp later made him feel a twitching cock head pressed up against his fluttering abused hole.

" _Oooh_..." the King whimpered.

 

Faramir moaned at the feeling of warm wet spurts against him. Hoping some made it inside. He desperately wanted some of it to leak out during the day.

 

Knees gave out and the blond collapsed on the floor. The heavy carpeting damping the sounds he made.

His flushed and wet face sticking cheek to cheek with his lover's behind. Watching with a groan how a post-sex shudder made some of his come slide down over the downy stones.

 

"God. What you do to me."

 

With an enormous effort Faramir pulled the handkerchief out of his mouth. Testily he tried wetting his tongue again before he could speak.

"What _I_ do to _you_?"

Éomer chuckled deeply.

"No worries. I bolted the door while you were otherwise occupied and our eavesdroppers have left by the time I had gagged you."

The Gondorian blushed furiously.

"This is embarrassing."

"Aye, but it was what you desired?"

 

Faramir flushed even more pink "Aye. It was."

"I plan to give my husband anything he needs." Éomer softly spoke while helping up his Ranger. Putting their clothes in order and cleaning off any remnants of their indiscretions with the notorious handkerchief.

"You already do, Éomer. Just love me. That's all I truly need."

 

"Easy as breathing."


	19. Letters From The Front

_My dearest,_

_A lot has become clearer now that your Sister has given me the means to the necessary information about our upcoming nuptials._

_Was it really that hard to tell me that - according to Rohanese laws - the King needs to marry someone with lands or a huge dowry and at least with a  title of Lord of Lady with proper holdings? I now understand your awkward explanations about why my rank was not 'high enough'._

_I do hope I haven't made matters too hard for you when you realized that I had no longer lands to speak of nor the means for a real title once I came into your service all those years ago. Now that I have the much-needed references at my disposal for more knowledge about these matters - please indulge me._

_Why train me so arduously the last year and put me through all those tests? I am curious, my love._

_Also, I wish to know how you felt when you first heard that I was - theoretically - not good enough for the King of Rohan._

_On the other matter. Your dear Lady Sister has invited my uncle Imrahil to help with the ceremony preparations. I cannot tell you how much I misjudged getting married. In my mind, I saw us getting bonded during a simple reception. Some quickly spoken vows. The exchange of rings and maybe a small feast. Apparently it is not so. Once more forgetting that this is not merely the union of two men in love. But the marriage of the Lord and Liege of a Kingdom. It frightens me - the many rules we have to follow that is - not the prospect of being yours completely in the eyes of our people._

_How are the children and our friends? How do the proceedings fare on the other side of the lands dividing us? Am I sorely missed?_

_I wish to write a longer - and more intimate - letter but my attention has been demanded by a far more serious matter according to the White Lady of Ithilien. Namely, the color scheme of our wedding. Alas, the matter deserves my complete concentration - I blame you for this torture session._

_Hope you are suffering as much as I am._

_Ever Yours,_

_Faramir_

* * *

_My Love,_

_I apologize profusely. With all that has happened - the many distractions - I completely forgot to explain myself fully to you._

_And now I must apologize again. How much I want to claim distraction as a cause - the only reason I haven't made everything clear is because of me and my stubborn streak of uncertainty. I was afraid of pushing you away. Scared of saying too much too early and then I shied away at later opportunities to rectify this matter because of my cowardice to find the right words._

_I still haven't. But here I go._

_You are right about the rank. As a matter of fact. Yours is neither too high nor too low for a King. It is just incomplete. You are a highly respected Lord (high), without lands (low), a lot of fame and experience (high), no dowry (low), good family connections (high) and not able to give me heirs (low)._

_This is all bluntly put. It is not up for discussion that your are very much respected, have more experience than me in all matters war and diplomacy - I can admit this through my blinding pride - and are very well connected with great families, many trustworthy friends and, of course, my irrevocable love for you._

_The point about not being able to grant me heirs is of no consequence now that I already have two lovely creatures making my life a living hell with their stubbornness. I jest of course - I love them ever so dearly. Our marriage would make them your heirs too and I hope that won't be a problem..._

_You ask how I reacted when I gathered the news, well... The idea of asking you to become mine entirely played inside my head ever since - this might seem improper but honesty above all between us - I stood at the front of my Great Hall. Ready to receive a wife. I met your eyes over those of the crowd and I could only think about how much I wanted it to be you. I dared not allow myself to linger on it and tried my very best at being a married man. In the quiet moments of mind, I could not help myself and thought about it often._

_I never fantasized inappropriate interactions between us. Only how happy it would make me to have you by my side. Without a doubt, I can say that my wife knew of my regard for you and I was deeply ashamed. This was the reason for my reluctance to be alone with you. You - already then - had a knack for making me desire you. I have punished myself severely in my inner workings for these disgraceful imaginings at that time. I tried my very best not to linger on these thoughts and not to insult my wife even more with the atrocious - mental - act of unfaithfulness._

_Before you feel any guilt about LothÍriel and your part in my life - she knew - she knew about it and forgave me with her very last breath. I will always respect her and she keeps a very special place in my heart and memory._

_You asked for more eloquence in my letters - and there you have it. That was the first time I ever thought about how I was going to make it work between us to bind us in matrimony. Fantasies of a love struck fool at first._

_When you repeatedly visited Edoras, your longer, and longer stays and finally the day you and I became an us - the idea lingered in my head. First at the back but steadily making it way forwards until I could think of nothing more but to ask for your hand. Your desire to become a man of Rohan turned more and more obvious as the days passed and when Mithranduil was born I asked you again if you still wished to become my man. Serve my lands and my title._

_You wished for nothing more and neither could I. My first order of business was discussing technicalities with my First and my Sister. You may ask them - I give you and them permission to discuss that day - what my reaction was._

_I was floored. No lands? And no grounds to base a dowry on? What could you bring to the marriage that would ease the expectations of our cultures? Éothain brought me the answer and it was an easy answer but not an easy solution. Your wish to become a man of Rohan and my wish for you to become mine all wrapped up into one package. Only... It would make me responsible for removing one of my best friends and worthy advisor from his place. It made me uncomfortable and reluctant to go through with the plan and yet... I wished it so very much._

_Thank Éothain for making it possible. He is prepared - without hesitating - to step down from his title and grant you the opportunity to become Lord Faramir - First Marshall of Rohan._

_He resumed his teaching and taught you everything he knew and even now says you are the best pupil to have ever been taught by him. Which is a huge compliment - knowing that he has taught me and my sister. Placing you - in his esteem - at the same rank as us - nay, even higher. There is no more doubt for me in knowing that he approves of you and I know I have made the right choice._

_On the matter of being tortured with wedding preparations. Know you are not the only one. Théodora has sampled several ceremonial tunics of me and none withstood her critic. Not only has she turned into a complete 'bridezilla' - as Elfhelm says - she has appointed Dred to follow me everywhere I go as to be of assistance during our separation. They are driving me mad and if I have to take one more bite from the hundreds of dishes the cooks are practicing - I will become very ill or very fat._

_Hopefully, you would not object getting married to a man with several inches more in the waist than the man you had left behind._

_Let me hear from you soon, my darling. Two letters a week do not satisfy me and I long to read more words that make me burn for our reunion._

_Ever your servant,_

_E._

_P.S.: Everyone here is in good health and don't even start on how much you are missed. You know full well how we all feel less complete now you're in Ithilien and not by my side. Give my regards to the family._

 

* * *

 

_Éomer,_

_What is this? Are you surpassing me in length with your letters? I will not recant my words and put my foot down firmly. My opinion of your lack of eloquence has lessened but I shall endeavor not to lose this time and you may expect an even longer letter than the one you've written before. I know this is not a real competition but I am too stubborn to allow you the prize of wit in writing._

_I feel a tremendous amount of guilt. I do hope I have not made the rift between you and LothÍriel any greater. I have noticed how you shy away from talking about the marriage and she is never the topic of conversation so I never dared to ask. I admit to wishing to know everything that happened, but it is not my place. Only know this - You can talk to me about everything when you desire or need to do so. I will not judge you and hope only to understand you better. Honesty above all between us - indeed, my love._

_On another subject, that long? I cannot believe you have been thinking about marrying me for that long! How much you must have suffered! I, too, longed for you since I first saw you at the coronation of King Aragorn - but I had never dared hope for... This. For us. You transcend my every hope and dream and I shall do my damnedest best to deserve you for the rest of our lives. I checked with Éowyn - not that I do not believe you - about the day you discussed technicalities and she told me how reluctant you were at accepting Eothain's solution. Is it a very bad thing for me to not want to refuse the title? I wish for Éothain to keep it although I'm selfish enough to steal it anyway. If it means that it is the only way to have you._

_I shall write Éothain and tell him of my inner struggles and selfishness. There is just one thing I still don't understand. I have passed the test, done the training and lived for several years in Rohan. Why not - officially - grant me the title of Marshall? Not that I am that eager to push Éothain from his place - but this court etiquette is sometimes difficult to understand. It is confusing me and my Gondorian upbringing and I dare not make a mistake - afraid of insulting any person with my stumbling courting attitude. So please, enlighten me as to why not now the title? And if not now - then when?_

_Several hours with my nose spent in the dusty old tomes that your dear Sister brought from the library of Helm's Deep and I have grown barely an inch wiser than before. I understand that I can now apply for the official citizenship of Rohan as I have lived there for three years. And I shall marry you - in that very Great Hall you are now occupying with nobody by your side -  after five years of knowing one another._

_Should I fill in the paperwork and become a true Rohirric or should I wait until I become one of yours by entering into matrimony with a thoroughbred King of Rohan?_

_I doubt that Éothain holds me higher in esteem than he does you and your Sister but I appreciate the compliment you gifted me nonetheless. You are starting to get a way with words that makes my mind spin out of control. Five years of knowing you and yet you surprise me with your kindness, respect, and your ever-learning attitude. You amaze me with your wisdom and capacity to find a creative solution to all of our needs._

_Enough flattering and back towards more dull matters. Éowyn has explicitly forbidden me to indulge any information to you about the content of my vows or what I shall wear. It is my understanding that - once he is finished here - Imrahil will join you at the end of the week to compromise our two clashing cultures into one smooth compromising ceremony. So I shall pass off the reins to him and follow his expert riding._

_Our family is doing very well and the Lord and Lady of Ithilien are soon ready to try again for a child. I asked her if it was not too soon but they decided that after almost nine months of cautiousness they were ready to let nature run its course again. She still has the great desire for a daughter and I understand completely. Especially when I think fondly of Princess Théodora. I know that she is not mine - nor is Éodred - but I feel as if they are mine. They are family. My blood and flesh too and, of course, I would not object to them inheriting whatever I own once I pass. I would gladly give them more if I had any lands to speak of. I love and miss them very much and hope you will pass on my warm feelings in my absence._

_Actually - now I think about them - how does Thoronduil fare with the second of our line? Is Éodred nervous? Is there any more news about the restoration of the Keep? And who - while I'm not there - is keeping your library in order? I do hope you have not allowed Elfhelm near my meticulously thought out system of the scrolls. He do loves to irritate me by scrambling the order I've put them in. Dora's cat had shed its hair and I gathered it, bundled it together with a fine ribbon and put it above the entrance. He has yet to discover why he always starts to sneeze when entering - obviously I am trying to make him belief that he's allergic to books  in general. It might start to work if you would be so kind as to keep an eye out?_

_Now - before you read any further - I have to tell you that you should not read this part in public. I know I haven't warned you the last time I wrote something inappropriate and you have scolded me for that. I've learned my lesson so this was my warning._

_You asked for more words that make you burn for our reunion and I understand that I could interpret this in two ways. One: You wish to hear more from me to make time pass more easily in anticipation of our meeting again. I have done that - as you can see in the first part of the letter. Two: The King of Rohan desires a written account of how much I desire a reunion on a more physical level. This account should make me burn too and I aim to please, my Lord._

_It has been difficult to find some time alone and think of you and only you. Our nephews are very demanding and most free moments are spent wandering the halls, pulling up memories of my brother - in a good way, reading the regulative tomes by your Sister, spending time with friends, practicing in the courtyard and preparing the wedding. I can honestly say tonight is the first moment I have all for my own and I promised myself to take advantage of it. I excused myself with the excuse of a slight headache and a need for rest. I do hope you forgive me the little lie but I desperately needed the time off and I can imagine that you do too._

_Whatever could I do to make this evening more pleasant? The time pass much quicker? I wonder... I could bathe. Take a very long time to do it and sensually soap every piece of exposed skin. Imagining your fingertips trailing over my body instead of the sponge. I feel a slight shudder run up my spine, but it is not enough._

_Maybe I should go to sleep and pretend you next to me. Spooning me from behind. Keeping me safe and warm in your embrace. You would allow me to feel your throbbing need between the cheeks of my arse. Telling me how much you desire me and wish to ravage me until I'm incoherent with pleasure. Hmm... Imagining that does make me feel more than just a shudder. Goosebumps raised over my whole body and my cock is rising steadily in what is to come. You know where this is leading and I shall pretend - in my mind - that you are here with me. Doing whatever I want you to do in a self-indulgent dance for personal pleasure._

_You are not here with me so you have no say in how I shall imagine you. Nor in what I shall have you do to me. Poor you, because I am determined to abuse the right of your body and mind in any way that brings me to where I want to be. A shuddering, intense and nerve-wrecking climax. That is what I desire this evening. And that is what you shall grant me. Anyway, I shall take it if you wish it or not. Your pleasure is mine too._

_I have to force myself not to fantasize about our wedding night. I will go into that experience without expectation. Guided by you and our love only. But a man can dream about other things and I often remember that time where your cock almost slipped inside me. How good it felt. Stretched around all of you. Would it hurt when you bury yourself to the hilt inside my warm and tight body? Would I instinctively welcome you with ease? I do not care. I only desire to feel you inside me. Eagerly gripped by my muscles and never wanting to let you go. Would you be dominant? Push me down and have your wicked way with me?_

_I can almost taste it. I can see you set an unrelenting and punishing pace making me feel you in my throat from the raw thrusts pulling all the pleasure to that one abused point._

_My fingers are slick and I am practicing at fingering myself. I want to be able to open up easily when you demand it. To put up a show for your pleasure and mine of course. I already admitted to being somewhat selfish. My need is pulsing heavily and you can see at the state of my decreasing elegance of writing that whatever I might be doing is thoroughly distracting. Yet I do not free my fingers - nor do I let go of the feather writing these passionate thoughts into a letter destined for your eyes only._

_What I can also imagine is you going slow and tender. Preparing me thoroughly. Milking me until I have no more voice to speak of. Finishing lazily inside me. Filling me up with your semen, not letting one drop escape and painting my inner walls. I can feel them fluttering right now around my digits. They do not satisfy me as much as your fingers do. Or your tongue - Gods - Your tongue, Éomer. I see stars remembering that warm heat slicking up my entrance. What would the real thing do? You splitting me in two on your fierce member. Your thick cock up my arse, all fluttering and pinking up at the torturous stretch around your girth._

_I bought some odorless oil here at the last market fair. I have heard oil is a necessity when doing what we are about to do and I am slipping my fingers out of me right now. Uncapping the cork from the small bottle. I slick up my free hand - warming the liquid between my fingers - and wrap it around my aching erection._

_How I wish you could hear my gasps and stutters. This feels incredible. Remember me to buy ten liters of this stuff to start. It is amazing how easily the red and angry head slides over my palm. I wonder... If it eases everything._

_Oh. It does._

_I cannot wait to test this with you. Would you allow me to slip a well-oiled finger inside you? Two? Maybe three? Preparing you for an altogether other kind of stretch... Will you forgive me at the image I now have in my head? Of you - eagerly - bouncing up and down on my cock. Taking me hard, deep and fast inside you repeatedly. Me in my chair - just like I am sitting right now - legs spread open and your legs hooked over mine. Back to chest. Faces towards the fireplace. And up. And down. So bloody tight. My slick hand wrapped around you - bringing you off. Hitting that sweet spot deep inside over and over and over again._

_Are you close? I am close. I am so quickly nearing the point of no return imagining you gagging for it. Asking me. Pleading to take in more and harder and faster. I know you are full of pride but what if I snatched your hair. Pulled back your head onto my shoulder. Fingers tightly wrapped in those blond tresses. My teeth biting your shoulder. Hips quickly snapping up. Making you choke out those deliciously shameful sobs. Reducing you to nothing but moaning and whimpers._

_We are equals and I can imagine me doing this to you as easily as you doing this to me. Pushing my head down the desk. Widening my stance with a kick of your feet, pouring oil over my fluttering hole and ramming your cock all the way inside. Me screaming and clenching and trembling..._

_I am trying to regain my breath and wonder if it was as good for you as it was for me._

_Eagerly awaiting your reply_

_Your worn-out Ranger_

_P.S.: I know of several ways we can burn off some of those inches of your waist._

* * *

_F._

_I do not know what first to address so I shall begin with the more appropriate part as etiquette prescribes._

_But first - if there ever was any competition - I shall never surpass your way of writing. Your words paint vivid pictures in my mind, a skill I sorely lack and hope to improve upon._

_Éothain told me about your letter full of apologies with a smile. He admitted to me that he and his wife are looking forward to the day he can resign. Something about his age catching up and his desire to work more in his vegetable garden. Now that there is no more war, the time has come for him to go into retirement and spend the rest of his days with his family in Wold and with his friends all over Middle-Earth. We shall see less of him - I sadly declare - but it is with a light heart I shall see him leave his post of many years. My First Marshall is ready for the next step in his life. Meaning peace. And he shall never be too far away from us whenever we miss him. Théodora would not allow it anyway. Nor could he be separated from my children for a long period of time._

_It is true I do not have a great wish to speak about LothÍriel. Let me assure you - you personally have never cause a rift between her and me. I, and I alone, am to blame for that. She blamed me and her father for taking her away from her homelands and was determined to treat me coldly. She asked my forgiveness because of that and I told her there was nothing to forgive as I understood why she did it. She in return forgave me my forbidden desire for you - something I never acted upon. I hesitate to tell you of one time... Remember that day we frolicked in the river? Firefoot pushed me under water and I pulled you with me? That was the one moment you tempted me very much to do something foolish and I wonder if you would've stopped me. I am glad nothing happened but the encounter kept me unbalanced making me ungentlemanly with my wife at a later time. She forgave me for that too and I am glad she honored me by unburdening that shameful stain in my behavior in the past. So, to conclude, there is nothing for you to feel any guilt about. LothÍriel wanted me to be happy and pursue you. If she were alive today she would surely hit me over the head with the amount of time it took for me to gather up enough courage to finally take the first step._

_I regretfully remember our first private dinner and my abhorrent refusal of you then implying several dishonorable things about your character and apologize again. I hope nothing else lingers between us now and if so, tell me so at once so I can put them to rest once and for all._

_You have no need to file the paperwork unless you really wish it so. You shall become a man of Rohan once you've married me so it does not matter. Now to explain Rohanese law..._

_A foreigner may become a citizen of Rohan after a period of three years on Rohanese soil. But a foreigner - even after three years and a citizenship - may not become a Marshall. He or she could join my Army after taking the test and teachings that come with it - but the title of Marshall will remain ever elusive to this person. And there is where Éothain saw the loophole in the law._

_When the King marries a woman, she becomes Queen. And in the times of Olde there once was a Queen - the only heir of the deceased King of Rohan - and she wished to marry a foreigner so she made it so that once she married a man he was granted the highest title possible. That of First Marshall. You could compare it with being a Prince or a Regent. The title high enough to be at the head of the country, however not the highest as to surpass the Queen herself._

_As you would marry me, you cannot become a King as a foreigner. Nor can there be two Kings so you would effectively turn Marshall. So there you have it._

_I wanted for you to complete the training as soon as possible so you can receive the title the moment we are married without any objection. Making you not only the Prince of Rohan but immediately its First Marshall. If you had not taken the training you would have been a Prince, equal to my Son and Daughter. Now if something were to happen to me and if they were still underage - you would have the privilege of being their Guardian, Regent, Father and Advisor until one of them came of age._

_I could have waited for you to begin your training, but I did not wish it so. This way my people had time to get to know you, help you learn, see how hard you worked for it and so I could see they all knew what I have always known - that you deserve the place by my side wholeheartedly. Nobody will and can ever object to you now. We have fulfilled all the requirement and you have surpassed all the expectations._

_They cannot object to you not being a real citizen of Rohan because you've only married your way in. No, you have waited the respectable three years and done the test and training. It took us five years to get here and no one shall ever find a reason to lay a dent in our road together. It shall only go forward from here on out._

_I hope my explanation answers all the questions you may have had - if not tell me. So I can put your mind at ease as soon as possible._

_Thoronduil is doing well and I believe that within the month we have another horse in our stables. I hope you shall have returned by then because Dred desperately wants you to be there for the birthing. Nervous is too gentle a word for his state. I am obliged to take him down no more than three - did I mention three - times a day to visit the horse. The horse medician tells me everything shall run smoothly once the time is nigh._

_I am glad to announce that most of the Keep can be salvaged. Now the restorations on all the other parts of our Kingdom are complete - and we finally have time to turn towards Helm's Deep - the architects are eager to begin the rebuilding. They've drawn up plans to better the structure if something as dreadful as the War were to ever happen again in the future. I hope not - but in any case. A prepared man is worth two. The library has remained intact during the Siege and maybe that's why it took Éowyn so long to get the tomes she gave you as homework. I did not allow anything to pass the threshold of the Castle until this very month when the architects started the Keep's Project. Once you've returned we shall visit the place and I shall show you around. I am certain you are very curious about the structure and are pleased to know that I've set up a meeting with some of the best minds of our land to meet their new First Marshall. I do know how much you love to pick apart buildings and any other constructions. I shall not deter you in your quest for architectural knowledge and you can remain with those brilliant people for as long as you deem necessary._

_The library is safe from Elfhelm's clutches. Your genius scheme worked wonders and the man is completely convinced he is now allergic to ink and paper in general. Even going so far as shunning all letters even those of his family. I might tell him what you've done when you have returned only to see his face and not to keep his family longer from waiting for any kind of reply from their precious Elfhelm. I do so miss the bickering of the two of you and my Second won't admit it but he misses you too. He has been my best friend since I was a boy and he was honored to accept my request at having him stand by me with the rest of our family. I told him the honor was all mine and then locked him in a room with Théodora before she could push another set of clothes my way._

_Thus comes the second part of my letter. Firstly, I thank you for the warning. Taking it very seriously I took it from the breakfast table right into my Study. Knowing how... Explicit your writings can get. You astound me dear Faramir at the delicious filth dripping from your mind in the form of ink onto paper._

_I have a ridiculous desire to burn the letter in fear someone else might read it or tattoo it on my skin to carry it forever with me. Am still not decided. Some scenes you've described made me dizzy and tremble with want and anticipation._

_I was glad to be alone as my cock nearly tried to rip a hole through my breeches at every passing sentence. Anything could have set me off at that instant. The rub of cloth over my heated member. Another word of you. I refrained from touching myself for a moment. Prolonging the torturous seconds. I was balanced so precariously of whitening out with pleasure or fainting with lack of oxygen. You killed me and made me feel reborn at once. Only you could do that, my Lord. My Master._

_I have no doubt that you could get me off merely by whispering - the things you've written to me - in my ear._

_It is true that I asked for more words beit about our reunion or about the more physical part of our relationship. You hear no complaints from me as you have passed and described both beyond my expectation in your last letter. Even now the paper is burning in my chest pocket. Demanding to be read again for the tenth time. Your aim to please has hit its target and my passion for you is even more difficult to leash. I know you. And I know you realize you have me right where you want me. On my knees._

_If I desired some private time - something I too barely had any time for - I simply retreated to my Study or our bedroom with the strict orders not to be disturbed. It seems everyone can feel my displeasure very sharply at having to miss you so they are all behaving in front of their King. I understand the need for the little lie though. Shaking off my children or Imrahil - who delivered your last letter well as you have already surmised - has been a trial for my patience. So, I too, use the same subterfuge to grant me some relief. Both mental and physical._

_You see, dearest Faramir, I am practicing for that special night. I am - just like you - fantasizing. Not specifically what I really want to do to you - it will all be a spur of the moment I hope - but different scenarios. Ideas. Perversions I wish to exploit with you. The oil has already been ordered and I wish to test it with you in several dirty ways. Back to the practicing - I admit to masturbating more regularly than ever before. When you are here there is but one person I wish to feel and share my pleasure with - however without you. I must make do. And I wish to prolong my stamina because I shall have you several times on our wedding night in several ways. Have no doubts about it. So yes, I practice._

_I shall have you in our bed. On your knees. Over the desk. In front of the fireplace. Against the wall. The door. On the window sill. In my Study. The dinner table. In the library and every other way my mind can come up with. I can assure you - the list grows with every passing second._

_The bathtub has been added too after your delicious description._

_Don't pretend in your mind that I am with you. I am. I am always with you. And please, feel free, to use me as you seem fit in your fantasy. I am but a slave to you and our love. I have waited so long. Five bloody years to have you. My cock is hard when I wake up. It's hard when I think of you. Sit somewhere where you used to sit. All the places where we've been indiscrete make me pant with desire. And I go to sleep - spent several times over - thinking about your smile. Your beautiful eyes and smooth skin._

_Gods - Faramir. You have no idea. Or maybe you do. This is pure agony. I have waited long enough and can finally - without hesitation or shame - say that I deserve this. I need this. Nothing will keep me from having what is mine and I shall make you mine. Make you mine so hard you'll feel it for weeks to come. I wish I could just keep you in my private rooms for weeks. Never let you see the light again and shackle you to my bed for eternity. But that is the lust speaking and I hope to sate part of it in one week's time._

_So prepare yourself. Make it easier for me to have you. I shall be up and ready for anything you throw my way, dearest. Telling me how you finger yourself open for my pleasure. Your slut like behavior is approved of but only if it is for me. You will submit. Tell me you will submit, Faramir._

_I know what you think about and I try to keep it in mind more often too - but I cannot imagine our wedding night anything else than me staking my claim on you. Mounting you. So please. Allow me. My mind is not closed to all the other possibilities, but that night is mine and I shall do everything to pleasure you beyond words._

_Five times I have touched myself while re-reading your letter. I try to get to the end before coming but every time I read this sentence of you:_

> _"I can almost taste it. I can see you set an unrelenting and punishing pace making me feel you in my throat from the raw thrusts pulling all the pleasure to that one abused point."_

_I am undone. I do not get beyond that point so I wait and stroke myself back to life and resume. I want you to be selfish. To take your pleasure. The ink spatters by your trembling hand made my want raise even higher. Are you gagging for it, my love? My cock up your lovely arse? Gods. I cannot imagine anything else lately than you wrapped around my girth. Eagerly taking in all that I give you._

_I can give you slow and tender, but I cannot promise you that it will be so the first time. I have waited too damn long. I must make my mark and I, too, am selfish._

> _"I see stars remembering that warm heat slicking up my entrance. What would the real thing do? You splitting me in two on your fierce member. Your thick cock up my arse, all fluttering and pinking up at the torturous stretch around your girth."_

_Here I always climax a second time. Your wickedness knows no boundaries and I finish even quicker than the first time. And then my libido gets confused. Some insecurity mingled with reluctant curiosity about what you write. Could I be that eager? Bouncing up and down your cock? I don't know. I want too and I shall try but you will have to give me time. I am fascinated with the possibilities and imagine my pleasure being lifted towards a completely different plane of this earth. Nevertheless, I still feel some restraint on that matter but you are well under way of convincing me._

> _"I know you are full of pride but what if I snatched your hair. Pulled back your head onto my shoulder. Fingers tightly wrapped in those blond tresses. My teeth biting your shoulder. Hips quickly snapping up. Making you choke out those deliciously shameful sobs. Reducing you to nothing but moaning and whimpers."_

_Yes, we are equals. I can see me wanting this too. Too proud to admit it to your face and there the anonymity of the letter comes in. Here I can tell you. I would like to try that._

_I tumble over the edge a third time with the memory of your gasp when you spill over my fingers._

_As good as it was for you? Even better._

_Another week and then I'll never let you go._

_With love,_

_the King on his knees._

* * *

_E._

_Two more nights._

_I will submit._

_F._

* * *

Éomer crinkled the small note in his hand. One more night to go since the letter got sent. He breathed harshly out of his nose. Heart thumping loudly and pants tight he gulped.

 

One night.


	20. Man Of Gondor No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wishes have the tendency not to come true. That's why they call it wishes not facts nor prophecies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very hard to write the ceremonial part of the wedding. Please feel free to comment if you think I ought to change some things. I will take your recommendations seriously and hope to improve the chapter - and my writing in general. Enjoy!

"He has just arrived," Elfhelm grinned gleefully making Éomer almost want to rush towards the window for a glimpse of his fiancé but he refrained. He was a dignified King and not some randy youngling.

 

Trying to hide the trembling in his hand, Berthir helped him with his cloak and brought him in front of the mirror. Hair carefully washed and crown balancing on his head the blond looked at himself. This was what Faramir would see once the doors opened. Without a doubt, an impressive figure if he could say so of himself.

 

Éothain stepped forward with a scroll of paper, reciting - once more - all the attendants. Prince Imrahil soon followed with his own words of advice.

 

"Éowyn?" he finally asked once the last sentence had died out.

 

"Sequestered with Lord Faramir in his chambers. They are preparing him for the trip here and don't even try to see him. She has put up Théodora as a defense."

 

"A mighty obstacle." Éomer smirked at Éothain.

 

"Indeed." the older man replied.

 

"Nervous? About relinquishing your title?"

 

"Not at all." the First Marshall warmly smiled. "Looking forward to it."

 

"Very well. Then let's start greeting the guests. Keep me busy or I'll run up the walls."

 

* * *

 

"Are you absolutely certain?" Éothain asked with a smirk.

 

"Yes." his King breathed. His steady gaze firmly pointed before him.

 

Trumpets started blaring and with a deep intake of air, he slowly turned around. To face the sun streaming inside the Great Hall.

 

"Here he comes, brother," Éowyn smiled.

 

Eyes met. And luck happened.

* * *

 

Éomer's breath halted when he met those misty gray eyes. They were - understandably - always the first thing he noticed about the love of his life. Warm, gentle, kind and full of admiration. It pleased him to see how his countenance in front of the Hall pleased the Ranger.

 

No hesitation lay in that look. No fear. Only the great desire to be bound together 'til death does them apart. Not even then.

 

The King of Rohan let his eyes slide lower. Taking stock of the beautiful picture his fiancé displayed and had to conclude that his sister and Imrahil had done their job very well indeed. Faramir made a striking figure. Midnight blue velvet tunic with the silver tree on his chest. Matching cloak in a deeper shade of blue trailing behind him.

 

He quickly glanced down at his own choice of wardrobe. Dark green, golden horse, red velvet details and the most impressive - almost purple - ruby cloak. Éomer's crown - heavy at first - now completely forgotten and he took a deep breath. Finally realizing he had been holding it all this time during his quiet contemplation.

 

The Gondorian came up next to him and smiled a lopsided grin. His look averted for a shy moment when noticing the close scrutiny of his lover before meeting those intense eyes again.

 

Éomer held out his hand which quickly got his match slipped in. Their fingers entwined and he could not stop staring at the other half of his heart.

 

"You look..."

 

"Good enough to make you speechless." Faramir coyly replied, "You strike a rather dashing figure yourself." Aware enough of the hundreds of eyes upon them - making red creep in his cheeks.

 

"All fades away, my dear, compared to you." Éomer replied in answer to the public place, the shyness, and the compliment. He bowed slightly and kissed the hand he was holding tenderly. Lingering. Faramir's lashes fluttered and the King could think of nothing more desirable than kissing that man right then and there for all to see.

 

Éothain cleared his throat - snapping both men back to their surroundings - with a warm smile he made a gesture for everyone to sit.

 

Last to sit were the Lord of Rohan and his fiancé and they kneeled solemnly on the steps in front of the throne - now joined by another one. Bowing their heads to the First Marshall and Prince Imrahil.

 

He was ready for this.

 

* * *

 

Faramir knew he was slightly sweating. Stood in front of hundreds of Orcs. Led battles. Lost countless of men under his supervision. Responsible for the Greatest City ever built. And here he was.

 

Ever so fearful for the simple matter of binding two men in matrimony.

 

He was a hundred percent sure of his love for Éomer and their marriage. Yet, why so nervous? He glanced sideways at his lover - ignoring whatever it was that Éothain had been saying for the last five minutes - and tried to deduce whatever it was he was feeling.

 

The King seemed to feel the burning gaze upon him and slightly turned his head. Frowning when he saw the flush of stress stealing over the Ranger's face. Secretly he held a closer grip on the hand he was holding. Trying to comfort the man. If he could concentrate enough he could feel the heartbeat going into an erratic rhythm.

 

Faramir was afraid. The certainty of this fact as clear as the difference between day and night.

 

"You may stand up now, to deliver your vows, my King, and Lord Faramir." Éothain intoned gravely.

 

The tall blond stood back up again. Helping his friend up too, never letting go of the hand and meeting his eyes again. Not merely afraid - terrified. It had the King nonplussed.

 

All eyes expectantly went to Faramir and the Ranger blanched slightly. Not much but enough for Éomer to see after years of their close acquaintance.

 

"Faramir." he softly said. Surprising everyone at going first with his vows. The Gondorian seemed to calm down after that first step. Simple stage fright it was and Éomer smiled.

 

"Faramir." he spoke louder and smiled warmly at feeling and seeing the slowly relaxing pose of his best friend.

 

"I want to thank you. For everything. For helping my people, supporting my friends and family, never leaving my side and always doing what is right. For loving me and for accepting me. And for making me believe in love again. I thought I lost the ability but you showed me I hadn't. I merely was too much of a coward to admit how strongly I felt about you and you made me realize there is no vulnerability in love. Only strength and trust.

 

You have firmly placed yourself inside my life, my Castle, my family, and my country. And above all, you have lodged yourself irrevocably into my heart. Never to leave again."

 

Éomer tried to ignore the sniffling on the background and pretended not to be embarrassed at his own emotional words for Faramir's sake.

 

"Many a times, men and women have wished for something. They wished for their husband and wives never to die. To never have seen the darkness and despair of war. To overcome heartbreak and loss. Betrayal and shame. I have wished many things too."

 

He took another deep breath.

 

"My first wish I ever made into the quiet of night and stars was to have my parents back. My second wish was for my dear Uncle not to have died. Not only because of the terrible loss but because of my own selfish reasons. I felt not ready to ascend the throne and afraid to disappoint."

 

Faramir's eyes were suspiciously clear at hearing how hard it was for Éomer to admit all these things in front of numerous witnesses and drew strength of his love's bravery.

 

"Wishes have the tendency not to come true. That's why they call it wishes not facts nor prophecies."

 

The blond smiled ruefully.

 

"My third and last wish I ever made was that we could be together. More a prayer than a wish, actually and you've answered it. With a resounding - not to be mistaken - yes."

 

The crowd chuckled.

 

"I have given you time. Time together. Time apart. Time in quarrel and time in peace. You've had any occasion from the moment you said yes until now to withdraw your answer. I shall give you one more chance."

 

Rohanese tradition had it so that the married-to-be had the chance to refuse or commit for a second time in public.

 

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

 

Éomer tried not to panic when the reply came not immediately but then Faramir grinned cheekily and replied.

 

"Yes, I shall."

 

The Lord of Rohan could hear Elfhelm smothering his laughing and several people thumped each other on the back in congratulations. The attending hobbits shouted out a happy 'hey' and when the noise died again - Éothain took back to the stand.

 

"Lord Faramir has spoken in favor of Éomer, the Eighteenth King of Rohan, and has accepted the proposal." More whooping followed.

 

"Does anyone object to this union?"

The contrast of happy chatter and cheers with now was immense. The Great Hall was silenced to the whisper of a tomb. Quietness enveloped the room for a torturous sixty seconds before the First Marshall could resume.

 

"Your vow, Lord Faramir of Gondor." the older man gently smiled.

 

Faramir squared his shoulders for a moment and held out his hand. Imrahil handed him an instrument and Éomer felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise.

 

"In Gondor, we compose a song for our intended. Only to be brought for the first time at the wedding. Instead of my vows, will you accept this song?"

 

So this were the compromises Faramir had spoken of. He nodded and the Ranger placed the instrument securely at his hip.

 

The first few notes were fragile and searching. Testing the snares. Then Faramir looked back up and opened his mouth to sing for his love for the first time.

 

 _Ú i vethed nâ i onnad._  
Si boe ú-dhanna.  
Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.  
Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,  
estelio han, estelio veleth.  
Esteliach nad, estelio han.

 _'It's not the end, it is the beginning._  
You mustn't falter now.  
If you don't trust it, trust something.  
Trust this, trust this, trust,  
Trust this, trust love.  
You trust something, trust this.

 

The music pierced Éomer's soul. He knew Gondorian nobles were brought up with music. Their skills equal to those of the elegant elves and the ex-Steward of Minas Tirith had the King of Rohan stunned with the beauty of his voice. The soft but enchanting wavering in the notes. Voice full of hope, and love, and trust

_Melmë nóren sina_  
núra ala Eäro nur  
Ilfirin nairelma   
ullumë nucuvalmë  
Nauva i nauva

 _Our love for this land_  
Is deeper than the deeps  
Of the sea.  
Our regret is undying  
Yet we will cast all away  
Rather than submit.  
What should be shall be.

The sudden more confident man was singing about their love for the land. About new beginnings and their courage to face new adventures. Éomer knew he probably was gaping but could not help it. And his infatuation got worse when Faramir started the next verse. More playful, teasing and immensely flattering to the King of Rohan.

_Lim-strang wæs geboren_  
Bearn léod-cyninga   
Magorinc Mearces.   
Bunden in byrde tó laedenne  
Bunden in lufe tó ðegnunge  
Lang beadugear cýðað  
Lic onginneð búgan.  
Swift déadlic géar Stieppað geond willan.  
Ac éagan gíet lóciað Beorhtre gesihðe;  
Heorte gíet béateð.   
 

 _'Strong-limbed he was born_  
This son of Kings;  
This warrior of Rohan.  
Bound by birth to lead.  
Bound by love to serve.  
Long years of war begin to show.  
The body has begun to bend.  
Swift mortal years outpace the will.  
But the eyes still watch clear-sighted.  
The great heart is beating still.'

 

The last Sindarin words washed over the people before they loudly clapped. Hamling even got a raucous whistle in between and the Ranger modestly gave back the instrument in his Uncle's hands before meeting the King again.

 

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

 

"Yes, I shall." the blond quickly - and slightly hoarse - replied.

 

"Does anyone object to this union?" the eldest Marshall intoned again. Grave silence followed for another minute where the two men - about to be bound together - tried to devour each other with their eyes.

 

The heat and happiness unmistakably apparent to anyone who looked upon them.

 

"It shall be so." Éothain then said.

 

"It shall be so." everyone repeated loudly.

 

"It shall be so." the two men smiled.

 

Éomer then took a step towards his love and slowly leaned forward, giving Faramir time to react but the Ranger had been briefed about the proceedings and they met halfway. A chaste but lingering peck on the lips was given before breaking apart.

 

"My Prince?"

 

Prince Imrahil stepped up in reply to the Lord of Wold's words and started to undo the cloak and then the tunic of his nephew.

 

Faramir shrugged out of his blue clothes, leaving himself in a modest white long shirt and black trousers. Éomer hungrily mapped the bared skin before Elfhelm handed him other clothes. Gently he helped his almost husband into the new tunic. Dark green to match his clothes. Golden and red accents.

 

When he had fastened the ruby red cloak he let his hands linger upon the slightly trembling shoulders in front of him. He leaned in and whispered.

 

"Man of Gondor no more."

 

Éomer could ascertain the smirk the ex-Ranger had by the curve of his cheek and let go to take another step back.

 

Éodred held up Faramir's new sword and together they fastened it upon his new belt. The King of Rohan warmly smiled at seeing his youngest helping out.

 

"Father?" Dora softly spoke and the blond kneeled down and kissed his daughter's forehead when she held up the little wooden box up for his inspection. He took it and stood back up again while opening the box and viewing the two round pieces of jewelry looking up at him.

 

Normally they didn't bother with rings in Rohan in this day and age. They barely even did so in Gondor, but Éomer wanted to make a statement. Tradition one of the reasons. The second reason, because he wanted everyone to see he was Faramir's and Faramir's was his. And of course. For his own personal possessive enjoyment. At the least, it would be less intrusive than scenting the man.

 

Their hands met again. Now to exchange rings and put them on each other's hand.

They were married. Éomer kissed the ring on the other man's finger and Faramir returned the gesture, followed with another kiss on the mouth.

 

"Man of Rohan is borne." the ex-Ranger whispered against his lips. The hotness of his breath warming his cheeks and some barrier of control broke inside the King because he broke protocol to have just one more taste of that mouth again.

 

Faramir huffed surprised in the warmth of his mouth but immediately succumbed to the King's desire. Slanting his head just so to deepen the kiss. Éomer grasped the back of his head. Twining his fingers in the copper blond hair. Wanting to claw him closer and even going as far as wanting to wear the man as a suit. After all, his heart already resided in that other body.

 

A gentle but determined nudge at his elbow made him break contact and he expected disapproval in the eyes of his First, but only met mirth. He smiled sheepishly and took a step back. Faramir, too, averted his attention to the man on the slightly raised dais albeit a bit dazed.

 

"My King?"

 

Éomer stepped up the steps and turned to look over the crowd. Looking down at a bowing Faramir he gave the sign.

 

"Lord Faramir, do you solemnly swear to devote your life to the safety, stability, future and the preservation of Rohan to the best of your abilities?"

 

"I do so solemnly swear."

 

"And do you vow by blood to uphold tradition, to always put our people first and even give your life for the soul of our country if necessary?"

 

"I do so vow by blood."

 

Éothain handed Faramir a dagger and the ex-Gondorian made a cut in the palm of his hand. Holding the wound above the flames of a candle so everyone could hear the sizzling of the drops of blood in the heat.

 

"And do you promise faithfully to protect the monarchy and all evil from beyond our borders and within when time calls upon you to invoke this promise?"

 

"I do so faithfully promise."

 

"We hereby crown you, Lord Faramir, Prince of Rohan, Husband King to Éomer King of Rohan." And Éomer took the crown - placed upon a pillow and held by Éothain - carefully. Lifted it up for all to see and slowly let it descend upon the copper blond hair.

 

It fit like a glove.

 

"Stand up tall, Prince of Rohan."

 

The Prince stood up. His cloak billowing impressively with the sudden movement when he turned to face the crowd.

 

"All hail the Prince of Rohan." a voice - presumably one of their friends - shouted out at the back.

 

"Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah!" the windows trembled with the force of their enthusiasm and Faramir caught the happy tears trickling down the White Lady's cheeks. He turned back to watch the new proceedings.

 

Éothain kneeled in front of Éomer.

 

"I relieve you of your duties as First Marshall. You have served your country above and beyond the line of duty and I am honored by your devotion to Rohan's causes."

 

"I am relieved, my King." and the older man handed over his helmet to the King.

 

"Rise. Go forth in peace. We gladly thank you for your loyalty... And friendship."

 

"I shall be at peace," Éothain smiled and slunk back into the crowd. Hands clasping with his proud wife.

 

"Kneel," Éomer spoke loudly and the Prince complied at once.

 

"Have no fear when faced with our enemies. Have courage and be humble so the people of Rohan may love thee. Always be truthful until your very last breath. Protect those who need protection and take every decision with good conscience. Obey your King and the needs of this country, that is your Oath."

 

Now came the part he loathed the most and backhanded Faramir across the face but the ex-Ranger had expected it and gave no sign of being hurt nor lay there any accusation in his eyes when he gazed upon his husband and King.

 

"May it be remembered so."

 

"We will remember." the crowd and Faramir repeated clear.

 

"People of Rohan, I present to you... Prince Faramir, First Marshall of Rohan."

 

Another round of hurrah's filled the Great Hall and the Prince gladly rose to receive his new helmet. He securely placed it under his arm and turned for the last time back to the public. Soon he was joined by his husband and together - side by side -they strode to the doors of the room. Everyone bowed and servants pushed open the great wooden doors - sunlight streamed inside. Blinding them for a moment and then hundreds of people at the foot of the Castle started shouting and cheering.

 

Banners and flags painted a beautiful canvas across the masses joined to celebrate the happy union. People still streamed into the over the top filled Edoras to catch a glimpse of the newlyweds.

 

Trumpets scalded and the noise was ear deafening. All so glad to see their King so happy. Their hearts warmed at seeing the ecstatic couple standing there.

 

Elfhelm stepped up next to them - as was his duty as Second - and shouted. "Long live Prince Faramir and King Eadig!"

 

The spectators repeated his words numerous times but it all faded away. Éomer's face had snapped towards his Second when hearing and understanding the meaning of the words he had spoken.

 

King Eadig.

Éomer the Blessed. And he sure felt blessed now.

 

His friend shared a knowing look with the King and without words, it was understood this was his gift to Éomer.

 

Elfhelm had given him his title for years to come. He shall be known in the history books of Éomer Eadig and the blond felt immensely flattered.

 

Faramir tightened his grip on Éomer's hand for a moment. Pulling him back in the present and they looked at one another.

 

"That was not so bad." the Prince grinned.

 

"Indeed."

 

Another round of hail King Eadig and Prince Faramir scattered their eardrums. Even the elves would have heard this one and the King stepped closer towards his husband.

 

"My First Marshall. My First Husband." the blond spoke in awe. Pride filling his heart until it spilled all over his body.

 

"My First Husband. My First." Faramir concluded. Igniting the spark once more and this time, Éomer couldn't care less.

 

So it happened that all of Rohan got treated to the very public display of affection when the King finally snapped and gripped his First tight against his own body whilst fusing their mouths together for many seconds to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The instrument I have in mind is the crwth. If you have no idea what it is or what you should imagine, then go to this link: https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=nBWpB5zlerI (take out the spaces after the dots)
> 
> Songs are not actually songs but pieces of Elvish and Sindarin from this website:  
> http://www. arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/spokenelvish/92-gandalflament-cody-leatzow. wav (take out the spaces after the dots)


	21. Wedding Night - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me grant you two teasers:
> 
> "Are you not King? Am I not Prince? Should a mere hour keep us from what we want the most?"
> 
> And
> 
> "I'm not nearly close to being finished with you yet."

"Married man once more." Éowyn warmly said when she slid on the bench next to her brother.

 

"Aye." his eyes sought out his new husband over the crowd. Scanning it quickly and found the man - head bowed to get closer - at a table with the Hobbits.

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"Speechless with happiness, Wynna."

 

She patted his hand with hers and left it there. Brother and sister watching the joyful proceedings.

 

"Sometimes, it is just too much, you know." the White Lady beamed and Éomer nodded in understanding. Their gazes upon their boisterous friends, the beautifully decorated hall, their children frolicking around, the hounds waiting for another scrap thrown to them, music filling the air, laughter, mouthwatering smells and their husbands. Smiles.

 

"My heart feels about to burst." the tall blond shyly admitted, "And I don't know why I ever deserved this."

 

"You're a good man," Éowyn replied and stood up. Her attention called upon by one of her children. She leaned over the King and tenderly kissed his forehead. "He is a good man. And so are you. Or else he wouldn't have fallen this hard for you. Nor would he have married you. He'll treat you well."

 

"Thank you." his head resting for a moment on her stomach and she caressed his hair gently.

 

"I'm so very proud of you, Éomer."

 

Slowly he looked up.

 

"This is all I ever wanted for you." With another soft kiss, she slipped away and mingled with the partying people. He watched her go.

 

His luck was complete. Dora quickly situated herself on his lap to chatter but his eyes were back to his lover.

 

 _Almost_ complete. He smirked and devoted his complete attention towards his daughter.

 

* * *

 

"I was saddened to hear about Master Baggins departure." Faramir softly spoke looking at the two Halflings doing their best to conquer another goblet full of ale.

 

"Aye, the pain, ya see. He couldn't bear it any'ore." Peregrin replied quickly followed by a nod from his companion.

 

"We were all surprised when 'e suddenly up and left us at the 'arbor. Sam the most of it. Deep inside 'e expected something like this, but 'e didn't. Makes the blow worse, ya know."

 

"Of course, understandably so. Did Frodo ever talk about that letter I wrote him?"

 

"Yes," Merry easily mingled in the dialogue, "He had a reply ready for you, Sam's got it but he had to promise to deliver it to you personally. He couldn't make it because he was so sad about Frodo and of course, his pretty wife is about to have another babe soon."

 

"Like rabbits! I tell ye!"

 

Faramir chuckled, "Then I'll be looking forward to a visit of Master Gamgee."

 

"Indeed so. Gimli! Don't hog all the weed, you promised you'd share, you big lump!"

 

"I promised no such thing!" the insulted Dwarf started up and soon the hobbits were having a battle of wills with the bearded half man.

 

That was the ex-Ranger's cue to look up some other friends. With a nod towards the now exasperated - but enamored Elf - he left and barely took five paces before he got pulled into the next group.

 

"Finally! We thought we would never meet our new high and mighty First Marshall in person with the rate you are socializing." Elfhelm loudly complained while grinning.

 

"High and mighty indeed?" the Prince smirked back.

 

"Congratulations, my friend." Hamling said and clasped the ex-Gondorian. Soon the others followed with their well-wishes and a cup went from hand to hand.

 

"Now, we look up at you, you know that dear Faramir." the Second fake-whispered as if they were talking about state secrets.

 

"And now that our King is married we expect you to follow through with your oaths and vows."

 

"Of course, I will!"

 

"Aye, aye, we know. But! But, we have another vow for you. It's for the good of us lowly and modest people, of course."

 

"How much have you had to drink?"

 

"Somewhere between five and too much cups." Hamling muttered bemusedly.

 

"Pssst!" Elfhelm waved the other man off and ignored the rest of their close friends in favor of teasing the poor ex-Ranger some more.

 

"So are you prepared to take this Oath of Devotion to our King?"

 

"I... Guess so?"

 

"Hama! The parchment! Quick before Éomer sees." A paper rolled got exchanged for an empty cup and the Second Marshall rolled it open with the most pompous air ever seen.

 

He lifted his foot and placed it upon a stool, knee bent and chest puffed up he started reading the parchment.

 

Faramir was so glad their group stood off a little on the side and everyone else was too busy to notice the new commotion between the new Marshall and the old ones.

 

"Do you, Faramir, First Marshall and Prince of Rohan, swear to love our King with all your heart?"

 

Hamling belched.

"I do." Faramir grinned.

 

"And do you promise to service him to the best of your abilities so we will not suffer any more of his grumpy moods?"

 

Hamling waggled his eyebrows scandalously.

 

"I'll try my very best," a now reddening ex-Ranger spoke much more silent than before.

 

"Do you swear to ride him like the Rohanese you now are and make us all proud?"

 

"Oh, God." Faramir wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment. He dearly hoped Éomer was not behind this joke.

 

Elfhelm laughingly went on - ignoring the new Marshall's discomfort.

 

"Do you vow to have our King Éomer, and _only_ our King Éomer, from this point onward as the only companion in your bed?"

 

"Yes! Now, please! Be quiet!" the Prince nearly begged making the other men chuckle loudly.

 

"And..." Elfhelm started again so Faramir could do nothing more than hide his flushed face behind his hands in horror.

 

"... Will you never abandon or betray him? Be his confidant and give him strength when he needs it?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Will you describe to us how he is in the sack once he breaks you in?" Hamling lunged forward to stop the drunken words sprouting out of his friend's mouth but came a second too late.

 

"What! How do you know?! This is... I can't... Kill me now." He stomped off but not before hearing their giggles. Angrily - but deep down somewhat amused - Faramir turned around pointing his finger at the men and spoke.

 

"Oh, I suddenly remembered we forgot to appoint someone to see the crowd to breakfast tomorrow morning. Elfhelm! You're the perfect man for the job! 6 o'clock sharp, my friend!"

 

"WHAT?" the man sputtered.

 

"Bright and early, my Second Marshall!" the Prince warned and then left. He just loved having the last word.

 

"Well, Elfhelm," Hama started, "You just met our First Marshall. You want another cup of ale?"

 

Éomer's oldest friend grumbled and reached for a cup of water instead. He had to be up bright and early, you know.

 

* * *

 

"Faramir! Faramir! You must dance with me!" Éodred begged whilst pulling on the man's hand.

 

"Of course, Dred. Can you dance this jig?"

 

"Noooo." the boy slowly spoke, "But I want to dance." He pouted.

 

"Alright, up you go!" And Faramir smoothly lifted the boy behind his head, resting on his shoulders and their hands grasping each others.

 

"Now, hook your feet behind my back and hold tight so you won't fall. Ready?"

 

"Yes!" the little Princeling shouted with glee. The ex-Ranger waited for the next beat and joined the other dancing men in the line. Nodding slightly towards the woman he didn't know in front of him. Together they finished the first set to the great amusement of the youngling.

 

"Again! Again!"

 

The First smiled and looked up to see the woman's place had been taken by Eomer.

 

"She insisted once she saw Dred's success with you." the King shrugged and put Théodora on his broad shoulders.

 

Carefully they jumped from one place to the other while balancing the children on top of them. Then they clasped hands - so did the children - to form a part of the bridge where couples had to pass through. When it was their turn they lifted Dora and Dred down and together they went under the human bridge with loud cheering from their guests.

 

Faramir saw Éomer was preparing himself to slip away once the attention was on the children but the ex-Gondorian would not let that happen and clutched the man closer. Forcing him to bow down with a firm hand on his lower back and following the Prince and Princess in the line under the bridge of arms and hands.

 

The blond threw him a slightly murderous look but submitted all the same making whistles and catcalls burst out loud across the Hall.

 

Twirling away from each other they suddenly were partnered with somebody else - the children already lost to the dancing fray - and with every other beat the faces got swapped with those of other friends. Faramir danced with Eothain's wife, Lady Evenstar and even a short moment with a reluctant Gimli. No doubt mingling with the dancing folks by the insistence of his lover - much like Éomer had been forced.

 

The man in question was now dancing with his sister and was very hard trying not to break out in a smile at seeing her joy.

 

Another change happened and they ended in front of one another. The music ended and they were gasping for air. The room suddenly too hot for their comfort so the copper haired man opened another one of his buttons - already divested of his heavy robes - and winked at the flushed man in front of him before pulling him in the next dance.

 

"You enjoy making me perform, don't you?" the slightly taller man grumbled under his breath. Nonetheless, he followed the steps easily providing Faramir for the appropriate guidance.

 

"I now have the power to legitimately make you _perform_ , dear husband."

 

Éomer willed away a blush at the blatant flirtation in front of their friends and pulled the ex-Ranger closer still.

 

"I'm always _up_ to perform at your convenience, _tease_."

 

Before they pushed apart Faramir quickly stole another kiss and then went off to ask Éowyn for the next dance. Éomer turned and quickly dodged the smirking face of Prince Imrahil.

 

He was in need of another drink. And soon.

 

* * *

 

Another hour later or so had the Hobbits singing one of their famous songs. Faramir had notified Elfhelm that his threat for the next morning was void and had just been a joke. Making the Second so happy he promptly proposed a toast on top of a table. Followed quickly by other toasts to the good health of the happy couple. When they started toasting on all the names of the horses in their stables Éomer quickly took over - knowing it would take the rest of the night and morning to name them all - and called the attention.

 

The fiddles died down and the King cleared his throat.

 

"Thank you all my friends for the many wonderful wishes and much appreciated advice on being a married man." he nodded cheekily at his Council banded together not so far from the dais.

 

"Hear! Hear!"

 

"I propose a toast to Rohan, my children, and my husband!"

 

"Hey!" the loud cheering went up from the crowd.

 

"To friendship and love!"

 

"To friendship and love!" They repeated and everyone drank deeply from their goblets and cups. Éomer stepped down from the slightly raised platform and handed over his drink of wine to his First.

 

Without breaking eye contact the man sipped from the cup before downing it in one go. The blond grinned and kissed the lips once they reconnected from the beaker and sampled the dark red wine on the ex-Rangers mouth. They broke apart under enormous clapping and the party resumed without a hitch.

 _"O môr_ henion i _dhû:_

_Ely siriar, êl síla._

_Ai! Aníron Éomer Eadig._

_Tiro! Êl eria e môr._  
_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren._  
_Ai! Aníron…"_

_'From darkness I understand the night:_  
_dreams flow, a star shines._  
_Ah! I desire Éomer_ Eadig _._

_Look! A star rises out of the darkness._  
_The song of the star enchants my heart._

_Ah! I desire..._

 

 

Éomer let Faramir's whispered words caress his skin before he leaned back in for another tasting.

 

"I can't bear this any longer." the Prince suddenly gasped against the soft mouth. "Have we not been patient enough, Éomer?"

 

His name sounded so sweet. Their foreheads touched for but a moment.

 

"Another hour, my love," the blond gruffly replied.

 

"Are you not King? Am I not Prince? Should a mere hour keep us from what we want the most?"

 

The Lord of Rohan heard the challenge clear as day and he growled. Torn between proper protocol and his desire to claim the man daring him so boldly.

 

He tried taking a step back but the ex-Gondorian had gripped his belt on his stomach as tightly as he could. Pulling them back together.

 

"You're being audacious, my dear. And not very subtle." Éomer grunted.

 

"Please. Please. Please." Faramir begged against the King's mouth. "I swore to submit then and there, not here and now. I burn. Éomer, I burn." He insistently kept the intense eye contact whilst saying that making the horse lord almost start to rise inappropriately in front of their guests.

 

"I..." He tried answering but the Prince interrupted whatever he wanted to say after letting out a low and needy moan. Éomer snapped to attention. Adrenaline surged through his body and fire spread through his veins. With a growl, he hauled to ex-Ranger against him - closer still - and plundered his mouth. His hands firmly gripping the copper blond strands of hair. Pressing their mouths together. Wanting to taste everything that Faramir had put in his mouth since their very wedding.

 

Between two hungry kisses the trembling man in his arms whimpered about how hard he was. How it was almost a certainty that he was leaking through his trousers with his excitement. Éomer shut him up quickly before he came in his pants with another kiss. This time less desperate. More calculating.

 

They broke contact and with one more long look at one another, the King seemed to finalize his reckless plan at once. With a snap of his chin, he searched across the people gathered - ignoring the ones closest by gaping at their King near to humping his husband in public - and met the knowing gaze of Éothain. The older man smirked and without another look or word made his way towards their other close friends.

 

Their heads bent together they concocted some sort of plan and before Faramir well and truly understood what was happening the attention of everyone got pulled towards the back of the Great Hall.

 

Where Elfhelm was loudly daring Hamling and Hama for one of their ill-advised drinking game by challenging them to do a task and when losing having to drink. Most of the people tried to shuffle closer - eager to see whichever task was first set. Soon Elfhelm breathed fire like a dragon after spitting alcohol upon a torch to the great amusement of the public. Hamling imitated the dragon Elfhelm and people were shouting for more and another.

 

"I'll keep an eye on your children and make sure they don't burn down Edoras." Éothain - who suddenly had come up next to them - spoke with barely a glance towards the dazed ex-Ranger.

 

"We'll be making our escape then." Éomer grunted and without another word lifted Faramir in his arms. The ex-Gondorian - afterward - swore he did not squeak at being carried bridal style through the doors behind the thrones. The blond insisted that he did.

 

Some saw them leave. But none would be judging them for that.

 

* * *

 

"I had planned this. How this would start. First, you would wait until it was midnight - like we are supposed to." Éomer choked against the ex-Rangers throat when he pushed him up the wall in the hallway.

 

"Fuck your plans."

 

"I shall be doing the fucking - thank you very much." Before they slammed into the next wall. Drunk on desire he stumbled with the Prince in his arms towards their chamber.

 

Faramir loudly laughed and threw back his head with mirth.

 

"I would love to make it to our chambers _before_ the clock strikes twelve." He chuckled.

 

"I love how you say _our_ chambers." Éomer bit down on a piece of exposed skin on the shoulder of the man in his arms.

 

"Our chambers. Our bed. Our first time."

 

"Shut up, Ranger or you will have me finished before we've started."

 

"We have all night. All our lives." Faramir answered and then sucked a bruise on the King's neck making his carrier stumble some more. "You could put me down to make this easier, you know."

 

"I shall be carrying you onto our bed and stake my claim properly."

 

"So old-fashioned. So proper. Dare I imagine what shall happen next?"

 

"Something very modern and very improper and too fast if you don't close that smart mouth of yours sooner rather later."

 

"There are ways of silencing me."

 

"And I will abuse that privilege many times before the night has passed!" Éomer ended that sentence on a triumphant note when his back hit their bedroom door. With his elbow, he opened it and pushed inside.

 

"Berthir!" the King shouted. Not quite angry but very much annoyed at another unwelcome interruption.

 

The boy paled considerably before apologizing.

 

"I'm so sorry, my Liege. I was just finishing up lighting the candles as Lord Faramir has instructed me earlier this evening."

 

The First chuckled to that and calmed down the boy at once.

 

"No harm done, but you better leave soon, Berthir."

 

The young man did not need more than that and left swiftly, pulling the door firmly shut behind him. Éomer bolted it.

 

"No more interruptions."  And strode determinedly towards the bed and dropped the ex-Gondorian - watching the slim frame bounce up and down for several times before he stilled on the lush bedding.

 

The blond took a step back admiring the picture he saw and sighed softly.

 

"I love you." he softly said.

 

"As I love you. Now, please. Claim me, Éomer."

 

"I wish not to refuse my husband anything within my power."

 

Time seemed to slow down when the blond crawled between the legs of his lover. His elbows supporting most of his weight. He nudged their noses together and enjoyed for a quiet moment the mingling of their breath.

 

The sudden urgency had abruptly disappeared - knowing they had all the time tonight - and made place for a tender bout of close-mouthed kisses. Reverently Éomer trailed his lips all over Faramir's face. Remembering which spots made the man's toes curl and which ways to kiss it made him shudder and blush.

 

Slowly he leaned back on one arm gazing down adoringly upon his husband's face and then trailed his eyes down. Noting the rapidly rising and falling chest, the maddeningly bulge between his legs and the way his hands were clenching in the King's own tunic.

 

"You are so beautiful, my love." He kissed the compliment into the skin of the Prince until it was seared upon his soul. Never to be forgotten.

 

Faramir sobbed. His fingers desperately clawing at the sheets. Letting Éomer set the pace and almost dying of impatience and want because of that.

 

The blond gradually started undoing the buttons of the slightly more slender man's shirt. His fingers deftly moving on to the next one, and the next, and the next. Until a sliver of skin - chest to belly - was exposed to his eyes. Holding his breath he slipped the flaps of the fabric away baring all to see.

 

"Sweet, gorgeous man." Éomer choked before his mouth descended upon the silvery chest beneath him. Faramir sucked in a breath and moaned loudly when lips found his nipples. Teasing him. Fingertips fluttering at his sides. Following his ribs and dipping lower - passing over his belly button - and slipping inside the place between belt and hipbone. Teasingly.

 

"Fuck! Oh, God!" He pressed his hips up and away from the mattress. Desperately searching for more friction. For any kind of relief.

 

"Such a wanton tease. How eager you are."

 

The ex-Gondorian heard the wonder in the King's voice and abruptly he remembered what they were supposed to be doing. His hands tumbled from gripping the tunic of the blond - when had he started doing that? - to the buttons and ribbons holding up the ensemble of his husband.

 

"No clothes, Éomer. Off. Off. Now."

 

His husband chuckled but allowed the Prince to undress his upper body. With a shrug, he dropped his shirt and cloak behind him and heard them slip from the bed upon the floor. It registered faintly at the back of his mind - most of it was occupied with noting how good their warm skins touching felt instead.

 

"Up. Higher."

 

Faramir quickly complied and crawled on his elbows further up the bed so Éomer could join him complete on top of the sheets. Bodies mashed together, legs tangled and hands clutching each other's back - they kissed. Familiarizing again after such a long time apart. Their aching members brushing one another whenever they deepened the next kiss. And the next. And the next.

 

"Oh, Éomer!" the copper haired man sobbed over the broad shoulder in front of him at a particular hard rub together. His eyes hazily seeing the curtains at the ceiling of their bed.

 

"I will take care of you, tonight, Faramir. Do you trust me?"

 

"With all my heart." Their wildly dilated pupils met and warmth flowed between them.

At once the blond pulled away - only to free space - to open the belt at Faramir's hips. Adoringly he slid to his knees back to the floor - back off the bed - pulling off the trousers in one smooth go. With his strong arms, he pulled the late Captain of Gondor closer to the edge of the bed - bringing the hard smooth cock close to his mouth.

 

"Good fucking... Oh, my! Shite!" Faramir shouted when warm lips closed around his hard member. His hips lifted from the bed but were halted by two strong hands holding him in place and making sure Éomer would not choke.

 

He gently sucked for several minutes to draw out more pleasure and let the Prince get more used to the sorely missed stimulant. The horse lord hollowed his cheeks and passionately downed more of the cock. More. Harder. Lips tighter. Spit dripped down upon the downy stones and his nose touched his lover's pubes. Faramir could only spout out endearments and mumblings through a haze of desire and fervent lust. Choking he clawed at his own hair, the sheets underneath him and nearly tore a pillow in half when his cock met the back of Éomer's throat.

 

"Warn me whene..." the blond started to say when he let Faramir slip from between his reddened lips for a moment when the First brusquely interrupted.

 

"Warning! Now! Stop!" His hand shot down and gripped his erection tight. Fingers forming a firm ring at the base until the danger had passed. Éomer smirked and the ex-Gondorian just flushed a brighter red.

 

"Very well. Onto the next step." the King smiled.

 

"What about you?"

 

"Oh, this is _plenty_."

 

Faramir thought he couldn't blush any harder at seeing the provocative grin - apparently he could when seeing the beaming of his lover on top of him.

 

"Turn around, Ranger." the blonds' teasing easily slipping back in their old endearments. His eyes following the eager execution of his order. "On your knees. Higher. Good. Knees closer to the edge."

 

The ex-Captain slid closer and turned around to get a look at his husband when a hot wet tong licked a stripe up the crack of his arse.

 

Éomer bit his lip when he heard the scream and continued eating out Faramir's behind. The tip of his tongue massaging the taut skin underneath the balls firmly before pointedly sliding higher - missing that particular place - and ending in a kiss on the dip of his tailbone.

 

" _Uuhn_." the slender man groaned. Face dropping down into the sheets clutched together underneath him.

 

Without further encouragement Éomer suckled his way back down again before dipping his tongue inside the fluttering hole. That earned him some very inappropriate expletives shrieked into one of their pillows. Quickly he started drilling the tip of his tongue in and out and moaned  against the aroused skin at the smell of the musk on Faramir's body. His moan vibrated pleasantly and the ex-Ranger enthusiastically pushed his behind more out. Hoping to achieve more friction and trying to fuck himself on that tongue.

 

"Oh! Oh! Almost! Éomer!" the warning came and the blond immediately pulled back. His hands on the flanks of the trembling man before him - waiting for him to come down enough to continue.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I... I, yes, I think so."

 

"Lay on your side."

 

Faramir did so and Éomer slid beside him in the bed. His broad chest - already perspiring more than enough - sticking both chest and back in front of him together.

 

"And now?" the First whispered.

 

"Now you hand me the oil standing on your nightstand."

 

The King noticed how much the hand reaching for the oil was trembling and promised himself once more that he would go slow at first. He slipped his upper leg between those of the Ranger and bent at the knee. Effectively pulling Faramir's legs apart and baring him before his own stiff member. Teasingly he dragged his cock up and down the cleft before pressing it between cheek and hip. Trapping it there. For now.

 

"Are you going to...?" Faramir trailed off.

 

"Not yet." the blond gruffly replied. Not really understanding how it could be that he was so patient but knowing it was necessary in this instance. "We've done this before. I want to prepare you. You may touch yourself but don't come. Not yet at least."

 

He felt the Prince nod his agreement against his cheek and onehandedly he capped open the tiny bottle of oil. Letting it drip on his own hip and then closed the glass vial before letting it drop somewhere between the sheets. Eomer dipped his fingers in the oil on his skin and warmed it between them by sliding them over one another.

 

"I love you." he whispered once more and Faramir turned his head. Enough so they could kiss again. Distracting the Marshall enough for a moment until the first finger was teasing at his opening. He sighed and Eomer clutched him closer. His fingertip oiling up the intimate place before slightly dipping in.

 

Faramir turned away his face and moaned loudly. His body tensed for a moment and the blond kept on kissing his neck and shoulders and upper back until he returned to a state of relax. Then he pushed further and the one finger easily made it inside. Careful not to nudge that special spot Éomer slicked up the channel. Adding more oil - that had been sliding down his hip - and every time he reentered with his finger it went easier and easier.

 

The Prince started pushing his buttocks back to receive faster and harder and barely noticed when a second fingertip started nudging inside. Éomer bit the shoulder in front of him and the ex-Ranger shouted at the love bite - thoroughly distracted - the second finger slid in.

 

"Fuck! Oh! Oh! I can't..."

"Shh... This is only the beginning."

 

Tears from pure pleasure slipped from Faramir's eyes inside his trimmed beard and Éomer did his best to kiss all of them away while gently moving in and out the tight hole. After a while, he dared to move quicker and started to scissor two fingers. Trying not to focus how hard Faramir was clamping around his digits but instead concentrating on the breathing and trembling of the man trusting him with so much.

 

"Yes?"

"A third. Yes, a third, please."

"I may have found your manners here, man of Rohan."

 

Faramir choked on a laugh and a sob at the same time when a third - oiled up - finger found his way inside too.

 

"How does it feel?" the blond whispered.

"There's a stretch. First uncomfortable but now..."

Éomer twisted his fingers making his Marshall keen softly.

"...Now?"

"... Now so good. Sinfully good."

"Tell me harder or faster or slower or less."

"This is perfect. Perfect. Just don't touch that place yet - deep inside - or else I'll tumble over too quickly."

"I know what you mean." Éomer grumbled while pumping his fingers steadily in and out. Desperately trying to forget his own throbbing cock leaking in a steady stream against the arse cheek of the Captain in his arms.

 

"I want you inside." Faramir confessed after another minute or two of gentle preparing and kissing.

"Are you certain?" A block of lust was starting to blind the Lord of Rohan and he had trouble keeping his breathing even. This was physically - no pun intended - harder than battling for hours on end at the gates of Minas Tirith.

 

"Yes."

 

With a slight curse, Éomer righted himself. His legs dangling over the bed and he pulled Faramir - kneeling - in his lap. Chest to chest. Cocks trapped together for a moment. Three seconds later had him finding the oil bottle again and opening it.

 

"Let me." the First said helpfully.

 

"I shall go off the moment you touch me." Éomer shyly spoke. Both their gazes upon the angrily red cock jumping with every heartbeat.

 

"Then let me prepare myself some more." was the only cheeky reply before the bottle got snatched.

Slack-jawed the blond could only watch how Faramir dribbled some of the oil on his own fingers before pulling his arm back and reaching behind his own back down to his sensitive place.

 

" _Shite_."

 

The expletive tumbling from the ex-Gondorian's lips made Éomer jump back into action and quickly he lathered his cock - without lingering and not too roughly - with more oil. Their skin slippery and shiny in the light of the candles and fireplace by then.

 

"Yes?" Faramir asked.

 

"God, yes." Eyes wide he looked at his husband placing his hands upon his shoulders and lifting himself up slightly. Angling his lower body down until the blonds' cock nudged the entrance.

 

The slide down happened falteringly and gentle. Eomer's hands were scrambling all around before settling on the hips deciding his fate at that very moment. Harsh pants filled the quiet of the room and he realized he was near tears.

 

Faramir halted halfway and let out a pained breath making the horse lord's eyes snap back up in sudden realization.

 

"Are you in pain?"

"Not... Really."

"What can I do?" His hands already stroking down the sides of Faramir's body as if to calm a wild horse.

"Nothing much. Just... Remains still."

 

Another centimeter got conquered and Eomer remained statue-like despite his inner turmoil.

 

"I can take this, Eomer. It's just... You're so _thick_." The ex-Ranger ended that sentence in a moan making heat pool in the King's lower body.

 

"How does it feel?" He knew he shouldn't ask but he needed to know.

 

"So full. Oh." Another centimeter. "You're everywhere... Fuck! Ah! I can feel you throbbing inside me." He whispered.

 

Eomer's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his lip. He was probably leaving little dents with his fingernails in his husband's skin but that all faded away to the point of their intimate connection.

 

"You're nearly splitting me in two with your cock and it's burning. Oh! It's painful and wonderful at... Ah! Ah! The same time. _Please_!"

 

He roared and whitened out. Hips snapping up to cover the last several centimeters knocking the last of the breath out of Faramir's air-depraved lungs. The ex-Ranger keened loudly when he bottomed out and crawled his husband closer when he heard the mighty roar and then... Choking. Short but hard little pumps and warmth filled him and his eyes flew open in shock.

 

The Lord of Rohan slowly came back to himself. He was gasping through tears and goose bumps were raised all over his body. Abruptly he froze at realizing what happened.

 

"I..." He felt miserable and dared not lift his face to look upon that of his - by now - disappointed husband.

 

A warm chuckle made him courageous enough to dare it anyway and their eyes met.

 

He tried again.

 

"I am so sorry."

 

Another chuckle.

 

"I hope I have not hurt you with my lack of..."

 

"Patience?"

 

It was impossible for a King to turn so shamefaced.

 

"Sorry, Faramir."

 

The ex-Captain noticed how mortified his lover seemed and immediately forgave him even though there was nothing to forgive and nothing had been done wrong.

 

"Shush, my love. It's of no consequence. I can still feel you inside me and it is wonderful."

 

The spent cock gave a twitch making the ex-Ranger hiss in pleasure.

 

"I practiced. The second time will take much longer."

 

"Took the edge off?"

 

"Indeed. Forgive me?"

 

"Of course, Éomer."

 

His own cock slightly gone down at the first confusing sting of pain and pleasure when being claimed by his King soon reared its head again once the blond started kissing him again. Hands stroking the life back in his body after the sudden interruption.

 

Faramir started moving up and down. Testing out the returning stiffness inside him and preparing him before full arousal by Éomer got reached again.

 

The blond hungrily sucked on his tongue and twisted a nipple while closing his other hand at the same time around his rapidly returning hardness.

 

"Yesss..." the First hissed and tried to fuck himself harder down but it was difficult to properly maneuver himself on top of his lover.

 

"Legs around me." Eomer commanded and stood upright while holding the man he was still inside of against his body. His cock nearly slipped out but Faramir caught up quickly and wrapped his legs around the hips of the blond.

 

The King carried him towards the furthest wall.

 

"Brace yourself." Was the only warning the ex-Gondorian got when the stiff cock got rammed back up inside him. He screamed in surprise. The rough intrusion got repeated. And each time the Ranger screamed in pleasure.

 

"I promised you the wall." Sweat was rolling down his chest from the exertion he was putting himself - gladly - through. His hard member nudging that special place inside every other thrust or so making Faramir see stars.

 

Dizziness overtook him for a moment when wall got swapped with desk. Papers cluttered to the floor but the Prince never noticed. Not when this was the perfect position for Eomer to milk him slowly by fucking into him. His ankles rested on the broad golden shoulders and he bit his own fist until his hand got swatted away.

 

"The desk was next, Ranger. Let me hear your cries." the blond grunted. More skillful thrusts had Faramir openly weeping.

 

Their hair sticking to their foreheads and pleasured moans filled the room together with the slapping and wetly sucking sounds of their coupling. This time, Éomer had himself under tight control and he slowly tortured his husband to the point of no return.

 

"ÉOMER!" Faramir hoarsely groaned and the blond slowed down even more. Drawing it out and then...

White hot pleasure rushed over his spine to between his legs, his toes curled and he arched his back.

Steady ropy splatters of come painted his chest and nearly his chin while he wordlessly screamed his way through the most intense climax of his life.

 

The Lord of Rohan nearly lost it again when he felt the repeated clamping down on his cock. Greedily gripping him tight and releasing only to repeat the suffocating feeling upon his member again. Thanks to the slowness of his moves and the distraction his beautiful mate in rapture gave him, he managed to keep it together and watch the gorgeous display of abandonment writhing beneath him.

 

When Faramir came down from his high and scrambled enough brain cells together to form a response he loudly guffawed. Slapping a hand in front of his mouth only to have even more giggles burst forth.

 

"What is so amusing, if I may ask?" Éomer frowned.

 

"This! I'm so happy! And I just understood what you meant with wall and desk."

 

"Took you long enough."

 

"What's next? In front of the fireplace? In your Study? In the library?" the ex-Ranger grinned.

 

"I was thinking about the bed, back on your knees actually, for part two."

 

"Not the bathtub?"

 

"Let's keep the other adventurous locations for another day. My Castle has more than enough places for you to acquire some carpet burn."

 

"The bed it is, although, I already feel burned enough." the Marshall slid his hands up his chest and neck. Feeling the red skin roughened up by Éomer's beard and candor and smiled happily. Their lips met again and the blond carefully carried his claimed husband towards the bed.

 

"I'm not nearly close to being finished with you yet."

 

The words returning Faramir's need with a vengeance and he gasped out.

 

"I should hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This was a pain in the ass - no pun intended - to write. Part two coming up as soon as I've had a sufficient amount of sleep after writing this piece. Hope it was explicit enough :-D
> 
> I'm nearly at a 100 000 words. CRAZY! Probably need some sort of life next to fanfiction... Meh!
> 
> Music I imagine playing at the wedding: (take out the spaces behind the dots)
> 
> https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=chppF5jqKNw
> 
> https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=2Z_TheGgFWI
> 
> https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=_3xeTpgLP5o
> 
> https://www. youtube. com/watch?v=SBATrLRWySg
> 
> And countless others.


End file.
